


Honeymouthed and full of wildflowers

by Danidecipriano



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character Development, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate to Love, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 132,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danidecipriano/pseuds/Danidecipriano
Summary: “Honestamente, perder una guerra podría ser una mejor opción.”Mark está casándose con Donghyuck para salvar a su reino, pero se pregunta quién lo salvará a él de su esposo, o a su esposo de él.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 31
Kudos: 67





	1. I. Chico de voz dulce parado en la luz tenue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [honeymouthed and full of wildflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001992) by [pududoll (aprilclash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilclash/pseuds/pududoll). 



> Hola! Bienvenidos a esta maravillosa historia. Hace un tiempo la llevo leyendo y quise trabajar en su traducción para que todos aprecien lo maravillosa que es^^  
> Todos los derechos a su autora original "pududoll (aprilclash)  
> Mucho de sus comentarios y notas también las iré traduciendo a lo largo de la historia, ya que algunos son necesarios para ella.  
> ¡Sin mucho más que decir, por favor disfrutenla!

Es Yukhei quien le trae las noticias, durante una fría y fragante tarde de la pronta primavera. Mark está en el patio real, su espalda en el suelo, el polvo en sus ojos, sus cejas y bajo sus uñas, también en sus fosas nasales y su garganta mientras respira pesadamente con la boca abierta. Está sosteniendo su pecho con una mano, ahí donde sus pulmones queman- pidiendo piedad, pidiendo más, - y su cadera de un lado a otro, cubriendo el moretón que el maestro de espada le dejó durante su entrenamiento.

Puede oler la esencia de Yukhei cuando el chico aún está en el jardín. Es fuerte, dejando una deje dominante que sobrepasa el aroma de las flores. Yukhei es cuero y bromas al fuego, ese es el olor del mejor amigo de Mark, el aroma del segundo al mando cuando Mark sea rey. Hoy, hay algo que se presenta en su esencia, una urgencia.

“¡Mark!” grita, ahogándose cuando añade, “¡Su alteza!” ya que el maestro de espada lo mira desaprobatoriamente por su falta de formalidad.

“¿Qué?” Mark exhala. Pestañea, pero hasta sus pestañas duelen al moverse. Descifra a través del sudor en la punta de su nariz, la manera en que Zhoumi, maestro de espadas, primer caballero del reino y el profesor personal de esgrima para el príncipe, mira a su primo pequeño.

“El príncipe está entrenando, Yukhei,” empieza, con desapruebo, pero Yukhei lo corta - algo que nunca debería hacer, a menos que sea alguna urgencia - y mira a Mark con ojos preocupados, contrastando con el frío de la noche.

“Tú tienes que venir… Ahora…” Habla apenas mientras traga aire. “Algo… Algo pasó… Tu padre…” Debe haber corrido directo desde la sala del trono. Mark se levanta, a pesar del dolor, a pesar de la fatiga que está en sus extremidades, pero lo hace a la mención de su padre. Sus manos encuentran la espada en el piso y apenas se da cuenta de que Zhoumi desenvainó la suya, listo para proteger su rey, es cuando Yukhei levanta su mano para detenerlos.

“No, no, no hay peligro,” dice, las palabras atascadas en su garganta. “Un mensajero vino, del Sur.”

Los ojos de Mark se cierran con confusión por un momento, antes de que Yukhei continue.

“Tu prometida, ella se presentó… Es un Alfa, Mark.”

Un profundo silencio cae en el jardín real, roto sólo por la aliento de Yukhei y el sonido filoso de la espada de Zhoumi siendo enfundada. Hay silencio en la cabeza de Mark también, por un momento, algo blanco, sin sonido, antes que sus pensamiento comiencen a trabajar de nuevo con la suficiente fuerza para caer en estupor.

Un Alfa. Eso significa que no le podrá dar un heredero a Mark. Lo que significa que el matrimonio, la alianza, está acabada. ¿Y con las tropas del Norte, preparadas para marchar a sus tierras, qué esperanza tienen sin la alianza de las Islas del Sur? No hay futuro para ellos si la guerra sucede.

“¿Estás seguro?” pregunta, sin aliento.

“El mensajero vino del palacio. Tenía el barco de la familia real, no hay dudas de eso.”

¿Qué será ahora? ¿Qué hacer ahora? “¿Entonces, vamos a la guerra?” A nuestra aniquilación, a nuestra completa derrota. Primero nosotros y después… las islas. Sólo porque una chica no pudo ser una Omega, o incluso una Beta.

“No,” Yukhei dice negando con su cabeza. “El compromiso sigue válido.”

“No hay ninguna posibilidad que me case con un Alfa,” responde Mark. “¿Quién tendrá a mis hijos, entonces?”

Puede leer la mente de Yukhei a través de sus ojos y sabe que no le gustará la respuesta, pero pregunta de todas maneras. Este es un pequeño acuerdo de sus padres para él. Por lo menos podrá saber de su mejor amigo - como si fuera suficiente para suavizarlo - en vez de los labios de algún mensajero engreído del Sur, el qué va a pasarle a él y a su reino.

“El príncipe heredero, su hermano gemelo, él también se presentó el mismo día. Un Omega."

La sangre de Mark corre helada por sus venas con ese pensamiento, tan frío que su sangre para de correr y se transforma en hielo, tanto que si alguien lo tocara se convertiría en pequeñas piezas. Está al tanto de que Zhoumi y Yukhei dan un paso atrás, dándole espacio para organizar sus pensamientos antes de que exploten.

“Honestamente,” dice Mark cuando logra calmarse, “perder una guerra podría ser una mejor opción.”

❃

La cosa es, piensa Mark mientras deja que su madre le trence flores en su pelo - flores tradicionales, blancas y rojas, para la prosperidad, para la suerte, para un nuevo comienzo, las flores que sólo puedes usar una vez en la vida, el día de tus votos - que no está seguro de quién sufrirá más con este acuerdo.

Seguro, él odia a Donghyuck, y Donghyuck lo odia a él con tanta intensidad que no está seguro de alguna vez alcanzar, (a menos que trate, oh, y el trata) Pero a lo menos tiene su reino, su gente, su familia. Su vida.

Donghyuck que fue criado para heredar, para ser un rey. Nunca nadie hubiera asumido jámas algo más que fuera un Alfa, nadie le enseñó humildad. Mark no está seguro si alguien hubiera podido, nadie pudo, lo cual es bastante desalentador considerando que este inconveniente deber cae en él. Porque si deja que Donghyuck tenga malos comportamientos, si deja que Donghyuck le falte el respeto, por mezquindad o ignorancia o solo por desesperación, si no puede siquiera controlar a su esposo, su compañero, su Omega, ¿Cómo se supone que controlará un reino? Mark lo sabe, está perfectamente advertido de eso, que Donghyuck no está entrenado, que Donghyuck es salvaje y posiblemente indomable, que Donghyuck es imposible, fuera del control de cualquiera.

“Donghyuck acordó esto, ¿Lo sabías?”

Mark se da vuelta abruptamente para ver la cara amable de su hermano, escapando de las gentiles manos de su madre en su pelo.

“No lo molestes tanto,” dice ella, trenzando la última margarita en el pelo de Mark antes de dejar a sus dos hijos solos.

Sungmin se sienta en la silla cruzando sus piernas y mira a Mark como solía mirar a las pequeñas aves en las jaulas cuando era pequeño. Con una mezcla de lástima y asombro.

“Fui a hablar con Dongsoon ayer,” dice, con sus ojos fijos en la corona de flores en la cabeza de Mark. “Me dijo que su hermano se ofreció como voluntario para tomar su lugar.”

El corazón de Mark se aprieta con dolor frente a la idea de Dongsoon hablando de esto con su hermano y no con él. Nunca fueron particularmente cercanos, Mark y Dongsoon, pero a él le gustaba. Se había imaginado con ella. No con ese… estúpido que tiene como hermano que siempre le dijo a Mark que nunca sería capaz de nada, y que nunca dejaría que se casara con su hermano, desde que tenían seis y siete años y Doghyuck era más alto que él.

“El no debería haber hecho eso, sus padres no lo habrían forzado a casarse ya que nunca fue preparado para eso en su vida. Ellos podrían haber esperado a que una de las princesas más jóvenes se presentaran.”

Aún así, ellas dos podrían haberse presentado como Betas, Mark piensa. Y con chicos, solo un Omega puede tener hijos. Y este matrimonio no será válido sin algún hijo, un hijo o hija compartiendo la sangre de las dos familias reales. Incluso así, Mark sospecha que Donghyuck no hubiera dejado que ninguno de sus hermanos se casase con él. Probablemente pensó que los estaba salvando. De Mark. Cuán maldito mártir, Mark piensa, chasqueando la lengua.

“Sé bueno con él, Minhyung,” dice Sungmin, usando su nombre de nacimiento, el nombre con el que tuvo que rendirse cuando se presentó y fue escogido Príncipe Heredero por derecho de sangre. Sungmin es el único que todavía usa este nombre, el único que tiene el derecho de hacerlo. Presentándose como un Alfa, Mark le arrebató el reino, pero a veces Sungmin aún usa ese nombre viejo, para recordar a Mark, que Alfa o no, el sigue siendo el segundo en nacer.

“¿Él ha sido alguna vez bueno conmigo?”

“Sólo,” repite Sungmin, con los ojos entrecerrados. “No seas malo. Él no tiene nada más.”

De alguna manera, el pensamiento de las otras personas - hasta la misma familia de Mark - están realmente viendo a Donghyuck como un mártir, que se han puesto del lado de él en una guerra imaginaria que ni siquiera ha comenzado, la sangre de Mark quema aún más caliente.

Sacude la cabeza tan violentamente que caen algunos pétalos en el frío suelo de piedra, como pequeños copos de nieve rojos y blancos. Se da la vuelta hacia su hermano para dejar el cuarto, captando su imagen reflejada en la ventana, sólo por un momento. Rojo y blanco, con una pizca de oro. La corona en su cabeza jamás ha brillado tanto y nunca se ha sentido más pesada.

❃

Donghyuck está usando oro, Mark se da cuenta de repente, cuando se paran uno al lado del otro frente al altar de piedra para pronunciar los votos bajo el sol y las nubes, ante la diosa del cielo.

No se han visto el uno al otro en años, la última vez fue antes de que se presentaran, y Donghyuck tenía que haber cambiado, tal como Mark está seguro que él cambió desde la médula, ya no es el chico raro que solía ser en sus años jóvenes. Aún así, Mark no lo quiere mirar. No quiere saber si es su presencia la que le da miedo o que puede encontrarlo de repente atractivo, o descubrir que la presentación lo endulzó, lo rehizo en una manera que la gente -incluso Mark - lo encuentran deleitable en vez de ser el dolor en el trasero que siempre ha sido. O quizá sólo está tratando de retrasar lo inevitable. Tener que mirar los ojos de una persona que estará contigo el resto de tu vida y encontrar que solo hay odio ahí es algo muy duro de cargar en el día de tu matrimonio.

Donghyuck se desliza y Mark siente la caricia impalpable de seda en sus tobillos, la túnica flotante de Donghyuck agitándose inquieta. Desde la esquina de sus ojos, Mark solo puede ver el tenue brillo de oro. No puede oler a Donghyuck sobre la fragancia de las flores que el chico carga, las mismas flores quemándose en las brasas, presionadas y amarradas en pequeñas canastas alrededor del lugar. Jazmín, flor de limonero y fresia. Madreselva.

Es una vieja tradición, la práctica de mantener a la pareja lejos de percibir sus fragancias antes de terminar la ceremonia. Mark ha oído dos sirvientes en el palacio decir que es romántico, una manera de construir la anticipación, pero no podrían estar más lejos de la verdad. Es para comenzar con precaución, en el caso de que los esposos no son compatibles y deciden quebrar el enlazamiento en el primer encuentro. Ahora en los tiempos actuales, la mayoría de los prometidos se conocen al menos una vez para confirmar afinidad, pero los padres de Donghyuck, al igual que los de Mark, decidieron que no había necesidad de eso. Afinidad o no, tienen que casarse igualmente - ellos se están casando de todas maneras, ahora mismo, porque la alianza es menos dolorosa, más rápida, verdadera, y la única manera de prevenir la guerra. Bueno, al menos Mark ya sabe que él y Donghyuck no son compatibles, y no puede encontrar ninguna sola razón en particular.

Mark no puede oler a Donghyuck y se niega rotundamente a mirarlo, pero no hay manera de evitar el sonido de su voz cuando pronuncia sus votos. Solía ser un poco aguda y molesta en el pasado, la voz de un niño que habla mucho y siempre de las cosas equivocadas, en la manera equivocada. Solía dar a Mark alguna de sus peores jaquecas. Ahora es suave, con curvas en los extremos, como néctar goteando por las grietas de los árboles en verano, como una perezosa, tarde soleada para pasar en el césped, escuchando las cigarras, como....

“Lo haré.”

“Ahora deben intercambiar los anillos.”

Donghyuck se da la vuelta primero y lo primero que ve Mark es el polvo de oro en sus mejillas, sus cejas, el arco de cupido, desparramado en su labio superior. Es brillante, liviano e impalpable, captura toda la luz del día y lo hace brillar en su piel, un arcoíris dorado.

La segunda cosa que Mark ve es el pesar en los ojos de Donghyuck, una áspera diferencia con la suavidad de sus rasgos, con la luz esculpiéndose en sus mejillas. Hay rabia en esos ojos, hay miedo y derrota y en esa derrota hay desafío, hay resistencia, y detrás de todo eso hay cansancio, algo que no se puede solucionar y Mark lo reconoce porque lo ha visto en sus ojos también. Están ahí porque es su deber. El primer deber de Mark como futuro rey. El último deber de Donghyuck como futuro rey. Están ahí porque hay esperanza. Pero ellos no quieren estar ahí, ninguno de ellos, y no hay vuelta atrás.

La tercera cosa que ve Mark es la cadena dorada de su madre, la que estaba usando ella el día de su boda, brillante y cuidadosamente inmersa en la clavícula de Donghyuck. Él no entiende inmediatamente porqué el ver eso lo hace sentirse incómodo por dentro. Hay algo impropio, algo que no está captando. Es parte de la tradición el que un Omega use este tipo de baratijas, medallones o anillos dorados brillando en sus cuellos para indicar como un bello compás el emparejamiento - Entonces se da cuenta, no es la cadena. Es Donghyuck, que fue una vez Príncipe Heredero, y un Príncipe Heredero nunca usaría una cadena, tal símbolo de contrariedad en su cuerpo. Pero es también Donghyuck, que es un Omega, su cuello desnudo bajo la cadena, como una ofrenda, y Mark nunca lo ha visto mostrar tanta piel y no puede evitar mirar el oro en la garganta de Donghyuck, hipnotizado.

Entonces, Mark se da cuenta que lo ha mirado un poco mucho, que todos están esperando, que Donghyuck ha dejado de respirar, y su cuerpo está tenso como una cuerda de arco, estrecha y en posición, dispuesta a disparar. La postura de Donghyuck en arquería siempre ha sido mejor que la de Mark, siempre ha sido perfecta. No hay ninguna instancia en la que haya dudas cuando extiende su puño hacia Mark y lo abre lentamente, revelando un simple anillo de oro. Mark ha estado sosteniendo el suyo tan fuerte que está sorprendido de no haber sangrado.

Sus manos se tocan cuando Donghyuck pone el anillo en la mano de Mark, igual que cuando él lo hace de la misma manera. Los dedos de Donghyuck están calientes y pegajosos, las manos de Mark heladas y tensas. Mark cierra sus ojos por un momento, tratando de calmarse cuando pierde el dedo de Donghyuck al primer intento. Ellos no dejan ir sus manos - ellos no pueden dejarlas ir, no hasta que la ceremonia haya finalizado. Escucha el canto de las cigarras y los invitados fuera, y las palabras del oficiante.

“Ahora se pueden besar.”

Mark da un paso adelante, buscando los ojos de Donghyuck. Él es bonito, mucho más bonito de lo alguna vez sus ojos han visto en Dongsoon, pero él ha sido criado para convertirse en un rey y ella no. Ella será una reina, y será una reina preciosa, pero Donghyuck ha sido criado para lucir como lo más precioso, lo más poderoso, y la estrella más brillante en el firmamento. Ha sido alzado para ser un rey y ahora tendrá que pasar el resto de su vida sirviendo a otro rey. Uno al que odia.

Mark no besa a Donghyuck en los labios. Lentamente levanta su mano -la mano de él aún sigue con la de Donghyuck, sus anillos besándose suavemente cuando las mueven juntas - y toma la muñeca de Donghyuck hacia su boca. Donghyuck huele como flores salvajes, como flores de matrimonio, como miel, como el vino dulce que tuvo que beber antes de la ceremonia, y bajo todo el perfume y el toque de miedo, huele como ruina.

Mark entiende ahora, todas las cosas que dicen de los Omega y de la manera en la que huelen y de la manera en la que saben, incitando, como algo demasiado bueno para tener. Por un momento se olvida dónde está, por un momento desea que pudiera seguir las venas de Donghyuck como un pasaje secreto que lo lleva a la glándula de la esencia, donde será capaz de respirar en él sin la molestia del perfume, y más lejos a su boca, para probar la fuente y saber si es tan dulce como huele - Pero, ¿Cómo no lo sería? Es un Omega, besado por la miel y flores salvajes.

Mark presiona sus labios en la parte interna de la muñeca de Donghyuck, donde la piel es suave y fina como papel, la vena tirando, donde cada beso es como una oración susurrada al pulso de Donghyuck, su esencia se siente tan densa, casi sólida en la punta de la lengua de Mark.

Donghyuck se congela y su esencia sale a flor de piel, imposiblemente dulce, luce como si quisiera retirar su mano, pero no se atreve.

Hay un momento de silencio, como si el universo entero estuviera en el borde de un precipicio, preparado para lanzarse a la oscuridad o convertirse en luz para volar. Donde en silencio se condensa el mundo dentro de la piel de Donghyuck, esa donde los labios de Mark están besando. Entonces, todos se levantan para aplaudir, lanzando flores y monedas a los pies de la pareja recién casada. Sólo entonces, Mark deja ir la muñeca de Donghyuck, entonces el chico tironea su mano de vuelta y la esconde hostilmente bajo la manga dorada de su túnica.

Está hecho. Casi.

❃

Más tarde, cuando Yukhei le pregunta porqué no besó a su esposo, Mark se encoge de hombros y dice que no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. “Él es solo Donghyuck, ¿Sabes?” Es un tipo insufrible, Omega o no. ¿Por qué querría besarlo?”

Yukhei parpadea, y no es claro si ha bebido del cáliz de las mentiras de Mark o no, pero no pregunta nada más, algo que Mark agradece silenciosamente. Para toda las preguntas acerca del beso solo responde que no quería abrumar a Donghyuck, que se suponía no iba a ser Omega, y reclamarlo frente a todos. Sus súbditos lo alaban por ser un compañero considerado antes de un Príncipe Heredero considerado, su padre sonríe, orgulloso y un poco emocional. Su hermano asiente, aprobatoriamente. Solo Donghyuck frunce el ceño, sin impresionarse e incluso un poco ofendido, el inicio de una tos incrédula haciéndose paso en su cara. _Podrías haber tratado,_ sus ojos oscuros parecen decir, bajo todo. _Deberías haber tratado, su alteza._ Mark se imagina la airosa voz de Donghyuck diciéndolo (Hace su sangre hervir).

La verdad, a Mark le hubiera gustado intentar. Efectivamente, por un momento no hubo nada que Mark quisiera tratar más, sólo para poner a este Omega -este en particular- es su lugar frente a todos. Juzgando por la expresión asesina de Donghyuck, no está seguro de que tendría sus labios intactos, si hubiera intentado.

Mark suspira, dándose la vuelta para preguntar a Yukhei si le puede traer vino de flores, fuerte y dulce. Las cejas de Yukhei se levantan sorprendidas.

“Se supone que no bebas,” le susurra, pero lo deja hacerlo de todas maneras, su por siempre mejor amigo y único aliado, incluso cuando Mark está haciendo algo que no debería - especialmente cuando Mark hace algo que no debería.

Está en lo correcto _._ Mark no debería beber, no cuando el banquete está por terminar y pronto será su noche de bodas. Pero, si estas son promesas, Mark no está seguro que sobreviva la noche, así que toma la copa que Yukhei sostiene y le da unos sorbos.

El vino es cálido, recién salido del fuego, y después de una fuerte probada de alcohol ardiendo en su garganta deja un sabor a miel y flores. Mark encuentra los ojos de Donghyuck en el otro lado del cuarto y antes que alguien, cualquiera, pueda detenerlo, marcha hacia su nuevo esposo, moviendo una silla junto a Donghyuck y volteandola hacia él livianamente, hasta que sus muslos se están tocando.

Doghyuck está solo. Su hermana está bailando en algún lugar con el hermano de Mark, sus padres haciendo alguna pequeña charla con el Lord que controla la linea costera frente al reino. Incluso Jeno, el mejor amigo de Donghyuck y su tutor (si Donghyuck hubiera sido rey, por supuesto) están lejos. Aún así, Donghyuck no se ve fuera de lugar en la mesa. Mark debería lucir raro, sentado ahí sin nada que hacer, casi olvidado, pero Donghyuck solo se ve intimidante y demasiado real.

“¿Bebiendo antes de tu noche de bodas?” le pregunta, sin mirarlo. "¿No tienes miedo de perder tu objetivo?”

Su cabello cae, debe de haber pasado su mano a través de él muchas veces. Luce tan suave y frágil, desaliñado, como un pétalo estropeado listo para caer al suelo al primer murmullo de lluvia de verano.

 _¿No te gustaría eso? ¿Estar ebrio en nuestra noche de bodas?_ La pregunta baila en los labios de Mark. Guarda sus palabras de ser reveladas y hacer enojar a Donghyuck, y sin palabras deja la copa entre ellos en la mesa. Donghyuck la estudia por un momento, su cara indescifrable. El olor del vino es casi tan fuerte como su esencia, y las dos son tan dulces que incluso la nariz Alfa de Mark puede separarlas.

“¿Para mí?” Pregunta Donghyuck, finalmente mirando a los ojos de Mark. Puede ser un signo de honestidad pero de alguna manera Donghyuck lo transforma en un acto de desafío. “¿Tú crees que las cosas serán más fáciles si estoy ebrio? ¿Así me quieres? ¿Dócil?”

“Dócil y callado, si es posible” Responde Mark, y esta vez no puede detenerse, las palabras salen de su boca como en un barranco, cayendo por los al menos diez años de sufrimiento de los pinchazos verbales de Donghyuck, incapaz de detenerse.

Se siente malditamente bien, pero sólo por un momento. Mark lo huele antes de verlo, la manera en la que sube y quema la esencia de Donghyuck. No se vuelve agria, sólo se vuelve fuertemente profunda, como añadir un pigmento de color al agua y observar cómo se vuelve lentamente oscuro.

“Entonces te casaste con la persona equivocada” Donghyuck sisea. “No seré dócil, tampoco callado, no soy un…”

“Lo eres,” Mark lo corta. Capta la muñeca de Donghyuck e ignora la indignación en la cara de él por ser tocado sin permiso. Lo sostiene fuerte. “Te vas a calmar ahora. Hay gente aquí.”

Donghyuck inmediatamente se desinfla.

Ciertamente hay gente. Comerciantes, nobles, embajadores de otros países, Un príncipe joven del Imperio del Norte, probablemente chequeando qué tan fuerte es la unión para marchar posiblemente al Sur, pero se ve más interesado en coquetear con chicos. Hay gente que pretende no observar, pero lo están haciendo, están esperando, por una hendidura o un choque, para que todo se rompa. Y Mark y Donghyuck, tienen que verse inquebrantables, tienen que lucir invencibles y Donghyuck lo sabe. La manera en la que acomoda sus uñas en la muñeca de Mark no combina con la manera en la que está sentado sonriendo, pero la sonrisa nunca llega a sus ojos.

Se sientan en silencio y Mark sólo puede culparse a sí mismo por la tensión incómoda. No se arrepiente de lo que dijo, Donghyuck lo merecía después de todo, pero aún así empuja la copa hacia él.

“Deberías beberlo,” le dice, “Dolerá menos de esa manera.”

“Prefiero que duela a disfrutarlo,” responde Donghyuck con sus dientes apretados, y Mark por un largo momento se siente tentado a responder, para doblar a Donghyuck en su regazo y enseñarle cómo hablarle a un Alfa, pero solo se levanta, cepillando imaginariamente la sonrisa falsa y brillante de Donghyuck.

“Será como gustes, cariño,” le dice, antes de irse a bailar con su madre.

Jódete Donghyuck. En serio, que se joda. Mark debería, eventualmente.

❃

Pero no esta noche. Esta noche no puede, Mark se da cuenta cuando sigue a Donghyuck al cuarto, su cuarto.

No el dormitorio de Mark, el dormitorio donde nació, donde creció, donde se presentó. Donde tuvo su primer celo, donde tuvo su primer beso - una chica que olía a menta y río - y su segunda - una princesa de las Islas del Sur, que sabía a miel y vino de flor una con la que Mark nunca se casará- El dormitorio de Mark huele como él, como todas las estaciones de él, lo que fuera, lo que siempre fue, lo que siempre ha sido, y que siempre será. Él podría haber traído a alguien que amara ahí, para decirle, “Este fue mi mundo y ahora es nuestro.”

Pero Mark no ama a Donghyuck, y su dormitorio es nuevo, asi que pueden imprimir ambas esencias ahí, así para que Donghyuck no se sienta como un intruso. No importa cómo huele la habitación, Donghyuck es un intruso. Donghyuck es un intruso que huele a ruina, como calor brillante, como la impresión del sol en tus pestañas al atardecer, que mientras más tratas de evitarlo más caliente quema en tu mente. Y Mark no puede, no puede, y no lo hará.

Esto es lo que decide cuando ve la línea de tensión en la espalda de Donghyuck. Está apretando sus músculos, como un animal capturado en una trampa, listo para correr, buscando rutas de escape. Hay muchas, en esta habitación, y ninguna de ellas pareciera funcionar porque no hay rutas de escape en la vida real. Incluso esto, lo cual va a hacer Mark -lo que Mark no va a hacer - no es como que le esté dando a Donghyuck una ruta de escape. Mark no es así. Él creció como un conquistador, él creció para ser un rey (así como su esposo).

Donghyuck ni siquiera intenta escapar. Está orgulloso de sus juegos, está hecho de oro y luces y gloria y la gloria no muestra arrepentimientos. Mark puede oler el miedo en él, pero Donghyuck usa el velo nupcial, se pone el velo él mismo y camina hacia la cama para sentarse. Entonces se ve, en los ojos de Mark. Mark puede oler el miedo de Donghyuck pero él sólo demuestra desafío y determinación.

Ninguno de los dos dicen alguna palabra cuando Donghyuck se quita la túnica, rasgándose en piezas cuando se atasca con la cadena dorada.

Mark quiere mirar lejos, pero no puede. Hay mucho que mirar, mucho en lo que podría poner su boca. La clavícula de Donghyuck, su cuello, marcada con los enlaces de la cadena de oro - Donghyuck no tiene permitido quitársela hasta que la noche se acabe, pero Mark la quiere fuera, la quiere quitar con sus dientes - y la curva de su cintura, todo sedoso, y bronceado.

“¿No vendrás?” Donghyuck lo llama. “¿Para tomar lo que es tuyo, su Alteza?”

Siempre se siente como un insulto cuando lo dice, pero Mark está contento de que su esposo no lo llame por su nombre. Probablemente le gustaría, y eso sería un error.

Hay gente fuera de la puerta, seis guardias entrenados, sirvientas y sacerdotisas, escuchando, esperando, pero Donghyuck no sisea ni se estremece cuando estira sus piernas. Se sonroja, en enojo o vergüenza. Se muerde el labio inferior.

“¿Debería acostarme sobre mi estómago? ¿Sería más fácil para tí?”

“No,” dice Mark, demasiado rápido y seco.

Las cejas de Donghyuck se levantan. Se deja caer, en el medio de la cama, arqueando su cuello así puede ver a Mark. Su sexo está ahí dispuesto entre sus piernas y el de Mark - el de Mark no, no del todo, está sufriendo y le está gritando que vaya ahí y dejar que siglos de instinto tomen lugar, pero hay diez personas fuera de la puerta para escucharlos coger y Donghyuck lo odia.

“¿Crees que puedas superarlo y mirar mi cara? No soy mi hermana.”

Mark se ríe histéricamente dentro de su cabeza. La cara de Donghyuck es la última de sus preocupaciones. Él quiere venirse en su cara, en esa arrogante y pequeña boca, esos labios de corazón. Quiere morderlos hasta que sangren, quiere molestar a Donghyuck hasta que llore, hasta que su voz esté seca y rasposa, hasta que solo pueda agitarla en movimientos silenciosos, sin aliento.

Sería muy fácil, porque eso es lo que Donghyuck quiere. Ha estado mirando a Mark, enojándolo, burlándose toda la noche bajo su aliento. Quiere a Mark enojado, lo quiere furioso, quiere que su primera vez sea sin piedad y ruda y viciosa, y quiere sentirlo en su cuerpo por días, cada día recordando lo que Mark le hizo. Quiere que Mark pierda el control y ser el malo, porque eso hará las cosas más fácil para odiarlo.

Mark solo lo mira, ve los nervios y la impaciencia peleando con la armadura de Donghyuck, sus dedos apretando imperceptiblemente fuerte sobre la piel de sus muslos para mantenerse con las piernas cerradas, escondiéndose de la mirada de Mark.

“¿Lo vas a hacer? No tenemos toda la noche.”

“Oh, la tenemos,” dice Mark, muy lento. Avanza un paso, mirando duramente a los ojos de Donghyuck, todo su cuerpo tensándose cuando deja de respirar y… “Pero no lo puedo hacer. No lo haré.”

Observa claramente la furia en los ojos de Donghyuck por un momento, sabiendo que quemará aún más después.

“¿A qué te refieres con que no lo harás?”

“Me refiero a que no tendré sexo contigo, no si sigues comportandote como si fuera el peor castigo en el mundo. Tápate, no quiero verte.”

Se vuelve más áspero cuando lo dice y no se arrepiente ni siquiera un poco, no por la manera en la que quiebra la compostura que tiene Donghyuck, enciendiéndolo como una fogata en verano.

“¿Estás loco?” dice Donghyuck en susurros, sus ojos flameantes, con su cara en una mueca por su indignación que Mark encontraría divertida, si su esposo no luciera positivamente como un asesino. “¡Hay gente detrás de esta puerta, esperando a que consumemos nuestro matrimonio!”

“Déjalos esperar por toda la noche entonces, te morderé y me iré a dormir.”

Donghyuck salta de la cama, toda su piel desnuda dorada y brillante, demasiada piel. “Tú no puedes solo…”, empieza a decir, tratando de empujar a Mark, pero Mark capta sus muñecas antes de que Donghyuck le golpeé el pecho.

“No, la cosa que no puedo hacer ahora es cogerte,” dice, muy lento, y si Donghyuck no estuviera tan furioso quizá se daría cuenta que Mark lo está haciendo por él, por su honor, porque no quiere que la gente fuera sepa cómo lo está rechazando. Este es un rechazo, y es crudo, y está funcionando, la humillación en la cara de Donghyuck, después de todas las veces que humilló a Mark. Está funcionando. “No puedo y no dormiré con un compañero reacio.”

“Estoy haciendo lo que debo hacer,” masculla Donghyuck, tratando de deshacerse del agarre de Mark, pero Mark lo sostiene aún más fuerte, susurrando en el oído de Donghyuck, su nariz contra los rulos cobre.

“Pero no quiero que sea una obligación. El día que tengamos sexo, no será porque es tu deber.”

“Nunca.”

Donghyuck tironea para alejarse y esta vez Mark no es lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo. El puño de Donghyuck golpea su cara, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo tambalear, quizá dejar un moretón, pero no para romper su piel. Un alivio, porque sería extraño explicarlo en la mañana. Aún así, duele cuando Mark lleva una mano a su mejilla para chequear el daño. Hace un mueca al escozor. Nunca, dijo Donghyuck. Oh, nunca sería bueno, pero ninguno de los dos pueden esperarlo. Mark necesita un heredero real y Donghyuck… Donghyuck deberá necesitar a Mark cuando el celo venga, y Mark nos será cruel para rechazarlo. Esta noche, sin embargo quiere ser cruel.

“Será como tú desees, cariño,” repite, las mismas palabras durante el banquete, y finalmente aparece algo de dolor en la cara de Donghyuck. Así que puede herirse. Puede sangrar y llorar - está tan cerca de llorar ahora, y Mark fue el que lo hizo. Cuán inútil logro.

“Aún necesito marcarte,” dice Mark cuando Donghyuck toma la sábana para taparse. Puede con el que no cogió a Donghyuck esta noche - la gente hablará, pero puede hacerlos callar - pero necesitan salir de ese cuarto como compañeros. Dolerá, ya que no tuvieron sexo antes de la mordida. Mark desea que Donghyuck hubiera bebido el vino de flores. Se arrepiente de no beber él mismo cuando Donghyuck mueve su cabeza hacia un lado, exponiendo esa elegante curva en su cuello, la constelación de lunares que dota su piel, su dulce, y consumidora esencia haciendo aguar la boca de Mark.

Mark cierra sus ojos, respira en él. El odio, la humillación, el enojo. El miedo. Todo ahí, Donghyuck sigue oliendo como algo que Mark nunca tendrá permitido tocar, como gloria y oro. Su piel sabe como ruina, dulce, una ruina exquisita.

Mark muerde y, tal como lo había predicho, tal como Donghyuck quería, duele.


	2. II. Estoy cansado de todas tus palabras, y formas suaves y extrañas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Autora: Quiero dejar una pequeña advertencia. No olviden que este fic está catalogado como "slow burn", lo que significa que el desarrollo de los personajes será lento. Lo que también significa que tendrán que lidiar con un motón de momentos de ellos siendo frustrantemente detestables y probablemente tome un tiempo para que se sientan cómodos uno con el otro y practicar con las espadas y cazar juntos e inaugurar escuelas juntos y hablar de la economía del reino y todas las cosas domésticas que las parejas reales hacen. 
> 
> \- El título del capítulo es de Sappho, "48 Fragmentos", traducido por Charles Algernon Swinburne.

Donghyuck es bueno en toda esta cosa del consorte, mejor de lo que Mark esperaba que fuera. Luce espléndido e inalcanzable al lado de su esposo frente a los lores del reino y cálido y familiar frente a la gente, saludando tiernamente a los pequeños e inclinándose a la gente anciana, sonriendo de forma presumida y amplia cada vez que una chica grita su nombre.

“Deberías estar feliz,” le dice la reina a Mark cuando lo ve fruncir el ceño. “Nuestra gente lo ama.”

Ellos tienen cada razón para hacerlo. Donghyuck monta cada noche, para visitar a las casas caritativas y las escuelas del templo, donde los niños más pobres de la ciudad aprenden a contar y escribir. Reparte pan y sienta a pequeñas niñas con rodillas sucias en su regazo para tomar sus manos, y trenzar su pelo, también les canta.

“Tiene una voz maravillosa,” dice Jungwoo con una sonrisa suave, timón en su mano y plateada armadura brillando a la luz de las velas mientras le cuenta a Mark todas las cosas maravillosas que su consorte ha hecho hoy.

Yukhei, detrás de Mark, burlándose. “Suenas embelesado.”

“Todos están embelesados,” responde Jungwoo encogiendo sus hombros. “El Príncipe Consorte es adorable.”

Nadie te preguntó, piensa Mark. Observa una pieza de pergamino frente a él, casi esperando que Jungwoo ya ponga en papel todo lo que dice de Donghyuck, junto al reporte del día.  _ Llevé al Príncipe Consorte a la ciudad, fue adorable.  _ Claro que Jungwoo no lo hizo - no lo haría. Las palabras desaparecen frenéticas bajo sus ojos cansados, como pequeñas hormigas. Parpadea para que se vayan lejos.

“No pensarías tan amorosamente de él si lo hubieras conocido cuando era más joven,” dice Yukhei, y Mark tiene casi media intención de regañarlo, de regañarlos a los dos. Son caballeros, por el amor de la Diosa, no doncellas chismosas.

“Era una amenaza,” continua Yukhei. “Podía cazar a Mark con una espada de madera, desafiándolo a un duelo. “Imagina proteger al príncipe de ese pequeño y asesino niño, sabiendo que no podrías tocarlo porque él también era un príncipe.”

“¿Alguna vez el príncipe aceptó?” pregunta Jungwoo, Mark cierra sus ojos y desea quitarse los oídos para no oír la risa de Yukhei.

“Oh, tú conoces a Mark. Demasiado orgulloso para rechazar un desafío, incluso cuando el Príncipe Consorte lograba vencer su trasero cada maldita vez.”

Es tiempo de intervenir en la escena, se da cuenta Mark finalmente. Conoce al Yukhei con ganas de humillarlo y es mejor detenerlo antes de que comience a recontar la historia de la casa del árbol.

“Gracias Yukhei, no sé cómo sobreviviría sin que cuentes los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida en frente de cada uno de los caballeros que me protegen.”

Yukhei ríe a eso, con sus ojos brillando por la diversión, y Mark sabe, ya sabe lo que va a decir. “¿Recuerdas el incidente de la casa en el árbol, Su Alteza? Ese fue un día.”

Mark gime. Claro que recuerda, cómo podría olvidarlo. Que de todos sus encuentros pasados con el joven Donghyuck, el incidente de la casa en el árbol es el que más odia. No porque terminó con una pierna rota y regañado por toda su familia, sino porque cuando Donghyuck encontró una forma de tirar el árbol y casi matar a los tres en el proceso, fue culpa de Mark. No importa cuán molesto, mezquino e infantil fuera Donghyuck, no dejarlo jugar con Mark y Yukhei cuando era un invitado, cuando estaba solo en un reino extranjero - su hermana confinada a estar en cama por un resfriado y Jeno dejado en las islas - fue muy malo. Donghyuck fue difícil de llevar, pero después de ese verano se volvió imposible, la perdición en la existencia de Mark.

(Aún lo es, de alguna manera. En una cruda, deslumbrante forma. Donghyuck no es una rosa, bonita y delicada, él no tiene espinas que te hacen sangrar cuando tratas de tocarla. Donghyuck es una espada sin funda, te cortará la mano cuando la tomes, tu sangre por la sangre de tus enemigos, una hambrienta, gloriosa, y hermosa espada, la única que te puede llevar a la victoria.)

El dolor aparece en la cabeza de Mark, las consecuencias de estar lejos de su compañero por todo el día. Despide a Jungwoo y recuesta su cabeza en la mesa, tratando de ignorar la migraña haciendo presencia en sus sienes.

“Basta de burlarte de mí frente a la Guardia Real,” murmura. “Ya gustan más de Hyuck que de mí.”

Yukhei se sienta a su lado con una copa fragante de licor de limón, de las Islas del Sur. Se pregunta si Donghyuck le gustaría un sorbo o lo tomaría como un insulto, como lo hace con todo lo que Mark hace cuando se trata de él.

“¿Se lo preguntan, sabes? Por qué no te has acostado con él. Han sido dos semanas y todos se lo preguntan. La excusa de no estar familiarizados el uno con el otro ya es algo viejo.”

“Pero no estamos familiarizados con el otro.”

“Mark…” Yukhei niega con su cabeza, toma un sorbo del licor y no dice nada. Mark no necesita que le diga nada, pero no tiene ninguna respuesta para las preguntas silenciosas de Yukhei.

¿Qué podría decir después de todo? Él es el que se está rehusando a hacer su deber. Donghyuck estaría dispuesto, reacio pero dispuesto. Indispuesto pero dispuesto, en una manera que enoje a Mark. Y Mark está, bueno, más que dispuesto. Es joven y un Alfa y está emparejado, y el enlace lo llama como una pegadiza y dulce canción de sirena con la voz de Donghyuck. Mark la escucha en su sueños, Donghyuck llamándolo por su primer nombre, o peor, por su nombre de nacimiento, Minhyung, y está asustado de que llegue el día en que lo averigue o lo escuche porque está seguro que nunca será capaz de sacarlo de su mente.

Pero Donghyuck no lo llama por su nombre y Mark evita su dormitorio cuando puede y a veces aún cuando no puede, y su cabeza duele, y ahora la gente está susurrando y preguntándose por qué la pareja real no es cercana.  _ ¿Por qué no le gusta, su Alteza? Es tan adorable. _

Mark no necesita que la gente le diga que Donghyuck es adorable, porque él lo puede ver por sí mismo. Lo escucha reír cuando habla con Sungmin y la reina en el desayuno, lo ve sonreír a todo los sirvientes en el palacio y los guardias en el jardín y lo escucha cantar a las flores del jardín, justo fuera de la biblioteca personal de Mark. Todo el cuarto brilla cuando lo hace.

Donghyuck fue un Príncipe Heredero amado, en las Islas del Sur, uno poco humilde, imposible de rivalizar en la arquería y lo suficientemente justo para lucir maravilloso hasta cuando perdía, Mark nunca tuvo el honor de verlo en su armadura dorada ( nunca lo hará, porque el Príncipe Consorte no tiene permitido estar en justas. Nunca.) Será el Príncipe Consorte aquí en El Valle de los Gigantes, porque es inteligente y sabe como hacer que la gente lo ame - o quizá no le importa, quizás solo es fácil amarlo que no necesita hacer nada.

Y aún así, es difícil para Mark amarlo. Donghyuck no le sonríe, no se ríe, nunca canta cuando piensa que Mark lo puede escuchar. Donghyuck luce bello, en una trágica y desafiante manera. Donghyuck huele como a ruina, como su propia ruina, porque el día que Mark ponga una mano en él, tendrá que arruinarlo por otro hombre, para arreglar toda la distancia que siguen poniendo entre ellos.

Donghyuck está fingiendo dormir cuando Mark llega en la noche, y Mark solo es feliz pretendiendo que no puede escucharlo agitarse antes de sucumbir a su malvado sueño.

❃

Los pájaros están trinando al aire fresco, hay una pequeña llovizna que deja un fragante olor a tierra mojada y pasto nuevo. Es tarde en la mañana. El Lord Kim del clan Kim-Min ha estado hablando de lo mejor por la última hora, algo acerca del incremento de pestes en su huerto y las consecuencias de la economía local, Mark ha dejado de escucharlo al menos dos campanas atrás.

Hay un arte en estos cortesanos, Sungmin capta a Mark, cuando su padre comienza a delegar la audiencia semanal con los lores en la parte baja, elegidos solo para atender la Asamblea semanal. Mark no lo culpa. La gente habla, y habla, y habla por horas, podrían hablar por días enteros si los dejas, porque los hace sentir importante el conocer al rey y los príncipes y la familia real entera para que los escuchen hasta que terminen. La cosa es, la familia real sólo tiene que escuchar, no tiene que estar de acuerdo con los pedidos de los lores, así que los lores tienen que aprender a esconder por mucho tiempo sus verdaderas intenciones, dando charlas educadas, sonrisas formales y cumplidos falsos. Mark está seguro que la peste en el huerto es solo un preludio de la demanda, probablemente dinero, con la excusa de mantener a la gente bien alimentada en el invierno que se acerca.

"Después de todo, si tu huerto no produce nada, ¿Qué comerá tu gente, Su Alteza?"

Oh, ahí está. El pedido. Nuestro huerto. Pero es tu gente. La gente de Mark, porque es el futuro rey.

"¿No es también tu gente, Lord Kim?"

Mark no se da la vuelta a la puerta como todos lo hacen en el cuarto, para ver al Príncipe Consorte cuando se presenta. Mark lo siente venir, cada paso que acaba la distancia entre ellos haciendo eco en su pecho, golpeteando en sus venas, picando en la cicatriz de su hombro, ahí donde Donghyuck mordió en su noche de bodas. Se pregunta algunas veces si Donghyuck lo siente también, el enlace, la forma en la que se aprieta cuando están lejos mucho tiempo, cerrándose en sus cuellos, el hilo rojo del destino volviéndose un nudo, apretando más y más, hasta que le es difícil respirar y sólo se puede aliviar en el silencio incómodo de compartir la habitación. Enojado, tenso e incómodo, pero juntos.

Mark no necesita dar la vuelta, porque siempre sabe dónde está Donghyuck. Él podría cerrar sus ojos y sentirlo en los establos, en los jardines y en la biblioteca, en su habitación, teniendo un baño de esencias, su piel brillante y roja y suave en el agua caliente. (Mark está lejos por horas, cuando eso pasa.) Él sabe que es Donghyuck y él sabe que Donghyuck está usando verde y también sabe que luce maravilloso en él, y le sacaría los ojos a todas las personas en la habitación porque ellos lo saben también.

Lord Kim balbucea, murmura un saludo al Príncipe Consorte y no responde la pregunta. Una pena, porque fue una buena pregunta. Mark le hubiera gustado escuchar la respuesta.

"Tu huerto es famoso, mi Lord," continua Donghyuck. Todavía está en la entrada, ni dentro ni fuera, y ahí es cuando Mark se da cuenta que no hay un puesto preparado para él en la Sala de Consejo. Hay algunas bancas vacías en el lado opuesto de la habitación, donde los lores menores se sientan esperando su oportunidad para hablar, pero hacer que el Príncipe Consorte se siente ahí sería un insulto a su posición. El puesto de Donghyuck siempre es al lado de Mark, pero no hay etiqueta cuando se trata de los consortes reales participando en el Consejo, así que nadie prepara un puesto para él ahí.

Mark intenta pararse, así dejarle el puesto, pero Donghyuck camina detrás él y pone sus cuidadosamente cortadas uñas en su hombro, empujándolo hacia abajo.

"¿Produce manzanas, no es cierto?" le dice, aún hablando al Lord Kim. "Las mejores manzanas del Valle, he escuchado."

El tono de la conversación, es casi curiosa. Perfectamente educada. En la esquina de sus ojos, Mark puede ver el brillo en los ojos de Donghyuck. Como cuando era un niño y desafiaba a Mark a un duelo, cuando era mucho mejor que Mark con la espada, esa es la mirada que tendría mientras jugaba como un gato con un ratón desafortunado.

"¿Los ha probado, Su Excelencia?" El Lord Kim le pregunta a Donghyuck y le da una generosa sonrisa, justa a su título.

"Lo hemos hecho algunas veces, en la mesa de mi padre. No muy seguido, para ellos eran un poco caras."

"Ciertamente. Hay de color oro, las manzanas más bellas del Valle, así que las vendemos a un precio un poco alto, Su Excelencia."

El Lord se inclina y Donghyuck lo hace de vuelta y Mark ve a Sungmin esconder una sonrisa detrás de su manga antes de anotar el pedido de Lord Kim.

"Si tus manzanas doradas son tan caras, Lord Kim, dudo que la pérdida de ellas afectarán la demanda en tus dominios, ya que no serán capaces de comprarlas de todas maneras." La sonrisa del Lord Kim se congela en su cara, su orgullo convirtiéndose en algo empalagoso y consentido. Abre su boca para protestar pero Sungmin lo derrota. "Sin embargo, le enviaré a alguien para confirmar el estatus de su huerto y revisar si se está esparciendo a otras tierras también. La junta se estará planeando."

La habitación explota en charlas que no se distinguen, sillas moviéndose, pequeñas quejas de quienes no pudieron hablar y quienes pudieron y las malgastaron. Mark no escucha nada, todo el mundo se ha reducido a la presión de las manos de Donghyuck en sus hombros, la calidez traspasando la tela, la piel hasta el hueso, llegando a su médula, prendiéndola en fuego. La esencia de Donghyuck es empalagosa, dulce y con unas pequeñas pizcas de lavanda, la sal de perfume favorita de Donghyuck. Le está sonriendo a Sungmin, saludando a los lores cada vez que cruzan miradas, y Mark se pregunta cómo muchos de ellos entendieron lo que pasa. Sungmin tenía que ser el que rechazara al Lord Kim, pero Donghyuck lo expuso para él. Un príncipe inteligente, claramente.

"Podrías haberme dicho que ibas a venir, te hubiera preparado un puesto en el Consejo," dice Mark, bajo, solo para que Donghyuck lo escuche. La habitación está vacía, y Mark se pregunta cuándo pasó, se pregunta si todos lo sintieron en el aire y decidieron dejar a la pareja real a solas - para abandonar a Mark en su propia miseria. Incluso Yukhei parece haberse desvanecido cuando Donghyuck le habla tan bajo como él lo ha hecho, pero se puede escuchar perfectamente en la habitación silenciosa.

"Un puesto al lado tuyo, supongo."

Un puesto donde tú malditamente te quieras sentar, piensa Mark, pero no lo dice. Está tratando. Alguno de ellos debe hacerlo, por lo menos.

"Bueno, ahí es donde se supone lo hagas."

No lo quiere decir de una forma demandante pero cuando Donghyuck está en la habitación solo la gente de estatus alto puede estar en orden de Mark, la reina y el rey, así que tendría sentido que se siente al lado de su esposo antes que sus cortesanos. Donghyuck siendo Donghyuck, lo toma de forma demandante, y Mark siente la presión crecer fuerte en su espalda, las uñas de Donghyuck clavándose en la carne de sus hombros atravesando la tela.

"Prefiero estar parado, gracias."

Estúpido, chico estúpido. Donghyuck es muy bueno en tantas cosas, muchas cosas, y aún así no aprende a hacerse atrás. Mark nunca lo aprendió tampoco. Son lo mismo, los dos, nunca te enseñan a rendirte como una estrategia, mas siempre te cargan con pensamientos de victoria. En momentos así, Mark no quiere nada más que ver a Donghyuck en el suelo.

"Cortés, humilde, educado, pasablemente bonito, un arquero maravilloso, y un hombre a la espada aún más decente y ahora político. ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? ¿Otra aparte de ser una persona decente conmigo?"

"Oh, tú eres del cual hablar, su Alteza."

Y Donghyuck se sienta, sus labios peinando contra la mandíbula de Mark en una manera que destellos danzan bajo su piel, temblando hacia su pecho, rebotando de su estómago a sus intestinos, y Mark piensa que debe estar hecho de papel por dentro, por que solo es todo lo que le toma, de la piel de Donghyuck contra la suya que se supone debería ser suave para crear más temblores que un choque, para encenderlo completamente en fuego.

"Una vez escuché a mi primo decir que los Alfas son buenos sólo para una cosa. Es una lástima que sea la única cosa que no haces."

❃

Un príncipe tiene que ser paciente, la madre de Mark solía decirle cuando era un niño de mal carácter, mañoso que le gustaba golpear sus pies en el suelo y hacer pataletas cuando las cosas no le salían como quería. Cuando estás enojado, antes que cualquier cosa, tienes que contar hasta diez. Contar hasta diez y pensar en las consecuencias de tus acciones. Si estás tan enojado como para pensar racionalmente, cuenta hasta diez y después hasta cien, y hasta mil, hasta que te calmes para tomar una decisión lúcida, y entonces, recién actuar. ¿Entiendes, Minhyung?

Pero y si Mark le quiere preguntar a su madre, ¿Qué pasa si estás tan enojado para siquiera escuchar tu voz en tu cabeza? ¿Qué pasa si la voz de Donghyuck es lo que escuchas, y que se está burlando y riendo y que si no fuera tu esposo lo desafiarías para defender tu honor, no con espadas de madera como lo hacían de pequeños, si no que de hierro y sangrar y sudar? (Con la mano en su cintura, empujarlo, herirlo, marcarlo como si estuvieras montando un caballo, y con tu boca en la garganta, más afilado que una cuchillas ser capaz de sacar sangre.)

Mark trata de contar hasta diez. Llega al seis antes de pararse e ir por la puerta que Donghyuck acaba de pasar - su mente en tormenta, las manos apretándose en puños de la misma manera que se cierran en su espada para la batalla.

La luz asalta los ojos de Mark apenas abre la puerta, blanca y brillante, de tal manera que lo hace ver destellos dorados suspendidos en el aire, flotando fuera de tiempo. Las cortinas están abiertas, sujetas con moños de terciopelo a los lados de incontables ventanas que decoran la pared izquierda del corredor, y cascadas de luz solar a través del cristal caliente, deslizándose a la pared opuesta como un fondo incandescente de lava impalpable, llenando una piscina en el suelo como si fuera un mar de luces brillantes.

Mark echa un vistazo fijándose en la blusa verde de Donghyuck, y comienza a caminar rápido, esperando atraparlo antes de que llegue a la puerta del hall y la atraviese, donde mucha gente escuchará su conversación. (Y nadie necesita escuchar lo que Mark le quiere decir a Donghyuck ahora mismo.)

Los vidrios de las ventanas son infinitos, líneas afiladas que le dan oscuridad a la cara de Mark, rayas que se ven por el corredor, y se mueven entre ellas a medida que avanza. Sólo Donghyuck se ve como si estuviera parado en un vórtice blanco, intocable para las sombras, y Mark quiere empujar esa belleza, así que eso hace cuando lo alcanza.

Tira de la blusa de Donghyuck, y lo atrapa antes de que pueda escapar. Los ojos de Donghyuck son como rayos, y está muy sorprendido incluso para reaccionar cuando Mark lo empuja contra el papel de pared de flores, entre el retrato de una princesa nacida dos siglos atrás.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" le pregunta Mark, casi gruñendo, sosteniéndose cerca al mismo tiempo, restando a que el otro chico pelee de vuelta, previniendo.

Y Donghyuck si pelea de vuelta. Son casi de la misma estatura, pero Mark tiene la ventaja de tener a Donghyuck justo donde lo quiere, contenido, una pierna entre sus muslos para mantener el balance de él doblado, las manos de Donghyuck atrapadas contra la pared antes de que pueda golpearlo como lo hizo en la noche de bodas. (Mark pensó que tenía todo bajo control ese día, y obtuvo un puñetazo en su cara. No va a cometer ese error de nuevo.)

"¿Cuál es TU problema?" escupe Donghyuck, después de sus inútiles intentos de quitar sus manos de la pared. "¡Déjame ir! ¡Inmediatamente!"

Sus ojos van a la puerta cerrada, solo a unos pasos y Mark no sabe si es porque espera que alguien venga y los interrumpa o porque tiene miedo de que alguien los encuentre si está gritando.

"Lo haré cuando me digas por qué exactamente estás siendo tan imposible conmigo. ¿Te he hecho algo siquiera?"

Donghyuck se da por vencido temporalmente solo para soltar una risa amarga en la cara de Mark. La mitad de su cara en sombras, pero piscinas brillantes son sus labios, atrayendo la atención de Mark cuando los abre para hablar.

"¿Crees que tienes el suficiente tiempo para esconder eso? Bueno, piénsalo de nuevo."

Un mocoso. Mark está casado con un mocoso. Él es aún más mocoso, porque golpea a Donghyuck contra la pared con su peso de nuevo. Se sentiría un bravucón por hacérselo a literalmente cualquier otro, pero Donghyuck lucha violentamente después de eso, tan salvaje y vicioso, moviendo a Mark un poco tratando de darle un rodillazo en sus bolas, que Mark no siente ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

"La gente comienza a murmurar," le susurra en cambio, con su agarre fuerte en las muñecas de Donghyuck.

"¿Y de quién es la culpa? No soy el que se está rehusando a hacer su deber, tú lo eres. Estoy comenzando a pensar que hay algo malo contigo allí abajo, Su Alteza."

Esto es lo más cercano que alguna vez han estado desde su noche de bodas. Borra eso, esto es lo más cerca que han estado en toda su vida, y Mark está duro, lo ha estado desde que Donghyuck le susurró venenosamente, esas dulces palabras, momentos atrás, y por un momento considera dejar a Donghyuck sentirlo, que juzgue por sí mismo si hay algo mal con él allí abajo. Hacerlo callar por algo que Mark no quiere darle, no si sigue siendo un mocoso, dejar a Mark tener un poco de fricción antes de que el celo de Donghyuck llegue, por lo menos. Pero esto es también lo máximo que han hablado desde su noche de bodas y Yukhei tiene razón, él necesita hablar con su esposo. Necesitan hacer esto funcionar.

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga?" le dice. "¡Lucias como si ibas a desmayar! ¿Debería haberte tomado así? ¿Así lo podrías haber odiado todo?"

"¿Y qué si odio todo acerca de esto? Sigue siendo mi deber, nuestro deber, y seguiré sacándolo a luz porque sé que debo hacerlo ¡No como tú!"

Los ojos de Donghyuck están brillando, su pecho presiona fuerte cuando salen las palabras casi sin aliento, su boca rosa con su saliva por lo que dice pero no es lo suficientemente rápido para decir todo lo que quiere. Luce precioso, mierda, luce realmente precioso. En una manera que hace sentir a Mark que él debería estar lejos de ahí, sonriéndole a alguien que le guste, no atrapado con Mark. Debería lucir mucho más bonito, si sonriera. Sería adorable.

"Pero no quiero que lo odies," dice Mark, tan exasperado y enojado. Se retracta inmediatamente - es casi cercano a una confesión, a una debilidad que Donghyuck puede usar contra él, y no lo debería haber dicho nunca - pero las palabras ya están dichas, como un puñado de errores, como una lluvia de piedras, y duelen, y Mark no puede hacer nada para detenerlas. "¿Es tan difícil para ti creer que no quiero que me odies?" 

Donghyuck se congela, y Mark espera, realmente espera, que esta vez lo tenga. No es mucho, pero es todo lo que puede ofrecer. Así con lo pequeño que sea, es una ofrenda de paz.

Pero entonces Donghyuck sonríe, y esta vez le sonríe tal como lo hizo con Lord Kim más temprano, la sonrisa de cuando era joven y decidía que era tiempo de parar de jugar con Mark y vencerlo realmente. Es esa sonrisa, sólo que un poco más vidriosa, vulnerable y herida.

“Oh, no es difícil. Ya me has dicho cómo me quieres, después de todo. ¿Qué fue? ¿Dócil y callado?”

Errores, temblando y cayendo como piedras. Donghyuck le golpea con la rodilla en la polla esta vez, y se ve atormentado, y lo que Mark más lamentó no es haber dicho esas estúpidas cosas durante el banquete de la boda, o esas que dijo en la noche de bodas. El error más grande de Mark no fue que no se frotó contra Donghyuck en el día cuando pudo, porque está seguro que Donghyuck jamás, jamás lo dejará acercarse lo suficiente para hacer cualquier cosa remotamente sexual en el futuro. Que se joda, realmente. Mark definitivamente lo debería hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno! Estaré subiendo capítulos los miércoles y sábados^^, hasta el capítulo 10 como había dicho antes.  
> Disfruten mucho!


	3. III. Ni para mí cariño y tampoco miel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Autora: Por favor lean cuidadosamente y asegurense de saber en lo que se están metiendo. También este capítulo será más corto de lo usual. Es porque quise separar esta escena de la siguiente, el siguiente será largo de nuevo. 
> 
> *Título del capítulo es de Safo, "Fragmento 107". (Puede que la traducción no sea exacta.)

Cuando Mark entra a la habitación, su padre está encorvado sobre un mapa de las fronteras, su voz no es nada más que un bajo murmullo solo para los oídos del General Hwang. No hay nadie que anuncie la llegada del Príncipe Heredero, no en las habitaciones privadas del rey. La llegada de Mark es sólo percibida por un pequeño clic en la puerta. Ambos hombres lo miran por un momento, claramente molestos por la interrupción. El general Hwang inclina la cabeza y vuelve su mirada al mapa cuando el rey deja salir una queja, “No ahora, Mark,” y ahí es cuando Mark se da cuenta que quizá no es el momento para pedirle un consejo paternal. Excepto que ya es tarde, demasiado tarde, y Mark está siendo demasiado cauteloso sobre volver a su dormitorio - a su dormitorio y el de Donghyuck - porque si él espera hasta mañana, puede que el rey no tenga un hijo para darle consejos.

“¿Qué haces cuando la reina está molesta contigo?” pregunta Mark, las palabras precipitándose en su boca como una cascada, sin control, todas corriendo para ser oídas y dejar sus labios.

El rey lo observa de nuevo, el General Hwang también, y Mark puede sentir como crece el rubor en sus mejillas frente a las miradas inquisitivas, hasta que el General Hwang burlón cambia una divertida, y derrotada mirada al rey. Mark casi puede oírle decir, _es todo suyo_ , antes de que se dé la vuelta para dejar la habitación, dejando una palmadita en el hombro de Mark cuando pasa por su lado.

Eso deja a Mark solo con su padre, que suspira y choca con el sillón frente a la mesa, enrollando el mapa y volviéndolo a su lugar en el mueble de rollos.

“¿Problemas en las fronteras?” pregunta Mark, tratando de romper la tensión.

“¿Cuándo no hay problemas en las fronteras? Hay una banda de inadaptados en las villas de las montañas. Deben ser traidores que han escapado del imperio… Rumores de que el hijo tercero del Lord Xu anda con ellos, lo que significa que el imperio debe pedir permiso para mandar tropas a la frontera y lidiar con ellos.”

“Y no queremos que eso pase,” concluye Mark por él. “¿Qué pasa con el príncipe? ¿El que se está quedando aquí? ¿No ha dicho algo de eso?”

El rey arruga el entrecejo. “Es un niño de tu edad Mark, no quiero jugar a adivinar con él. Tú deberías hablar con él. O,” - su mirada se vuelve filosa - “podrías preguntarle a tu esposo que lo haga, si es que estás en términos de poder hablar con él…”

Oh, la decepción en la voz del rey es palpable, de tal manera que puede hacer a Mark sentir la carga de toda la culpa por eso. Pero no la es. Realmente no lo es.

La cosa es. Mark nunca ha sido un hijo problemático, o un mal príncipe. Cuando era sólo el bebé de mamá, cuando su nombre aún era Minhyung, era educado, un niño tranquilo que amaba leer y jugar con el arpa de su hermano y escalar árboles y comer sandía en el jardín en verano.

Cuando el rey le dijo a él, un débil, un extraño, y pequeño príncipe, que necesitaba que se convirtiera en un guerrero, y liderar las tropas de su hermano - las tropas del reino - que necesitaba hacer su deber como segundo príncipe, Minhyung dejó de jugar y comenzó a entrenar. Entrenaba cada día, casi religiosamente, hasta que sus palmas se lastimaban y sus piernas y brazos estaban llenos de moretones, hasta que el dolor de sus miembros comenzara ha establecerlos. Tragaba fatiga y practicaba contra Zhoumi, contra el General Hwang y el General Kim, contra Sehun y Hansol y Youngho y cada caballero en La Guardia Real que estuviera dispuesto a enseñarle al joven príncipe una lección. Practicaba hasta que la espada se volvió una extensión de sus manos y el sudor se detuvo en sus ojos y la única cosa que pudo saborear fue la suciedad de los cuarteles de entrenamiento rascando en la parte trasera de su garganta.

Y entonces Sungmin se presentó como Beta, y el rey suspiró y se sentó en su trono convocando a Minhyung a sus habitaciones ese día. Miró cómo el entrenamiento se había establecido y se mostraba en los hombros de su hijo, sus dedos luciendo el peso de la espada, su mirada rápida analizando la habitación con potencial y dijo “Quiero que tomes mi lugar en el Consejo. Ayudes a tu hermano a mantener chequeando a los lores. Es tiempo de que aprendas como es liderar un país. ¿Lo harías?”

Y Minhyung lo hizo, porque su padre se lo pidió, porque era un príncipe - no el Príncipe Heredero aún, pero lo podía ser, él podía convertirse en él muy bien y todos necesitaban que estuviera preparado, si es que se iba a presentar como Alfa. Nadie le preguntó si estaba preparado, si estaba dispuesto, si siquiera era capaz de hacer lo que su padre le pidiera. No lo estaba, así que estudió duro. Aprendió los nombres de todos los lores y la historia de sus clanes, sus aliados y todas las veces que la familia los traicionó y por qué seguían merodeando a la familia real. Aprendió, lo mejor que pudo, ese compromiso es el fundamento de la ley, y no le gustaba pero lo aceptó, porque eso es lo que el príncipe hace. Estudió la forma que un reino funciona, como un cuerpo, con manos dispuestas a sostener una espada y manos dispuestas a sostener una pala y manos dispuestas a sostener un lápiz y un instrumento musical y una flor y unas manos dispuestas a sostener las manos de alguien más. Un cuerpo con calles que trabajan como venas y con heridas que supuran miedo, y con un estómago hambriento que digiere todo y pide más , y con un corazón, y una cabeza, y con una pregunta, ¿Cuál de los dos va a ser el príncipe? Y entonces Minhyung se presenta como Alfa. Se convierte en Mark y no tiene que elegir, nunca más. Perdió el privilegio de elegir porque el Príncipe Heredero debe ser los dos, el corazón y la cabeza, y el escudo y la espada y el intestino para este país, y a veces incluso algo más.

Minhyung había dirigido el segundo ataque a los piratas en la batalla naval de Cape Conk cuando tenía sólo quince años y peleó en la frontera por meses, cuando tenía dieciséis y diecisiete había besado a su prometida en su habitación porque eso es lo que todos esperaban de él, lo que todos necesitaban de él, la seguridad del afecto de una chica, para asegurar dinero al país en contra de las tropas del Norte que estaban por venir a atacar el Valle como avalancha, una avalancha de soldados y hierro y sangre viniendo desde las montañas, dejando solo desierto detrás de ellos. Mark se casó a los diecinueve para salvar su país, porque era el Príncipe Heredero y era su deber, un deber por el resto de su vida. El deber de coger a su esposo, de hacerlo suyo, de cerrar la alianza de sus países con una marca de emparejamiento y con varios bebés. (Algo que un Príncipe Heredero debe hacer y nada más, un glorioso semental de raza pura.)

La cosa es que, Mark fue un buen chico, un buen hijo, un buen príncipe, un buen Príncipe Heredero incluso, siempre lo ha sido, y lo hace enojar tanto que el no ser un buen esposo deje una sombra sobre todas las buenas cosas que ha hecho. Está tratando de ser un buen esposo, pero Donghyuck es tan malditamente difícil.

“¿Así que escuchaste?” le pregunta, con la voz baja, casi avergonzado. Su padre lo mira, consternado e impasible. Nunca ha tenido que perdonar por algo a Mark, así que por supuesto no sabe cómo hacerlo.

“Creo que no existe alguien que no lo haya escuchado desde las Islas del Sur hasta el Imperio, hijo.”

“Fascinante cuán rápido pueden viajar las malas noticias.”

La cosa es, que las veces que Mark ha decepcionado a su padre pueden ser contadas con los dedos de una mano quizás, y todas ellas son relacionadas con Donghyuck. Fue el incidente en la casa del árbol una de esas, y en el torneo de Sunshield en las islas, donde ni Mark ni Donghyuck pudieron competir al final. El rey estaba furioso, pero esa vez Donghyuck se merecía toda la culpa así que Mark nunca la sintió. También cuando Donghyuck vino con su hermana al compromiso, dos años atrás, la última vez que se vieron. (Y Mark todavía falla al entender o averiguar qué hizo enojar tanto a Donghyuck esa vez.) Y ahora. Ahora debe ser la peor de todas.

Mark abre su boca - para justificarse, para explicar que no es su culpa, es la de Donghyuck, Donghyuck con su piel de miel y su cabello rosa y dorado suave a la luz de la tarde, Donghyuck y sus palabras maliciosas y sus manos nerviosas y la forma en que a veces se encoge a la mirada de Mark, solo para darse cuenta qué lo está haciendo e inmediatamente enderezar sus hombros para mandarle a Mark una cara de odio, una que grita desafío y orgullo contenido al mismo tiempo. Mark abre su boca, pero su padre no lo deja hablar.

“Solo discúlpate con el. A los Omegas les gusta eso.”

Mark se ríe para sí mismo con eso.

“¿Qué pasa si es él el que está haciendo algo mal?” pregunta. “¿Qué pasa si solo está exagerando y literalmente no tengo nada por lo cual disculparme, qué si?”

“Entonces te disculpas de todas maneras. No me interesa quién está bien o equivocado Mark, a nadie le importa. Tú debes disculparte si es lo que necesitas hacer para abrir las piernas del chico. Necesitamos a un heredero y lo necesitamos pronto.”

Mark siente el _no_ estremecimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo, de la misma manera que lo hizo con Donghyuck en su noche de bodas, diez personas fuera de la habitación para escucharlos coger. El mero pensamiento lo hacía enfermar.

“¿Qué pasa si no acepta mi disculpa?” consulta. ¿Qué pasa si lo hace enojarse más? Es Donghyuck y así es como funciona, impulsado por el enojo y el desprecio, a veces Mark tiene miedo de que lo mate sin siquiera soltar toda la furia que quema en sus venas.

El rey suspira. “Es sólo un Omega. Arrástrate un poco, si puedes. Ellos les gusta eso.”

Oh, pero Donghyuck no es sólo un Omega. Mark está seguro que si se arrodilla frente a Donghyuck, arrastrándose, como su padre lo propone, la primera cosa que el otro chico haría frente a su cuello desnudo sería atravesar una espada en él. Donghyuck no quiere ser sobornado con palabras dulces, o una tregua en forma de falsas disculpas, o un hueso lanzado a un perro indisciplinado, para mantenerlo callado y dócil - y oh, Mark siente vergüenza cuando recuerda esas palabras, la forma en la que las dijo, la forma en la que Donghyuck se las dijo de vuelta. Donghyuck no necesita un armisticio, todo eso sabe Mark. Ha llegado a esa conclusión, lentamente, en piezas pequeñas. Su esposo no está para establecer un compromiso. Él quiere una guerra, una en la que solo se pueda ganar o perder, sólo así, en pos de una aplastante derrota, así se someterá. 

Mark puede leerlo en sus ojos, esa noche, cuando ha llegado a tu habitación como un general liderando sus tropas a la guerra solo para encontrar la armada de Donghyuck en el lugar.

(Está con su pelo desordenado, suave, sedosos hilos desparramados en la almohada como un halo plateado, brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Es su clavícula la que ve, está de una manera que el manto se ha caído un poco para revelar la sedosa piel dorada de su pecho reclamada por una mordida profunda de Mark y una fuerte pero delicada entre su cuello y su hombro. Está en la manera que espera - y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo ha estado esperando - extendido en la cama, caliente y húmedo, dos de sus dedos dentro mientras suspira, silencioso. Ahí es cuando Mark da un paso dentro de la habitación, y su esencia está floreciendo en el aire, pegajosa y espesa, como miel y flores silvestres.)


	4. IV. No me llamó hermoso, primero me llamó exquisito

"¿Este es el juego que vamos a jugar?" 

Los ojos de Donghyuck se abren fuerte por el impacto cuando escucha la voz de Mark, y puede ver la manera que sus muslos sufren espasmos, todo su cuerpo cayéndose y sintiéndose en sus dedos. No puede escuchar el suspiro atrapado en la garganta de Donghyuck, pero ve su pecho agitado, sofocado, y su polla crispada sobre su estómago, los ojos de Donghyuck revolotean por un momento cuando muerde sus labios, hay respiraciones por su nariz, lentas, una, dos veces. El dormitorio con su esencia, o quizás es la mente de Mark que está nublada. Donghyuck es la única cosa que puede ver claramente.

Los ojos de Donghyuck revolotean de nuevo e inmediatamente buscan a Mark, y Mark no sabe si es una súplica o un desafío, pero Donghyuck guía sus dedos dentro de nuevo sin romper el contacto - quizás un poco más profundo que antes, solo por despecho, y obviamente no va a parar porque Mark ha llegado. Lo planeó, después de todo.

¿Realmente es manipulación si sabes que iba a suceder? ¿Si te habías advertido a ti mismo de caminar a la malicia de unos ojos redondos y una nube de feromonas que saben a ambrosía? Mark toma un momento para pensarlo cuando bloquea la puerta antes de caminar a la esquina de la cama. Donghyuck no deja de mover sus dedos cuando siente el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de Mark, no se detiene cuando Mark es lo suficientemente atrevido de pasar una mano por su brazo, cautelosa, como si estuviera asustado de que Donghyuck pudiera volverse y morderlo - pero no podría, no ahora, cuando sus labios están demasiado ocupados apretando su labio inferior tratando de ahogar cada sonido, cuando sus ojos están cerrados de nuevo, sus pestañas largas y más largas en la proyección de sus sombras en sus mejillas por la luz de la luna. Donghyuck solo para de dedearse cuando Mark envuelve su muñeca, suavemente. Sus ojos son tan grandes, pupilas cafés, y su piel está ardiendo. La mirada de Mark persiste en la curva de su labio inferior, bajando a su cuello y su pecho - puede ver débilmente los pezones de Donghyuck a través de la tela de la túnica, y se pregunta cómo podría tocarlos, pero no ahora, no ahora.

Ahora mismo está sosteniendo la muñeca de Donghyuck lo suficiente para aplicar presión pero no lo suficiente para que pueda librarse de él, si es que lo quiere hacer. Mark se acerca y así puede oler lavanda en la piel de Donghyuck, sobre la esencia empalagosa de la excitación.

"¿Es tu primera vez haciendo esto?" le pregunta, y cuando Donghyuck abre su boca para responder Mark fuerza su mano bajo, llevando los dedos de Donghyuck más adentro en su trasero dejando salir un jadeo. "Lo habría percibido, si lo hubieras hecho antes."

Donghyuck se estremece y Mark sostiene su mano de nuevo, dejándolo respirar. (Dejando a Donghyuck reunirse consigo, y tratando de hacerlo él mismo.)

"¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo, siempre tomando un baño a esta hora?" dice Donghyuck, y es la primera cosa que dice desde que Mark entró a la habitación, así que se toma un momento para apreciar la calidad de su voz, como la excitación la hace sonar más gruesa de lo usual, no tan dulce pero densa, casi almíbar. Entonces, de repente su cerebro registra el significado de las palabras de Donghyuck.

"¿Has estado masturbándote tú mismo en la piscina? ¿Todo este tiempo?"

No puede evitar el picor en su propia esencia, la forma en la que su sangre pelea por ir a su cara y su polla. Donghyuck lo siente también, y su propia esencia surge en respuesta, su cuerpo tensándose en una forma que hace soñar a Mark con tener sus dedos en él. (O su polla, o su lengua, no es complicado, duda que Donghyuck pudiera los dos, no con lo desesperado que lo mira cuando se permite mirar los ojos de Mark.) Pero sería demasiado fácil, Mark no puede permitir rendirse así, sin pelear. Esto no es lo que quiere, no es lo que Donghyuck quiere. (Aunque él lo diga.)

"Lo hago, a veces. Muchas veces. Mi esposo nunca me toca…" las últimas palabras de Donghyuck se pierden por una respiración con dificultad cuando la palma de Mark está en su polla, moviéndose sobre su estómago, sin la fricción suficiente, pero suficiente para hacerlo sacudirse.

"Eres un mocoso, ¿Lo sabías?"

Donghyuck sonríe, sin aliento y ruborizado y tan malditamente presumido.

"Y tú un gilipollas,*" dice, sintiéndose orgulloso que incluso cuando está así, incluso cuando Mark dirige sus propios dedos a su trasero, y no puede hablar de vuelta. Los Omegas no hablan de vuelta. Los Omegas no muestras sus dientes ni gruñen cuando sus Alfas rodean sus pollas y las mueven de arriba abajo, una, dos veces, con su pulgar presionando sobre la punta donde todos los nervios de tu cuerpo parecen terminar cuando alguien más te está tocando. Donghyuck suspira, callado, tan silencioso y profundo en su garganta y tan, tan cerca. Una perla de pre-semen se muestra en su polla brillando tímidamente en su centro, justo bajo el dobladillo de su camisa. Mark lo desparrama en la piel con su dedo, su palma aún presionando la polla de Donghyuck a su cadera.

"Pero tú quieres esta polla,**" le susurra, dejando que Donghyuck vuelva a dedearse, aún con su mano en su polla controlando el espacio por el cual desaparece sus dedos en su trasero. Las piernas de Donghyuck caen abiertas y se mueve, probablemente tratando de alcanzarse mejor, para encontrar el ángulo que necesita para irse, pero la posición es extraña y Mark no lo deja ir lo suficientemente profundo para que lo haga apropiadamente. No todavía. Donghyuck gime con esfuerzo pero Mark sigue liderando, y no trata de pelear de vuelta. Mark se pregunta cuánto de esta aparente docilidad es por las feromonas que están en el aire y cuánto es la propia frustración de Donghyuck tratando de irse. Debe doler, estar siempre tan lejos de tu Alfa. Le duele a Mark, así que no se puede imaginar cuánto le duele a Donghyuck.

"¿Acaso importa lo que quiero? No me lo darás." Donghyuck está intentando mantener su voz baja - para alguien que siempre ha sido ruidoso, es sorprendentemente silencioso en la cama. (Callado y dócil, que ironía.) Pero no lo niega ¿O sí? Él lo quiere, quiere la polla de Mark tan desesperadamente que organizó este pequeño show, para intentar hacer que pierda el control lo suficiente para que le dé lo que quiere. Y Mark quiere dárselo, tanto, cogerlo hasta que llore, finalmente poder escuchar esa dulce, acaramelada voz que tiene. "Eres un maldito tan obstinado que preferirías dejarme solo en mi celo que cogerme- ¡Ah!"

Donghyuck se desliza, esta vez, cuando Mark comienza a acariciarlo de verdad, fuerte y apretado. Y no importa cuando le guste mirar o erizarse por la presencia de Mark, él realmente se derrite como cristal caliente bajo sus manos. Mark no sabe qué hacer con todo el poder que tiene sobre su esposo. Donghyuck es un Omega, su Omega, y suyo, su consorte, y es como si a Mark le dieran todo el poder del mundo y un esposo hecho de cristal. Podría romper a Donghyuck tan fácilmente, en pequeñas piezas y entonces no habría esposo, solo navajas listas para aplastar su corazón. No, Donghyuck no puede doblegarse, no de esa manera. Mark lo necesita mantener caliente, más que caliente, sobreexcitado y temblando, como vidrio recién salido del fuego, brillante y letal y precioso justo antes de convertirse en cristal.

"¿Crees que lo mereces?" le pregunta Mark, dando estocadas con una mano a Donghyuck, ayudándolo a masturbarse con el otro, deseando tener más manos así poder tocar a Donghyuck completamente, romper esa fina pieza de tela que está enrollada sobre su pecho y su boca y sus pezones y-

"¿Crees que  _ tú _ lo mereces?" le responde Donghyuck y Mark le da una sacudida en venganza, más rápido, más rudo, de la manera en la que a él le gusta tocarse cuando está locamente desesperado por liberarse. La boca de Donghyuck se abre pero no sale ningún sonido, y sus ojos son tan grandes cuando lo mira y se arquea hacia atrás, sin ayuda, como si todo se volviera un poco mucho. Su cuerpo está iluminado, cargado como aire antes de una tormenta, y Mark lo puede sentir a través del enlace, la electricidad estremeciéndose por su sangre también. Se recuesta, cerca, acomodándose contra la temperatura de Donghyuck. En cualquier otra circunstancia Donghyuck trataría de alejarse pero su cuerpo reconoce el enlace y la piel de Mark, su toque, así que en cambio se acerca más.

Mark lo podría besar ahora mismo y Donghyuck no diría que no. Mark podría besarlo como un último deseo porque si hace algo tan íntimo Donghyuck va a asesinarlo a sangre fría mañana. No hay espacio para ternura en su cama, no cuando están así, tan cerca, no cuando el cuerpo de Donghyuck tiembla mientras Mark lo sostiene, cada músculo rígido cuando ha llegado el orgasmo. Mark no besa a Donghyuck, pero esconde su cara en el hueco de su hombro, oliendo su nuca, donde Donghyuck no huele como miel y flores silvestres, sino solo como la piel de un chico, como sal y sudor y frustración. (Como anhelo, oscuro y profundo y rojo, como si estuviera esperando que Mark haga eso.)

"No todavía quizás," le susurra, contra su piel, "pero algún día creerás que si lo merezco, y ese día de cogeré tan fuerte que todo el Imperio te escuchará llorar."

Donghyuck exhala a eso, sin voz, un llanto sin aliento, cuando se ata al borde de alivio. Esta vez, cuando Mark lo muerde, no le duele.

❃

Los jadeos de Donghyuck son delicados y silenciosos en el cuello de Mark cayendo como pétalos al final de la primavera. Tiembla cuando Mark lame la mordida que dejó en la carne de su hombro, justo al lado de su marca de enlace. No será lo suficiente para hacer creer a la que gente que tuvieron sexo, pero por lo menos Donghyuck olerá a Mark, y lo llevará por su piel para que todos lo huelan, por los siguientes días.

Mark rueda tratando de quedarse a su lado en la cama y quizás entonces ir a hacerse una paja en algún lugar ya que Donghyuck luce demasiado cansado para hacer algo más ahora mismo. (Mark no está seguro de que él quiera hacer algo más. Bueno, él necesita que Donghyuck haga algo, pero no sabe si puede ocuparse de las consecuencias de lo que Donghyuck le haga ahora.)

Excepto en el momento que sus pieles dejan de tocarse y Donghyuck deja salir el quejido, más ruidoso, y necesitado de la noche. Una mano llega al broche de la manta de Mark y siente a través de la tela y su enlace el vaho de feromonas en el aire, el dolor y la angustia y algo de miedo. Sus manos encuentran las de Donghyuck.

"¿Qué está mal?" le pregunta, inmediatamente dándose vuelta a su esposo. Los ojos de Donghyuck están apretados, su cara contorsionada en dolor, su respiración más errática, rápida, más rápida, como si estuviera en medio de un ataque de pánico.

"¿Donghyuck?" lo llama Mark, su nombre extraño en su lengua. Nunca llama a Donghyuck por su nombre después de todo, en su propia mente lo ha dicho las suficientes veces que lo siente como suyo mismo.

Donghyuck se encoge, un temblor en todo su cuerpo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Mark y lleva sus manos unidas a su pecho tratando de calmarse. Contacto físico, Mark se da cuenta, volviéndose más cerca de nuevo. Su suposición se confirma cuando acaricia con sus dedos a través del cabello de Donghyuck, moviendo las hebras de sudor lejos de su frente y Donghyuck se derrite en el colchón casi besando la mano de Mark.

"Estoy bien," exhala. "dame un momento."

Mark toma su cara, siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula y después a su cuello sintiendo su pulso bajo su palma. Donghyuck tiembla como un pájaro pequeño, con los ojos aún cerrado, respirando por su nariz.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Donghyuck remoja sus labios antes de responder y Mark está agradecido de que sus ojos estén cerrado porque no puede evitar mirarlos.

"Pasa a veces," dice Donghyuck, al final. "se va, si espero."

Bueno, tranquilizador.

"¿Por qué sucede? ¿Qué lo ocasiona?"

Donghyuck se burla y empuja la mano de Mark lejos en vez de responder, pero entonces se retuerce y la vuelve a tomar. Mira a Mark como si su presencia lo ofendiera, como si siempre lo hiciera, con un poco de dolor le pregunta, "¿Realmente te disgusto tanto?"

"¿Ah?"

Está ceñudo, Mark registra despecho en su propia confusión, y su agarre en la mano de Mark es tan apretada que comienza a doler, como si no pudiera permitirse dejarla.

"¿Soy tan repugnante que ni siquiera me tocas? ¿No es mucho acaso incluso para ti? Soy tu compañero, no debería suplicar por tu atención."

_ Cuando alguna vez has suplicado por algo,  _ quiere preguntar Mark, pero Donghyuck suena realmente cansado y con dolor y Mark siente que hay algo perdido ahí, como si todo este maldito show tuviera que ver con él.

"Esta no es la primer vez, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?" pregunta, y Donghyuck mira lejos y trata de dejar su mano de nuevo, pero Mark es más rápido. Atrapa la mano de Donghyuck entre las suyas y reza porque esté lo suficientemente cansado para tratar de darle un puñetazo con la otra mano.

"No entiendo," dice, rápidamente. "Y no sé cómo esperas que lo capte, pero no, no tendría nunca que adivinar si me dijeras bien las cosas. ¿Qué te acaba de pasar, Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck está realmente cansado para hacer algo sino suspirar y recostarse, mirar a Mark como si fuera algún espécimen extraño, una rana o un lindo insecto. Interesante pero no placentero. Está comenzando a comportarse y suena como si fuera más para él mismo, lo cual, en algún sentido es bastante aliviador para Mark.

"Soy tu Omega," dice Donghyuck, al final, su nariz arrugándose al mero pensamiento. "Soy un Omega," prueba de nuevo, "y me reclamaste. Y nunca me tocaste de nuevo. ¿Qué crees que pasaría? Duele. Tú vienes aquí y me haces… me haces venirme, y no tienes ni siquiera la decencia de usar tus propios dedos. No tu pene, quién quiere tu estúpido pene. ¡Pero al menos tus dedos! ¿Y ahora vas a irte a hacerte una paja a otro lugar, cierto? ¿Acaso tienes la mínima idea de cuánto duele ser constantemente rechazado por ti? Si ibas a ser así, ¿Por qué siquiera aceptaste casarte conmigo?"

Se está comenzando a hiperventilar de nuevo, pero parece encontrar un poco de paz en la forma que Mark pone una pierna sobre la suya y se casi recuesta en él, cuidadosamente sin ser demasiado.

"Yo… yo no lo sabía."

"No, por supuesto que no lo sabías. Eres un idiota. ¿Ibas a dejarme solo en mi celo también? No puedo creer que estoy toda mi vida atascado contigo. Quiero lanzarme por la ventana y morirme."

Divagando, Donghyuck está divagando. Mark nunca pensó que vería ese día, o la noche. No conoce a Donghyuck lo suficiente para juzgarlo, pero también suena como si estuviera a punto de llorar y Mark deja ir su mano para acomodarse en la cama así puede rodearlo con un brazo, dejándolo contra su pecho. Donghyuck lo fulmina, pero no protesta. No ahora con su cuerpo tocando el de Mark como su oxígeno. Recuesta su mejilla en el pecho de Mark, rabea con la tela de la túnica hasta que deshace la mitad de los botones y están piel contra piel. Respira a Mark. Luce joven así, joven y exhausto, y aún demasiado orgulloso para rendirse.

_ ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?  _ piensa Mark. Está tan perdido como nunca lo ha estado. Es como si alguien le hubiera dado la armada más grande en el mundo para conquistar un país, una pequeña ciudad sin poder que se rehúsa a rendirse. Podría ser fácil destruirla, Mark solo necesitaría dar la orden y cada resistencia se iría. Pero entonces, con todos idos, ¿Sería una victoria o una derrota? No quedaría nada para gobernar.

"Lo siento mucho," dice, y siente como Donghyuck se tensa sobre él.

"Solo lo sientes, porque ahora tendrás que tocarme, desde ahora."

"Lo siento porque no sabía que estaba hiriéndote."

"Já." Donghyuck lo mira, justo a los ojos, sus labios solo a un suspiro de los de Mark. "No me mientas Mark del Valle de los Gigantes," lo dice, su voz apretada como un nudo aterciopelado alrededor de la garganta de Mark. Es la primera vez que escucha a Donghyuck decir su nombre y es como una frase de muerte "Querías herirme, y humillarme y castigarme. No trates de actuar noble conmigo, no cuando todo lo que has hecho desde que nos casamos fue una venganza porque te vencía cuando éramos pequeños."

_ Oh no, Tú no… No me traigas a esto también, Donghyuck de las Islas del Sur. _

"Estaba enojado y no lo niego, decir no esa noche se sintió malditamente bien porque eres un mocoso que no conoce su lugar, y lo merecías." Las fosas nasales de él se abren y como para sacarlo como una tormenta de la habitación, pero no puede. No puede ni siquiera moverse un poco lejos de Mark sin crisparse en dolor, y Mark pretende aprovechar por completo esta ocasión. "Pero no hubiera dejado que pasaras tu celo solo, nunca planeé ser cruel contigo. Puedo jurarlo por este reino, no soy tan gilipollas."

Donghyuck no dice nada durante un largo rato quizá solo está digiriendo la información, o quizás solo está cansado de discutir. Mark se atreve a jugar con el cabello detrás de su cuello, tratando de relajarlo así ambos pueden dormir. Su erección murió un largo rato atrás de todas maneras. Está en medio de dosificarse cuando Donghyuck habla de nuevo, muy bajo, casi esperando que Mark esté durmiendo y no lo pueda escuchar.

"Si no intentabas castigarme, ¿Significa que sólo no te gusto de esa manera?"

"¿Qué?" Mark dice, abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Donghyuck.

Se miran el uno al otro, Mark confundido, Donghyuck… algo tímido y confianzudo al mismo tiempo.

"Puedes decírmelo, no me dolerá. No estoy tan encariñado contigo tampoco. Luces como un pedazo de pan que no ha terminado de cocerse."

Bueno, eso es una total mentira. Donghyuck está muriendo por este pedazo de pan a medio cocer, y Mark se hará cargo de recordarlo, en otro momento. Justo como él recordará que Donghyuck dijo una vez que no le importaba si odiaba todo (¿Así que por qué sería un problema si a Mark no le gustara de esa manera?) En otro momento. (Y quizás habrá algún momento en el que Mark le confesará a Donghyuck que lo primero que pensaba cuando sentía su esencia, ahí, en el altar, frente a todos, fue que Donghyuck olía a ruina, y Mark solo quería besarlo en la boca y tener un poco de esa ruina, y después tenerlo y tomarlo todo de él -ahí, en el altar, frente a todos.)

Esta vez Mark mira lejos de Donghyuck y suspira con todo su pecho. No sabe qué decir.

"¿No soy lo suficientemente bonito para ti?"

Mark baja la mirada a Donghyuck otra vez. Sus ojos grande, vidriosos por venirse no más de diez minutos atrás. Sus labios de corazón, hinchados y húmedos por todas las veces que los ha mojado. Su cabello suave y ondulado donde Mark quiere deslizar sus manos y empujar, e inclinarse para darle un beso Donghyuck. Su pequeña cara y sus largas pestañas y su tierna nariz y largas piernas y la manera en la que su polla lucía, bello y lleno, contra la piel delicada de Mark. Su esencia, glorioso y de oro y de flores. Mark la puede sentir incluso ahora, cada vez que respira. Es como estar fuera en lo salvaje, al principio del verano, el sol brillando mucho, el viento respirando lentamente. Se siente en las nubes.

“Luces exquisito,” dice, mentalmente maldiciéndose por usar un palabra tan íntima, tan honesta, pero la manera en que los ojos y los labios de Donghyuck se abren por la sorpresa es recompensa suficiente. “Pero siempre luces enojado y no quería que nuestra primera vez juntos fuera con enojo.”

Donghyuck cierra la boca, quejándose un poco. Esconde su cara en el hueco del cuello de Mark de nuevo. Cuando habla, cada palabra pincha en la piel de Mark.

“Quién diría que eres un romántico empedernido. Es una lástima que gastes todo en mí. Nunca nos vamos a enamorar, después de todo, tú y yo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> */**  
> Encuentro lingüístico:  
> Donghyuck se refiere a él como "dick" en inglés cuando le dice a Mark "gilipollas". En el contexto de inglés la palabra dick (polla) se usaría como propuesta y como respuesta, así teniendo sentido.
> 
> Sería:   
> Eres un "dick" - Donghyuck  
> Pero tu quieres este dick - Mark
> 
> Pero como el español es jodido... eso gracias jslskldjass


	5. V. Hay oro en el aire y no he encontrado nada más apacible que tú

Para saber de qué está hecho un hombre realmente, hazlo escuchar a su hermano hablar de especies endémicas de escarabajos con el Ministro de Moneda por veinte minutos en vez de discutir impuestos siendo que es lo que deberían haber estar haciendo. Un día, cuando alguien le pregunte a Mark quién le dio tal sabio consejo, probablemente responderá, “Yo lo hice”.

Por ahora, Mark sólo puede esconder un bostezo detrás de su copa, deseando que su hermano esté lo suficientemente enganchado a su conversación como para darse cuenta. Mientras hace eso, se encuentra con los ojos de Jaemin, el séptimo príncipe en la línea de sucesión del Emperador Na, el Gran Duque del Pico Cóndor y el Lord de al menos tres provincias, el hijo favorito de la esposa del imperio, probablemente el favorito de su hombres ancianos, de acuerdo a los rumores, que a pesar de todos sus títulos se ve tan aburrido como Mark. Insinúan un brindis, para su propia tediosidad, y sonríen tomando un sorbo de su vino.

La cosa es que, Mark podría haber sido como Jaemin. Tienen la misma edad, los dos son príncipes con grandes responsabilidades, ambos Alfas, y los dos decentemente entrenados en estrategias de guerra, si las crónicas de los triunfos de Jaemin contra la barbarie blanca por los dominios de su padres en el Este se consideraran ciertas. Jaemin es inteligente, amistoso y propenso a reír, y Mark casi sale como él. Casi.

Cada momento de algún intento de amistad entre Mark del Valle de los Gigantes y Jaemin del Imperio Na murió esa linda mañana, en la terraza veraniega de la reina, cuando Donghyuck y su mejor amigo Jeno de repente aparecieron bajo el arco de roca que guiaba a los jardines.

Mark puede sentir a Doghyuck llegar, como un dolor de garganta, quema lento, y no puede resistirse a mirarlo, sus ojos se dirigen instintivamente dibujando la figura de su esposo. Capta la media-sonrisa de Donghyuck, su sonrisa casi muy amplia para su cara, y su cara un poco muy cerca de la de Jeno. El Príncipe Consorte está usando marfil y ámbar, su cabello está ondulado y barrido por el viento, haciéndolo lucir guapo sin esfuerzo, y se está sosteniendo en su amigo de una manera que podría ser un poco demasiado escandaloso para cualquiera en el Valle - de una manera que hace que la sangre de Mark corra con molestia por sus venas. Sus ojos se encuentran y agradece que Donghyuck lee la advertencia en la mirada de Mark cuando se aleja un poco de Jeno, los dos calmando sus risas a una expresión apropiada justo a tiempo para un encuentro en el palacio antes de que el ministro y Sungmin se vuelvan y pueda verlos.

(Pero no son lo suficientemente rápidos para Jaemin, Mark se da cuenta. El Príncipe Imperial está sentado justo al lado de Mark y no hay manera que los pueda ver llegar. Mark puede verlos con su vista periférica, moviendo y acomodando un poco su cabeza al lado, viendo todo. Cuando Mark se da vuelta a él, los ojos de Jaemin están fijos en el espacio que hay entre Jeno y Donghyuck, su expresión neutral, ilegible. Cuando se encuentra su mirada con la de Mark, sonríe, afilada y un poco peligrosa, y Mark no puede sonreirle de vuelta.)

“Su Alteza,” El ministro de moneda llama, interrumpiendo la conversación silenciosa entre los príncipes, “Que encantadora sorpresa.”

Donghyuck omite unos pasos con un pequeño salto para encontrarse con ellos en la parra. Se inclina a Sungmin, después un poco más bajo a Jaemin, y después al ministro. Casi no hace notar la presencia de Mark, pero no necesita hacerlo. Dos marcas de Mark están impresas en su cuello, la marca de emparejamiento desde la noche de bodas y una de hace tres noches atrás, la prueba de que es de Mark y que Mark es de él. Mark debería decirle que se la tape - no es decoroso andar mostrando la marca de emparejamiento de esa manera, no en el Valle de los Gigantes, pero Donghyuck no es del Valle. Él es de las islas, donde la gente pinta en color alrededor de la marca, mostrándolo como un tesoro. Él es de las islas y la corte entera del Valle ha estado hablando de la vida sexual de la pareja real, o la falta de ella, o por lo menos ahora de que la pareja real por fin da algo de lo que hablar.

Lord Kim si la mira, pero tiene la educada gracia de mirar lejos antes de que Mark lo capte. El príncipe Jaemin también la ve. Pero a diferencia del ministro, no trata de ser discreto, sus ojos viajan desde la clavícula de Hyuck antes de moverse a la marca en su hombro.

Es una encantadora mañana, justo al final del verano, uno de los últimos días cálidos de la temporada, pero a Mark le parece, que de repente está caminando sobre hielo fino. No le gusta la manera en la que Jaemin está mirando a su esposo, para nada. Príncipe Imperial o no, invitado estimado o no, no es la manera en la que alguien debería mirar al esposo de otro, sin vergüenza, atrevido.

Sungmin, sin darse cuenta aún de la repentina tensión entre los príncipes, se levanta, dejando a Donghyuck y Jeno a acompañarlos.

“¡Buenos días, Donghyuck! ¿Van a visitar el parque?”

La familiaridad que usa Sungmin para hablar con Donghyuck suena casi ofensiva comparada con la fría formalidad que hay entre ellos, y Mark se da cuenta de repente de eso. ¿Eso es lo que todos ven? Donghyuck rebosante de alegría, Donghyuck educado y encantador y divertido. El Donghyuck que Mark nunca ve.

“¡Sí! He escuchado de la reina que esta puede ser la última oportunidad que tenga de ver los campos de varas de oro (flor), así que le pedí a Jeno que camináramos al río!”

“Deberías pedirle a Mark que te lleve allá, no existe nadie más familiarizado con los jardines de mamá. Excepto quizá mi madre, por supuesto.”

Mark de repente se retracta de sus pensamientos ansiosos y solo puede mirar a su hermano con la cara de traición más grande que puede hacer, y entonces a Donghyuck, que pestañea, cayendo en la trampa de Sungmin sin darse cuenta. Está claro que ha estado buscando disfrutar una mañana con su mejor amigo y no con el esposo que no le agrada, y Mark está tan molesto con él, y con Jeno y con Sungmin e incluso con el Príncipe Jaemin ahora mismo para hacer esto.

“Me temo que estoy un poco ocupado, hermano,” trata de decir, pero Sungmin niega con la cabeza.

“Pavadas, si tienes tiempo para estar aquí y escucharme hablar de escarabajos con el Lord Kim y el Príncipe Jaemin, claramente tienes tiempo para llevar a tu esposo a ver las flores.”

Mark abre su boca. Obviamente no tiene tiempo para estar aquí, bostezando tras sus manos y envidiando a Yukhei que está probablemente entrenando en los campos. Pero su padre le pidió hablar con Jaemin. Sutilmente. Para preguntarle acerca de los rebeldes en la frontera, si puede, quizá tratar de saber por qué el príncipe no ha vuelto al Imperio aún. Esa es la única razón por la cual Mark ha aceptado esta tortura toda la mañana, y ciertamente no puede hablar con el Príncipe Jaemin si está cuidando a Donghyuck y su novio en el jardín. ¿Cierto?

“Me gustaría ver las flores también, si no es mucha molestia.”

Y eso es todo, el final de cualquier intento de Mark de ser siquiera amigo del Príncipe Jaemin del Imperio Na.

Todos se dan la vuelta a Jaemin, que está sosteniéndose en una silla de cuero gigante, como un gato flojo hacia la luz del sol de verano, sus piernas desparramadas y su sonrisa amistosa y encantadora como siempre, esperando respuesta. Será una respuesta positiva, está seguro de eso. Mark está seguro también. Nadie le puede decir no a un invitado del Imperio, menos a un príncipe. Especialmente no cuando eres un Príncipe Consorte como Donghyuck.

Y aún así Mark no puede dejar la ola de frustración cuando Donghyuck afirma con su cabeza y con una sonrisa tan amistosa como la de Jaemin. “Claro, Su Alteza, sería un honor que nos acompañara.”

Y eso es todo, Mark no puede dejar solo a su esposo con un Alfa sin pareja. Ni con Jeno y Jungwoo cuidando su espalda. Eso es lo que se dice cuando se encuentra liderándolos al río, donde las varas de oro están floreciendo, el último florecimiento del verano.

❃

“Camina conmigo, Su Alteza.”

Mark titubea. Frente a ellos, Jaemin y Donghyuck están arrodillados frente al río, sus cabezas tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocan. El cabello de Donghyuck brilla como pintura dorada bajo el sol. Perdió la túnica ámbar en algún lugar cerca del río y ahora esta en el agua con unos pantalones livianos y una fina blusa marfil, luciendo poco decente y absolutamente impresionante. Jaemin se ríe de algo que le dice, de repente, una sonrisa con muchos dientes, y Mark está celoso.

Las hojas del arce dejan sombras irregulares en la cara seria de Jeno cuando le ofrece el brazo. No son amigos, él y Mark, nunca han sido amigos. Una pasiva-agresiva conocida comodidad, a lo más. Mark le gusta el humor tonto de Jeno y cómo sonrie con sus ojos y la manera en la que su presencia siempre es sólida al lado de Donghyuck desde pequeños. Su esencia de Beta nunca falla al calmar a su mejor amigo cada vez que se ve listo para patear el trasero de Mark. Pero Jeno siempre estuvo del lado de Donghyuck, y Mark en el otro, así que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de ser amigos. Y ahora Mark desposó a Donghyuck y de repente se pregunta, ¿Se lo robó a Jeno? ¿Jeno le robaría Donghyuck a él? No, piensa. Él ya está perdiendo si está pensando en Donghyuck como algo que puede ser robado, como alguien que no puede hacer sus propias decisiones.

“No es en él en quien no confío,” dice Mark con un suspiro, uniendo su brazo con el de Jeno - porque nunca podrían ser amigos, todo este tiempo, no lo fueron, pero ahora que Mark desposó a Donghyuck están en el mismo lado, finalmente, y Mark necesita todos los amigos que pueda encontrar. “¿Sabes lo que dicen acerca de Jaemin del Imperio Na?”

Jeno afirma. Obviamente lo sabe, Jeno se supone que es el consejero de Donghyuck, tuvo a Donghyuck siendo el príncipe heredero, justo como Sungmin y Donghyuck lo harán con Mark cuando sea coronado. Y los consejeros tiene sus maneras de obtener información. Los rumores dicen que el emperador envió a su hijo más bonito para chequear si la unión del Valle y las Islas es realmente firme y sólida para detener una invasión, y si no lo es, bueno…

“No va a seducir a Donghyuck fuera del matrimonio,” dice Jeno encogiendo sus hombros. “No va a seducir a Donghyuck de ninguna manera. Nadie puede. Sin ofender, su Alteza.”

“¿Por qué no?”

Jeno pelea con esconder una sonrisa, como si riera de una broma que Mark no puede entender.

“Donghyuck no es el tipo de chico que le atraen los príncipes molestos, verá.”

La esencia de Donghyuck cambia, un poco, de una manera que solo Mark puede darse cuenta por la unión. El problema es que Mark se da cuenta y con un jalón se va hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para ver como Jaemin toma la mano de Donghyuck para dejarle una flor amarilla en su palma. Casi abofetea la mano de Jeno cuando el otro trata de detenerlo de ir allá y desafiar a ese desvergonzado, arrogante imbécil a un duelo. Trata de contar hasta diez cuando Jeno se acerca.

“Lo sé, y entiendo por qué estás preocupado. Él es muy… Él es realmente un príncipe de Imperio, está terriblemente malcriado, en el punto que nadie le puede decir no. Pero Donghyuck es un príncipe de las Islas del Sur. ¿Crees que no sabe el propósito de Jaemin? Él no arruinará nuestros países solo porque no eres totalmente capaz en la cama. Ahora, por favor, sonríe. Jaemin se sentirá más validado si ve que puede guiarte a hablar con Donghyuck.”

Mark ignora la referencia a su vida sexual, recordándose que podría exiliar a Jeno a las islas por su ofensa - promesas vacías, nunca le haría eso a Donghyuck, o a la relación diplomática entre sus países, pero es bueno saber que podría - resopla a Jeno. “¿Jaemin? ¿Estás hablando en nombre del Príncipe Imperial ahora?”

Lee Jeno, por primera vez desde que Mark lo conoció, catorce años atrás, tiene la decencia de sonrojarse. “Hablamos en la boda, ¿Okay? Y pasa la mayoría de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca, así que me lo he encontrado algunas veces. La verdad es decente cuando no está…” Jeno moja sus labios nervioso, pero de repente entrecierra sus ojos, “haciendo eso.”

Mark se da vuelta para ver a Jaemin ondulando el pelo de Donghyuck. Ahora, eso es mucho. En todos los casos. Hace sonar bajo su garganta.

“Si, creo… Creo que es tiempo de separarlos. Llevaré al príncipe Jaemin de vuelta al castillo, si estoy permitido.”

“Sí, eso sería ideal. Deberíamos volver, antes de que empiece una guerra.”

“Espere.” Jeno se inquieta por un momento, bajo la sombra del arce. “A Donghyuck realmente le gustan las flores, ¿Lo sabes?”

Mark pestañea. “Sí?”

Recibe de vuelta una confusa mueca y media fruncida de ceño. “Eres tan denso, ¿Como lo hace Donghyuck?”

No lo hace, piensa Mark. Donghyuck nunca le dice nada claramente. Debería empezar a trabajar en eso, para ser sincero. Después que Mark haya matado al Príncipe Jaemin.

“Bueno, a él le encantaría estar un poco más,” continua Jeno, hablando lentamente. “La verdad es que ha querido venir aquí por días y escuchamos que el clima empeorará desde mañana, así que no tendrá otra oportunidad.”

“Oh. Creo que puede estar si quiere, los jardines están abiertos.”

“Su Alteza,” dice Jeno, y mientras más educado se vuelve su habla menos educado suena, “perdóneme si soy franco, pero es demasiado obtuso y necesito ir a detener la crisis diplomática que está pasando ahí. Hyuck es un Omega, no puede irse de aquí solo. Y en este país no sería apropiado tenerlo con un guardia Alfa solo, que es la razón por la cual estuve con él y Jungwoo hoy. Pero si usted y yo nos vamos y Jungwoo no está aquí, tendrá que volver. Así que sería bueno si está con él. Usted sabe, siendo su esposo y todo.”

Oh.

“Oh,” susurra Mark, y Jeno resopla. exasperado, pero antes de que pueda dejarlo para detener a Jaemin de dejar su esencia en Donghyuck, Mark lo sostiene de la muñeca. “Espera, hay algo que necesito preguntarte-”

“Príncipe Mark, me pregunto cuando planeas unirte a con nosotros. En todo el tiempo que has pasado con el Lord Lee allá podría casi pensar que estás casado con él en vez de nuestro encantador Donghyuck aquí.”

La voz de Jaemin se alza desde el mar de flores amarillas y Jeno se libera del agarre de Mark como si lo hubiera mordido una serpiente venenosa.”

Mark trata de contar hasta diez de nuevo, realmente lo hace. Un día, su corto temperamento será la muerte para él, y probablemente ese día es hoy, cuando se detiene y observa al príncipe del imperio gigante tratando de invadirlo como si le clavaran una espada.

“Lo siento, Príncipe Jaemin. Realmente no quise interrumpir. Se veía que estaba muy divertido con nuestro adorable Donghyuck.”

Los ojos de Jaemin se encienden con interés cuando su boca se abre en una petulante y arrogante sonrisa. Demasiados dientes, piensa Mark de nuevo, luce como uno de esos tiburones gigantes que rodean las costas de Cape Conk, grandes, bestias inteligentes con sed de sangre.

“Ah, ¿Estabas celoso” Sólo estábamos recordando nuestra vieja amistad, creo. ¿Sabías que Donghyuck y yo estuvimos comprometidos, unos años atrás? Fue antes de que me presentara, por supuesto. ¡Nunca nos encontramos, pero intercambiamos cartas y tienes que saber que fue muy encantador!”

“Suficiente, Su Alteza.”

La voz de Donghyuck suena aburrida, pero Mark ha estado en el otro lado de ese particular tono muchas veces como para no darse cuenta cuán enojado está Donghyuck-se encuentra tomando un paso atrás para no desplomar al Príncipe Na al suelo, incluso Jaemin deja de hablar inmediatamente. Donghyuck está sonriendo, en esa sonrisa medio-entretenida, medio-condescendiente antes de golpear a tu enemigo así no serás capaz de captarlo.

“Sabes, realmente sólo quería ver las flores, no me importa cuál de ustedes Alfas tienen el nudo más grande. Pueden ir al campo de entrenamiento si quieren pelear, o no sé quizás kindergarden si insisten en comportarse como niños. Jeno, ¿Podrías llevar al Príncipe Jaemin al palacio?”

Jeno afirma y se vuelve a Jaemin. “Sí, creo que deberíamos irnos, Su Alteza.”

Jaemin miran entre los dos, tomando un paso atrás e inclinándose en una reverencia a Donghyuck. “Me disculpo si me sobrepasé.”

“Lo hizo,” dice Donghyuck, con un aire de finalidad que hace a Jaemin estremecerse. “Y acepto su disculpa, pero debería irse ahora mismo.”

Jaemin se inclina de nuevo y sigue a Jeno por el camino que los llevará de vuelta al palacio. El viento sopla, moviendo a las flores a su alrededor y levantando algunos pétalos dorados. El viento sopla y Mark mira a Donghyuck, brillando bajo el sol, con flores doradas en su cabello y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el indicio de un puchero ya que su mañana de ha arruinado.

“Deberíamos volver también,” susurra Donghyuck, peinando su cabello con sus dedos para pinchar un mechón rebelde con una flor detrás de su oreja. El viento sopla otra vez, un malvado y juguetón viento, arruinando sus esfuerzos.

Mark se sienta en el medio de las flores, dejándose llevar por el mar de amarillo. Varas de oro, así llaman a esta flor, el camino que toma la diosa para cerrar las puertas del verano al final de la estación. Le viene a Donghyuck, de alguna manera.

“¿Su Alteza?” lo llama Donghyuck. “¿No deberíamos irnos? Dijo que estaba ocupado.”

No, piensa Mark. No Su Alteza. Llámame Mark. Di mi nombre, no como un insulto, ni incluso como una bendición, no aún. No como un orador - quizás habrá algún momento para eso, en el futuro, quizá no, pero va a estar bien de cualquier manera. Mark nunca espera amor de este matrimonio, pero tampoco esperaba esta formalidad fría, y por ahora sólo quiere que Donghyuck diga su nombre como su nombre, floreciendo de sus labios como en una flor en una tarde de verano, dorada y dulce besada por el sol.

En cambio dice. “Está agradable. Deberíamos quedarnos un poco más.”

❃

Caminan por la orilla del riachuelo, uno al lado del otro, cerca, pero no lo suficiente para tocarse, siguiendo el cinturón de flores que florecen al lado del agua como una corona dorada. Es silencioso pero no incómodo. Las flores deben tener a Donghyuck de buen humor, pero su esencia es liviana y fresca, con pizcas de felicidad y deseo. Es… agradable. Mark está tan acostumbrado a oler reticencia en él, y frustración y molestia, todas pesadas en su pecho, apretándose, quemándolo vivo - manteniéndolo vivo. El olor de Donghyuck es espeso y atractivo cuando está tratando de pelear contra su propia naturaleza, contra su Alfa y su propio Omega al mismo tiempo. Es emocionante ir a su lado y darte cuenta en cuanta batalla este chico puede convertirse, haciendo a Mark querer saltar a una pelea, provocarlo aún más, arruinarlo y ser arruinado de vuelta. Pero esto, esto es agradable. Hay algo extremadamente refrescante, extremadamente limpio y puro en la manera que Donghyuck huele, a paz. Mark tiene la inexplicable urgencia de alcanzar y tomar sus mano, pero tiene demasiado miedo de arruinar el momento si lo hace.

“¿Venías con frecuencia cuando eras joven?” pregunta Donghyuck, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos. Se detiene, agachándose frente a una flor para agarrar una mariquita amarilla entre los pétalos. La deja caminar entre sus dedos, un puente interminable de piel cálida.

Mark traga, su garganta seca para responder. Donghyuck deja que la mariquita vuele lejos con un pequeño movimiento de su muñeca.

“Sí,” se le quiebra la voz. “Antes de empezar mi entrenamiento con Zhoumi solía venir aquí a jugar todos los días.”

“Debes conocer muy bien los jardines entonces.”

Es una charla pequeña, solo una charla pequeña. Civilizada, educada, absolutamente sin significado. Esta es la clase de conversación que solía tener con Dongsoon, cuando ella lo venía a visitar. Caminaban por los jardines, hablarían por un momento de cosas sin sentido, y entonces aparecería Donghyuck de la nada, con una espada en mano, Jeno con él, desafiando a Mark a un duelo.

Mark se ríe y Donghyuck le manda una mirada perpleja.

“¿Qué? ¿Un buen recuerdo?”

Mark niega. Él no dice,  _ La verdad no, una vez me atrapaste aquí, en este exacto punto. ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando teníamos siete años y tenías una honda y me dijiste que te dejara solo, incluso cuando tú fuiste el que me había atacado.  _ No quiere un pelea con Donghyuck hoy, así que le dice, “Hay un quiosco en el otro lado. Se está poniendo caluroso, ¿Quieres ir ahí?”

Los ojos de Donghyuck lo miran sospechosamente y cubre el sol con su mano cuando intenta ver el techo dorado y azul del quiosco. Está un poco lejos.

“O podríamos volver,” añade Mark. “Probablemente nos extrañaran en el almuerzo."

“Dudo que alguien nos regañe por pasar tiempo juntos, para ser honesto.”

Donghyuck debe tener un punto. Toda la corte estaría encantada de saber que Mark pasó tiempo con su esposo. Estarán un poco menos encantados cuando se den cuenta de que no ha pasado nada, de nuevo, pero Mark no le puede importar menos lo que piensen. Le importa lo que Donghyuck piense.

“¿Así que quieres estar un poco más?” le pregunta.

Él es el que está preguntando, pero siente que dio la respuesta correcta a una pregunta que no sabía que le había sido preguntada. Los ojos de Donghyuck se achican y se iluminan - ah, luce bonito cuando está sonriendo, pero luce mejor cuando le está sonriendo a Mark.

“Una carrera al puente entonces,” le dice maliciosamente, y antes de que Mark lo pueda detener, antes de que Mark siquiera pueda procesar lo que le dijo, está brillando.

Mark lo observa, yéndose atrás, sus ojos fijos en la espalda de Donghyuck por un interminable momento de ruido sordo. Entonces algo hace clic en su cerebro, un momento de claridad, y de repente se da cuenta de todo - el trino de las aves, el murmullo de las abejas, el susurro del viento contra los pétalos de las flores - antes de que siga a Donghyuck como la única cosa en el mundo, su pulso haciendo eco en su pecho, sus pisadas fuertes, casi vivas y Mark jura que las puede ver con los ojos cerrados.

Es el mundo el que se está volcando, miles de años de instinto y genética Alfa de repente lo convierten en uno solo, sus costillas y pulmones y su corazón. El agobiador poder que corre a través de él desde el primer cabello hasta la punta de sus dedos donde, no menos de cincuenta generaciones atrás, hubieran aparecido garras.

Siglos de evolución le ha enseñado a los humanos como prevalecer por sobre los instintos básico. El cuerpo ya ha olvidado cómo cambiar, como romper y resemblar los huesos, crecer garras y colmillos y lejos de ser robusto. El cuerpo ha olvidado, pero la mente recuerda (y es profundo, y miles de pensamientos tan oscuros y retorcidos que Mark se sentiría avergonzado de disfrutar en un día.) Es el instinto de caza, la adrenalina, la  _ necesidad  _ de perseguir algo que solo podría ser encontrado por el vuelo. Mark nunca lo ha sentido, no con Donghyuck (usualmente Donghyuck corre contra él, no lejos de él, siempre una competencia nunca una presa), nunca antes de hoy. No sabe si Donghyuck está enterado de lo que hace, cuán fuerte está su figura llamando a Mark, como un maleficio, como una sirena pidiéndole que vengan a tomar tomar  _ tomar _ , sin parar hasta que tengo a su Omega en el suelo, a su merced. No le importa si Donghyuck lo está haciendo a propósito o no, porque no puede contra la llamada de un cazador. Corre a Donghyuck, más rápido de lo que ha corrido en su vida, porque su Omega es ágil y experto, y Mark debería ser mejor que él para probar su fuerza. Su Omega es rápido, inteligente y perfecto, un Omega fuerte para un Alfa fuerte, y su Omega es para él, así que Mark se lanza.

Atrapa a Donghyuck antes de que pueda dar un paso en el puente. Caen juntos ignorando la sorpresa y falta de aire de Donghyuck, y por un momento está rodando por el suelo, Donghyuck clavado y bajo de él contra una cama de flores aplastadas justo al lado de la orilla del río, Mark sentado sobre él, disfrutando su victoria.

Los dos captan sus respiraciones, sus pechos pesados, y sus caras acaloradas. Donghyuck no luce enojado, o asustado, u ofendido, por una vez. Luce emocionado, sus ojos grandes casi fuera y lindos, su boca brillante y rosa, y sus dedos entrelazados en el césped.

“Gané,” dice Mark, con un susurro falto de respiración.

“No lo hiciste.”

“Te atrapé.”

“Te reté a una carrera al puente y ninguno de nosotros está en el puente ahora.”

Mark gime y trata de levantarse,  _ para ganar de una vez, mierda,  _ pero Donghyuck lo empuja bajo por el cuello de su camisa de nuevo, y su otra mano en la parte trasera de la camisa de Mark.

“Ahora yo te atrapé,” le dice, sonando satisfecho consigo mismo.

“Crees que eres muy inteligente, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck se ríe. “ _ Tú  _ crees que eres muy inteligente, Su Alteza… El gran Alfa, ¿No es eso lo que eres? ¿Quieres saber un secreto, gran majestuoso Alfa? Se curva contra Mark . quemando todo lo que toca - manteniéndose para susurrar en su oído, su voz calando en lo más profundo de la piel de Mark, y dulce como la miel.

“Creo que gané.”

“¿Qué?”

Entonces Donghyuck se levanta y lo empuja fuerte, y Mark está rodando, y está cayendo, rodando al río, antes de caer en el agua estrepitosamente. Cuando sale a la superficie, malditamente todo mojado, lo único que puede escuchar es la gran y fuerte risa de Donghyuck. Lo ve y claro, su esposo está recostado en la barandilla del puente, casi sin poder sostenerse sólo por lo mucho que ríe.

“Deberías haber visto tu cara, inolvidable. Realmente inolvidable.”

“Oh, espero que tengas calor, Su Excelencia,” masculla Mark, quitando con su mano un mechón de su cara. “Porque vas a acompañarme muy pronto.”

Donghyuck se burla con sus manos a los lados de su cara, enviando a Mark una risa burlona mientras se abraza a sí mismo.

“Oh, ahora estoy tan asustado.”

Tirarlo consigo al agua después de veinte minutos de juegos es el punto culminante de los cinco años pasados de la vida de Mark.

❃

Extienden la túnica ámbar de Donghyuck en el suelo del quiosco y se recuestan sobre ella, sus piernas apoyadas sobre las barandillas, sus dedos se rozan mientras se acercan para evitar los rayos del sol que caen por las columnas hacia la madera. El sol está fuerte ahora, un caluroso y cegador sol de mediodía, del que duelen los ojos y secuestra a lo hijos de sus cunas. Hay una leyenda antigua en las islas, una historia de madres que le dirán a sus hijos para mantenerlos lejos de afuera en las horas más calurosas del día. La nodriza de Donghyuck y Dongsoon le contó a Mark también, una vez, cuando los gemelos visitaban en la Coralina, la construcción roja en lo alto de la capital del Reino del Sur.

Mark se acerca, casi asegurándose que el sol no se robe a Donghyuck mientras están ahí, vulnerables y perezosos, esperando que se sequen sus ropas. No puede volver luciendo así, no con la camisa blanca de Donghyuck pegándose en su pecho de tal manera que no deja espacio para la imaginación. Mark lo molesta por eso, tan pronto salen del agua, y Donghyuck le responde con una rápida mirada a sus pantalones, pegado a su entrepierna dolorosamente apretado, estilando agua con cada paso, y ahora así están, Donghyuck y el último canto de las cigarras en el año.

“No deberías creerle a Jaemin, por si acaso.”

Los ojos de Mark se abren de repente. No es que le crea a Jaemin, solo que no confía en él.

“¿Sabes que estaba tratando de ocasionar alguna reacción en ti, cierto? Nunca nos comprometimos.”

“¿Oh, en serio?”

Donghyuck bosteza. “Hubieron habladurías acerca de eso, pero su padre estaba convencido de que sería un Alfa, así que nunca aceptamos el compromiso.”

O quizás él no quería que se fuera, tan lejos a las islas en el otro lado del continente, y un hostil reino entre ellos - el reino de Mark. Se rumoreaba que Jaemin es el hijo favorito del emperador. Él nunca heredará, ni si su padre querría que herede - Jaemin es demasiado volátil, demasiado caprichoso y feliz de ser un buen emperador - pero es el príncipe más querido del imperio por una razón.

“¿Alguna vez lo conociste?” pregunta Mark, tratando de convencerse que no está celoso.

“Nah. Solo nos enviamos cartas. Casi todos los meses. Fuimos amigos de correspondencia por tres años y después dejamos de hablar. Pero te recuerda, por mis cartas. Antes, cuando dijo que no lucias tan mal como solía describirte.”

“Estoy seguro que le diste una muy buena imagen de mí.”

“No te gustaría saber…” dice Donghyuck, con un bostezo, se da la vuelta, estirando sus costillas en cada dirección como una estrella de mar. Así, sin preocuparse y relajado, luce tal como Mark lo recuerda, el príncipe dorado que le fue presentado. Mark lo extraña un poco. El nuevo Donghyuck es dolorosamente bonito, dolorosamente limpio y dolorosamente educado, como un hoja recién pulida. El Donghyuck antiguo era colorido y ruidoso y valiente y molestoso, y tan pero tan bueno con la espada. Mark extraña practicar con él. Nunca ganó, en más de diez años. Y probablemente nunca lo hará, porque Donghyuck no tiene permitido tomar una espada, nunca más. No se le tiene permitido caminar solo, no tiene permitido viajar o usar ropas cómodas o usar su pelo corto o mostrar su cuello desnudo. Y Mark le gustaría ver todas esas cosas.

“Estoy sorprendido de que Jungwoo no haya venido por ti,” murmura Mark. “toma su trabajo como tu guardia demasiado serio.”

“Probablemente debe creer que estamos cogiendo.” la voz de Donghyuck es neutral y vacía, pero el aire a su alrededor la congela de todas maneras. Mark cierra sus ojos, sosteniendo su respiración y Donghyuck se revuelve un poco a su lado, probablemente haciendo muecas. “Imagina su decepción cuando se de cuenta que estábamos jugando en el agua como niños.”

“Bueno, al menos fue divertido, Más divertido que el sexo,” añade Mark, y Donghyuck deja salir una de sus risas burlonas.

“No lo sabría decir, ya que nunca lo he intentado,” - Mark se atora con la información, una energía blanca y brillante pasando frente a sus ojos por un momento, mientras espera que le llegue un trueno - “¿Y gracias a quién?"

“Gracias a mí,” responde en una voz apretada. “Ya hemos estado ahí.”

“No, nunca hemos estado ahí, la verdad. Tú realmente no quieres llegar ahí.” suspira Donghyuck, “Olvida que dije alguna cosa.”

Pero lo dijo, ya lo dijo. Y Mark odia este tipo de actitud. Si no quieres hablar de eso, no lo traigas a la conversación. Pero Donghyuck es un poco así. Malo. Doloroso. Un maldito manipulador egoísta. Mark quiere lanzarle esas palabras en su contra. Quiere decir,  _ okay, hagámoslo, justo aquí, ahora mismo,  _ y quiere cogerse a Donghyuck contra la madera y encerrarlo con su cuerpo y asustarlo. (Excepto que no lo asustaría, solo lo haría enojar más, que es lo que Donghyuck quiere. Que es lo que Mark quiere.) Necesita calmarse, de repente se da cuenta. Ve el sol desnudo hasta que deja una cicatriz permanente en la parte detrás de sus párpados y le pesan, distrayéndolo de la esencia enojada de Donghyuck.

Es un poco cuando eran jóvenes, peleando con las espadas en el cuartel o en el jardín del palacio o en la playa frente a la Coralina. Donghyuck estaba enojado, rápido con sus pies e increíblemente inteligente. Viniendo con una estrategia que era inútil con él, porque siempre estaba dos pasos delante Mark, podía leer sus movimientos y contra atacarlos inmediatamente. Mark lo sabe, lo puede sentir profundamente, que cualquier cosa que diga, Donghyuck encontrará la manera de retorcerlo en algo que lo haga enojar. Lo sabe, porque por mucho que no conoce muy bien a su esposo, él conoce al niño que no lo dejaba tranquilo, el príncipe dorado que lo atormentaba en su niñez, lo conoce, por mucho que no se hayan visto el uno al otro, son la misma persona. Y Donghyuck siempre ha elegido estar enojado, cuando se trata de Mark.

Así que Mark no dice nada. En vez de eso, se gira a Donghyuck - sus ojos sobre él, un poco contradictorio, vacíos de las mentiras que pueda decir Donghyuck, su cuerpo es siempre honesto - y le pregunta, “¿Qué quieres que haga?”

Donghyuck duda.

“¿Yo?”

“Sí. Tú. Nada parece satisfacerte, así que, ¿Que debería hacer para que te sientas feliz?”

Donghyuck cierra sus ojos y vuelve a una piscina de luz solar. La respuesta está en la punta de su lengua y Mark ve como casi la dice, antes de morder su labio inferior deteniéndose.

_ ¿Qué está sucediendo en esa linda cabeza tuya?  _ le quiere preguntar.  _ ¿Por qué no confías en mí? _

“¿Me cogerías si te lo pido de verdad?” pregunta Donghyuck, mirando a Mark.

“Si es lo que realmente quieres, sí, debería. Soy tu esposo, es… es mi deber hacerte feliz. ¿Te haría feliz eso?”

La esencia de Donghyuck se apaga, como una flama de una vela. Se va el príncipe dorado que Mark conoce tan bien. Este es el esposo de Mark, y su cara es imposible de leer de nuevo. (Y aún así Mark se siente caer, debe haber sido una decepción para él, de alguna manera. Quizás es una pregunta silenciosa, una que fue preguntada tiempo atrás, y Mark se la perdió, y ahora la oportunidad se fue, el momento se fue, la respuesta correcta se fue. La calidez de Donghyuck también, se fue, en el último día de verano.)

“Hay algo pequeño que podrías hacer para hacerme feliz,” dice Donghyuck, evadiendo la pregunta de Mark. “Quiero ir a casa ahora mismo.”

“¿Cómo podemos acercarnos si sigues haciendo esto, Donghyuck?”

“Ese es el punto, Su Alteza. Es muy atrevido de tu parte asumir que alguna vez querré ser cercano a ti.” 

Un paso al frente, dos pasos atrás. El verano hacer una cortina sobre los valles, y Mark lleva a Donghyuck a casa, y en el camino caen los pétalos.


	6. VI. El otoño viene con alas heladas

El verano llega y termina, y el seco, cegador y caliente día en el lago desaparece. El sol es tragado por una espesa, húmeda niebla que cae de las colinas como humo, esparciéndose blanca por el palacio como si fuera un velo de novia para la reina del invierno.

Entonces, llueve.

Llueve por días, y el palacio se vuelve húmedo y melancólico e intranquilo. Donghyuck también está melancólico, y pálido, y frágil, paseando por los corredores como un alma perdida enrollada en una de las chaquetas de Mark, estornudando y tosiendo, viéndose, escuchándose y luciendo miserable.

Se abraza a Mark en la noche, tratando de quitarse el frío, el dolor, y todo el orgullo que se ha tragado por pedir ayuda. _Duele,_ le susurra, con los labios casi muy juntos, y Mark lo envuelve en sus brazos, enganchando sus piernas, y moviendo su espalda hasta que el cuerpo de Donghyuck deje de temblar en su pecho. Donghyuck esconde su cara en la curva del cuello de Mark, dejando su boca en la mordida en una manera que debe saber que Mark se siente caliente bajo su piel a pesar de todo el frío en el aire. Mark solo lo aprieta más.

Después de una semana de sutil pero insistente lluvia, esa que sigue golpeando el cristal por rehusarte el abrir la ventana, el cielo se abre y el universo entero cae a través de un ruido en forma de frío, gotas furiosas que probablemente se volverá granizo más tarde. Donghyuck no se levanta en la mañana. Se hunde en la pieza de él y Mark, escondiéndose bajo la cómoda tapa y se queja sin ánimos, cuando alguien trata de moverlo. El médico viene, lo mira a él y entonces a Mark, que está al lado de la cama mirando como si personalmente fuera a golpear a alguien que trate de herir a su compañero. El doctor suspira cansado y le dice a Mark que se vaya.

“Vigilar a su lado no lo hará sentirse mejor, Su Alteza. Déjeme hacer mi trabajo en paz.”

Así que Mark se va. Lo deja y siente como el enlace se aprieta entre ellos, frágil y febril como la presencia de Donghyuck en su mente. Mark pasa el resto de la mañana en otro mundo, viendo a lores y su hermano hasta que Sungmin le dice que se vaya, _por favor, eres totalmente inútil aquí._ Va a practicar al cuartel después de eso, y practica espada con Yukhei en el húmedo jardín para mantener su mente fuera de lo que estaba en las sábanas de la cama y que tuvo que dejar esta mañana. Su espada de entrenamiento cae contra el escudo de Yukhei, dejando una marca y una astilla en la madera, y luego otra, y otra, hasta que el escudo de Yukhei cae lejos de su mano y maldice diciéndole a Mark que es suficiente por hoy, antes de que Mark lo mate de verdad.

(Mark ora, todo el tiempo. Todo el palacio está conteniendo la respiración ante la tormenta, pidiendo porque el celo del Príncipe Consorte llegue. Pero Mark, él no está pidiendo por el celo de Donghyuck. _Por favor. Por favor._ )

“Es demasiado pronto,” le dice a Yukhei, mientras contiene un suspiro llegando a un alto del cuartel, mirando la lluvia caer contra el suelo. “Ni lo hemos hablado.”

“Usualmente cuando se trata de sexo, tú solo…” Yukhei se encoge de hombros, haciendo un gesto obsceno con sus manos y Mark rueda los ojos con molestia, juntando sus cejas. “¿Necesitas que te escriba algunas instrucciones?

Mark lo empuja del alto, haciendo que su trasero caiga en un charco de barro.

“Eso no fue muy agradable, Su Alteza, estaba tratando de ayudar.”

“Si el celo viene soy carne muerta, Yukhei. Soy carne muerta por no cogérmelo, porque le dolerá como el infierno y porque mi padre me desheredará si no lo hago en el celo de Donghyuck.”

“Entonces ten sexo con él, ¿Qué te detiene?”

Nada, la verdad. Excepto que Mark sabe que es la primera vez de Donghyuck - un secreto que probablemente lo dejó salir por error la última vez que hablaron, en los jardines, pero un secreto que Donghyuck le confió de cualquier manera - y tiene el sentimiento de que Donghyuck quiere recordarlo. Su noche de bodas cobra más sentido, en la luz de esta revelación. Si fuera su primera vez, Donghyuck probablemente quería que ocurriera bajo sus propios términos, cuando podía engañarse a sí mismo pensando que sí quería, que había dado el consentimiento, en vez que en su celo, cuando estará completamente a la merced de Mark. Mark se pregunta si Donghyuck alguna vez ha experimentado el celo antes de viajar al Valle por su boda. Se pregunta cuán difícil fue, cuan doloroso, cuan confuso fue. Se pregunta si Donghyuck supo manejar su lucidez a través de el celo, y si no pudo, cuánto lo habrá asustado la experiencia.

Donghyuck es difícil de leer, confuso en sus mejores días y un maravilloso laberinto en sus peores, y Mark nunca ha sido bueno para resolver puzzles, pero hay algunas cosas que se ven claras en este punto de su relación.

Primero, Donghyuck implora por control. Ruega como un hombre lo hace por aire en una cueva - en una desesperada, desaliñada manera, con sus pulmones sin funcionar, el pecho hundiéndose por la necesidad de oxígeno, los ojos arrugados en dolor, Donghyuck ruega por control porque nadie nunca se lo daría. Lo ruega porque lo tuvo, y ahora está a la merced del océano, solo y perdido en lo desconocido, con agua tormentosas, tiburones rodeándolo esperando que se distraiga, y mientras más intenta flotar, más cansado está, y puede sentir el final venir, y está asustado. Está asustado.

Segundo, Donghyuck ruega por perder el control. Cada Omega lo hace, es algo que Mark sabe. Es parte de él, integrado en su biología, como una necesidad desde el seno y le quema en el estómago cuando está fértil, como su esencia dulce e incluso su sabor aún más dulce. Donghyuck nunca fue criado para ser Omega, pero lo es, lo acepte o no, aunque lo quiera o no, y todo su ser está conectado a su habilidad de confiar en alguien lo suficiente para cuidar de él. Y Donghyuck ruega eso, en mucho niveles, lo implora y lo odia, en un magnífica y culpable manera. Y está enojado de que no sea capaz de aceptar su propia naturaleza, por caer en constante dolor por que se niega a ser sumiso a Mark como un buen Omega que debería ser. (Y Mark se pregunta cómo se debe sentir, por Donghyuck, que siempre ha sido el mejor en todo lo que hace, de perder contra él mismo. Cuán doloroso y conflictivo y humillante deber ser, para él. Cuán agotador.)

Tercero, cualquier cosa que Mark decida hacer, de darle el control o quitárselo, Donghyuck lo odiará. Lo odia porque odia necesitar a alguien, y no puede odiar a su país por enviarlo ahí, no cuando él mismo se ofreció, y tampoco puede odiar el país de Mark por necesitar un Consorte Omega. Puede odiarse a sí mismo - y probablemente lo hace, más de lo que Mark le gustaría pensar - y él puede odiar a Mark - y probablemente si lo hace, nunca ha sido tímido respecto a eso.

“Deberíamos haber hablado de esto, su celo. Cómo hacerte cargo de eso. Le dije que lo cogería cuando estuviera en ello y se veía aliviado, pero eso es solo porque está asustado de que lo quiera castigar dejándolo solo cuando venga.”

“Sí hombre, eso fue un poco malo de tu parte.”

“Lo sé, sé que fue tonto, ¿ya? Lo sé… Pero ahora tengo miedo de que estará muy fuera de sí durante todo el tiempo de la cosa y se arrepienta cuando acabe.”

Yukhei lo escucha y no lo juzga. No. Ni siquiera trata de hacer sentir a Mark mal juzgándolo. Solo toma su espada y lo desafía de nuevo y deja que Mark se desquite, espada contra espada, sus pies en el suelo lleno de barro, una vez y otra y otra, hasta que los sirvientes van por ellos, diciendo que el médico necesita ver a Mark.

❃

La única cosa que alivia a Mark cuando va en su vuelta a la oficina del médico es que no hay celo. No debería haber celo, porque Mark no lo siente. Pero Mark no puede sentir nada ahora, la lluvia está interrumpiendo su sentido del olfato mientras la distancia entre él y Donghyuck se hace más líquida y pesada, rebalsando su enlace como agua gorgoteante en las paredes de una roca. La presencia de Donghyuck, siempre exuberante y salvaje, un constante peso en la mente de Mark, no está más que confundida, como un débil eco, consumiendo a alguien en el dormitorio de ellos, el único lugar donde Mark le gustaría estar ahora mismo.

Toca la puerta.

“Entre.”

“¿Cómo está él?” pregunta Mark, incluso antes de que se cierre la puerta.

El médico, un arrugado hombre viejo que tiene el nombre de Lee Jaeho, que ya era viejo cuando la reina llegó a casarse con el padre de Mark, mira al Príncipe Heredero bajo sus anteojos y aclara su garganta.

“Tome asiento, Su Alteza.”

“¿Cómo está él?” Mark se encuentra preguntando otra vez, sin importarle que suene un poco desesperado, incluso para sus propios oídos - en este punto, está tentado a darse la vuelta e ir a comprobarlo él mismo a su habitación. El médico le indica la silla nuevamente.

“El Príncipe Consorte está durmiendo. Él está bien. Tiene un resfriado, no una enfermedad terminal. Puedes parar de actuar como si haya ido a encontrar la causa de su muerte.”

“¿Un resfriado?” balbucea Mark, finalmente sentándose en la esquina de la silla, frente a un gran escritorio.

“Sí,” le dice el médico levantando sus cejas, “un resfriado. Un malestar estacional que obtienes cuando juegas en el agua y después pasas el resto del día con tus ropas mojadas. Este repentino cambio de clima no ayudó. Ese pobre pajarito de verano, no está acostumbrado a nuestras lluvias otoñales, ¿Cierto? Pero no tienes que preocuparte, ya ha tomado su medicina y estará mejor en unas horas.”

“¿No está teniendo su celo?” Mark deja escapar de su boca. Resiste la urgencia de tapar su boca como un niño mal hablado.

El doctor se quita sus anteojos y suspira, tomando la arruga entre sus ojos.

“Para la decepción de toda la corte y mi gran alivio, el Príncipe Consorte no está en su celo.”

Mark deja que su espalda caiga en el respaldo de la silla. Se toma un momento para tragarse las palabras escuchadas. Oh.

“¿Por qué es un alivio?” pregunta, con su voz baja.

El anciano cruza sus brazos y se recuesta, mirando a Mark. “Bueno, primero porque sería muy inconveniente y muy peligroso tener al Príncipe Consorte en su celo mientras está enfermo. Los celos pueden ser un poco largos y debilitar bastante. Los primeros celos, especialmente, están destinados a ser un poco irregulares e impredecibles, y tengo miedo de que su esposo se presente bastante tarde y su cuerpo todavía se esté adaptando a los cambios de su nuevo estatus. Segundo,” dice, su voz volviéndose filosa, “porque el primer acto sexual en el celo es el más traumático y violento en la vida de un Omega y sería mejor si el primer acercamiento del Príncipe Consorte a ti no sea a través de eso.”

Mark mira al suelo, sintiéndose extremadamente expuesto frente a los ojos del médico.

“No lo haré,” le dice suavemente, “Nunca fue ese el plan, pero entiendo su preocupación.”

Se inclina un poco, sintiéndose humillado porque le hayan dicho qué hacer como si fuera un niño inexperimentado, todavía demasiado verde y húmedo para casarse. Más que eso, él es de los que se están empezando a enojar. Él realmente entiende lo que le preocupa al médico, pero al mismo tiempo… Donghyuck es su compañero. Su esposo. Y aún, desde el momento que se casaron, desde que los dos países los juntaron el resto de sus vidas, todos se han atrevido a decirle a Mark lo que necesita hacer exactamente con Donghyuck - a Donghyuck - muchas veces con demasiados detalles. (Quieres que el Omega del Sur sea clamado, ojalá cogido y comprometido, ¿No sería espectacular? Y Mark tener que resistirse de golpearlos en la cara porque no le importa que quiera el Lord Kwon, lo que cualquiera de ellos quiera. El Omega del Sur, Donghyuck, no les pertenece, y no tienen ningún derecho sobre él. Sólo Mark lo tiene, aunque no sepa qué hacer con sus derechos sobre Donghyuck la mayoría del tiempo.)

La frustración debe ser evidente en su cara, porque Lee Jaeho vuelve sus anteojos a su cara y aclara su voz, forzando a Mark a mirarlo.

“No puedo saber qué es lo que está pasando entre ustedes, pero no soy tonto, Minhyung, tampoco soy tu enemigo. Te recibí en este mundo, diecinueve años atrás, y no lo hice para ver cómo arruinas tu matrimonio así. Tu esposo es un niño bueno, y necesita que te preocupes de él.”

 _Mi esposo me odia,_ piensa Mark. _Y él no sabe lo que quiere, mucho menos lo que necesita. Menos yo._

No dice nada, solo vuelve a mirar el suelo, y el silencio entres ellos se siente pesado, haciendo el momento innecesariamente largo y extraño, hasta que el médico cierra sus ojos, luciendo demasiado cansado para esto.

“¡Mira esto!” se queja. “Le dije a tu padre que debería haber dejado a ustedes dos encontrarse y hablar antes de la boda, tal como la reina estuvo constantemente diciéndole a él que no había necesidad de apresurarse a tener hijos ahora, ¿Pero en qué momento de la vida el rey ha escuchado a un Omega?”

Mark se inclina, confundido por el repentino cambio en la conversación, no sabiendo qué responder. Sólo puede observar al médico pararse y empezar a refunfuñar por la habitación.

“¿Hablaste con mi padre sobre Donghyuck?”

“He estado cuidando de la educación de ese chico desde que llegó al palacio sabiendo absolutamente nada acerca de ser un Omega, Su Alteza. Obviamente hablé con el rey. Si solo me hubiera escuchado, en vez de confiar en los Alfas del Pequeño Consejo… Un puñado de imbéciles, eso es lo que son. No me mires así, soy lo suficientemente viejo para decir lo que digo sin miedo.”

El hombre refunfuña algunas cosas más, volviéndose al gran cajón empotrado - uno que contiene la mayoría de las hierbas y adornos del palacio.

“¿Puedo preguntarle algo?” se atreve Mark, recibiendo un pequeño ruido como asentimiento y un gesto con la mano que le da las fuerzas para hablar.

“Donghyuck,” empieza, siguiendo la figura del anciano mientras sube una escalera para llegar a la parte más alta del estante. “dice que tiene dolores, de repente.”

“Sí, estoy enterado. Me lo dijo unas semanas atrás, cuando experimentó los primeros síntomas. En las islas lo llaman ‘Anhelo’ (ansia y nostalgia sexual en español), pero es poco común aquí en el Valle porque la gente no le gusta hablar de eso, así que no tiene nombre. Es una forma de ansiedad por separación causada por la falta de contacto físico con tu compañero.”

Mark afirma. “Sí, lo sospeché, pero gracias por la aclaración.”

“También debe ser una de las causas por la cual tu compañero tuvo un resfrío estacional de repente. Hace su cuerpo más débil, más vulnerable a agentes externos. Claro, ¿No creo que deba decirte lo que debes hacer para aliviar los síntomas, cierto?”

Mark muerde el interior de su boca y afirma, peleando contra un sonrojo.

“Aprecio lo que has hecho, Su Alteza. No importa cuán insultado se sintió su pareja, no estaba preparado para tomar el nudo el día del matrimonio, y no todos hubieran tenido el mismo cuidado. No en un matrimonio político como el suyo, me temo. Bueno, por mucho que quiera ir lento, el celo del Príncipe Consorte no esperará hasta que esté listo, así que le recomiendo fuertemente que lo hables con él.”

El anciano baja lentamente, cargando un pequeño frasco en su mano. Lo lleva hacia Mark, para que lo tome.

“Este es el aceite favorito del Príncipe Consorte. Utilícelo en un baño o en la manera que quiera.” En este punto, Mark no cree que sea capaz de mirar a Lee Jaeho a la cara otra vez, pero aún toma el frasco. “Ahora ve, debería poder estar con él cuando despierte. Buscará a su Alfa y se sentirá perdido si no está ahí.”

El médico lo detiene justo en la puerta.

“El enlazarse no es un deber, Su Alteza. Es un acto de confianza.”

“¿Y qué debo hacer si mi compañero no confía en mí?”

Lee Jaeho, que fue una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un Omega. Que aún es un Omega después que su pareja muriera años atrás en la guerra contra el Imperio hace más de veinticinco años atrás, Mark capta una sonrisa oculta.

“Tú confías en él primero.”

❃

Mark puede sentir cuando Donghyuck despierta, una ola de angustia recorre a través de la escalera de caracol, haciendo que todo los pelos en la parte de su nuca se paren. Sube las escaleras tan rápido como puede, saltándose tres escalones con cada paso, y sabe que Donghyuck lo puede sentir porque cuando finalmente llega a la puerta todo lo que puede oler es su alivio.

Donghyuck está parado frente a la ventana de la sala de lectura, sudado y despeinado y afiebrado, todo en uno. Está completamente desnudo excepto por una piel de Mark - de un lobo gris, por su ceremonia de adultez - alrededor de sus hombros. La mirada que le da a Mark cuando abre la puerta es indefensa y no completamente lúcida.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” murmura Mark, haciendo que se acerque a él, y por una vez Donghyuck le obedece, haciendo su camino inestable hasta que choca contra el pecho de Mark, casi sin poder sostenerse.

“¿Te sientes mejor?”

“Todo es una mierda.”

Mark se ríe entre dientes y Donghyuck gime, demasiado débil para hacer algo más que eso. Sus piernas tambaleándose y Mark lo acuna con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

“Deberías estar en la cama… Estás ardiendo.”

“Que se joda la cama. La odio. Una sirvienta vino mientras el doctor me visitaba y cambió las sábanas y ahora huele ajena, la odio.”

Mark pone una mano en su frente, ignorando la manera en la que Donghyuck busca con su boca la palma de su mano. La fiebre debería florecer una vez más antes de bajar y desaparecer.

“Vamos,” le dice. “El médico dice que deberías estar bien pronto. Vamos a acostarnos un rato.”

Donghyuck no protesta cuando Mark lo dirige a su dormitorio, sólo para detenerse en la entrada y mirar el desorden en la cama. Se ve como si cada prenda o artículo hubiera sido llevado al corazón de la cama, cuidadosamente desparramado en ella hasta que está cubierta con las esencias de ellos.

“¿Esa es tu idea de anidar?”

Es muy diferente de como Mark conocía acerca de anidar. Donghyuck ya está muy rojo como para sonrojarse más, pero reúne la fuerza para mirar a Mark.

“Ninguna palabra,” murmura, y ya suena lo suficientemente harto así que Mark no agrega nada más. Sólo limpia un poco para que los dos se recuesten y mira a Donghyuck sin vergüenza cuando deja que la piel se resbale por sus hombros al suelo. Mark se siente extasiado por la vista de su rubor, de su pecho, de la constelación de lunares que comienzan en su mejilla y termina en su cuello, el Cazo Pequeño, y otro, el lunar secreto que solo Mark puede ver - uno alto, justo arriba de su clavícula izquierda, uno bajo su pezón derecho y otro en su cadera, Vega, Deneb y Altair, el triángulo de verano, las estrellas más brillantes en la noche de verano, terriblemente apropiada para alguien como Donghyuck.

“Entra,” susurra Mark, cortante, tratando de no sonar tan falto de aire y desmayar. Escucha el sonido de la tela cuando Donghyuck se desliza bajo las tapas, y él se desviste rápidamente, haciéndole compañía.

“¿No tienes que estar en otro lugar?” murmura Donghyuck. No se dobla alrededor de Mark como usualmente lo hace en la noche, solo se agarra contra él, su frente quemando contra el bícep de Mark. Mark que se da la vuelta a él y lo atrae cerca, Donghyuck se resiste, para separarse un momento y deja a Mark dudando también, pero pronto se da por vencido, sus brazos viniendo a envolver los hombros de Mark con todo lo que tiene. Huele como la piel de Mark - la piel de lobo que prueba su estatus de Alfa, y el corazón de Mark da un salto cuando lo siente porque eso significa que Donghyuck huele a Mark.

“Despejé mi agenda,” murmura Mark. “estás enfermo.”

Donghyuck no se queja cuando Mark comienza a masajear su cabello, solo deja que sus pestañas caigan y cierre sus ojos.

“Te resfriarás también si estás aquí.”

“Por lo menos no tendré que ir al Consejo más. Lo odio. Todos están histéricos por la lluvia. Los lores están especialmente fastidiosos, porque es extremadamente inconveniente viajar con este clima, pero ya que lo tienen que hacer en orden de hablar con la familia real nunca fallarían en hacernos sentir tan frustrados como ellos.”

“Apesta ser tú,” dice Donghyuck, respirando fuertemente cuando Mark le tira un cabello en venganza.

Lo mira con un puchero, sus cejas juntas y sus mejillas llenas, un poco enojado y confundido, y Mark solo quiere molestarlo un poco más, pero ahora se ve incapaz de mirar lejos, hipnotizado. El último deje de fiebre luce tan atractivo en Donghyuck. Lo hace más tierno, con la guardia baja, más Omega de lo que Mark jamás ha visto en él. Se pregunta, en algún rincón de su mente, si este es el Donghyuck que lucirá cuando esté en celo. Se pregunta, pero no sigue el hilo de ese pensamiento realmente, porque la lengua de Donghyuck sale para mojar sus labios y Mark no puede evitar mirar hambriento ese movimiento. Esta no es una buena idea, se da cuenta, porque los dos están desnudos y Donghyuck tiene que descansar, pero Mark lo quiere, lo quiere.

Sus manos se mueven del cabello de Donghyuck hasta el lado de su cara, pasando por su su mandíbula forzándolo a elevar su cara, así Mark lo puede ver mejor. Sus labios aún están brillando, un poco húmedos, y Mark siente su pene levantarse lentamente pero no le importa - hoy no ve que le importe. Su pulgar recorre el labio inferior de Donghyuck, abriéndolo lentamente, hasta que lo está, solo para él, y los ojos de Donghyuck se agrandan un poco, un poco más, hasta que es puros ojos, grandes, oscuros, mirando a Mark con duda y vergüenza y excitación - entonces los afila, empujando a Mark.

“¿Qué te dijo?”

“¿Qué?”

La falta de afecto golpea a Mark como una bofetada. Se aleja e instintivamente trata de acercarse, pero Donghyuck lo mantiene lejos con una mano en el pecho.

“El doctor, el médico, ¿Qué te dijo?”

“Que tienes un resfriado - Ouch, ¿Puedes calmarte por favor?” Mark sostiene una de las muñecas de Donghyuck antes de que el otro chico pueda golpear su pecho otra vez pero no puede detener la otra de rasguñarlo. Duele, pero puede sentir su pene sacudirse al mismo tiempo.

“¿Estás tratando de seducirme? Eso es lo que… ¿Es porque me siento enfermo? ¿Te doy tanta lástima?”

“Donghyuck, juro a la diosa, no sé de qué mierda estás hablando y estoy empezando a preocuparme que la fiebre esté afectando tu cabeza. Podrías por favor, _por favor_ decirme qué es lo que quieres, ¿De una vez? O me voy. Me voy porque eres malditamente imposible y yo…

Trata de deshacerse de él - porque no puede, porque Donghyuck es caliente y de repente helado y de repente caliente otra vez, y le está dando tres veces una fiebre - pero los dedos de Donghyuck se cierran alrededor de su antebrazo como un tornillo.

“Espera,” Donghyuck trata, sin aliento, entonces se detiene, agita su cabeza en un intento físico de aclarar su mente lo suficiente para hablar. “El médico, él dijo que estoy enfermo por ti. Porque no estás haciendo tu deber. Así que...”

“¿Entonces debería hacer mi deber, no es así? ¡Así te puedes sentir mejor!”

Donghyuck resopla, tan enojado, tan enojado. Luce como si quisiera abofetear a Mark otra vez pero está tan asustado de que Mark lo deje apenas suelte su brazo y lo haga de verdad.

“¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? Tú lo dijiste primero, durante nuestra noche de bodas… Estaba preparado para hacer mi deber, y tú dijiste que el día que me cogerías no sería por deber, ¿No dijiste eso? Entonces, Cómo puedes... puedes ser tan engreído y mojigato y decirme que no harás nada a menos que yo _quiera_ estar contigo, pero cuando se trata de cogerme, ¿Tú siempre dices que es un deber para ti? ¿Acaso no merezco alguien que me _quiera_ también? Eres un maldito cabrón Minhyung, no puedo creer que siempre me engañas para pensar que creciste y te convertiste en una persona decente, solo para darme cuenta que sigues siendo el mismo gilipollas que siempre has sido desde que somos niños, realmente no pued-”

Mark tapa su boca con su palma para detenerlo, porque aparentemente una vez que Donghyuck comienza es como un río desbordándose, solo... es mucho, demasiado. Esto es lo que más le ha hablado a Mark en… siempre. Lo llamó Minhyung, lo llamó-

“Tú crees… ¿Que te estoy seduciendo porque es mi deber?”

Donghyuck muerde su palma y asiente, atroz y asustado y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Debe haber escondido todo esto desde el principio, enojado, incoherente incluso, pero consistente. Mark quiere alejarse, poner un poco de espacio entre ellos y pensar - hay mucho para pensar - pero tiene miedo de dejar ir a Donghyuck, está asustado de perder este momento como lo ha hecho con todos los otros. (Lo llamó Minhyung, como cuando eran pequeños, y ahora no lo son, y Mark lo desea demasiado.)

“¿Por qué pensarías siquiera algo como eso?” le pregunta tenso, exhalando lento, y Donghyuck se ríe y aprieta sus labios. (Mark los desea tanto, _tanto_.)

“No soy como otros Omegas,” le dice Donghyuck, sin darse cuenta de la tormenta dentro de Mark. “Ellos me dijeron. Me presenté tarde y mi cuerpo ya ha desarrollado mucho como para convertirse en algo más… típico para mi estatus. No soy bonito como un Omega y no soy tierno como un omega y no puedo anidar y aún quiero enterrar una espada entre tus costillas cada vez que haces esa estúpida cara de más-santo-que-tú, como si lidiar conmigo es una molestia y necesitas un premio por ser lo mínimo como esposo en el mundo. Quiero golpearte tan mal en la cara, lo juro, porque apestas y te odio que tenga que estar contigo, pero si tú piensas que te dejaré cogerme solo porque puedes reportar tu deber a tu padre entonces estás malditamente equivocado. Omega feo o no, todavía tengo mi orgu-”

Mark no sabe cuánto ha hablado Donghyuck cuando su voz se quiebra finalmente por la niebla de confusión en su cabeza. Sólo sabe que Donghyuck ha hablado mucho y cosas que la verdad no entiende. Pero que extraordinaria banda de tontos, los dos son. Patea la tapa lejos y empuja su cadera hacia arriba, rodando a Donghyuck en su espalda y tomando su respiración y su voz lejos en una crujido de la tela. Lo sujeta con fuerza, plano en el colchón, sus caderas atrapadas como ese día en el lago, solo que esta vez Mark está excitado, sin vergüenza e insistente, atrapado entre el cuerpo de Donghyuck y el suyo, y la esencia de Mark está descontrolada, de una manera que nunca dejaría que estuviera - de una manera que no es apropiada, aquí en el Valle.

Mark se desmorona, deja que Donghyuck lo sienta todo. El peso de su polla contra la piel imposiblemente caliente de Donghyuck. El frío, molestando nerviosamente en sus dedos cuando los deja ir por la cintura de Donghyuck para acomodarlo bajo su cuerpo, finalmente apretando en sus caderas, hambriento por la suavidad de sus muslos. La forma indecente en la que sus ojos viajan por la clavícula de Donghyuck, sus pezones, su ombligo, la curva de su pene, molestándolo incluso sin tener que tocarlo hasta que las feromonas de Donghyuck salen al aire, su propia esencia envolviendo la de Mark. Y el aire está imposiblemente denso y pesado, es cómo si estuvieran respirando sexo, y no hay espacio para dioses o diosas en esa cama. y Mark quiere a Donghyuck. 

“Te estás vendiendo bajo, si piensas que esto sería deber.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, lamento mucho no haber actualizado ayer! Pero aquí está el capitulo:cc


	7. VII. Todas mis noches saben a oro.

Los dedos de Donghyuck están demasiado calientes, su aliento está demasiado caliente, sus labios son definitivamente demasiado calientes, y Mark se siente como una princesa en la torre mientras el dragón quema todo a su alrededor.

Gime, bajo y raposo, y la presión que lo rodea lo está volviendo loco, se suelta, solo lo suficiente para que su mente se vuelva loca al sentir una risita de Donghyuck alrededor de su miembro. Guía sus dedos por el pelo de Donghyuck, empujándolo hacia abajo, deseando nada más que sentir sus labios apretándolo otra vez, pero Donghyuck ignora su empujón para darle una lamida desde la base hasta la punta antes de que se eche atrás, mirando a Mark con unos empañados y deliciosamente presumidos ojos.

“Pensé que eras virgen,” balbucea Mark tontamente, su corazón en la garganta, y su polla al frente de los brillantes labios de Donghyuck.

“Nunca he tenido sexo, pero he chupado el pene de Jeno,” le responde, un poco ausente, su lengua en la esquina de su boca mientras rodea a Mark con sus manos y tira.

Mark cierra los ojos, los dos para evitar la estimulación y la imagen mental de Donghyuck de rodillas frente a su consejero y mejor amigo.

“Él también a chupado el mio, más de una vez.”

Mark gime. “Lo estoy exiliando, observame.”

“Oh, lo estoy observando. La única cosa que vas a hacer ahora es relajarte y ser un buen chico, Su Alteza.”

El cuerpo entero de Mark se sacude un poco a eso, y no necesita abrir los ojos para sentir la satisfacción radiando de Donghyuck. “¿Es ese un fetiche, en serio? ¿Su Alteza?”

“Me gustaría más si me llamaras por mi nombre,” confiesa, un extraño momento de honestidad, y Donghyuck parpadea.

“¿Mark? ¿Minhyung?”

_Sí._

El pene de Mark da una sacudida en la mano de Donghyuck y echa su cabeza atrás, sus ojos apretados, sintiendo la necesidad de venirse en su estómago. No aún, es muy pronto para terminar así, cuando están apenas empezando, pero todo lo que hace Donghyuck se siente demasiado, como si fuera la última cosa que el cuerpo de Mark va a resistir antes de explotar.

“¿Minhyung?” repite Donghyuck una vez más, malicioso, y Mark quiere levantarlo y besarlo, averiguar si sabe a su polla o a su propio nombre de nacimiento, pero entonces Donghyuck se desliza abajo otra vez, sonriendo contra la punta del pene de Mark en un momento, tan satisfecho, y contento consigo mismo.

Mark tira de su cabello, no fuerte, solo lo suficiente para hacer que Donghyuck lo mire.

“Me voy a venir en tu estúpida cara,” lo amenaza, y algo brilla en los ojos de Donghyuck, algo que se siente extrañamente atractivo, quizás orgullo.

“No si te dejo esperando.”

Mark lo considera. “Si te atreves, me haré una paja hasta que me venga en tu cara. Y cuando cojamos, seré tan malo que no te podrás venir.”

Donghyuck deja salir un sonido suave, quizás un quejido, quizás una risa, y desliza sus labios por la punta del pene de Mark, sin succionarlo aún, sólo aplicando presión, haciendo a Mark retorcerse con anticipación. La luz danza en su cara, y las llamas suenan perezosamente en el fuego del dormitorio por mucho tiempo, curvándose en los pómulos, púrpura contra el bronce-que-se-vuelve-oro, besado por el sol. Sus pestañas revoloteando, como alas de hada, y sus labios estrechándose alrededor de Mark, suaves y blandos, y su boca está húmeda, y caliente, y él está bastante como eso.

No va tan lejos, no por la falta de experiencia sino porque simplemente quiere disfrutar molestarlo. Mark considera sacarlo de quicio, desafiarlo, solo para saber cuán lejos puede llegar, pero entonces se acuerda de que Donghyuck aún se está recuperando de un resfriado - un resfriado que, hasta cierto punto, Mark habrá pescado unas seis veces - y su garganta debe doler aún. Una lástima, quizás la próxima vez. La única cosa que puede hacer es alcanzar la mano derecha de Donghyuck que está en su cadera para evitar estar en la boca de Donghyuck, entrelazan sus dedos, y los guía a su entrepierna, presionando contra la base de su polla hasta que Donghyuck toma la pista y pone su palma alrededor de ella, cubriendo lo que su boca no hace.

“Sí,” balbucea Mark, “vamos.”

Se siente liviano y lleno de pinchazos, todo dando vueltas rápidamente en su cuerpo y golpeando contra su piel desde dentro, convergiendo desde el núcleo donde el fuego se construye y lo hace, lo hace, como una pequeña estrella roja. Donghyuck traga un profundo, dejando la mano de Mark en su propio pene, un poco rápido y rudo, la manera que más le gusta, y ha sido desde hace tanto tiempo que una ha sido más que un apuro, un orgasmo sin nudo, pero esta vez Mark puede sentir el nudo comenzando a hincharse y gime, bajo en su garganta, tan cerca.

Donghyuck lo puede sentir también, el bulto en la base del miembro de Mark, hinchándose bajo sus dedos, apretando, y la esencia de Mark los rodea, Donghyuck casi desmayando.

Donghyuck deja ir la polla de Mark con un húmedo pop y sin mucho cuidado limpia el desastre de baba y pre-semen en su barbilla y la esquina de sus labios con la parte trasera de sus muñecas. Observa el nudo de Mark, ojos fijos, sus fosas nasales dilatadas mientras aspira la esencia de Mark profundo y lento. Es la primera vez que puede sentirse así, sin restricciones, salvaje, y es sólo porque la medicación sigue corriendo a través de su cuerpo haciendo que pueda resistirse al impulso de rodar en su estómago y presentarse a su Alfa. Pestañea, un poco desenfocado - no por la fiebre, no, eso está lejos, es algo entre el celo de Mark que lo tiene como un adolescente cachondo decidiendo ponerse de rodillas y ver lo que su esposo ha hecho. Su lengua sale para mojar sus labios, probando el pre-semen de Mark en ellos. Es la primera vez que ve un nudo, Mark está seguro de eso, si no fuera por la forma en que se ve, y por primera vez hoy, está inseguro de qué hacer, un poco hipnotizado.

“¿Puedo tocarlo?” pregunta, lento, casi nervioso, y Mark casi se va a otro lugar por el alivio cuando asiente frenéticamente sí, sí, _sí._ Debería esperar porque si deja crecer su nudo no será capaz de excitarse de nuevo en todo el día, y realmente, de verdad quiere cogerse a Donghyuck, pero al mismo tiempo no puede esperar. No puede decir no, no a Donghyuck con esto.

“Por favor sí,” le dice, y Donghyuck se siente complacido, el verlo venir deshecho, verlo implorar, pero a Mark no le puede importar menos. El toque de Donghyuck es inseguro, ligero como una pluma y concentrado.

“¿Puede siquiera esto caber en mí?” murmura, sin quitar su vista del creciente, casi lleno nudo de Mark.

“Lo haremos caber,” dice Mark exhalando, la mera imagen de llegar al final del viaje lo sacude, tan cerca, tan cerca y está tan listo para irse contra la mano de Donghyuck como un perro si es que puede, y pasa un mano por el cabello de Donghyuck, lento, casi en la boca, tratando de llevarlo abajo de nuevo. “Por favor,” le implora, casi delirando.

Donghyuck parece entender, porque baja y pone su boca en el nudo, sus dedos jugando con la cabeza del pene de Mark mientras la otra lo sacude rápido y preciso, y Mark lo siente venir como un rasguño desde su núcleo, agudo y caliente, armándose intensamente hasta que es doloroso. Donghyuck lo tira una vez, dos, susurrando, “Vamos, Minhyung,” antes de que ponga su lengua plana contra la sensible e hinchada piel del nudo, y algo rasga en la cabeza de Mark, el sonido de sus huesos quemando como un cometa contra el aire, peleando contra la gravedad por su derecho a caer, y viene, y viene, y se _viene -_ peor que cuando está en celo, peor que su primer celo - chorreando en los labios de Donghyuck y en su delgado cuello, pequeños lazos enroscados en su cabello de oro, hasta que huele como Mark y sabe como Mark y es de Mark, y aún así sonríe como si él fuera el dueño de Mark. 

❃

Mark siente la oscuridad crecer tras el momento en sus párpados, incluso el sonido en sus oídos, la oscuridad crece y recuesta sus manos acurrucadas pesadamente en el pecho de Mark - un cálido, y sólido peso que huele como caramelo rubio y flores doradas, y un poco a Mark - hasta que la única luz en la habitación son las llamas del fuego, y el único sonido es la combinación de su respiración y la de Donghyuck.

La puerta se abre y Donghyuck se queja, apoyándose en sí mismo en un revoltijo de sábanas solo para silbar bruscamente, “¡Fuera!” haciendo que la puerta se vuelva a cerrar. Mark fuerza abrir sus ojos al fantasma de llamas danzando en el techo y su esposo mirándolo, cabellos rubios cayendo desordenados en su cara, pegado en algún lugar de cuando Mark mantuvo la cabeza de Donghyuck quieta mientras se venía en su cara.

“Hola,” dice.

“Hola,” le dice Donghyuck de vuelta, y el mundo lentamente se vuelve a restablecer a su alrededor, como piezas de un rompecabezas que tratan de juntarse aún cuando hay muchas piezas perdidas. Los espacios vacíos son llenados por un silencio incómodo, por Mark observando a Donghyuck y fallando en comprender cómo debería actuar con él ya que la niebla del momento se ha ido y sigue el mismo Donghyuck que era antes, la única diferencia es que su boca que ha estado en Mark lo suficiente como para hacerlo venirse. Y Donghyuck, bueno, espera, como siempre lo hace, esperando que Mark haga su movimiento. Donghyuck sólo ataca primero cuando está seguro de golpear en el corazón.

“¿Qué hora es?” pregunta Mark, al final, mirando afuera y encontrándose con la noche y dejes de luces en las torres opuestas, y una pequeña luz de la ciudad a la distancia. “¿Nos perdimos la cena?”

“Probablemente. Alguien golpeó la puerta más temprano,” - Mark realmente no escuchó eso - “y entonces una sirvienta trató de entrar y te despertó,” - oh, eso lo escuchó - “así que supongo que estamos retrasados para la cena."

“Mh,” murmura Mark. A la mierda la cena.

“¿Deberíamos ir?” pregunta Donghyuck, tratando de levantarse. La mano de Mark lo toma alrededor de su cadera, volviéndolo, rodeando su ombligo, la suave polla de Donghyuck atrapada entre ellos, - la fricción haciéndolo retorcerse.

“Sí, ¿Y tener a todo el palacio mirándonos como si hubiéramos tenido sexo?”

“Pues acabamos de tener sexo, Su Alteza.”

Más o menos, piensa Mark. No lo suficiente para que el palacio finalmente se calle y los deje solos. No es que no lo hayan tratado esta vez, pero Donghyuck estaba aún mareado por el medicamento para sentir cualquier tipo de excitación. Bueno, Mark no puede quejarse de todas maneras. Fue Donghyuck, con sus labios y sus manos y su cara diabólica, y fue maravilloso, y Mark fue el único en venirse, seguro, pero Donghyuck se veía aún más satisfecho de lo que él lo estaba. Sabiendo que hizo a su esposo lo suficientemente feliz. A la mierda el resto del palacio, Mark tendrá sexo con Donghyuck cuando él quiera y porque él lo quiere, no porque los demás quieren.

Por ahora, sigue el grandioso arco de la columna de Donghyuck con sus dedos, contando los baches una por una, antes de que sonría satisfecho.

“¿Eso es lo que haces, en las islas? ¿Tienes sexo y después te paseas medio-desnudo para mostrar cuánto lo disfrutaste?”

Donghyuck se burla. “A veces tenemos sexo al frente de todos directamente, así de descarados somos.”

Oh, Donghyuck debe creer que es hilarante.

“Eso es un montón para procesar,” le responde Mark, siguiendo el juego. “¿Sabes que no podemos hacer eso aquí, cierto?”

Donghyuck bate sus pestañas y envuelve el cuello de Mark con una mano. “¿Por qué no? ¿Demasiado picantes para tu mojigata corte del Valle?”

Mark se corre rápidamente hacia atrás y arrastra a Donghyuck con él, empujándolo un poco más arriba en su pecho, un poco más cerca, hasta que se pueda sentir cómodo juntando sus dedos tras la espalda de Donghyuck, y si estuviera en el ángulo correcto sería la distancia perfecta para un beso. 

“La verdad no,” responde Mark, soplando la respuesta a la cara de Donghyuck, “pero entonces tendría que matar a una inconveniente cantidad de gente. Nadie puede verte así.”

Algo parece asomarse en la superficie de los ojos de Donghyuck, algo sofocante y misterioso, como un rayo de piel desnuda mostrada por accidente durante un caluroso día de verano, algo que no debería ser visto por nadie y, así de rápido como aparece, necesita ser cubierto. A Mark no le gusta Donghyuck cubierto. Le gusta desnudo, piel contra piel, su peso solo un poco tímido sobre el pecho y el ombligo de Mark, sus piernas entrelazadas. Casi la distancia perfecta para un beso.

Y quizás es el cansancio, la preocupación por su compañero, sintiéndolo lánguido en el otro lado de la cortina invisible que se cierra alrededor de sus cuellos, como un lazo, y a veces alrededor de sus dedos, como un anillo. Quizás es el orgasmo que llena la cabeza de Mark con algodón y flores estiladas - todas ellas silvestres oliendo como Donghyuck, oliendo a gloria y ruina y _mío._ Quizá Donghyuck está en lo correcto, Mark no tiene esperanzas y es un poco tonto - _Quién diría que eres un gran romántico empedernido. Es una lástima que lo gastes en mí, Nunca nos vamos a enamorar, después de todo, tú y yo,_ murmura Donghyuck en la cabeza de Mark, y de verdad espera que su compañero no esté en lo correcto siempre, porque se conoce y es verdad, él es un sin esperanzas -gracias a Dios - y un poco tonto.

Desde que era joven, Mark siempre ha sido un niño disperso, de vistas violentas. Gran parte de su existencia se ha ido desenvolviendo de a poco, obedientemente, inactivamente. Él ha aprendido a crecer sin ser cercano a nada o nadie porque es un príncipe, y el príncipe debe estar dispuesto a sacrificar todo por su país. Y aún así, incluso un príncipe, antes de príncipe, es un hombre, y los hombres tienen sentimientos. Y le toma mucho tiempo a Mark el desarrollar sus sentimientos, que crezcan lo suficiente hasta el punto que sea consciente de eso - encontrar venas de oro escondidas en las grietas de su perfecta, prístina y obediente vida - y cuando eso pasa, cuando encuentra algo para amar, Mark ama con todo su corazón.

Justo ahora, cuando ve la apariencia descuidada de Donghyuck, su cabello dorado, su piel dorada, y esa plateada vulnerabilidad que nunca ha mostrado a Mark antes - algo que Mark pequeño, casi no Mark adolescente, enojado, confundido, corazón-tormentoso hubiera muerto por ver en su cara, sólo para tomar ventaja de eso - lo siente, lo siente… Siente algo instalándose en su pecho, algo sin descanso, una necesidad, una necesidad que es cálida y viciosa y pica en sus costillas haciéndole difícil respirar.

Mark se recuesta, sus manos sosteniendo la cara de Donghyuck, sus pulgares presionando la suavidad de su labio inferior, sintiendo a un Donghyuck estupefacto, con la respiración agitada contra su piel. Nunca se han besado antes, pero Mark ha pasado horas fantaseando con el cómo debe saber Donghyuck, y ahora quiere tanto hacerlo, como una abeja busca la miel, y quiere traer a Donghyuck con él también - pero cómo, cómo puede hacerlo, ¿Cuando Donghyuck es la miel?

Pero entonces Donghyuck se mueve, su cuerpo volviéndose y moviendo la cara justo a tiempo para que Mark alcance su mejilla. Es poco riguroso y extraño y un poco desesperado, y Mark quiere volver sus acciones atrás, cambiándolas un poco, entonces arreglar todo de nuevo, uno tras otro, calmado, pero Donghyuck ya se está moviendo en la cama justo a su lado. No tan lejos, pero tampoco cerca, sus ojos fijos en el techo.

“¿Qué estás haciendo, Su Alteza?” le pregunta, y no suena enojado como esperaba Mark pero si agitado.

“Mark.”

Mark, no Minhyung, porque Minhyung le pertenece a los susurros y gemidos, y Mark no quiere traer ese nombre a la conversación. Tiene el presentimiento de que no será una buena idea.

“Mark, entonces. Eso fue… ¿Qué intentabas hacer?”

“¿Besarte? No pensé que te afectaría después de todo lo que hicimos.”

Donghyuck niega con su cabeza. “No, ese no eras tú besándome en medio del sexo. Eso fue… eso fue íntimo.”

“Estoy tratando,” dice Mark, dócilmente. _Alguien debe hacerlo._

Donghyuck no dice nada, solo espera a que Mark termine, pero Mark no sabe realmente qué decir ahora que la burbuja de alegría se ha reventado.

“Tú sabes,” comienza Mark de nuevo después de un momento, como un _non sequitur_ pero no realmente. “Cada pareja, incluso las por conveniencia, tiene un tiempo de cortejo, unos pocos meses o incluso años a veces, para conocerse mejor, para… para acostumbrarse el uno al otro, ¿Lo sabes? Pero nosotros no lo hicimos. Lo tuve con tu hermana, probablemente lo tuviste con tu prometido, pero entonces terminamos casándonos entre nosotros.”

“¿Y?”

“Y no sé nada sobre ti.”

No, está equivocado, Mark sabe muchas cosas de Donghyuck, todas ellas chocando entre ellas y confundiéndolo. Lo que Mark no sabe es. Qué le gusta a Donghyuck, que no le gusta. Sus sueños, su pasión, sus emociones. Sus miedos. Quién rompió su corazón que ya no cree en el amor. Dónde le gustaría ir si fuera libre. Todas las piezas del puzzle que Donghyuck se ha llevado lejos o ha escondido, para que nadie las toque. Mark quiere tocarlas, las quiere para él - no robarlas, no, quiere que Donghyuck se las dé. Como un regalo, como un acto de confianza.

“Quiero saber más de ti, Donghyuck.” _Quiero que seamos más que esto._

“No hay nada que saber realmente,” dice Donghyuck, francamente.

“Déjame ser quien juzga eso."

Donghyuck se acomoda hacia Mark de nuevo, pero sin tocarlo, todo su cuerpo tenso y listo para pelear o volar. Ni siquiera necesita un arma cuando está así, no cuando se tiene a sí mismo, no cuando Mark lo dejará hacer lo que quiera si Donghyuck lo necesita - _sólo por hoy, no pelees con él,_ se dice sí mismo, _pero no lo dejes destruirte tampoco._

“Y después de que me hayas conocido, ¿Qué habrás ganado? La gente hace todo eso de cortejar para enamorarse, pero creí que ese no era nuestro caso."

“¿Por qué?”

Donghyuck se aleja incluso más. “No me quiero enamorar. Y no quiero enamorarme de ti, de toda la gente.”

Le duele, pero no lo dice para herir a Mark. Donghyuck lo está mirando calidamente, midiendo su reacción, y no hay ninguna pizca de esa crueldad que Mark conoce que es capaz. Sólo está dejando claro un hecho simple. (Quizá por eso duele tanto. El enojo es fuerte y turbio en su sangre que puedes hervir a fuego lento espesando algo lo suficiente para convertirse en alguien más, y el resultado final resulta ser odio pero también puede ser amor. Pero Donghyuck no está enojado. En vez de eso, Donghyuck está asustado, y Mark, como es usual no lo entiende.)

“¿Y qué es si no es amor?” No tenemos que vivir de lo absoluto Donghyuck, pero podemos vivir. Tenemos que vivir juntos por un tiempo largo.”

“¿Y qué podrías querer ser? ¿Qué serías para mí, Mark?”

Hay tantas cosas que Mark quiere de esta relación. Respeto. Familiaridad. Comodidad. Apoyo. Intimidad. Amistad.

“Podríamos ser amigos, primero.”

Mark no se pierde el parpadeo de enojo, o molestia, o frustración, o quizá todas ellas, en la mirada de Donghyuck - florece por su cuerpo como una ola, una que necesita moverse, dejando atrás residuos, el fantasma de un aguijón en la piel.

“Oh, esta se lleva el pastel. Tuviste años para ser mi amigo y no quisiste, así que… ¿Por qué ahora?”

“Porque… porque, ¿No casamos? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?”

Los ojos de Donghyuck se afilan, llenos de enojo ahora. Mark debería estar preocupado, en otra situación lo estaría, pero sabe que Donghyuck no se irá de la cama. No tiene dónde ir. Tiene que estar ahí y confrontar a Mark. Tiene que dejar a Mark entrar, por lo menos aquí. No hay espacio para dioses o diosas en la cama. No hay espacio para nada más que ellos.

“Estás cavando tu propia tumba, Su Alteza,” masculla Donghyuck, y suena tan lánguido como enojado al mismo tiempo.

“Si lo hago, ¿Te acostarás conmigo?” pregunta Mark. Como los reyes de este imperio, hundidos con sus compañeros, para estar juntos con ellos para siempre.

Pero Donghyuck no quiere un por siempre, solo parece querer un ahora, ahora, _ahora,_ mientras escala a Mark de nuevo, su esencia espesa y almibarada de nuevo, hirviendo como olas de excitación.

“Solo hay una manera en la que me quiero acostar contigo ahora,” murmura, rasguñando el pecho de Mark con sus uñas haciéndolo contraerse de dolor cuando siente el miembro de Donghyuck poniéndose duro contra su panza.

 _Oh no, no lo hagas. No puedes usar el sexo como una ruta de escape solo porque estamos hablando de algo que te incomoda, Donghyuck._ Mark lo observa, listo para llamarle la atención, pero Donghyuck pone un dedo en su boca antes de que pueda.

“No hagas las cosas complicadas Mark. No tenemos que amarnos el uno al otro, no tenemos ni que ser amigos. Sólo tenemos que estar juntos, tú y yo. Eso es lo que quiero - eso es lo que necesito ahora. ¿Lo puedes hacer por mí?”

 _¿Qué sucede si quiero más?_ Mark casi lo dice, pero Donghyuck está ofreciendo su mano solo para que Mark la tome, como una cuerda salvavidas en el medio del mar. Donghyuck entrelaza sus dedos con los de Mark mientras guía sus manos a su estómago, y baja, más bajo, a su semi-duro pene.

Mark duda y Donghyuck desliza su cadera bajo, toda seca, produciendo una fricción eléctrica.

“Minhyung,” Donghyuck gimotea, y Mark sabe que está siendo manipulado, pero Donghyuck es cálido y húmedo y todo suyo _ahora,_ y por siempre parece tan lejos ahora mismo.

“Ven aquí,” solo le dice.

❃

"Estás tan callado," susurra Mark, casi inaudible contra una gran pared de azulejos de una piscina vacía. Mira a Donghyuck, todo sonrojado y húmedo y jadeando contra su puño, y aún tiene su mano en la polla de Donghyuck, alejando la mano de él de sus labios. "Quiero escucharte."

"Jódete," dice Donghyuck, su voz quebrándose al final cuando Mark mueve sus dedos justo dentro de él.

"Nunca pensé que sería así," continua Mark, ignorando la respuesta de Donghyuck de abrir un poco sus piernas. Es inútil porque cada vez que su dedo se hunde un poco más, los muslos de Donghyuck se cierran al rededor de ellos otra vez. "Me hace preguntarme cuán ruidoso serás en tu celo."

Donghyuck comienza a respirar un poco más fuerte, más profundo, después de eso, su mirada desenfocada y brillante.

Toma mucho tiempo, hacerlo desmoronarse de esta manera. La única otra vez que lo hicieron, Donghyuck ya había estado dedeándose por un rato, y Mark sólo guió la situación, dejando a Donghyuck trabajar por él mismo hasta que se fuera. Fue familiar, sin prisas, Donghyuck claramente estaba enterada de qué le gustaba o no a su cuerpo. Ésta vez, Mark lo hace él mismo, paciente, y lentamente, dedeando a Donghyuck con el cuidado de alguien que lo hace por primera vez, agitando su pene solo para mantenerlo interesado, no para volverlo loco.

Donghyuck se sacude, tiembla, mordiendo sus labios para mantenerse callado y mira a Mark como si quisiera matarlo por ser tan lento, pero Mark tiene todo el tiempo del mundo esta noche. Ya se ha venido, después de todo, su nudo palpitando y creciendo contra nada, desperdiciado, y no será capaz de hacerlo otra vez, no sin un celo o el celo de Donghyuck gatillándolo. Así que se toma su tiempo para enfocar a Donghyuck en vez de eso, tan lento, dolorosamente provocándolo, usando su esencia como un compás para encontrar su próstata y hacerlo apretarse en sus dedos.

"No necesitaremos esto, cuando tu celo llegue," susurra Mark. "Estarás goteando de lo húmedo que estarás. Me deslizaré sin ninguna ayuda."

Donghyuck respira pesado por su nariz, echando su cabeza atrás con todo su cuerpo temblando por la ola de placer que lo recorre.

"Oh," jadea, un poco burlón para un hombre que ha estado evitando rogar durante los últimos diez minutos, "¿Y qué sabes de celos?"

No sabe. Pero Mark tuvo sexo con una Omega en celo, una vez. Una concubina de una casa de placer muy cara y confiable, del tipo donde van lores del reino con las bolas vacías cuando sus parejas están embarazadxs. O cuando tienen suficientes herederos y no las suficientes ganas de dividir toda la fortuna de herencia en mucho tiempo. Sabe que su padre nunca visitó el lugar, pero tenía una chica viniendo al palacio para sus celos. Su madre no le importaba mucho. Por cuanto conocía Mark a su madre, probablemente le tiene lástima a la chica en vez de cualquier cosa.

La concubina era mayor que Mark, y experimentada, y hermosa, y solo un agujero cálido para coger, al final, porque eso es la única cosa que Mark recuerda de ella. Ella rompió su celo después e tres días, lo beso en los labios aunque le había dicho que no lo hacía, - "Lo siento," dijo, "no era parte del trato, pero quería saber a qué sabía el futuro rey, Su Alteza," - y lo dejó Se quedó en una ráfaga de vestidos de seda y una nube de perfume de jazmín. Mark se negó a tocar otro Omega después de eso y pasó sus celos solo.

Tener miedo al amor, Mark no entiende qué significa, cómo se siente. Puede aceptarlo - porque la confianza de Donghyuck es frágil y hermosa como una flor, y una flor no puede ser forzada a crecer, una flor solo puede ser cuidada, y si Donghyuck tiene miedo, Mark no puede forzar salir amor de él - pero no puede entenderlo.

Mark necesita conexión, no entre dos cuerpos sino entre dos almas. Ahí, con dos dedos en su esposo, tan cerca como nunca han estado, se da cuenta que no importa cuán profundo vaya, Donghyuck aún luce como un espejismo en el desierto, encerrado en la torre de su mente, negándose a dejar caer sus trenzas para que Mark trepe las jodidas paredes. El pensamiento lo hace un poco más cruel, un poco más cruel e insistente en sus burlas, y la respiración de Donghyuck se vuelve laboriosa e irregular, incapaz de mantener el ritmo de Mark dentro de él.

"¿Crees que nunca he tenido sexo con un Omega en celo?" le pregunta, e incluso su tono suena liviano y amistoso, difícilmente lo es. Donghyuck también puede sentirlo, y se aprieta alrededor de los dedos de Mark, todo su cuerpo se tensa y se afloja mientras apenas reúne la fuerza para una mirada. Si Mark toca su polla ahora, se vendría en tres estocadas. Mark no lo hace.

"A qué te refieres con que, tú..."

"Porque lo hice. Pero no importa, ¿O sí Donghyuck? Ya que no somos amantes, no somos ni siquiera amigos, sólo estamos casados. Y no estábamos casados cuando sucedió, así que no me tienes que hacer esa cara de enojo."

Donghyuck trata de quejarse pero está demasiado cerca y su boca se abre en un silencioso gemido. Sus labios están oscuros, hinchados y resbaladizos, y Mark se acerca unos centímetros, da una pequeña sacudida a su pezón izquierdo con su mano, y después la desliza por los costados, mete los dedos dentro de él una vez, dos veces y deja un beso rápido en la esquina de la boca de Donghyuck.

Es el beso, más que cualquier cosa, que hace a Donghyuck caer al otro lado viniéndose finalmente, con su cabeza hacia atrás en el borde de la piscina, mostrando a Mark su cuello y la marca del enlace en su hombro, donde Mark succiona otra vez cuando Mark vuelve de lo alto.

"Eres un cabrón," dice Donghyuck, jadeando, después que se recupera de su orgasmo l suficiente para hablar. "¿Era eso cierto o simplemente lo dijiste porque todavía me guardas rencor cuando dije que no quiero enamorarme de ti?"

"¿Por qué te lo diría?" responde Mark,encogiéndose de hombros. Se levanta, abre el grifo para que el agua tibia llene la bañera vacía a su alrededor. Donghyuck tiembla, tratando de aplanarse contra el fondo donde finalmente se acumula el calor, y luego parpadea, y la ira se apodera de su rostro tan rápido que es casi cómico.

"¿Por qué eres tan mezquino, Mark? Por qué no puede sólo," balbucea y su cara está tan sonrojada y brillantes después de venirse, "¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que no me gustas? ¿Acaso lastima tu orgullo de Alfa que un Omega no caiga de rodillas por ti?"

Bueno, técnicamente este Omega sólo se ha arodillado para él, piensa Mark, y bastante fácil también. El problema es que no Mark no desea sexo, no exclusivo. Mark quiere enamorarse. No debería estar ahí aún, y Donghyuck todavía es confuso e inconsistente y un desorden caliente, y Mark aún siente algo de reverencia cuando lo mira, algún tipo de brillo. Quiere caer, pero no quiere chocar.

"Sabes bien que mi Alfa tiene muy poco orgullo para hacer esto."

"¿Entonces por qué eres tan fastidioso? ¿Piensas que es un juego? ¿Veamos cuánto podemos empujar a Donghyuck antes que se rompa? Porque no sé si te diste cuenta pero siempre he ganado, cada vez que jugamos algo."

"¿Jugarás, si fuera un juego?" le pregunta, pero Donghyuck se aleja, dejándose hundir en la bañera rápidamente llena. El aroma a lavanda llena el aire, lavando el olor a sexo, pero no la aflicción de Donghyuck.

"No te hagas esto," le advierte, aún cunado Mark parece ver que le dice _No me hagas esto._ "No puedes ganarme, Mark. Romperé tu corazón."

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, sabes."

"Oh, claro que la hay, pero la mía ya vino y aprendí mi lección. El amor es un fraude, no quiero hacer nada con él."

"¿Quién fue?" pregunta Mark, acercándose hasta que sus rodillas están alrededor de las de Donghyuck, forzándolo a prestarle atención, encerrándolo pero sin tocarlo físicamente. "¿Quién rompió tu corazón tan mal que no me darás una oportunidad?"

La sonrisa de Donghyuck es amarga. "¿Por qué te diría?" le responde, se encoge de hombros, imitando la respuesta de Mark anteriormente. "¿Qué quieres de mí, Mark? Estoy dando lo mejor de mí, lo juro, te estoy dando mi lealtad, mi obediencia cuando la mereces, te estoy dando mis mejores años."

 _Tú no estás entregando a mí, estás entregándote a tu país y al mío,_ piensa Mark. _El problema es, estoy empezando a quererte sólo para mí._

"A veces parece que juegas conmigo solo porque puedes," suspira Donghyuck, cerrando sus ojos dejándose hundir, hasta que la mitad de su cara está bajo el agua, su labio superior saliendo a la superficie. "Sólo porque quieres mostrarme cuán falto de poder soy comparado a ti."

"No es así."

"¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Ya tienes todo de mí, ¿Qué más quieres que te dé?"

Esa es la pregunta más importante. Los labios de corazón de Donghyuck ahí, Mark dándose cuenta que quiere besarlos una y otra vez. No lo hará, no hasta que Donghyuck también lo quiera.

"Porque me gustas," le dice, y es la verdad más honesta que alguna vez ha dicho a su esposo, la más desnuda, la más peligrosa y la más terrorífica. "Y si tú no, está bien. Te lo mostraré. Haré que te guste también."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg dsjalk, no saben cuán difícil fue escribir este capítulo para mí madre mía. Soy como super vergonzosa con esto y es mi primera vez escribiéndolo, omg omg. Así que espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo porque fue muy difícil, en serio ddlñaksñla yo creo que mi cara explotó dlkaslñ soy un tomatito vivienteeeee


	8. VIII. Y te paras en el bosque, tu respiración mezclada con toda clase de colores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:   
> Sé que muchos de ustedes deben estar tomando lados entre Mark y Donghyuck, creo que todos son libres de leer lo que quieran en alguna pieza de literatura, incluso populares como los fanfictions, así que pueden tener cualquier idea que quieran y nunca les diré que están equivocados. Les diré la mía, la cual es la real pero no estoy diciendo que la idea de ustedes no es válida.  
> \- El primer amor de Donghyuck es secreto. Quiero ser bien clara con ustedes. Estamos viendo la historia desde la perspectiva de Mark, y les puedo asegurar que Mark no es solamente el narrador menos leible, sino que también es alguien ajeno/alguien de afuera. Lo que significa que aunque alguien le diga qué pasó en el pasado de Donghyuck, Mark aún no sabrá nada de sus sentimientos a menos que él decida decirle. Les estoy diciendo porque hay más de una persona en la vida de Donghyuck (Mark incluido) pero Mark solo puede adivinar qué pasó y no está garantizado que lo que descubra sea lo correcto sólo porque él lo crea.

Practicar esgrima con Yukhei siempre es tan difícil como fácil.

Fácil, porque Mark y Yukhei - Minhyung y Xuxi - siempre han practicado juntos desde que tienen seis años, y Mark sabe cada movimiento, cada hábito, y cada falla en la técnica de Yukhei - cómo pone sus pies en el suelo, como acomoda su cuerpo, sus patrones de ataque favoritos y el lapso de tiempo que le toma el cambiar su guardia y empezar a defenderse, Mark mira a Yukhei y ve a su mejor amigo y sus fortalezas y sus debilidades fatales, dónde herir y dónde defenderse.

Difícil, porque bueno, Yukhei conoce a Mark en la misma molesta manera. Pero gracias a aquello también es divertido. Mark y Yukhei no pelean para probar quién es más fuerte, sino para aprender, para darse cumplidos y no para triunfar por sobre el otro. Se conocen lo suficiente que las peleas se vuelven un baile, un vals de una canción de respiraciones pesadas y choques brutos y de la voz del viento a través de las ramas de los árboles en el bosque. Un baile en el que su propósito está en cada movimiento - cada embestida, cada hendidura y cada desvío - no es para derramar sangre, sino para escribir una historia.

La historia de hoy, Mark piensa mientras responde a los ataques rápidos de Yukhei, los pies deslizándose en el montón de hojas secas y barro del claro, lo cual no terminará muy bien, pero sigue valiendo la pena, de alguna manera. Yukhei da un paso atrás para distraer a Mark y romper con su defensa antes de que dé otra embestida, su espada cayendo directo como un mazo en el pecho de Mark. Pero en cambio golpea contra la plana espada de Mark, y se desliza hacia abajo llegando al cinturón de este, cuando de repente habla.

"Creo que me gusta Donghyuck."

El cuerpo de Yukhei lo traiciona antes de que pueda incluso cambiar su expresión, y Mark aprovecha ese pequeño segundo de distracción para poner sus pies en el suelo y empujarse contra Yukhei, golpeando lejos la espada de su mano y empujando a su mejor amigo hasta que cae de espaldas al suelo al medio de esclarecerse.

"¡Mierda!" grita Yukhei, golpeando el suelo.

Mark deja salir una risa cansada mientras suelta la espalda.

"Son tres victorias para mí y una para ti, supongo," dice, causando una mirada enojada de Yukhei. 

"¡Tú maldito tramposo!"

"Cuidado, Wong, o tendré que quitarte tus puntos por tu lenguaje."

"Tú hijo de puta," continua Yukhei, antes de cambiar a su lengua materna para insultar a la dinastía completa de Mark, es un lenguaje que Mark solo hace el esfuerzo de entender por la vivacidad y creatividad que hacen las habladurías de Yukhei. Se sienta al lado de su mejor amigo y se limpia el sudor de su cara. Sobre sus cabezas, un anillo de luz brilla tras las nubes, todavía demasiado pálida y helada para cortar la neblina de la mañana.

"¿Y qué mierda es eso de que te gusta Donghyuck? Pensé que era, y cito, una espina en el buen sentido de la palabra, clavada constantemente en tu trasero real, el más irritante, y ofensivo mocoso de las tierras jamás conocidas."

Mark no responde. Toma una mano de Yukhei para levantarse, haciendo un mueca cuando este limpia sus palmas en la blusa de entrenamiento de Mark.

"¿Es tan bueno en la cama?" pregunta Yukhei, y se da la vuelta para buscar su espada. "No hay otra explicación, dudo que su personalidad haya mejorado mucho solo en unos meses, a menos que tu pene mágico lo haya callado para bien o él tiene un trasero mágico que..."

Yukhei se detiene, de repente, para mirar a Mark, y ahí es cuando Mark se da cuenta que se está sonrojando.

"¿Es  _ así de bueno  _ en la cama?" pregunta Yukhei, casi disgustado.

Mark está tentado de empujarlo al barro de nuevo, pero incluso la paciencia de Yukhei tiene un límite y es mucho más alto que él. Puede golpear más fuerte que Mark.

"No es sólo eso," masculla al final.

Yukhei toma la espada por el final, probando su peso. "Así que  _ es  _ bueno en la cama."

"¿Te das cuenta de lo inapropiado que es hablar de esta manera de él contigo, cierto? Lo vas a ver al almuerzo y entonces vas a pensar cómo fue cogido, por mí, y conociéndote, te vas a poner duro. Y no tendré otra opción que decapitarte."

Mark espera que Yukhei se ría, fuerte y desenfrenado, pero Yukhei junta sus cejas, su mirada lejos por un momento, su esencia aguda. "Si tengo que ser completamente honesto contigo, siempre pensé que merecía una buena polla. Y no sé cómo aún no se lo has dado después de todas las veces que te humilló cuando eran pequeños."

Mark deja que su espada caiga al suelo, decidiéndose entre coincidir con Yukhei o golpearlo en la cara.

"Realmente me gusta," dice al final. " y que la diosa me castigue, pero me gusta más de lo que alguna vez me gustó su hermana."

No es hasta que lo dice que se da cuenta cuán cierto es. Él cortejó a Dongsoon y tomó sus manos y besó sus labios suaves porque era su deber, pero entrenó hasta que sus manos sangraban para vencer a Donghyuck y eso lo hizo por sí mismo. Lo hizo por Donghyuck, para probarle que Mark valía la pena - de qué, no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero ahora se da cuenta que quizás estaba probándose para ser lo suficiente y recibir la atención de Donghyuck, de Donghyuck, todo el tiempo. Bueno, tratando de probarse, y fallando olímpicamente.

"¿Pero por qué?" insiste Yukhei.

_ Por la misma razón que todos les gusta, porque brilla. Porque es fuerte e inflexible y tan, tan bonito. Porque es bueno, con todos menos yo, y porque es valiente e inteligente y leal. Porque siempre ha sido mejor que yo, en todo. Y he tratado, he tratado toda mi vida de ser mejor que el Príncipe Donghyuck de las Islas del Sur, de probarle que puedo ser su igual, y no sé si alguna vez lo seré, pero quiero. Y quiero que brille. Quiero arruinarlo para todos. Quiero que me arruine, más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. _

"Sólo me gusta. Me siento sin esperanzas y un tonto pero me gusta demasiado, 'khei."

"Bueno, Que bueno que te casaste con él entonces... ¿Cierto?"

Mark mira al suelo, sus zapatos sucios y el agujero en su pantalón de cuando cayó anteriormente. Traga niebla antes de responder.

"No le gusto. Así, como nada de nada."

"Oh."

Bueno, no es como que a Donghyuck no le guste Mark. Donghyuck nunca le dijo algo de no gustarle.

"Me dijo que no quiere enamorarse. Que no tiene que enamorarse para hacer que este matrimonio funcione."

Yukhei suspira y se agacha para recoger la espada de Mark, probablemente dándose cuenta que su práctica terminó. El sol comienza a crecer con cada segundo que pasa, finalmente saliendo del bosque, luciendo por primera vez en una semana de lluvia sin descanso. Debe ser mediodía, lo que significa que Mark tiene que volver al castillo y darse un baño si no quiere estar tarde para el almuerzo con su familia y su esposo, siguiendo con la compañía del príncipe Jaemin del Imperio Na - y el mero pensamiento lo hace encogerse de molestia.

"¿Deberíamos volver?" pregunta Yukhei, y Mark solo se encoge de hombros porque no fue solo una pregunta, ellos tienen que volver. Deja que Yukhei lleve su espada mientras hacen su vuelta por el camino del bosque hasta que deja la vieja, helada sombra de los árboles y están en el pasto de los campos rodeando el área de entrenamiento.

"Sabes," dice Yukhei, rompiendo el silencio hecho por sus pasos y el sonido del viento, "estaba pensando."

"A veces lo haces también," responde Mark, liderándolos a través del campo de disparo. Las barras y los campos de entrenamiento, usualmente demasiado frenético y ruidoso con los sonidos de disparos y pasos pesados de soldados de la armada, está vacío. Los ejercicios han sido suspendidos por la lluvia y toda el área está muy callada y tranquila, por primera vez en toda la vida de Mark.

Yukhei debe sentirlo también, y su usualmente fuerte voz cae en un susurro nervioso, "Estoy tratando de darte un consejo valioso Mark, no seas un cabrón."

Y Mark levanta sus manos en defensa propia, bueno, puede haber sido un cabrón pero necesita ese consejo. "Soy todo oídos."

"Sólo porque no le gustas a tu esposo..."

"Espera, nunca dije que el me dijera que no le gusto," dice Mark, hostil, y Yukhei rueda los ojos.

"Eso fue lo que dijiste, pero bueno, bueno, solo porque tu esposo no quiere enamorarse de ti, no significa que no pueda pasar."

"¿Y cómo?"

"Bueno, si lo piensas, realmente tiene sentido. Donghyuck es un Omega que pasó toda su vida como un Alfa y se casó tan pronto como se presentó, nunca debe haber sido cortejado apropiadamente, nunca en su vida."

Mark ralentiza sus pasos hasta que se detiene por completo, las palabras de Yukhei abarcando todo el trabajo de su cerebro, tanteando sus habilidades motoras.

"¿Realmente crees eso?" le pregunta. "Pero tuvo un prometido, así que debe haber..."

"Él debe haber sido quién cortejó, no al contrario." Yukhei raspa en su cabeza. " Mira, no sé qué pasó con tu esposo," - y unos recuerdos pasan por los ojos de Mark, la amarga, casi asustada cara de Donghyuck hablando de su primer amor, - "pero mi hermana es una Omega y es como... les gusta ser cuidados, ¿Lo sabes? Los hace sentir seguros, los hace sentir mejor. Y con la historia de Donghyuck... Ya que todos pensaban que sería un Alfa dudo que haya experimentado eso. No sabe lo que siente, incluso no debe ni saber que lo necesita."

Yukhei se encoge de hombros de nuevo, sus manos no están sosteniendo las espadas ya que debe haberlas dejado caer mientras se explicaba, pero Mark, en una raro, y bendecido momento de claridad, lo entiende muy bien. Por un momento se siente... bien, no culpable porque fuera su culpa, pero realmente, realmente triste, porque se da cuenta que nunca nadie debe haber hecho feliz a Donghyuck - nadie sabía siquiera qué hacia feliz a Donghyuck. Y Yukhei tiene razón, Donghyuck probablemente no lo sabe él mismo. Implora, y no sabe ni siquiera lo que quiere.

"Yukhei," murmura Mark bajo su respiración, "puede que no estés equivocado, esta vez."

Y Yukhei tose, dice un, "Modestamente," y se da la vuelta hacia atrás, pero de repente se detiene.

"¿Escuchaste eso?"

"¿Qué?"

"Fue como un..."

Pero ahí es cuando Mark lo escucha también. Un silbido. El llanto de una flecha antes de golpear su objetivo.

"La lineas de disparo deberían estar evacuadas," susurra Yukhei, sus ojos mirando los de Mark, "¿Cierto?"

Mark asiente. Órdenes del padre de Yukhei. Ni Mark ni Yukhei tiene permiso para estar aquí, razón por la cual eligieron entrenar en el bosque antes de arriesgarse a una reprimenda frente a sus propios soldados. Bueno, no serían castigados tan severamente, pero conociendo al General Hwang, definitivamente serían castigados.

Otro silbido, otro golpe de una flecha dando al objetivo. Yukhei tira la espada de entrenamiento de Mark. Está desafilada, pero lo suficientemente grande y pesada para herir, y los dos son buenos espadachines, lo suficiente para poder con cualquier intruso. Deben ser intrusos, porque ningún guardia del palacio se atrevería a desobedecer una orden directa del capitán de guardias del palacio de esa manera.

Se mueven despacio, rodeando el muro del área de disparo, hasta que se encuentran en la esquina de la plataforma. Dos figuras paradas ahí, lo más alejadas de los objetivos, una distancia que es incluso difícil para Mark. El primero está tomando un arco, el segundo una espada. Mark no ve a la segunda figura - no escucha a Yukhei dejar salir una suave maldición antes de que mire al hombre desarmarse, y no escucha la pequeña conmoción y la sorpresa y las palabras enojadas que le siguen.

Mark sólo tiene ojos y oídos y sangre para escupir al chico que sostiene el arco. Lo reconoce de inmediato, incluso si han sido años desde la última vez que lo vio con sus propios ojos, su postura elegante, la línea perfecta en sus brazos y hombros y sus piernas contra la pálida luz de la mañana, como si no fuera nada más que una extensión del arco, como si el arco fuera inventado solo para ser una extensión de su cuerpo. Donghyuck de las Islas del Sur golpea su arco. Tensa la cuerda como si fuera hecha de seda suave, y lo hace ver tan fácil, tan natural.

(Y Mark recuerda, cuando tenía doce y fue a ver su primer torneo de arquería en la Coralina, en las Islas del Sur. La dulzura de la seda dulce, la salinidad que parece permanecer en el aire, tan cerca del mar, la amargura del sudor y pérdida. El hambre de la multitud, de gloria, de victoria. Johnny disparando por el Valle y un joven Oh Sehun por el Imperio Na, y Mark recuerda la manera en la que los dos se paraban, frente a los objetivos, por el mayor tiempo cada uno, calibrando el viento, calculando, implorando que sus manos dejaran de temblar, sus músculos duros, sus caras distorsionadas en una mueca, como estatuas de sal en su último momento. Ellos casi golpeaban el objetivo cada vez.

Pero en las Islas, la forma vale tanto como la sustancia. Donghyuck disparaba por las Islas, en ese entonces, tal como hoy, casi no veía el blanco antes de que su flecha lo golpeara, dejando el mundo estremecerse y apretarse a su alrededor, el universo entero tratando de caber en un solo momento, un solo chico, un niño. Donghyuck ni siquiera sostenía de alguna forma. Sólo disparaba - como si no fuera nada más que una extensión del arco, como si el arco fuera inventado para ser una extensión de su cuerpo - como si fuera el hijo del dios del sol. Disparó después de un segundo de belleza. Golpeó el blanco, una y otra vez. Ganó el torneo sin siquiera mirar el blanco.)

El sol está atrapado por un momento contra el cabello dorado de Donghyuck y Mark tiembla y cierra sus ojos por el brillo, justo cuando Donghyuck dispara la flecha. No necesita ver si golpeó el blanco.

❃

Sorprendentemente, Yukhei es el que se enoja.

"¿Tienes acaso la menor idea de qué podría haber pasado si hubiera sido alguien más, cualquier otro, que te encontrara en vez de nosotros? ¿La tienes, Jungwoo?"

Jungwoo mira al suelo, tratando de sentirse pequeño - poco difícil para alguien de su estatura.

"Lo siento," trata de decir, pero Yukhei lo corta, furioso, casi incapaz de contener la necesidad de gritar.

"¡No sólo esta área está fuera de lo límites, pero el Príncipe es un Omega, se supone que no debe tocar ningún tipo de arma, se supone que no debe entrar en área restringidas para practicar con cualquier tipo de arma, y por sobre todo se supone que no debes ayudarlo, se supone que debes detenerlo!"

Kim Jungwoo, uno de los mejores guerreros de toda la guardia del palacio, rápido con sus pasos, pesado con su espada, lo suficientemente habilidoso para que se le confiara la seguridad del Príncipe Consorte, se encoge un poco más. Llorará, se da cuenta Mark, Si esto sigue Jungwoo se quebrará y llorará frente a ellos. Mark puede detenerlo, pero Yukhei tiene todas las razones para estar enojado. Si alguien más los hubiera encontrado faltando el respeto a las palabras del Lord Comandante tan brutalmente, Donghyuck hubiera sido castigado, seguro, y su libertad hubiera sido restringida, pero Jungwoo hubiera perdido su lugar en la Guardia, su dignidad, su futuro, todo. Y sabe, claramente lo sabe - esa es la razón por la cual tiembla, porque está tragando, esperando que se vaya el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que le quieren acompañar. Y aún así, decidió hacer lo que Donghyuck le pidió. (Porque esto, es dolorosamente claro para Mark, fue idea de Donghyuck.)

Mark ignora a Jungwoo y Yukhei, para mirar a Donghyuck. El príncipe todavía está en la zona de disparo, sus hombros rectos, su boca en una linea apretada, su mandíbula tensa, su cabeza derecha, con el mentón en alto, como un sacrificio listo para encontrarse con su trágico destino, caminando a la punta del techo con toda la dignidad que le queda. Este tipo de desesperación valiente y engreída enoja a Mark. Quiere darle un golpe a su esposo, preguntarle si se siente orgulloso de no solo ponerse a él en problemas sino que también a Jungwoo, todo por su propia diversión. A Mark le gusta Donghyuck, pero entrenó con Jungwoo por años y dejando el sentimiento de traición y decepción que siente ahora contra uno de los más prometedores y estúpidos reclutas del Valle, no puede llegar a imaginarse que le hubiera pasado si alguien más hubiera encontrado a Jungwoo antes que Yukhei y Mark lo hicieran. Y no hubiera sido culpa de Donghyuck.

"¿Cuántas veces?" le pregunta, y Jungwoo abre su boca para responder, para obedecer la orden de su alfa - muy tarde, debería haber hablado antes de que fuera encontrado con las manos en la masa - pero Mark lo corta, manteniendo sus ojos en Donghyuck así no hay dudas de quién se supone que tiene que responder la pregunta.

"No te estoy hablando a ti, Kim Jungwoo. Y será mejor si mantienes tu boca cerrada por ahora. ¿Cuántas veces, Su Alteza?" repite, usando el título que Donghyuck ama tanto utilizar cuando quiere poner distancia entre ellos.

El dedo de Donghyuck se tensa en la curva del arco. Lo toma desesperadamente, como un niño que está asustado que le quiten su juguete, y la imagen hace llorar al enojado corazón de Mark, apretándose en el proceso.

"¿Cuántas veces hiciste esto?" le pregunta de nuevo.

"Dos con Jungwoo," responde Donghyuck al final.

"¿Y sin Jungwoo?"

Donghyuck mira al suelo y no responde. Claro que no responde. Jungwoo se suponía que tenía que vigilarlo, y es lo suficientemente malo que lo ayudara a romper la ley en vez de reportarlo con Mark como se suponía tenía que hacerlo. Si le agregas el hecho de que dejó al príncipe escaparse sin que se diera cuenta unas cuantas veces, perder su posición de Guardia sería el último de sus problemas. Destierro es el destino más probable.

Mark puede sentir el enojo de Yukhei y la culpa de Jungwoo, y aún así, incluso con el enlace, no puede sentir lo que Donghyuck está pensando - su comportamiento grita desafío pero todavía se está sosteniendo del arco como si su vida dependiera de eso, como si prefiriera disparar a alguien en vez de que se lo quiten. (Y podría hacerlo, al final, pero el primer intento de tocarlo sería la muerte incluso antes de que tenga una oportunidad de llegar a él.)

"Yukhei."

"Sí, Su Alteza."

"Lleva a Jungwoo contigo y vigilen."

"¿Qué?"

La solicitud de Mark es recibida con educada confusión, pero solo le pide a Yukhei que se acerque. "Toma a Jungwoo, dale un buen regaño, amenázalo con llevar su capa plateada o degradarlo ante un escudero, haz lo que quieras, pero mantén un oído por si viene gente y si escuchas a alguien llegando me avisas."

Los ojos de Yukhei se estrechan, da un susurro que solo Mark puede escuchar. "¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Mark?"

"Necesito hablar con mi esposo. A solas."

Y Mark no tiene la voz más acertada para un Alfa. Tiene un habla suave y paciente y muy entendible. Se sienta con los soldados y comparte comida con ellos, muslos con muslos, les pregunta por sus familias y sus seres queridos, acerca de sus sueños, o de su opinión en estrategias complicadas. Le importa. Hace que la gente lo salude como uno de ellos, es un príncipe humilde, y con los pies en la tierra que recuerda los nombres de sus hermanos y hermanas pequeños. No levanta su voz, no humilla a sus súbditos, y toda la armada lo ama. Pero Mark también es un Alfa, y no sólo un Alfa. Él es el Alfa de todo el país, y no hay no para él cuando es así. Yukhei lo entiende. Da un paso atrás, inclinándose para complacer al Alfa de Mark, para m ostrar su lealtad. El Alfa interior de Mark está complacido.

"Como desees, Su Alteza." Yukhei se da la vuelta a Jungwoo. "¿Escuchaste al Príncipe? Vamos."

Jungwoo asiente, aún temblando. Los dos se van.

"Ah, ¿Y Yukhei?"

"¿Sí?"

"Deja las espadas aquí."

Mark espera hasta que Yukhei y Jungwoo hayan desaparecido antes de darse la vuelta a Donghyuck, que aún está sosteniendo firme el arco como si pudiera salvarlo de la ira de Mark.

"Bájalo."

Donghyuck vacila, pero, de nuevo, no protesta. Es porque él es quien está mal, Mark se da cuenta rápidamente. Y él lo sabe. Donghyuck, quién pelearía como un animal si pensara que alguien lo está criticando, camina mansamente hacia él, listo para aceptar su castigo. Se ve pálido en este frío y nervioso sol. Está usando una de las chaquetas oscuras de Mark, abierta sobre una de sus endebles blusas de seda, y se encoge cuando las manos de Mark se adelantan para apretar los botones uno tras otro.

"No deberías estar fuera con este frío, estabas enfermo," dice Mark, su voz neutral, tomando la cara de Donghyuck con sus manos. _No deberías estar aquí de ninguna manera. ¿Qué se supone que haré contigo ahora?_

Donghyuck traga - Mark siente su garganta moverse bajo sus palmas - y Donghyuck lo mira, observándolo con unos grandes y culpables ojos. El médico tenía razón. Luce como un pajarito, un pajarito de verano, atrapado en el seno de Mark, todo latido y miedo y el deseo de volar. Mark lo podría castigar por lo que ha hecho hoy. Tiene la autoridad, incluso tiene las razones. Por mucho que sus padres amen a Donghyuck, por mucho que los dos países amen a Donghyuck, su príncipe dorado, besado por la miel y flores silvestres, aún es un Omega que no conoce su lugar, y si Mark deja que su pareja le falte el respeto, ¿Cómo se supone que guiará un país? Oh, Mark puede llevarlo del pelo a su casa, puede cortar sus alas y encerrarlo en una celda, tirar lejos la llave por siempre. Y Donghyuck sería solo suyo, un cuerpo cálido al cuál volver cada noche, una boca dulce que cante su nombre, y Mark lo llenará con su semilla, arruinando cada recuerdo de su vida anterior, arruinando su independencia, o cualquier pensamiento de rebelión - ¿Y no es eso lo que quiere Donghyuck? Sin amor, sin siquiera amistad, sólo dos cuerpos al lado del otro, como animales en celo, haciendo solo por lo que fueron traídos al mundo. Baja la mirada, viendo los labios de Donghyuck. Si lo besara ahora, ¿Donghyuck le diría que no? ¿Puede Donghyuck realmente decirle que no a Mark, ahora o en cualquier momento?

_¿Qué estás esperando?_

Los pensamientos son un remolino por un dulce y venenoso momento, pero Mark conoce a qué sabe Donghyuck - ruina, gloria y oro y aún ruina. Lo deja ir - se fuerza a sí mismo a dejarlo ir, y Donghyuck se tambalea hacia atrás, cayendo estrepitosamente en su trasero. Mira a Mark, y se ve asustado, en una manera que hace sentir a Mark avergonzado.

No quiere esto. Nunca lo quiso. Y quizá Donghyuck lo quiere, quizás es lo que quería desde el principio, desde su abortada noche de bodas, desde que le rechazó la copa de vino de flores. Quizá Donghyuck quería ser usado - y Mark se pregunta, se pregunta, quién lo usó antes, quién lo hizo pensar que esto podía ser lo mejor que podía desear - pero Yukhei tiene razón y Donghyuck no sabe realmente lo que quiere. Mark si lo sabe.

"¿No vas a disculparte, Donghyuck? Necesitas hacerlo, si quieres ser perdonado."

Donghyuck muerde su labio inferior, mira a Mark con el fantasma de un cazador desafiante en sus ojos y vergüenza creciendo en sus mejillas y su pecho.

"Lo siento," dice, tan dócil, tan sumiso, tan distinto al chico que a Mark le gusta. "Por favor perdóname, Alfa."

Algo florece en el pecho de Mark - se siente como victoria, se siente como ruina. Mark lo deja ir.

"Toma la espada," le dice, y Donghyuck parpadea confundido.

Mark patea la espada de Yukhei hacia él. Toma la suya. Donghyuck lo mira de nuevo, en sus rodillas, sus labios rosas y suaves, sus ojos grandes, y Mark no entiende cómo en la tierra pudo pensar que no lucía lo suficientemente Omega. El Alfa de Mark lo quiere - el instinto rasguñando en su pecho quiere la ruina, quier arruinarlo y quiere que lo arruinen. Mark quiere... quiere el oro.

"Toma la espada," repite, "y si quieres mi perdón, ven y gánalo."


	9. IX. Fuimos niños una vez que nos deleitamos así.

Un paso adelante y dos atrás.

Así es como Donghyuck vive. Así es como Donghyuck pelea. Es del tipo de espadachín que Yukhei odia más, todo toques tentadores y provocadores de cuchilla con cuchilla, trabajando los pies como un baile, elegante y agraciado.

“Es cobarde,” dijo Yukhei una vez, “así no es como las guerras deberían ser peleadas.”

“Eso es incorrecto,” Mark quería responder, “así es como se ganan las guerras.”

Así es como Donghyuck ganó la guerra contra Mark, como tomaba y tomaba y tomaba, una victoria después de otra, una demostración interminable de humillación. Donghyuck se acerca lo suficiente para dejar ver el oro brillando en las hendiduras, la luz del sol bajo la puerta de su guardia. Donghyuck tantea, provoca, y prueba. Donghyuck atrae a la gente con esto. Donghyuck brilla, de una manera que te lo quieres llevar lejos, como un tesoro precioso, y no importa cuan peligroso, cuan letal puede ser, lo quieres igual.

Donghyuck mira a Mark cuando toma la espada. Lo hace lenta, ciudadosamente, como un un animal arrinconado, demasiado precavido de aceptar la comida que se le está ofreciendo, demasiado hambriento de negarla. Sus ojos se quedan fijos cuando Mark levanta el arma, probando el peso. Probablemente piensa que es una trampa, alguna manera de ponerlo en más problemas, y aún así no puede negarse a Mark, no hoy - no después que lo atrapó faltándole el respeto a su país, y más a su autoridad como Alfa.

La espada pesada de Yukhei se siente extraña en las manos de Donghyuck, casi incorrecta - la hoja es muy larga y fina, demasiado pesada, demasiado Yukhei - y aún a veces se desenreda en el pecho de Mark cuando ve a Donghyuck así, con una espada en sus manos, no sin esperanzas ni débil. Peligroso. A Mark le gusta más cuando es peligroso.

Mark carga primero, como siempre lo hizo en sus duelos contra Donghyuck, y de inmediato se da cuenta que hay algo extraño con él, está haciendo solo medio esfuerzo de bloquear sus ataques, dejando una apertura. Mark ve la apertura - no hay manera de que la pueda perder, es lo suficientemente grande para que un batallón pase por ahí, y seguramente Donghyuck, alguien que  _ nunca _ dejaría aperturas, sabe muy bien que está ahí - y trata de picarla, para ver como reacciona. Es una trampa o un cebo, ¿Es algún tipo de prueba? Ni siquiera un principiante haría ese error tan estúpido. Mark se lanza débilmente hacia Donghyuck y disminuye la velocidad a propósito cuando vuelve a tomar su postura defensiva, dejando más que suficiente tiempo para que Donghyuck retroceda un paso, pero Donghyuck no aprovecha la debilidad. Casi ni responde al ataque y vuelve a defender, su falta de contraataques lo dejan sin dudas. No está ni tratando.

Algo de ira y venganza golpea en el pecho de Mark, caliente y violento, como un géiser, como una erupción, aún inconsistente, un poder errático a través de sus venas, y la transforma en lo que lleva la espada a la muñeca de Donghyuck sin detenerse, demasiado rápido y fuerte para que reaccione - no es como si pudiera tampoco, con su forma desordenada y descuidada.

Donghyuck se queja de dolor, perdiendo el agarre de la espada de Yukhei, y antes de que la hoja pueda golpear el húmedo suelo, la espada de Mark ya ha dibujado un arco agudo en el aire, la punta deteniéndose justo bajo la garganta de Donghyuck, a un respiro de su pulso.

Ninguno de ellos escucha caer la espada de Yukhei. Mark busca la mirada en los ojos de Donghyuck, siempre tan ruidosos, siempre tan audaces, y los encuentra nublados, apagados, fijos en el suelo.

“¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?” pregunta, y un músculo se apreta en la barbilla de Donghyuck, casi como si sólo tragara en respuesta, una reacción, cualquier cosa. “Toma la espada.”

“Aceptaré cualquier castigo…”

“¡Toma la maldita espada, Donghyuck!”

Donghyuck respira profundo por su nariz, sus labios apretados. Traga. Se agacha para tomar la espada otra vez.

Mark espera hasta que Donghyuck ha tomado la defensiva para cargar otra vez. Es rápido, una secuencia furiosa de ataques, más ira que estrategia, más poder y después técnica, el tipo de ataque que Donghyuck hubiera acompañado con los ojos cerrados en el pasado - el tipo de ataque que Donghyuck hubiera intentado introducir a Mark, sin pensar, golpes frenéticos que dejan muchos espacios para errores. Y aún Donghyuck logra bloquear el primer golpe, apenas el segundo, sus pies deslizándose en el suelo barroso, y el tercero se pasa deslizándose con una temblorosa defensa parando justo al frente de su corazón.

“No lo entiendo,” dice Mark lentamente, manteniendo su tono liviano, casi divertido, despreciativo a propósito. “solías ser mejor que esto. Solías ser mejor que yo.”

Donghyuck mira el suelo, avergonzado, cuando la punta de la espada de Mark toca su pecho, golpeando a la puerta de su corazón, antes de subir, contra las puntas de su chaqueta - la chaqueta de Mark - y entonces sigue por los músculos de su cuello antes de detenerse, otra vez en su garganta.

“¿Es porque eres un Omega? ¿Acaso la mancha entre medio de tus piernas se llevó todo tu talento también?”

Es cruel, pero no lo suficiente cruel para que Donghyuck reaccione, reacciona, y aún no encuentra los ojos de Mark. Mark mueve la espada más alto, usando la curva de la punta para subir la cabeza de Donghyuck desde su barbilla y así mire a Mark, mostrándole exactamente lo que quiere ver. Los ojos de Donghyuck brillan de ira y algo que le recuerda a Mark las brasas, quemando oro en su lecho de cenizas.

“O quizá sólo estoy tratando de defender tu honor,” susurra Donghyuck, golpeando la espada de Mark con la suya. “Después de todo no sería apropiado, para un Alfa, ser golpeado hasta caer a la acera por su Omega. Después de todas las veces que ya te he humillado, debería ser muy tarde ya para eso.”

“Ah, así que sigues ahí, después de todo. Casi me engañas con toda la cosa de actuar de sumiso.”

Los ojos de Donghyuck se afilan cuando se da cuenta de su desliz. Sus labios casi desapareciendo en una apretada, nerviosa linea, pero no se atreve a mirar lejos.

“¿Este es el juego que estás tratando de jugar, Donghyuck? ¿Disfrutas jugar el papel de un débil, indefenso Omega, sólo para complacerme? ¿De verdad crees que puedes mentirme a la cara de esta manera?”

“¿No es eso lo que quieres?”

“Quiero un compañero que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme la par.”

La boca de Donghyuck se abre en una sonrisa burlona y Mark siente el golpe antes de que Donghyuck pueda siquiera decir una palabra.

“Entonces de verdad quieres un débil e indefenso Omega.”

Su voz es tan dulce pero sus palabras son veneno. Bueno, Las Crónicas de la Diosa solo te enseña a vencer veneno con veneno.

“¿Crees que están siendo hilarante? Quizá no lo entiendes, Donghyuck de las Islas del Sur. No estás peleando por mi diversión o alimentar mi ego. Estás peleando por mi perdón. Y no te voy a perdonar por romper las leyes de mi reino, las reglas de mi padre… No te voy a perdonar por romper  _ mis _ reglas, si no eres ni capaz de proponerte a hacer una buena pelea. ¿Quieres ser un Omega? Entonces rueda en el piso, y te cogeré como un perro por tu desafío, porque eso es lo que le hacemos a un Omega que rompe las leyes en el Valle.” Donghyuck respira entre dientes, el agarre en su espada es apretado, todo su cuerpo está así, hasta que es pura tensión y listo para atacar, más flecha que espada. “O puedes pelear conmigo como un hombre, muéstrame cuánto de ti queda. ¿Crees que puedes vencerme, Donghyuck?”

Mark no se lo espera. Ni siquiera lo ve venir. Sólo siente el dolor en su muñeca cuando la parte plana de la hoja lo golpea - imitando la manera en la que él lo atacó antes - y entonces tiene la espada de Yukhei en la garganta y Donghyuck está observándolo, sus labios temblando pero sus manos están firmes, el viento y la luz del sol en su cabello, trayendo brillo a él.

“Puedo.”

Oh, si puede, claro que puede. Eso hace que Mark lo quiera aún más.

❃

Un paso adelante y dos atrás.

Y luego hacia adelante nuevamente, para encontrarse con Mark en el medio y detener su golpe, como un ritual, como un baile. De la manera que debería ser. Donghyuck ataca y retrocede y ataca de nuevo, y la espada gira en sus manos. La hoja es demasiado pesada y demasiado larga, y Mark puede sentir la falta de precisión en sus movimientos, las pequeñas imperfecciones en sus ataques agudos, generalmente limpios, pero aún así es rápido y fluido, sigue sin problemas, sólo su cuerpo se mueve por instinto, enfrenta los ataques de Mark y tira de sus defensas con una habilidad aparentemente sin esfuerzo.

Donghyuck desgraciadamente le quita la primera victoria fácilmente, agraciadamente, pero Mark gana la segunda, deteniendo la espada desde el guantelete y sobre los pasos de Donghyuck antes de golpearlo en el estómago con el pomo de la espada.

Donghyuck cae de espalda, sosteniendo su costado a la altura del bazo. Tose y escupe en el suelo.

“Ah, quién lo habría imaginado,” dice, sin aliento, “que el prístino, honorable príncipe del Valle… podría jugar sucio.”

Mark se burla, cambiando la espada a la otra mano. No es tan bueno con la izquierda como lo es con la derecha, pero desea que intranquilice a Donghyuck lo suficiente para ganarle otro punto.

“Aprendí del mejor,” le responde, y sus palabras plantan una breve, orgullosa sonrisa en Donghyuck, una que dura un momento y es lo suficientemente brillante para cegar a Mark.

Los dos están sudando en este punto. Mark puede sentir el dolor en sus extremidades por el entrenamiento con Yukhei durante una hora, pero Donghyuck probablemente no había tenido una sesión de practica con las espadas en los pasados seis meses, desde que se presentó, y está respirando pesadamente por su nariz, su pecho subiendo y bajando bajo la blusa de seda. Pierde la chaqueta de Mark después del primer choque, el que ganó, y a través de la tela Mark puede ver el principio de un hematoma floreciendo donde lo golpeó.

“¿Crees que puedas con otra ronda?” le pregunta. “Luces peor por el desgaste, Su Excelencia.”

Donghyuck se rie, burlón y cansado al mismo tiempo, y entonces su expresión brilla de la nada.

“Podemos una última, y terminar de una vez por todo. Pero si yo gano, tendrás que perdonarme, Su Alteza.” le dice, sus ojos brillando con una astuta brillante, y peligrosa luz. Se ve joven y hambriento de gloria, y por un momento tienen trece y catorce años de nuevo, extraños y ansiosos y insanamente competitivos, excepto que no se habrían sonreído en ese tiempo, ninguno de ellos. Ahora, Donghyuck sonríe, astuto y filoso y emocionado, y Mark agita su cabeza y sonríe de vuelta, porque extrañó malditamente mucho ese Donghyuck, pero este es mejor.

“Sé mi invitado,” le responde, con una reverencia burlona, antes de elevar la espada.

Los dos saben que no están peleando por el perdón de Mark a este punto. Quizá lo estaban, en el principio, pero se detuvieron en el momento que Mark le pidió a Donghyuck que tomara la espada de nuevo después de desarmarlo la primera vez. (Si se hubieran detenido ahí, quizás, podrían haber justificado de alguna manera como un Alfa le enseña a un Omega su lugar, mostrarle lo poco apto que es para pensar que podía sostener un arma en sus bonitas manos. Mark no está de acuerdo con el resto del mundo acerca del lugar de Donghyuck. En una guerra, preferiría tener a Donghyuck a su lado que en casa.) Pero Mark le pidió a Donghyuck que tomara la espada, Mark le dijo a su Omega que peleara de verdad, y los dos sabían lo que Mark estaba haciendo realmente era levantar la responsabilidad de los hombros de Donghyuck lo más que podía. Después de todo, por mucho que Donghyuck hiciera mal con las leyes del Valle por hacer un duelo sin permiso, estaba haciendo un duelo contra el Príncipe Heredero, así que si esto llegaba alguna vez al rey los dos tendrían que compartir su pecado y el castigo.

Esta vez es lento, calculado. Se mueven en círculos, precavidos de dar el primer ataque, y cuando lo hacen, los dos chocan espadas y dan un paso atrás. Donghyuck lo está aguantando esta vez, aguardando, especulando, su cara tensa y concentrado, y Mark no entiende qué está pasando hasta unos segundos después, cuando el viento se levanta de repente golpeándolo una ola de feromonas.

Es como caerse en un lago congelado, el hielo colapsando bajo los pies de Mark hundiéndolo en el agua helada. Lo golpea como un puñetazo, y su cuerpo reacciona más rápido que su cerebro - su pulso acelerándose y sus pupilas dilatándose, sus músculos se tensan alrededor del círculo caliente de excitación que arde en sus intestinos - y los movimientos de Mark tartamudean mientras su mente trata de encontrar control. Demasiado tarde.

Donghyuck da un paso adelante, su espada se desliza por la empuñadura de la propia espada de Mark y lo golpea con fuerza en la pierna antes de que sonría ampliamente y dé dos pasos atrás.

“Diría que es mi victoria.”

Mark lo mira boquiabierto, todavía confundido.

“No lo fue,” murmura, sin ser capaz de finalizar la frase, su cerebro atrapando lo que queda de la dulce esencia de Donghyuck.

“Lo fue, hubiera perforado tu muslo con una espada apropiada, y ahora estarías sangrando hasta la muerte, así que… es una victoria.”

“No es justo,” finaliza Mark logrando concluir, sus cejas se juntan mientras su cerebro logra por fin procesar lo que acaba de suceder… No puede creer lo que hizo Donghyuck... eso… solo lo distrajo. Este mocoso, este tramposo, sin vergüenza… “Eso es tan… tan vil. ¿Cómo pudiste usar tu esencia de esa manera? Eso es solo para que tu pareja te…”

“Eres mi pareja, ¿Lo recuerdas?”

Mark siente como su cara hierve. Donghyuck tiene razón, pero esto… Esto es… tan inapropiado.

“Tú eres el que empezó a jugar sucio,” termina Donghyuck, encongiéndo los hombros, pero Mark puede ver que no es el único afectado por la manera en la que las mejillas y sus orejas están rojas y se retuerce, probablemente sintiendo todo desde dentro, mojándose. Mark lo puede sentir también, por el enlace, y toma una respiración profunda, tratando de eliminar la imagen de Donghyuck auto-lubricándose fuera de su mente o no será capaz de pelear después.

“Sí, pero me refería, no sé, tirar arena a mis ojos, no…” Se agita un poco, y las mejillas de Donghyuck se ponen tan calientes como las de Mark cuando mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que Mark está duro por él.

“No creí que te afectaría tanto,” murmura, “pero está bien. Sólo admite que sigo siendo mejor y nos podemos ir a casa.”

“¿Qué?”

“Bueno, claramente no puedes pelear ya que eres muy honorable como para hacerme lo mismo devuelta así que digo que gané justo y cuadrado.”

Mark se ríe. Donghyuck realmente es un crío de las islas, sin vergüenza y atrevido, dejando salir su esencia así. No es apropiado hacer eso en el Valle de los Gigantes. Solo las prostitutas lo hacen, en los cabaré, y de repente las personas pobres que nunca les enseñaron apropiadamente. Los niños del Valle, y especialmente los que nacen en casas nobles, usualmente reciben a alguien que los enseñe apenas se presentan, así pueden esconder su esencia y guardarla solo para sus parejas y nadie más, en la santidad de sus dormitorios. Este no es exactamente el dormitorio. Como sea, Mark piensa inhalando profundo, Donghyuck es  _ su  _ pareja, y dos pueden jugar este juego.

“Justo y cuadrado es un alcance,” le susurra cuando deja ir su propio control, y puede ver el momento en el que Donghyuck huele su esencia, su cuerpo entero lo atraviesa un escalofrío, “ más que ganar, parece que solo quieres que te follen.” 

Donghyuck tiene que cerrar sus ojos, sosteniendo fuerte su agarre en la espada para que no se deslice por sus dedos. Su esencia es espesa, audaz y provocadora, y un poco desesperada, y Mark piensa que tal vez valió la pena esperar todo este tiempo antes de desatar sus feromonas de Alfa sobre él, porque si la vista de Donghyuck con una espada lo excitaba, la vista de Donghyuck retorciéndose, luchando entre aferrarse a la espada o la ancestral y primitiva necesidad de arrodillarse frente a su Alfa, lo tiene dolorosamente duro, listo para venirse como un adolescente inexperto.

“No estás tan lejos de lo mismo, Su Alteza,” Donghyuck dice, retorciéndose, apuntando al prominente bulto en los pantalones de Mark. “¿Crees que puede pelear así?”

“Si tú puedes, yo puedo,” responde Mark, aún su cabeza corriendo a mil y la necesidad de lanzarse contra Donghyuck está sobrepasando su sentido común.

“¿Una última vez, entonces?

“Una última vez.”

Están listos para comenzar, y es ahí cuando escuchan un silbido. Y después otro.

“¿Qué es eso?” pregunta Donghyuck, y los ojos de Mark se afilan y está en un momento al lado de él, sosteniéndolo de la muñeca.

“¡Mierda! Es la señal, la señal de Yukhei.”

“¿Qué señal?”

“La señal de que tenemos que correr. ¡Alguien viene!”

❃

Por primera vez en su aburrida, poco emocionante vida, Mark se encuentra huyendo de sus propios guardias, de la mano de su esposo, como dos adolescentes atrapados durante un encuentro sexual rápido - excepto que no es un encuentro sexual rápido, sólo Mark siendo casi atrapado por pelear con las espadas con su Omega, ilegalmente y en un área restringida. Es juvenil, un poco cliché y malditamente hilarante, y Mark siente que tiene que golpear una pared por hacer algo tan descuidado y peligroso, porque él no es así, nunca ha sido así, pero entonces Donghyuck aprieta su mano - y su corazón al mismo tiempo - y Mark se da cuenta que eso es, este momento, sintiendo su corazón en su garganta, el sudor enfriando sus cuellos, su mano pegajosa en la de él, la insinuación de una risa sin aliento en la cara de Donghyuck, es algo que les pertenece a los dos, a Mark y Donghyuck solamente. Y le encanta.

Atraviesan el arsenal, agachándose detrás de la cabina del herrero para escapar de los dos guardias que los buscan - Mark los reconoce como Dongbin y Woodam, y está agradecido de que sean un par de novatos que aún no se han presentado esta vez, porque alguien como Hendery los habría encontrado solo por sus olores - y están caminando en puntillas por los barracones cuando escuchan el sonido de pasos, demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

“¡Aquí!”

Mark lleva a Donghyuck dentro de la primera puerta que encuentra y se apoyan en una de las habitaciones de vestuario.

Está oscuro dentro, y huele a cuero y sudor y charlas de sala vestuario, como a fatiga, como novatos y soldados y veteranos, todos juntos, compartiendo el mismo espacio. Mark no está familiarizado con esta habitación en específico, pero son todas iguales, así que instintivamente va al final de la habitación donde se guardan las cosas extras. Empuja a Donghyuck entre la pared y un armario alto, moviéndose al espacio justo a su lado así si alguien entra a la habitación y ve detrás del armario serán capaces de verlos.

“¿Algunas vez has hecho algo así? Te ves terriblemente tenso,” murmura Donghyuck, lo suficientemente cerca que cada palabra es como un beso a la barbilla de Mark, y Mark trata de mirarlo a pesar de la falta de espacio.

“Shush,” le susurra, cubriendo la boca de Donghyuck con su mano. “están justo afuera.”

Donghyuck le envía una mirada sin impresionarse y abre sus labios en la palma, dándole unas lamidas de gatito hasta que Mark se obliga a sacarla.

“Para,” crece su susurro, demasiado avergonzado para estar asustado.

“¿Por qué te escondes? Eres el príncipe, solo puedes salir y decir que eras tú.”

Mark le da otra mirada nerviosa a la puerta. Escucha la palabra  _ intruso  _ y entonces una rápida orden de dividirse y buscar a dos personas.

“¿Escuchaste eso? Nos vieron. Y tú no deberías estar aquí.”

“¿Qué es lo pero que nos pueden hacer?”

¿A Mark? No mucho. No es como que los guardias van a arrestar al Príncipe Heredero y al Príncipe Consorte por andar vagando en su propio palacio, pero Mark no tiene dudas de que las noticias llegarán a su padre, y su padre no estará complacido de saber que fueron encontrados tonteando con espadas en vez de tratar de tener un heredero.

Mark mira a Donghyuck, su cabello desordenado, corto de respiración, los residuos de estar en una batalla haciendo sus ojos brillar aún más que todo el oro que hay en el palacio.

“Probablemente no nos castigarian, pero te asignarían otro guardia, quizá dos. Nunca te dejarían hasta que estuvieras embarazado, y menos después de eso.” Donghyuck mira al suelo y no dice nada, así que Mark se inclina hasta que sus frentes se están tocando y solo pueden tocarse sus narices si Donghyuck mueve un poco su cabeza. “Y no dejaré que eso pase. De verdad extrañaba pelear con las espadas contigo.”

Donghyuck se sonroja, haciendo que la habitación huela de alguna manera que los guardias afuera sentirán en un momento. Mark lo quiere regañar, pero luce tan nervioso que no quiere castigarlo.

“¿Lo hacías? ¿Aún cuando te ganaba siempre?” Donghyuck resopla un poco, frunciendo la nariz, y Mark no puede entender si es por las pila de polvo que flotan a su alrededor o la repentina tristeza en su voz. “está bien, incluso si fue sólo por hoy, realmente disfruté ganarte de nuevo, Minhyung.”

Dice su nombre suavemente, como nunca lo ha dicho desde que son pequeños, y Mark le gustaría mantener este momento y acunarlo en sus manos, hacerlo durar un poco más, como un diente de león protegido por sus dedos contra el primer soplo de viento, pero la puerta del cuarto de vestuario se abre y el momento es arrancado de sus manos, arrastrado y dispersado en el aire por el aliento frío de los vientos del norte.

“Ve a ver atrás,” alguien dice, y Mark piensa  _ mierda, mierda, mierda esto,  _ y se acerca, poniendo a Donghyuck contra la pared hasta que no hay espacio entre sus cuerpos. Así, puede sentir la excitación en la polla de Donghyuck presionando contra la suya, y con el silbido que deja salir Donghyuck por sus dientes, puede sentirlo también. Mark pone una mano arriba, sosteniendo su labio con su pulgar, sintiendo la suavidad contra sus dedos rudos.

“Sígueme la corriente,” le dice, acunando sus manos en la cadera de Donghyuck y se inclina para dejar un suave beso en la mejilla de su esposo, acomodando su cabeza así cualquiera puede pensar que se están besando en los labios. Donghyuck deja de respirar y se vuelve rígido en los brazos de Mark, y por un momento todo lo que puede escuchar es el golpeteo de su sangre en sus venas y los latidos de Donghyuck, frenético y desesperado contra los suyos, y ahí es cuando uno de los soldados entra al cuarto.

“¡Salga!”

Mark deja su boca persistir en la mejilla de Donghyuck, en la esquina de sus labios, en un segundo más, una de sus manos sube desde la cadera de Donghyuck, bajo la polera hasta su estómago. Entonces, hace su cara más molesta y se da la vuelta.

“¿Es urgente? Porque estamos un poco ocupados ahora mismo.”

El guardia joven, Taedong, Mark lo recuerda débilmente, mira a su príncipe, luego al esposo de su príncipe, todavía acurrucados en el espacio estrecho, luego parece notar que la mano de Mark desaparece debajo de la blusa de Donghyuck, su aspecto desaliñado, la forma en que ambos parecen sin aliento y su rostro completamente cambia de color.

“S-su Alteza,” le dice, su voz inaturalmente alta, “¡No teníamos idea de que era usted, lo juro! Estábamos buscando a unos intrusos y…”

“Kim Taedong,” dice Mark, su voz como el hielo.

“¡Sí señor!”

“Fuera.”

El guardia asiente, dos veces, y se aleja rápidamente. Mark se vuelve a Donghyuck, que se está mordiendo su labio para contener una sonrisa, y ponen sus frentes juntas de nuevo.

“Me debes una,” le susurra, y Donghyuck deja salir esa sonrisa con una suave risa. Se miran el uno al otro, sin moverse, y Mark está consciente de su mano en el estómago de Donghyuck bajo su blusa, pero Donghyuck tiembla y moja sus labios y están tan pero tan cerca para que Mark lo ignore. Trata de desentenderse, de poner un poco de distancia entre los dos, porque no puede pensar, no puede respirar, solo puede ver la boca de Donghyuck y la pequeña parte de su lengua, pero las manos de Donghyuck se ubican tras su cabeza, manteniéndolo cerca, y abre sus labios, sus ojos fijos en la boca de Mark.

“No tienes que hacer esto,” dice Mark, rápido, porque no quiere hacer todo esto,  _ todo esto _ , sólo para darle a Donghyuck la idea equivocada. “No tiene que darme nada a cambio si no quieres. No lo decía en serio, el que me debías algo…”

Esta vez, Donghyuck es el que cubre su boca con su mano.

“No me insultes por favor. Mis besos son demasiado preciosos para ser malinterpretados de esta manera.”

Mark da una lamida a su palma, tal como lo hizo Donghyuck anteriormente, y cuando Donghyuck trata de llevar lejos su mano Mark la atrapa y le deja un beso.

“¿Entonces qué debe hacer un hombre para ser besado por ti?”

La respuesta de Donghyuck es un aleteo de pestañas y el cómo aprieta sus manos sobre la nuca de Mark, sus dedos entrelazándose entre los mechones oscuros, inclinando la cabeza justo para permitir que sus labios se encuentren, en un viejo y sucio depósito, la luz del sol golpeando el polvo y convirtiéndolo en motas doradas, migajas de sol flotando a su alrededor.


	10. X: El ardor en tu garganta por tus labios de canela, el suave desenvolvimiento de tu voz...

Los labios de Donghyuck son ansiosos, pero torpes. Por todo lo que habla valientemente, por todo lo seguro que actúa - su boca choca contra la de Mark casi demasiado fuerte, como si se estuviera muriendo por hacerlo - una vez que se besan, Donghyuck no parece que sepa qué hacer. Vacila, sus manos temblando donde están entrelazadas en la nuca de Mark, y trata de alejarse - trata de alejarse del beso que él mismo eligió iniciar. Mark no lo deja.

 _No puedes hacer eso,_ quiere decirle, _quieras o no quieras besarme._

Así que persigue la boca de Donghyuck tan pronto como sus labios se desconectan, trayéndolos de vuelta hasta que están contra el armario, y lo besa, besos de libélula, tentadores y superficiales y breves, solo labios contra labios, las manos de Mark recorren los lados de Donghyuck, tratando de que se relaje en sus brazos.

Donghyuck se sostiene de él, sus manos moviéndose del cuello de Mark a su espalda, agarrando la tela como si su vida dependiera de eso. Y lo besa de vuelta, tímidamente al principio - tan inusualmente cauteloso y cuidadoso, tan no-Donghyuck, como si no lo hubiera hecho en tanto tiempo que se le hubiera olvidado cómo hacerlo bien - ganando confianza lentamente, derritiéndose en la boca de Mark.

Mark jadea cuando lame los labios de Donghyuck y descubre que están abiertos para él, y se encuentra con su lengua en el lugar. Donghyuck también, jadea, fuerte y airoso, y desde ahí hay un resplandor, errático y desordenado y tentador, los dos nerviosos de liderar el beso y demasiado ansiosos de esperar, encontrándose en el medio sin fineza, sin técnica, solo respirando en las bocas del otro cuando se vuelve mucho y tienen que calmarse.

Donghyuck no sabe dulce, no inmediatamente. Sus labios están salados, y dentro de su boca tiene un sabor metálico, probablemente sangre, y Mark sabe que él mismo debe saber a las pelusas de polvo que los rodean y un poco de la suciedad de fuera, pero cuando chupa la lengua de Donghyuck puede sentir el ozono y pasto húmedo, como los valles después de la lluvia, el viento y la luz del sol perforando a través de la niebla, y cuando Donghyuck resuena en el beso su voz se rompe en la lengua de Mark, y es, por supuesto, el dulce fuego de miel y ruina.

Donghyuck abre sus piernas para hacer espacio a Mark en el medio, y este se desliza cerca. Golpea su excitación contra la de Donghyuck, sus caderas rodando más que empujando, y es el sonido que deja salir Donghyuck - un entusiasmo ahogado - y es la manera en la que sus uñas apretan en los hombros de Mark, rompiendo la tela, la desesperación en su esencia, teñida de excitación, como flores quemándose en la pira. Es Donghyuck y la forma en la que su cuerpo es honesto y flexible y acogedor y necesitado, y eso hace solamente que Mark quiera besarlo más duro, pinchando con sus dientes en los labios de Donghyuck y su mano en su barbilla y Donghyuck casi medio montando su pierna, una piscina candente entre sus cuerpos.

Mark vagamente se da cuenta de la gente esperando por ellos fuera, de tener que dar explicaciones y excusas que no tiene - _sólo quería practicar con las espadas con él, no tienen idea de cuán sexy se ve cuando está tratando de pelear con alguien -_ pero entonces Donghyuck muerde su labio inferior, fuerte, su cadera golpeando contra la de Mark, su esencia volviéndose más espesa como azúcar cociéndose, volviéndose caramelo, y Mark se da cuenta de que si continúan los dos se vendrán, en esta vieja, sucia habitación que huele al sudor de otra gente y de ese tipo de feromonas intimidantes que solo Alfas adultos pueden emitir, y la mitad de la guardia del palacio está fuera de esa pared fina.

Donghyuck merece más que esto y Mark... Mark merece respuestas.

Los ojos de Donghyuck están fuertemente cerrados, sus cejas juntas, relajándose en un suspiro cuando Mark lo deja ir, y Mark quiere volver, pero no puede. Tiene algo que preguntar y está muy asustado de la respuesta - y aún así, es un príncipe, necesita ser valiente, no puede tener miedo. Besa la mejilla de Donghyuck y sus párpados y sus pómulos, dejando un último beso en el cabello dorado de Donghyuck y descansando su nariz ahí, donde huele como a hojas caídas y tierra húmeda, como sudor y suciedad y flores salvajes floreciendo en los valles en la estación equivocada.

Donghyuck gimotea fuerte en su garganta y mueve su cabeza para encontrar la boca de Mark de nuevo.

"Espera," dice Mark, poniendo un dedo en los labios de Donghyuck para detenerlo. "Espera."

Donghyuck lo observa, y sus ojos vidriosos pero atentos, aguardan, y Mark sabe que se está molestando. Tiene que preguntar, aún así.

"Yo... yo pensé que no querías besarme," dice, bajo su respiración, casi deseando que fuera demasiado despacio para que Donghyuck lo escuchara, casi deseando que pudiera recuperarlo y saber que no puede, que no puede - ya preparándose para cualquier signo de desamor que Donghyuck podrá personalizar solo para él.

Como es de esperar, Donghyuck abre sus ojos aún más de inmediato. Se zafa del agarre de Mark, pero por lo menos no luce enojado.

"No es así..." junta sus labios, y desde que él es Donghyuck maneja la situación para actuar tímido y molesto al mismo tiempo. "¿De verdad tenemos que hablarlo ahora?"

"Sí, creo que... debemos. Me gustas. Sabes que lo hago. Y tú dijiste que no lo haces, así que quiero saber por qué cambiaste de parecer y me besaste."

Donghyuck frunce el ceño, su cara tensa, y se ve acorralado y feroz y listo para romper el corazón de Mark otra vez, así que Mark le da pánico y se inclina para un último beso robado, suave y prolongado, captando el labio inferior de Donghyuck en el suyo y chupándolo para callarlo, para detenerlo de herirlo.

"¿Te gusta esto, no es así?" le dice, tan pronto deja ir a Donghyuck, porque no puede permitir que hable primero y le diga alguna cosa sin sentido. Quiere que Donghyuck sea incapaz de negarse, quiere que Donghyuck le diga _también me gustas_ "¿Y aún así no te gusto?"

"Tú crees que nunca me has gustado," responde Donghyuck, a cambio.

"¿No es esa la verdad acaso?"

Donghyuck mira la cara de Mark, a su barbilla su nariz y sube a sus cejas, su mirada es tan pesada y fija que Mark casi puede sentirla en su piel. Mira hacia abajo de nuevo antes de hablar, sus orejas rojas.

"Si me gustas," le dice, muy bajo, la voz de secretos y confesiones culpables. "Sé que piensas que no lo hago, pero me gustas, así que decidí besarte. Y sí, me gusta."

Mark quiere sentirse feliz, aliviado, casi exculpado por las palabras crudas y puras de Donghyuck. Él no mentiría con esto. Lee Donghyuck es muchas cosas, pero nunca ha sido un mentiroso. Su boca no puede mentir, sus ojos no pueden mentir y su esencia tampoco puede mentir, y Mark siente que es más oscuro como el cielo de mediodía en un fuego de verano, el humo volviendo el aire pesado y gris y caliente y oliendo como flores quemadas.

"Pero no quieres que yo te guste," concluye Mark por él. "¿Por qué?"

"N... no creo que sea una buena idea... No puede terminar bien, para mí, si permito que me gustes."

Alguien golpea la puerta antes de que Mark pregunte qué significa - necesita saber desesperadamente a qué se refiere Donghyuck. Los dos saltan, y Mark se queja, enojado, "¡No ahora!"

Pero cuando escucha a Yukhei aclarándose la garganta y cuando alza la vista, Zhoumi, el maestro de espada del palacio, está a su lado, luce estruendoso.

"Siento por interrumpir su pequeña escapada, Su Majestad, pero el rey está demandando su presencia de vuelta al palacio."

"El rey puede esperar, esto es-"

"Es un caso de máxima importancia, el príncipe del Imperio Na recibió un aviso de las fronteras. Fuimos privados del contenido, pero el príncipe informó al rey de su decisión de dejar el palacio inmediatamente."

Mark maldice a Jaemin del Imperio Na, y el Imperio Na, y Yukhei y Zhoumi y su padre y a sí mismo. Maldice a Donghyuck un poco, en la privacidad de su mente, donde las palabras no pueden herir a nadie más, porque su esposo parece tener toda la suerte de su lado cuando se trata de escapar de las preguntas de Mark.

"Danos un minuto," responde Mark, su voz tensa.

"Su Majestad..."

"¡Un minuto!"

Zhoumi cierra sus labios en una linea desaprobatoria, pero Mark le devuelve la vista, desafiante, así que el hombre finalmente vuelve por dónde vino, llevando a Yukhei con él.

"Un minuto," repite Zhoumi, como una advertencia, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejando a Mark solo con un muy desinflado y aún sin aire Donghyuck.

Mark cierra los ojos, tratando de volver a él mismo. Siente las manos de Donghyuck en su cabello, tocándolo y ondulándolo y peinándolo con sus dedos en un esfuerzo doloroso de hacerlo parecer más decente.

"De verdad necesito irme, los escuchaste..." murmura, y Donghyuck afirma.

"Claro."

"Prométeme que hablaremos de esto," dice Mark, buscando confirmación en los ojos de Donghyuck.

"Yo no..."

Los dedos de Mark se van a su cuello, alzando su cara, y Donghyuck claramente se estremece al toque, el enlace tintineando ente ellos.

"Te lo imploro, Donghyuck. No tiene que decirme todo, pero me dijiste que no te gustaba de esa manera y he tratado... He tratado de respetar tu decisión y darte espacio pero ahora _tú_ me besaste y no entiendo. Dijiste que estás tratando de protegerte a ti mismo, pero no puedo ayudarte si eres así. Dime las cosas claras, por favor." Observa a Donghyuck resolver el puzzle, hasta que el otro chico asiente.

"¿Lo prometes?" pregunta Mark, sus pulgares dibujando círculos en el cuello de Donghyuck, evitando que mire lejos.

"Lo prometo."

"¿Te veo tarde entonces?"

"Estaré en el dormitorio."

Mark muerde su labio inferior, encontrándolos húmedos y blandos, igual que los de Donghyuck.

"Donghyuck," dice Mark, "puede que no lo creas, pero estoy de tu lado. Estamos del mismo lado, ahora."

"Sólo estoy en mi propio lado," Donghyuck trata de decir, y Mark lo besa de nuevo, una última vez, sin aliento, besos insistentes en su boca, porque las acciones hablan más fuerte que las palabras y Mark quiere que sus besos tengan significado, _Cualquier lugar que quieras estar, ese es el lado que elijo._

"Su Majestad, han pasado dos minutos."

Mark da un pequeño besito en los labios de Donghyuck una última vez.

"Sí, ya voy."

❃

Uno de los sirvientes de Jaemin mira a Mark cuando entra a la habitación, sin anuncio aún usando sus prendas de entrenamiento y con la expresión más fría que puede crear mientras aún luce lo suficientemente educado para conferenciar con la realeza.

"Convoca a tu maestro, ¿Quieres?"

La omega se estremece, claramente a punto de quejarse por la falta de etiqueta, pero el príncipe aparece él mismo bajo el arco que conecta el área de las habitaciones. Luce distraído, demasiado nervioso para igualar a su aura usual de auto-suficiencia que siempre lleva, pero aún vuelve a sí cuando ve a Mark.

"Déjanos solos, Yoojin." le dice, a su sirviente.

"Su seguridad, Príncipe..."

"Todavía soy un estimado invitado en este lugar. No tengo nada que temer al Príncipe del Valle, ¿O sí?"

Sus ojos recuperan un poco de su bravuconidad habitual mientras sonríe a Mark. La chica Yoojin, le da al príncipe una mirada de advertencia y se levanta, con un breve, "Estaré en la habitación del lado si Su Excelencia me necesita."

Jaemin la ve irse antes de sentarse en uno de los sofás. Ya está usando ropas de invierno, se da cuenta Mark - botas de nieve, pantalones gruesos, una chaqueta de lana de la piel de los leones del Imperio - probablemente para la nieve fuerte y helada en la frontera. Se pregunta si Jaemin parará en el Pico Cóndor, su condado, justo al las puertas del Reino de Mark, antes de proceder su camino al Imperio.

"¿Así que, qué trae al muy ocupado Príncipe Heredero a mi humilde puerta?" pregunta Jaemin, y Mark tiene que aguantarse de reír, porque el dormitorio de Jaemin fue asignado en virtud de su rol como embajador y príncipe del Imperio, lo que menos puede ser es ser una humilde habitación. También, no es su dormitorio o puerta, y Mark no es su príncipe.

"Y justo después de entrenar," continúa Jaemin. "Ya veo. Debe ser algo muy urgente."

"Debe ser muy urgente, ciertamente, si se está yendo así, completamente faltando a la promesa de almorzar juntos, Príncipe Jaemin."

La esencia de Jaemin es agria por un momento, cuando recuerda de su decisión de encontrarse en la tarde, antes de que se endulce en una muy peligrosa manera, espeso e intenso como el vino de mora.

"Ah, es una verdadera pena. Estaba esperando ver al Príncipe Consorte una última vez antes de separarnos."

Mark trata de mantener su sonrisa, lo hace. Debería estar feliz de que Jaemin y su sonrisa coqueta y sus muchas manos - Mark podría haber cortado una de ellas felizmente, o las dos, porque las dos habían estado en Donghyuck - finalmente está montando su caballo y volviendo a su país. Y aún así, quizás es el último pinchazo de Jaemin, quizás es el hecho de que por fin estaba yendo a algún lugar con Donghyuck y tuvo que dejarlo, dejando a su esposo el tiempo de coleccionar sus pensamientos y rearmar sus paredes, una por una. Por una vez, el Príncipe Mark del Valle de los Gigantes, dejó su fachada formal.

"La pena real es de que no podré escoltarlo yo mismo hasta la salida del reino de mi padre, pero seré capaz de dar una caminata hasta las puertas del castillo y verte dejar el lugar," le dice, con una sonrisa.

Eso, por lo menos, parece hacer que Jaemin recupere su sonrisa de tiburón.

"Ah, ¿Quizás se siente intimidado, Su Alteza? Sabes, tus sirvientes han estado pendientes de las pequeñas charlas, y pronto el único tema que se ha hablado es de los jardines, específicamente en el momento de sacar unas preciosas flores."

"Estoy más interesado en cómo mantener las pestes lejos de los jardines."

Jaemin ríe. "¿El tiempo de cosecha está cerca, no es cierto? Pero cualquier cosechador será capaz de decirte que deberías plantar tus semillas pronto, si quieres tener algún tipo de fruto, ya sabes."

Mark extraña el sólido peso de la espada a su lado. Sería agradable verla en la garganta de Jaemin ahora mismo.

"Cualquier cosa que pase en mi jardín no es y nunca será su problema, Príncipe Jaemin. Estoy más interesado en qué puede ser ese tema lo suficientemente urgente que te lleve lejos de mi casa, considerando cuan divertido te encontrabas aquí cuestionando mi autoridad y coqueteando con mi esposo."

"Oh, así que eres capaz de ser directo, Príncipe Mark."

"A veces."

Jaemin chasquea su lengua, considerando cuánto puede revelar. Podría elegir no decir nada, pero Mark ha aprendido algo de tenerlo a su alrededor todo este tiempo y es que al Príncipe Jaemin le gusta hablar.

"No estoy seguro porqué mi padre tiene tanta necesidad de tenerme de vuelta en la capital, especialmente considerando cuán poco me gusta estar con la familia, pero si tengo que hacer una suposición precipitada..."

"¿Puede ser algo que tenga que ver con los rebeldes en las fronteras?" pregunta Mark. Su padre le habló de eso hace unos días, pero sabe de Yukhei que escuchó de su padre que hubo otra brecha en las fronteras justo ayer.

Los ojos de Jaemin se afilan, y por un momento se relajan, sin esfuerzo le hace una mirada molesta a Mark sin ningún tipo de burla en su cara.

"Podría," dice lentamente. "Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero no mentiré si digo que eso me asusta."

"Dicen que es uno de los hijos de los lores de tu padre el que está liderando a los rebeldes."

Jaemin se burla. "Aún si es cierto, sería un empeño y nada más. Ese hombre era un idiota y su hijo no es diferente." Tararea un poco, sus ojos sin dejar a Mark. "Tú eres de verdad la pieza que nunca deja de sorprenderme, Príncipe Mark, y tenías razón, me divertí mucho probando tu paciencia hasta hoy. También, el Príncipe Donghyuck es tan adorable como siempre lo imaginé que sería."

"Salta las bromas, si es posible."

"Oh, amo cuando vas todo Alfa conmigo," dice Jaemin. "Pero ya que me has hecho el favor de ser honesto, debo devolverlo revelando algo que ni los espías de tu padre saben, en virtud de nuestra amistad futura."

Mark quiere rodar los ojos a las palabras _amistad futura,_ pero Jaemin del Imperio Na es tan poderoso como lo es de molesto, y ciertamente está ofreciendo algo interesante. Jaemin se inclina sobre la mesa de café, bajando su voz.

"No tenemos nada que ver con las redadas y, de hecho, dado que están sucediendo tan cerca del Pico Cóndor, mi padre podría elegir involucrarme en su represión. Pero lo que escuché de mi mayordomo en Pico Cóndor en mi camino a tu reino fue algo muy interesante. Los pocos sobrevivientes de las incursiones dijeron que algunos de los asaltantes son salvajes del oeste, bárbaros blancos de los territorios más allá del Imperio."

"¿Bárbaros blancos?"

Mark parpadea, confundido. Los asaltantes salvajes del oeste han estado llevando lejos a las tribus de piel negra que viven en las fronteras del Imperio por siglos. La última vez que fue visto en el Valle de los Gigantes debe haber sido durante el reinado del abuelo de Mark, durante una visita diplomática.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Jaemin?" dice Mark, dejando de lado las formalidades. Jaemin abre la boca para responder pero es detenido por otro de sus sirvientes, que entra en la habitación justo como si fuera suya y observa al príncipe.

"Mi príncipe, has hablado mucho y es hora de irse."

Jaemin suspira, sacando la máscara formal y volviendo a su floja, y arrogante sonrisa.

"Bueno, parece que es momento de hacer tu deseo realidad, Príncipe Mark. Llévame a las puertas de tu castillo."

❃

Mark ve al Príncipe Jaemin dejar la ciudad al atardecer, yéndose con una corte real, rodeado de caballeros del Valle. Al Este, el cielo está lleno de nubes moradas, desapareciendo su color por la salida de luz del sol. Mark se pregunta cómo pasó su día Donghyuck, solo en las habitaciones, esperando por Mark mientras todo el palacio preparaba la ida de sus visitantes peligrosos.

Gongmyung del clan Kim, consejero real y hermano de uno de los amigos más cercanos de Mark, aclara su garganta.

"Su Majestad. El rey lo ha llamado a sus habitaciones. Desea discutir la ida del Príncipe Imperial con usted."

"Dile que tendré una audiencia con él mañana."

Gongmyung parpadea confuso. "No creo que sea una consulta, Su Majestad."

Mark da una respuesta corta, porque Gongmyung no merece su molestia.

"Lo mío no fue una negativa," le responde. "Pero tengo algo urgente que hablar con el Príncipe Consorte y es más urgente que cualquier cosa, incluyendo la partida del Príncipe Na Jaemin, y aún así atendí porque mi padre lo requería. Ahora deseo retirarme a mis dormitorios."

"El rey..."

"El rey tendrá que mostrar comprensión, Gongmyung. Si se queja, dile que no me siento bien."

Por la manera en la que Gongmyung lo mira, no está lejos de creer la mentira él mismo. Mark nunca se ha negado a encontrarse con su padre, ni cuestionar su autoridad de ninguna manera. Pero es tarde y está cansado y el enlace hace que cada parte de su cuerpo duela como si hubiera escalado millones de estrellas, solo, toda su vida. ¿Éste es el sentimiento que Longing, el médico del palacio estaba hablando? Si es así, apesta, y Mark quiere ver a su compañero ahora mismo, quiere tocar a Donghyuck, quiere escucharlo cantar.

Mark deja al joven lord Kim en las almenas, de pie. Corre más allá de las guardias, hacia el patio, donde su caballo lo está esperando. La ciudad siempre está llena de gente, convergiendo afuera, en las calles principales, para tomar los últimos minutos de luz solar. Todo el mundo parece estar fuera para evitar que Mark llegue al palacio, y sus rodillas se cierran alrededor de sus caderas en su viaje, lo que lo impulsa a trotar entre la multitud.

Cuando baja y desmonta su caballo, dejándolo en las manos de un hombre en el patio, el cielo ya está oscuro, y demasiado tapado incluso para ver las estrellas. Sólo la luna está alumbrando, una luna nueva, pálida y delgada y tímida, escondiéndose detrás del gris velo.

"Llegas tarde," le dice. Y entonces, bosteza, " Y apestas."

Bueno, eso duele.

"Lo siento, por cuán en un apuro se veía, el Príncipe Jaemin realmente se tomó su tiempo en dejar."

"Eso escuché."

"Déjame tomar un pequeño baño. Te acompañaré en la cena, si aún no has comido."

Donghyuck niega con su cabeza y da un salto rápido al suelo, sus pies desnudo no hacen sonidos cuando toca el mármol. Lleva puesta una de las capas de Mark y un amplio camisón y calzoncillos, y Mark lo ha visto más de una vez desnudo pero no puede superar el hecho de que luce más escandaloso ahora que cuando no usa nada, porque ningún lord o lady en el Valle anda sólo en sus ropas menores.

A Donghyuck realmente no le importa la moda del Valle, toma una vela del lado de la cama y pasa por el lado de Mark al baño compartido, tirando de la cuerda trenzada para pedirles a los sirvientes de abajo que les envíen un poco de agua caliente.

"¿Intentas quedarte conmigo aquí?" pregunta Mark, de repente dándose cuenta, cuando el agua empieza a caer y llenar la piscina.

Donghyuck se detiene en medio de encender las velas con una de las de la habitación, y mira a Mark. "¿Debería irme?"

Antes de que se pueda mover, las manos de Mark se cierran como un tornillo en las muñecas de él, manteniéndolo ahí. "No, por favor. Quédate."

Donghyuck trata de liberarse del agarre de Mark, y Mark lo deja ir después de un segundo de resistencia. Observa a Donghyuck chequear la temperatura del agua con la punta de sus dedos, sus mejillas y oídos rosas.

"Te deberías desvestir." dice Donghyuck, cortante, y Mark de u tirón se saca toda la ropa, entrando al agua antes de que Donghyuck lo pueda ver. No está observando a Donghyuck tampoco, y por esa razón es que su corazón casi se sale de su pecho cuando se da cuenta que está entrando a la piscina media llena con él, aún en sus ropas menores, el largo, y desabotonado camisón se esparce a su alrededor.

"Date vuelta," le ordena Donghyuck, y Mark hace lo que le ordena, dejando salir un suspiro cuando le empieza a mojar su cabello, con la esencia de lavanda llenando la habitación.

El baño está oscuro, las velas apenas alumbran el grueso velo negro que cubre las paredes. También es silencioso, salvo por las gotas de agua que gotean del grifo al agua, el chapoteo del agua contra sus hombros desnudos y el suave susurro de los dedos de Donghyuck masajeando el cabello de Mark.

Mark cierra sus ojos, disfrutando. Cuando habla, el eco de su voz está de pared a pared, enrollándose en la humedad de la habitación.

"¿Hablarás por fin, ahora que no puedo ver tu cara?"

Donghyuck empuja dolorosamente su cabello y Mark salta, el agua saltando a su alrededor. Siente las manos de Donghyuck caer desde su cabeza a su espalda, moviéndose por sus hombros, siguiendo un camino por su columna con sus dedos. Se retuerce y se inclina hacia atrás hasta que la tela mojada de la ropa interior de Donghyuck se aferra a su piel desnuda y el aliento de Donghyuck le calienta la nuca. Donghyuck descansa su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Mark, las manos entrelazadas en su pecho, por un momento. Mark puede sentir el pecho de Donghyuck subiendo y bajando, apretado contra su espalda, y puede sentirlo tragar, puede escuchar el chasquido de sus labios. Puede sentir el momento en que Donghyuck decide hablar, justo antes de hacerlo, porque todo su cuerpo se tensa alrededor del de Mark, y sus manos tiemblan donde están unidas en su corazón, y su corazón late como un tambor loco contra la espalda de Mark.

"Le dijiste a mi hermana que la amabas una vez", dice Donghyuck, y su voz llena la piscina y la habitación, su voz llena el pecho de Mark como música dentro de una caja de sonido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Puesto que había dicho que desde el capítulo diez ya subiría uno por semana, cambiaré eso^^ pero solo por esta semana... Ya que es miércoles, subiré el capítulo el sábado y desde la otra semana ya será uno solamente semanalmente:cc 
> 
> Desde la otra semana comienzo mis clases y esa es una de las razones, pero si veo que pueda seguir escribiendo bien dos capítulos por semana ahí se verá jiji  
> Sin mucho más que decir...
> 
> Happy reading!


	11. XI. Y nada más dulce que el deseo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo doble en la semana!  
> Nos vemos el sábado... Disfruten!^^

Mark tenía diecisiete años cuando le dijo a Dongsoon de las Islas del Sur que la amaba.

Recuerda ese día muy bien, un día de primavera, el aire con pintas de polen, las avenidas al rededor del palacio pintado de pétalos cayendo. Dongsoon recostada en su cama, con su largo, rubio cabello, tan similar al de su hermano, cayendo en las almohadas de Mark como espigas de trigo bajo el filo de una hoz. Sus labios eran rojos con brillo y su piel brillaba con polvo de nácar y su pecho estaba lleno, subiendo y bajando, nerviosa, y suave bajo la palma de Mark, y ella era bonita, en una manera que su hermano nunca lo fue - en una manera que su hermano nunca será. Ella dejaba que Mark la sostuviera, que pusiera sus manos en su cintura, y él sintió el cuerpo de ella tenso bajo su toque, familiar, cálido, y aún así tan extraño. Él se sintió extraño e inexperimentado, un chico escalando sobre el cuerpo de una princesa que era como una montaña, incapaz de ser escalada, llena de peligros. Había besado a Dongsoon porque no sabía qué más hacer con su boca, y le había dicho a ella que la amaba cuando se dio cuenta que ni besarla se sentía correcto.

"Le dijiste a mi hermana que la amabas una vez," dice Donghyuck, y Mark se encoge y se pregunta por todo lo que ha dicho y siempre se le devuelve en su contra, cómo puede Donghyuck saber cada una de sus palabras y convertirlas en un arma, disparándolo a él mismo y a Mark.

"¿Ella te lo dijo?" pregunta Mark, bajo su respiración.

Donghyuck no responde, sólo inhala profundo. Su corazón golpeando contra la espalda de Mark y a través de la tela húmeda. El agua chapotea a su alrededor. Se siente como si estuvieran en una isla en el medio del océano, erosionada por la marea, asediado por la sal y con el agua de su propio pasado.

"¿Era cierto?"

Mark cierra sus ojos.

"¿Cambia algo?"

"No la verdad. Si fuiste honesto con ella, me estás mintiendo. Si le mentiste a ella, podrías hacérmelo a mí también."

"¿Y cuál crees tú que es?"

Donghyuck trata de quitar sus manos y Mark las detiene con las suyas, atrapándolas contra su corazón y desea que Donghyuck sienta sus latidos. El corazón no miente, si sólo Donghyuck fuera capaz de escucharlo.

"Creo que estabas mintiendo," responde Donghyuck, al final. "Nunca amaste a mi hermana. Estoy seguro que ella lo sabía también, ella nunca te amó tampoco. Creo que los dos trataron de hacer lo mejor por nuestros países, y creo que que quisiste que te gustara porque eso era lo que el Valle necesitaba de ti."

Esta vez, cuando trata de sacar sus manos, Mark lo deja. Se da la vuelta, porque quiere que Donghyuck lo vea cuando lo dice. Quiere ver a Donghyuck cuando responde.

"¿Y tú? ¿Crees que me gustas?"

Donghyuck físicamente se echa para atrás, y la ola que provoca con su movimiento se rompe en su clavícula, y la tela blanca se adhiere a las lineas de su cuerpo, haciendo que se vea todo a través del agua. Sacude su cabeza y una gota gotea de su barbilla cayendo al agua.

"No lo sé," murmura. "He pasado muchos años odiándote, pero ahora me pregunto quién fue la persona que siempre observé. No puedo entender qué piensas. A veces siento que no te conozco para nada." Pausa, sus ojos estrechándose. "¿Por qué estás sonriendo?"

Y Mark ni se ha dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo. Suelta una risita, mirando abajo, mientras tiembla la superficie del agua, brillante y fuerte con el aceite de baño. "Porque me odiaste tanto que estoy seguro que tu opinión de mí no podría ser peor, incluso si he mejorado."

Donghyuck golpea el agua, mojando a Mark.

"Como si pudieras," murmura.

"Es lo mismo para mí, no te entiendo. La mitad del tiempo eres como," Mark muerde su labio inferior. _Un enigma, un misterio. Una tormenta en verano, presentándose en los huesos, tronando y gruñendo y mojando las flores en mi mano, desapareciendo tan pronto como encuentro un refugio, dejándome lidiar con este calor inevitable de nuevo, solo._ "Eres complicado. Y quiero entenderte, tanto Donghyuck."

Mark se acerca, pero Donghyuck lo detiene, sus ojos cerrándose, casi esperando que Mark desaparezca si él no lo puede ver.

"No," murmura, pero Mark estaba esperando por eso. Un paso adelante, pero es tiempo de dos pasos atrás.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque esto, nosotros, es algo que nos fue forzado. Si fuimos criados para amar, también lo fuimos para odiar, pero tenemos que vivir en esta jaula a pesar de todo, para siempre." Donghyuck abre sus ojos de nuevo, y la luz de las velas se reflejan del agua a su cara, dibujando fantasmas naranjas en sus mejillas, haciéndolo lucir embrujado. Se aleja, hasta el final de la piscina.

"La gente se enamora y se desenamora todo el tiempo, están lejos o cerca, pero tú," murmura, calentando su cuerpo, como si de repente tuviera frío, "estarás, e incluso si me amas ahora, tu amor se convertirá en polvo, y yo... yo no quiero pasar por eso. Si no me importas, no puedes herirme. No tiene idea, cuán fácil es, herirme."

Una de las velas se debilita y se apaga cuando una brisa helada entra al cuarto, y todo el cuerpo de Donghyuck parece esconderse en la oscuridad, sus contornos se vuelven vagos, borrosos. Mark quiere tocarlo, estar seguro de que sigue ahí. Quiere abrazarlo, para recordarle que Mark aún está ahí. Luce tan herido.

"¿Me tienes miedo?" pregunta Mark, y los ojos de Donghyuck truenan. Una lluvia de verano, claramente. Pero Mark ya está empapado, no tiene miedo de la ira de Donghyuck, está listo para adorar la tormenta como un marinero en el medio del mar en calma.

"No le temo a nada," responde Donghyuck, pero no es verdad. Donghyuck realmente no puede mentir, no a un Alfa - no a _su_ Alfa.

" _Estás_ asustado. Desde que llegaste a este palacio, todo lo que has hecho era un intento desesperado de mantenerme lejos. Estás solo, y puedo verlo, y estás pidiendo por mi toque todo el tiempo, pero tan pronto me acerco, te escapas. Estás asustado, Donghyuck. Estás asustado de mí, porque sabes que no estoy mintiendo y realmente, genuinamente me gustas, y estás asustado de ti mismo, porque sabes que, muy profundo, también te gusto."

Donghyuck intenta alejarse más, pero su espalda golpea la pared de la piscina. Sus ojos se agrandan cuando se da cuenta que no tiene dónde ir. Mark lo tira hacia abajo, un poco, así puede estar sentado en la superficie, el agua en su pecho, sus ojos muy abiertos, más oscuros que la oscuridad, y totalmente reflejado por la luz, como pozos en la noche. Mark abre las piernas de Donghyuck, sintiendo el algodón en vez de su piel suave bajo sus manos. Las desgarra, enojado, y Donghyuck se abre aún más, para él, su cuerpo floreciendo como un lirio de agua bajo las manos de Mark, instinto contra instinto, se queda, se aleja, _se siente._

Mark se arrodilla al frente de él, sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Donghyuck, deslizándose bajo la grande, y evanescente tela de su top y prologándose a sus lados. Casi no puede oler la esencia de Donghyuck por el aroma del agua, pero reconoce los signos y pequeños toques de excitación en él, su aliento superficial, su piel sonrojada, sus ojos vidriosos. Sus dedos aferrándose nerviosamente a las baldosas, intentando encontrar agarre. Deslizándose hacia abajo por la humedad, dejando un rastro brillante en el vapor que lo cubre como un velo.

"No te besaré a menos que tú quieras que lo haga," susurra Mark, recostándose, así están más cerca, y aún así el único lugar en el que están conectado es en las manos que tiene en las caderas de Donghyuck. "Y no tendré sexo contigo a menos que tú lo quieras. Dime que te gusto, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck suspira, pesado y húmedo, y sacude su cabeza, y se retuerce, incapaz de poner distancia entre él y Mark, delirante por su toque, incrustado como una mariposa en cristal.

"Me gustas tanto," continua Mark, "me has gustado desde que te vi en el día de nuestra boda."

Donghyuck tiembla, y las manos de Mark escalan por su cuerpo como si fueran las escaleras de un templo, atrapando sus pezones, y Donghyuck se sacude un poco ante una repentina punzada de placer, salpicando agua a su alrededor, su cuerpo temblando ahora que sus manos no están sosteniendo la superficie si no que su boca, para atrapar un llanto, atrapar las palabras que Mark tan desesperadamente quiere escuchar.

"No tienes idea, esta mañana, cuán hermoso te veías cuando peleábamos, lucias como el amanecer." _Como ruina y gloria,_ piensa para sí mismo. "Quiero ver eso cada día. Te quiero. Y quiero que tú también lo hagas."

"No," dice Donghyuck, y quizás está llorando, quizá su cara ya está mojada por la humedad de la habitación. Su voz suena ahogada, sus manos todavía están sobre su boca.

"No haré nada que no quieras que haga. Si de verdad odias esto, no te forzaré. Si quieres que vivamos como extraños que solo cogen durante el celo, o para dar a luz un heredero y que nunca te vuelva a tocar, te lo puedo dar. Si me odias tanto que no puedes ni hacer eso, si quiere volver a las Islas," Mark cierra sus ojos, apretándolos, y puede escuchar y sentir el jadeo de Donghyuck incluso si no lo puede ver, "también lo puedo conseguir para ti. Puedo darte todo lo que quieras, todo lo que esté en mi poder. Sólo lo tienes que pedir."

Cuando abre sus ojos de nuevo, Donghyuck lo está observando, todo mojado y perdido y hermoso. _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Piensa Mark. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Realmente quebraría la alianza entre los reinos si él lo pidiera. Y que la Diosa me ayude, pero lo haría._

Donghyuck acuna la cara de Mark con sus manos temblorosas. Su labio inferior, también, está temblando. Traga.

"No confío en ti. Nunca lo haré." Dobla sus tobillos atrapando la espalda de Mark, acercándolo, lo suficiente para un beso. "Pero, cielos e infiernos, me gustas, Príncipe Mark del Valle de los Gigantes, Minhyung, Mi Alfa. Mi rey."

❃

Donghyuck es un besador tímido y un amante silencioso. Donde Mark pensaría que sería atrevido y atronador, como lo es con la espada, con el arco, con su lengua de plata, con cualquier cosa que puede usar para matar a alguien - y puede usar muchas cosas para matar a alguien - donde sus manos estén, su cuerpo es suave y abierto floreciente, no un arma pero si flores silvestres creciendo, sin cuidado y olvidadas, al lado de un campo de batalla.

Deja que Mark lo bese y se lleve sus palabras, sus manos agarrando sus hombros, sus tobillos bloqueando una pequeña parte de la espalda de Mark, atrayéndolo cerca con un empujón de sus talones. Mark besa sus labios y su barbilla y sus pómulos, y sus pestañas, y cuando acaricia la dura polla de Donghyuck a través de la tela mojada, besa también su quejido.

Sus cuerpos se deslizan con el otro raramente, como piezas equivocadas en un puzzle, y Mark se aleja, quitándose del agarre de Donghyuck.

"Espera," murmura. "Déjame.."

Trata de tomar a Donghyuck en su regazo, pero Donghyuck se mueve y sacude su cabeza. "No me gusta esto," dice, bajo su respiración, haciendo a Mark congelarse.

"¿La posición?" pregunta, y Donghyuck sacude su cabeza.

"Aquí, en el agua. ¿Llevemos esto a la cama?"

Mark exhala lentamente, aliviado. Por un momento, ha tenido el pensamiento de que Donghyuck cambió de parecer o de gustarle. Pero sólo quiere un cambio de escenario, algo que Mark puede hacer, y complacidamente.

"Está bien, está bien."

Se para y cae una cascada de agua goteando, viendo como Donghyuck igual se para. Sus ropas están pegadas a su cuerpo y le cuesta salir del agua, el frío abrazando por la camisa abierta. Casi se resbala, pero logra sacarse los pantalones, y entonces está ahí, desnudo, con los pies descalzos y el agua aún cayendo por su cuerpo, temblando aún con el calor, y el aire húmedo. Se abraza, probablemente sintiéndose demasiado expuesto.

"¿Vamos a ir?" masculla. Está nervioso, se da cuenta Mark. Hay un tipo de tensión corriendo por su cuerpo, como una fiebre. Le recuerda a Mark el chico que estaba desnudo en el medio de la cama, la noche de bodas. La manera en la que estaba tan asustado de que lo cogiera, la forma en la que se estaba ofreciendo de todas maneras - como un mártir ofreciéndose como voluntario a una paliza, como si estar con Mark fuera un castigo, pero uno que merece.

Mark frunce el ceño, deteniéndose para tomar una toalla y extenderla a Donghyuck.

"Sécate primero, no quiero que agarres otro resfriado."

Donghyuck sacude su cabeza como un pequeño, enojado perro. "Estoy seco, vamos."

"¿Por qué estás tan apurado?"

"Es sólo que... Mientras más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido sabré cómo es. No me gusta no saber qué esperar."

Mark toma la toalla de sus manos y la usa para secar sus hombros.

"Sécate primero."

Donghyuck lo reta quitándole la que tiene Mark alrededor de su cuello, y la usa para secar fuertemente el cabello de Mark hasta que no gotea más.

"¿Podemos ir ahora?" repite, y Mark suspira y abre la cortina para él.

"Después de ti."

Su habitación está oscura por su ausencia. Todas las velas han muerto y la luna es demasiado fina, su luz no es lo suficiente buena para ver, pero Donghyuck aún detiene a Mark de ir a buscar una vela, o preguntarle a una de las sirvientes bajo.

"Ven aquí," dice a cambio, cayendo a la cama y empujando a Mark con él, sobre él. "Haga... hagamos esto."

Ellos tiemblan sin coordinación, nerviosamente, ciegos, y los besos de Donghyuck saben a prisa, a nervios, y todo es muy bruto, demasiado seco, demasiado rápido, demasiado. Mark no puede separar su nerviosismo del de Donghyuck, es tan fuerte que es casi pánico ahora mismo. Es como si Donghyuck estuviera cayendo por un barranco, la gravedad y el impulso haciéndolo girar como un muñeco de trapo y no tiene nada más que su suave piel de miel para proteger a sus huesos del impacto contra las rocas. Donghyuck está cayendo y el sosteniéndose a Mark mientras lo hace, contra su excitación y lamiendo sus labios y quejándose contra su piel, y Mark está temblando con él.

"Espera," dice Mark, sin aire y es el turno de Donghyuck de congelarse, sus costillas volviéndose una piedra como los gigantes de las leyendas a la primera luz del amanecer. Pero es demasiado temprano para que amanezca, y Mark junta sus dedos con los de él, trayendo la manos de Donghyuck a su boca y besar sus nudillos.

"Estás demasiado tenso," murmura. "¿A qué le tienes miedo?"

"No tengo miedo," miente Donghyuck, de nuevo, pero Mark pellizca un lado.

"No dormiré en una cama de mentiras," le advierte, medio bromeando, frotando la piel de Donghyuck tiernamente para tranquilizarlo. Después de eso hay un momento de oscuro, tenso silencio, y entonces la voz de Donghyuck, fina, baja, y pintada con un poco de miedo.

"Dicen que tomar un nudo duele como el infierno cuando no estás en celo."

"Oh," murmura Mark, apretando los dedos de Donghyuck. Donghyuck los aprieta de vuelta débilmente, y se deja caer sobre el cojín, esperando el juicio de Mark.

"No te anudaré hoy, Donghyuck," dice Mark, y Donghyuck junta todo en sus cejas, y frunce el ceño tan profundo que Mark puede verlo hasta con la mínima e imperceptible luz entrando por la ventana.

"Deberías," dice Donghyuck, despreocupado, como si no estuviera al borde de un ataque de pánico sólo con pensarlo. "Todos siguen diciendo que no hemos ni intentado hacer un bebé."

En otra ocasión, Mark podría sonreír a la expresión que usó Donghyuck. _Hacer un bebé_ , suena tan juvenil y suave en su boca, tan diferente de como el resto de la corte lo dice. (Incluso el educado, frío _concebir_ de las damas de la corte o del crudo, bruto _raza_ que usualmente escucha de los lores.) En otra ocasión, Mark podría haberse agachado y besar la nariz de Donghyuck, obteniendo una molesta risita de él, y el podría haber dicho, "Hagamos un bebé, entonces."

Hoy, muerde su lengua para detenerse de soltar una maldición, "Bueno, estoy cansado de la manera en la que todos tienen algo que decir acerca de nuestro matrimonio. Pueden encontrar su propio Omega para embarazar. Tú te casaste conmigo, no con mi país."

"Pero te casaste conmigo por tu país, y yo lo hice por el mío."

"¿No es acaso suficiente con el que controlen nuestras vidas así? Soy tu esposo, no ellos. ¿Vas a dejar que todo el Valle te coja entonces, Donghyuck?"

"¿Los vas a dejar?"

Es aterrador cuán fácil es para Donghyuck estar bajo la piel de Mark, pero hay algo que Mark ha aprendido en los últimos meses con él, y es que Donghyuck siempre busca conflictos porque sabe que ganará la pelea, y ahora no hay ninguna manera más fácil de deshacerse de él que negándose a una pelea.

"No bromees con esto. Me gustas demasiado para dejar que alguien te toque, y lo sabes," dice Mark, y es tan honesto que desarma a Donghyuck con un confuso temblor, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar. Su esencia se acentúa, teñida con ese tono fragante que sólo aparece cuando está secretamente complacido y un poco avergonzado.

"Entonces deberías tocarme por ti mismo," masculla, y Mark podría reír a eso, si no fuera por la manera que aún huele como ansiedad quemando en la esencia de Donghyuck.

"¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿ _Realmente_ quieres que lo haga? He esperado por tanto tiempo, no me importaría esperar un poco más, ¿Lo sabes? Es la razón..." muerde su labio, de repente reacio a hablar. "Es una de las razones por la que no te toqué, durante nuestra noche de bodas. Quería que fuera bueno. No quiero nada que no me quieras dar."

"Estás en tu derecho de tomar lo que quieras de mí," dice Donghyuck con su voz baja.

"Y es mi deber hacerlo, pero no te gusta la idea de mí haciéndolo por deber y a mí no me gusta la idea de tomar algo de ti por derecho. Sé que estás asustado hoy, puedo sentirlo, justo como lo sentí esa noche. Y no puedo entender por qué."

Donghyuck lo piensa, y levanta su cabeza hacia Mark al final, sus dedos enroscándose al rededor de los hombros de Mark.

"Sé que va a doler como el infierno esta vez, incluso si no me anudas. Todos me lo han dicho, el médico y el sacerdote que me examinó cuando me presenté, e incluso el curandero de mi madre... Dijeron que mi cuerpo no debería reaccionar como otros Omegas, porque soy alguien que se presentó tarde, así que probablemente me dolerá hasta que me acostumbre. Estoy..." Asustado. No lo dice, pero Mark lo escucha de todas maneras. "Nunca he hecho esto antes y no sé cómo hacerlo. Pero quiero hacerlo. Lo he querido... por tanto tiempo, y tanto. A veces se siente como que realmente no me desearas, se siente como si fuera el único que lo quiere, porque siempre estás tan controlado con esto."

Y Mark podría reír a eso, porque ha deseado a Donghyuck desde el principio pero no estaba dispuesto a obtener algo sólo porque podía. Le tomó meses solo para que Donghyuck admitiera que lo deseaba también, y el pensamiento de Donghyuck agonizando por lo mismo que él se siente como un sueño febril.

Se inclina para besar la nariz de su esposo. "Sé que no confías en mí, y nunca lo harás, pero por favor, esta vez, confía en mí." _Me gustas demasiado que tu nombre es lo único que escucha mi cabeza a veces. Confía en mí, por favor._ "Quiero hacer esto igual, lo he querido por tanto tiempo, Donghyuck, pero no quiero - no puedo herirte."

"No hay nada que puedas hacer en contra de eso," reclama Donghyuck, su voz aún pequeña.

"Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer acerca de esto, la verdad. Si no estás listo o sientes que es mucho podemos ir más lento, o podemos detenernos." Mark encuentra la mano de Donghyuck donde está enganchada en las sábanas y la besa de nuevo, girándolo luego hacia la nariz en la vena de su muñeca, su esencia tan brillante que Mark casi puede ver un faro en la oscuridad. "Te juro por mi honor que no te heriré esta noche."

"¿Así que si pido que te detengas...?"

"Nos detenemos. Te doy una mamada, nos vamos a dormir."

Hay otro momento de silencio, el corazón de Mark como un loco que falla en leer las expresiones de Donghyuck en la oscuridad, aún está incómodamente tenso en sus brazos. Pero abre su boca y algo en el pecho de Mark se siente como un alivio cuando literalmente escucha esa sonrisa temblorosa, con palabras nerviosas, cuando siente que la resolución inunda su enlace, dulce como el néctar.

"Ese es un trato al que no me puedo negar, ¿Cierto?"

❃

"También estoy nervioso," confiesa Mark, mientras experimentadamente recorre una mano por la parte interna del muslo de Donghyuck, donde sabe que es cosquilloso y sensible. Donghyuck jadea, un poco sorprendido, pero el toque se siente correcto esta vez, su esencia es intensa y limpia, su cuerpo está tenso pero lleno de placer.

Cuando se recupera, ve a Mark de lado a lado.

"¿Lo estás? No se siente como que lo estuvieras."

Mark sonríe, haciendo círculos en la ranura de Donghyuck con su dedo índice, abriéndolo con la otra mano.

"Siempre estoy nervioso cuando estoy contigo," le dice, dejando que su dedo se deslice dentro. _Si hago o digo lo incorrecto podrías enojarte o herirte, y nunca sé qué es exactamente lo que te molesta hasta que lo haya hecho._ "Para ser sincero, me asustas un poco."

Donghyuck no tiene una respuesta con palabras, pero alcanza la boca de Mark, y él solo se deja ser besado, casi sin responder, demasiado concentrado en su trabajo de abrir a Donghyuck con sus dedos. Es caliente y resbaloso, pero no tanto como lo estará Donghyuck en su celo, y Mark tiene que frotar sus dedos en aceite con aroma para hacer que sus dedos se deslicen más fácilmente, sonriendo cuando Donghyuck se aprieta a su alrededor, su respiración atrapada en su garganta.

El pene de Mark está duro y pesado entre sus piernas, pero no hay urgencia, no del tipo que lo hará crear un nudo rápido. Saca sus dedos y los limpia en el vientre de Donghyuck, metiendo uno en su ombligo. Donghyuck respira entre dientes.

"¿Sensible?" pregunta Mark, y tira de la polla de Donghyuck también, molestándolo, y Donghyuck se venga levantando su cuerpo con sus codos e invirtiendo su posición, sentándose en los muslos de Mark y rodeando uno de los pezones de Mark con sus dedos, haciéndolo gemir y este tira su manos lejos de ahí.

Es fácil, desde ahí, besar un poco más, chocar sus duros miembros juntos, rodar en la cama como niño peleando por estar sobre el otro, el dedo de Mark se posa en el miembro de Donghyuck y los dientes de él lo muerden en el hombro.

"¿Lo vas a hacer o no?" pregunta Donghyuck, cuando Mark logra ponerlo bajo suyo de nuevo. Abre sus piernas un poco más cuando Mark empuja su polla entre los muslos de Donghyuck. "Me voy a venir antes de que si quiera lo pongas si sigues calentando este asunto."

"Puedes, si quieres. Tenemos toda la noche."

Donghyuck niega con la cabeza, el susurro de la tela le hace sentirlo más que la poca luz. Empuja a Mark a su cabello, con sus piernas abiertas para él, arqueando su espalda así puede frotar cualquier parte de su espalda baja contra cualquier parte de Mark. Su cara está nublada, su expresión escondida.

"Tienes que decirlo, Donghyuck. Si duele - es probable que te vaya a doler, pero..."

"Sí," dice Donghyuck, y suena sin aliento, tan roto, esperando porque Mark los ponga juntos.

"No, prometelo."

"Sí, te lo diré. Ahora, podrías... por favor."

Así que Donghyuck también, es capaz de implorar, piensa Mark, tratando de reencontrarse. Está muy nervioso, quizá tan nervioso como Donghyuck lo está. La última vez, la única vez que tuvo sexo así, fue cuando estaba en celo. Tiene pocas memorias de lo que pasó, sólo sabe que fue tan fácil como respirar.

 _¿Fácil?_ piensa, mientras mantiene a Donghyuck abierto, guiando su pene dentro de él por primera vez. _No hay nada fácil en esto._

Es lento y difícil, y superficial al principio, porque Donghyuck está muy tenso, demasiado nervioso, con demasiado dolor para hacer cualquier otra cosa que tratar y dejar que la polla de Mark salga de él, y Mark, está desesperado de no tocar a fondo, desesperado por fricción, empapado de sudor. Donghyuck deja salir un murmuro quejumbroso, el sonido más alto que ha producido de todos sus encuentros. Es más de dolor que placer, y hace que Mark se detenga de inmediato, su cuerpo tenso como una cuerda de arco, cada músculo temblando. Puede sentir a Donghyuck, todo envuelto en él, tan apretado y sus latidos pulsando en su miembro, su cuerpo rechazando el ajustarse a la intrusión.

"Tienes que relajarte," murmura Mark, "respira, Donghyuck."

"No puedo," exhala Donghyuck. Golpea el lugar, su pecho pesado y aplastado como si no hubiera el suficiente aire para él en el mundo.

"Tú puedes. Tú eres mi Omega perfecto, tan bueno, tan bueno para mí."

"No puedo," repite Donghyuck, más alto, tan cerca de llorar, y sorbe, tiembla, y Mark tiembla con él. Es difícil mantenerse quieto, todos sus instintos de Alfa diciéndole que la única manera de salir de esta fase de pánico, puede ser sólo coger a Donghyuck hasta que se detenga el dolor, hasta que su cuerpo sucumba. Él sabe que lo hará, eventualmente, porque es un Omega, y Mark es un Alfa - su Alfa - y el cuerpo de Donghyuck busca la mordida de él, que lo clame, y lo alabe sólo a él, implorando sólo su toque por sobre el de todos los seres humanos. Pero Mark siempre ha sido capaz de tomarlo, a Donghyuck, y no lo ha hecho ninguna vez. Él quiere que Donghyuck de - que le de todo hasta que Mark esté lleno de él, de estar, fuera de su propio deber, que no sea algo que puede ser robado - así que deja que sus dedos dejen la cadera de Donghyuck y suban, su cadera, su pecho, acogiendo su cara.

"Sí, tú puedes. Eres el chico más fuerte que jamás he conocido Donghyuck, Omega o no. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarme en una batalla, también puedes con esto. Puedes con todo."

Donghyuck se aprieta alrededor de él, imposiblemente apretado, imposiblemente tenso, y entonces traga otro sollozo y finalmente comienza a relajarse, su cuerpo apretándose y soltando al ritmo de su respiración.

"Así, dulzura. Respira."

Mark se recuesta aún más cerca, dejando a Donghyuck oler su esencia, sabiendo que lo hará sentir seguro, y ubica una mano entre sus cuerpos presionando el suave miembro de Donghyuck, empuñándolo hasta que crece.

"¿Puedo?" le pregunta, y Donghyuck susurra un _sí,_ y Mark por fin puede sacar y volver a empujar, deslizándose más fácil esta vez, más profundo, más rápido, Donghyuck aún se contrae de dolor, aún tiene espasmos y se retuerce y jadea, pero mantiene a Mark cerca de él, brillando desde dentro con fuego blanco y dorado.

"Mierda," maldice Mark cuando el ritmo vacila. La piel de Donghyuck es demasiado resbalosa y adentro aún sigue apretado y el ángulo no está bien, manteniéndose lejos de entrar tan profundo como puede, tan profundo como quiere. "Déjame..."

Ralentiza un poco por el momento ignorando el gritito de consternación de Donghyuck para que se incline sobre su cuerpo caliente, tratando de alcanzar las almohadas. Ha malinterpretado los pensamientos de su esposo, porque Donghyuck le da una mirada feroz, notablemente no contento por la falta de ritmo, y arquea su espalda justo cuando Mark va hacia adelante y lo alcanza detrás, y Mark golpea tan profundamente dentro de él que su mente queda en blanco. Detrás de la pantalla de placer y fuego casi no puede oír el gemido, alto y lo suficientemente fuerte que hace Donghyuck para que toda la torre lo escuche.

"Tú..." dice, molido dentro de Donghyuck con todo su peso en él, "eres un mocoso imposible."

Y Donghyuck da una carcajada entusiasmada - y Mark realmente no está haciendo algo bien su trabajo si Donghyuck es capaz de reírse aún.

"Levanta tu cadera," le ordena, cuando finalmente alcanza la almohada. La pone bajo la espalda baja de Donghyuck, y abre sus piernas aún más para acomodarse. Esta vez, empuja profundo, fácil, cuando el cuerpo de Donghyuck finalmente lo acomoda y se derrite a su alrededor, su esencia explotando como una nube de polen, embriagadora, abrumadora, cuando su voz suena por sobre sus cuerpos, como miel cálida, vino de flores, un cántico con el nombre de Mark. Los ojos de Donghyuck se cierran, su cuerpo que era ágil se retuerce alrededor de Mark mientras el ritmo se acelera.

"Tócame," deja salir, es una orden. A Mark le queda el suficiente sentido para mover una mano entre sus cuerpos y tirar, una, dos veces, y la esencia de Donghyuck los envuelve, y ahí es cuando Mark se da cuenta, sin ninguna duda, que necesita salir de él, porque su nudo está comenzando a hincharse, apretándose dentro de Donghyuck.

"Mierda," dice, y el cuerpo de Donghyuck inconscientemente se da cuenta porque empieza a cerrar sus paredes a su alrededor, tratando de mantenerlo dentro. Pero Mark no puede dejar que esto pase, no importa cuánto le grite su naturaleza con lo contrario. Tira, deshaciéndose del celo húmedo de Donghyuck, forzando a Donghyuck a abrirse cuando su nudo no quiere salir, un momento terrorífico antes de que salga, y Donghyuck deja escapar el gemido más chirriante y quebrado de su vida y se derrama sobre sí mismo, con el borde apretado lastimosamente sobre nada.

La cortina se abre para ellos, y la luna brilla por un momento en sus caras, la luz plateada en una cascada como una bendición en su cabello y sus labios, en la oscuridad, sus ojos oscuros, sus iris volviéndose negras, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho sonrojado, pintado con su propio semen, y la palma de Mark fuerte alrededor de su polla, y eso es todo lo que le toma, un movimiento de su muñeca, y se está viniendo sobre los muslos, el estómago y el pecho de Donghyuck. Se derrumba junto a Donghyuck, sobre las sábanas incómodamente húmedas, demasiado desgastado para anhelar un beso.

La última cosa que recuerda antes de desaparecer, es la más extraña, la más soñada conversación. La voz de Donghyuck, rasposa y utilizada en la mejor manera. Su propia voz, un masculleo, al borde del sueño.

"¿Siempre es así?" pregunta Donghyuck.

"Es mucho mejor cuando lo haces más seguido. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido. Se volverá mejor."

"Como si pudiera," responde Donghyuck, acunándose él mismo. "La próxima vez, tú eres el que recibe por el trasero."

Y Mark ríe y cae dormido pensando en eso, si este chico lo pidiera, probablemente lo haría.

❃

El castillo está dibujado en la luz azul pálido cuando Mark despierta. El cielo está limpio, y el dios sol no ha aparecido aún, pero ya está robándose la oscuridad y las estrellas, la bóveda azul se aligera bajo el toque de sus dedos codiciosos.

Abre sus ojos y ve un mechón de cabello asomándose desde el edredón. Sonríe. Príncipe Donghyuck de las Islas del Sur, una pierna sobre la cadera de Mark, una mano en el hombro de Mark, su toque quemando contra la piel sudorosa de Mark, refunfuña algo e incluso su cabello desaparece bajo las mantas. Mark baja un poco el edredón para permitir que Donghyuck respire, pero este simplemente frunce la nariz y se acurruca más cerca, husmeando en el cuello de Mark, escondiéndose de la luz.

Mark acaricia su cabello y entonces lentamente, se desenreda del agarre de Donghyuck. Se lava, tan silencioso como puede, y rápidamente se viste. Cuando vuelve a la habitación, Donghyuck está escondido en la sábanas de nuevo, un pequeño bulto de calor que se acurruca sobre sí mismo, y una de las criadas se asoma por la puerta entreabierta, considerando si entrar o no. Se inclina cuando ve a Mark, volviéndose, y Mark se inclina para dejar un suave beso en el cabello de Donghyuck antes de dejar el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

"Mi señor, me disculpo. No vinieron a la cena ayer, estábamos preocupadas de que algo hubiera su-"

"Shh, no tan alto."

La criada se detiene inmediatamente y se inclina, de nuevo. Es ahí cuando Mark se da cuenta de la canasta a su lado. Hay pan y frutas. Roba uno y una manzana.

"Puedes llevar eso adentro, pero no lo molestes. Está descansando."

La criada asiente. Entonces con una voz suave dice, "Felicidades, Su Majestad. Que la Diosa lo bendiga con un hijo pronto."

Mark le agradece, recordándole no despertar a Donghyuck e irse de ahí.

 _Que la Diosa se preocupe de sus propios asuntos,_ piensa, cuando da un salto a los tres escalones de la escalera.

El castillo está medio dormido, pero los sirvientes ya están despiertos y ocupados, abriendo las cortinas, encendiendo las linternas en las ventanas, limpiando las chimeneas de las cenizas de la noche pasada. Mark sale cuando el cielo está pintándose rosa, con pintas de oro entre las nubes por los primeros rayos de sol que se acercan por el horizonte. Deja el edificio principal del castillo, donde sólo la familia real y sus colaterales viven, y a su espalda, se dirige hacia la gruesa y grande torre donde se encuentran los apartamentos privados de los asesores y sus familias.

La construcción es blanca, toda cuadrada, con piedras severas y ventanas grandes de bronce grueso, y aún cerradas por la noche. El guardia joven que abre la puerta para Mark toma un momento para darse cuenta que es él, pero Mark lo calla y le dice que vuelva a la casa de guardia.

Los corredores están aún oscuros, silenciosos y desiertos. Todos los consejeros tienen su propio señorío en el campo y tiene sus propios edificios en la capital, así que no muchos de ellos necesitan pasar la noche en la torre, pero Mark confía que la persona que busca estará ahí hoy, como cualquier otro día. No puede recordar la última vez que Dongyoung del clan Kim del Este pasó una noche en su propia casa, no por lo menos desde que empezó a trabajar para el Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores.

Dongyoung está durmiendo en un tomo gigante cuando Mark entra a su gabinete privado después que toca por tercera vez y no hay respuesta. Levanta su cabeza confundido y parpadea, dos veces, tratando de enfocar a Mark con sus cansados ojos inyectados de sangre.

"Por la mismísima Diosa, Mark, ni siquiera ha amanecido,"

"Lo hizo, hace tres minutos."

Dongyoung trata de mirar afuera, rápidamente al cielo claro, y Mark casi puede escuchar las maldiciones que le está gritando en su interior.

"Lo que sea," sólo dice, bostezando. Entonces se detiene, mirando a Mark, inhala. "Bueno, felicidades. Deseando que toda la corte por fin deje de preocuparse por ti y tu esposo por quizás..."

"Tres días?"

Dongyoung se ríe. "Si tenemos diez horas de paz ya sería mucho. ¿Valió la pena, por lo menos?" Mark no sabe qué tipo de cara está haciendo, pero Dongyoung hace una mueca. "Por favor no respondas a eso. Luces asquerosamente feliz."

"Estoy moderadamente satisfecho," responde Mark, sentándose al frente del gran escritorio.

Una de las cejas de Donghyuck se levanta. "¿Moderadamente?"

"Bueno, podría estar más feliz si estuviera aún con mi esposo en la cama. Definitivamente más satisfecho."

Dongyoung rueda los ojos cuando entra una brisa fresca. "Por la Diosa. ¿Y qué te trae por acá, entonces, para interrumpir mi precioso sueño?"

Mark rueda el pequeño anillo que usa en su dedo anular como un hábito. Dongyoung, junto con Yoonoh, quién esta acampando en algún lugar de las montañas, liderando a los nuevos reclutas por la inspección anual en las fronteras del país, son uno de sus mejores amigos. Él es ese amigo que ha cubierto a Mark y Yukhei cada vez que se metían en problemas cuando eran niños, el que le dio una clase de etiqueta apropiada a Mark en sus reuniones con el Consejo, especialmente cuando Sungmin no estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Vio a Mark crecer, desde que era un niño sin gracia, un tímido chico de ser un guerrero, hasta un príncipe, el Príncipe Heredero, pero él es una de las pocas personas en la vida de Mark que no lo trata con ni un poco de respeto. Agregando, que trabaja para el Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores, Dongyoung sabe un montón de cosas. Muchas cosas. Y hay algo que Mark necesita saber ahora mismo.

"Hay algo que me ha estado molestando. Acerca de Donghyuck."

Dongyoung se recuesta en el sofá, de repente despierto, con la vista afilada, la manera en la que necesita que su futuro consejero sea.

Ahora, Mark nunca ha sido celoso en su vida. Nunca ha tenido una razón para serlo. Pero ahora está Donghyuck, y la manera en la que se acurruca en sí mismo cada vez que se mencionan sus sentimientos, los ojos cerrados y sus manos en sus oídos, un niño perseguido por los fantasmas del pasado. Está Donghyuck y la forma en la que se veía, la tristeza le quita el brillo como si un velo de polvo lo cubriera mientras dice: " _No tienes idea, cuán increíblemente fácil, es herirme."_ Ahora está Donghyuck y Mark podría estar, quizás, sólo un poco.. enamorado de él. También podría convertirse del tipo celoso, después de todo.

"Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes del prometido anterior de mi esposo."


	12. XII. Está oscuro y es porque estás tratando muy duro, ligeramente infantil, ligeramente, aprende a hacer todo ligeramente...

El viento golpea en las ventanas y se cuela por las tuberías como venas en los muros de piedra, aúllan como un ejército de fantasmas atrapados en el espacio subterráneo, condenados a estar en el palacio para siempre. Suena como en los cuentos para ir a dormir que Johnny le contaba a Mark cuando era pequeño, cuentos de muertos volviendo desde las cavernas, ciegos y sordos del hambre, de fantasmas que le quitan la energía a los vivos, de monstruos indescriptibles atados en el final de los glaciares del Claro, al borde del Imperio, desde el inicio de los tiempos. El rey una vez encontró a Mark llorando en su cama por esas historias. Debe haber tenido cuatro años, cuando solía aferrarse a los vestidos de su madre y trepaba por el taburete de caoba para jugar con el arpa gigante que guardaba en su solarium. Su nombre en ese entonces era Minhyung y le gustaban las historias de su primo bajo la luz del sol, se aterraba bajo la los de la luz de la luna.

Su padre lo reprendió, y entonces Johnny, y entonces la reina - por ser tan indulgente, tan dulce, tan protector, _será un Omega si sigues con eso._

"¿Qué tiene de malo ser un Omega?" ella le dijo de vuelta, levantando su barbilla, parada justo al frente de su esposo. "Los Omegas del Norte son tan fuertes como los Alfa."

"Eso debería ser bueno entonces, así si terminas siendo una Omega te puedo enviar a ti y a él de vuelta a las Montañas, Princesa."

Fue la primera vez que Mark vio a sus padres pelear. La primera y la última - porque estaba seguro que discutían en la privacidad de sus habitaciones cuando él era joven - y ahora mucho menos discutían ya que habían dejado de compartir los mismos departamentos y podían hacer sus propios asuntos en paz.

Johnny se había ido con su padre la mañana siguiente, en un caballo pálido y lo suficientemente alto para haber salido de una de sus leyendas. (Los caballos de los dioses de las montañas, lo suficientemente fuertes para mover islas y romper la tierra con sus pezuñas.) Abrazó a Mark y le dijo que fuera fuerte, porque el día que volviera tendría que ayudarlo contra las armadas de los salvajes del Norte. (Johnny no volvería por años, y Mark podría casi no reconocer el Lord del Norte con el que había crecido.) Johhny dejó a Mark... Mark comenzó a entrenar, ese mismo día.

"Hagamos de ti un Alfa," dice el rey, con la ceja fruncida más majestuosa que le ha visto mostrar en meses, "Por qué estás siendo tan terco hijo. Realmente no lo entiendo."

 _¿Cómo no lo puedes entender?_ piensa Mark, peleando con una mirada clara y respetuosa. _¿Quieres un heredero Alfa? Tienes un heredero Alfa._

Un heredero Alfa testarudo y terco hasta el punto de ser inflexible, extremadamente protector.

"Donghyuck es mi Omega," repite Mark, irremovible. "Es mi deber castigarlo, y nadie más."

"¡Es tu deber cerciorarte que tu Omega respete nuestras reglas!" responde su padre, golpeando la punta de la mesa. Mark no se inmuta, pero las manos que mantiene en su espalda está apretadas en puños. "Así no se pone a sí mismo en peligro."

"¡Estaba conmigo! ¡No lo pondría en peligro!"

"Y aún así tu pequeña paloma rompió las reglas, él..."

"Le di permiso," miente con todos sus dientes. "¿Cómo esperas que el chico confíe en mí? ¿Cómo esperas que confíe en cualquiera de nosotros si él fue un rey y lo mantenemos en una jaula como una paloma?"

Una paloma, un ave de verano. Mark se burla internamente de la manera que la gente llama a su esposo. Si Donghyuck fuera un ave, sería una de caza. Un halcón quizás, elegante y hambriento y sin piedad. No puedes castigar a un halcón, no puedes sumir a un halcón. No lo encierras en una jaula para mostrarle quién es más fuerte. Lo encierras en una jaula para hacerlo hambriento, y Mark ha visto lo suficiente de Donghyuck para saber que no sería lindo hacerlo hambriento de libertad más de lo que ya está. Los halcones son demasiado inteligentes y oportunistas para estar con un entrenador que no los deja cazar, esto es algo que cada entrenador sabe. Y Donghyuck no es ni siquiera un ave, es una persona. Tiene el derecho de ser libre, como todos en el reino.

"Tu pediste una alianza, padre," le dice, "y te estoy dando una."

"¡La única cosa que deberías estar haciendo es cogerte a ese niño hasta que no pueda pararse!"

Mark espera haber cerrado la puerta apropiadamente. Espera que los guardias no estén escuchando, pero sabe bien que cada palabra que su padre ha dicho será escuchada por todo el imperio antes del almuerzo. Sabe que Donghyuck lo sabrá, y no tiene idea cómo reaccionará. No sabe si Donghyuck confiará lo suficiente en él para mostrarle alguna reacción, pero es lógico decir que estará o muy enojado o dolido. Posiblemente las dos cosas.

 _Controlar el daño,_ piensa, apresuradamente.

"Eso, padre, he hecho. Tal como tú y el resto de la corte están enterados."

"No es suficiente, un heredero..."

"El heredero llegará, cuando yo considere que es correcto tener uno," lo dice, y sale casi como un gruñido.

Su padre se levanta, sus ojos quemando de rabia, y Mark se para también. _Sométete,_ la voz de la razón en su interior le dice. _Dile lo que quiere escuchar como siempre lo has hecho._ Donghyuck debe haber despertado, en este punto. La cama estará cálida aún. Sus muslos estarán cálidos también, miel derritiéndose en la lengua de Mark.

Y aún así, el rey quería un Alfa, y los Alfas son testarudos, tercos, malditamente tercos, y posesivos con sus parejas. Los padres de Mark están emparejados, pero nunca lo suficientemente enlazados para desarrollar sentimientos. Mark la ha nutrido, con todo él, con todo Donghyuck incluso, pero nunca lo ha sentido así - como una herida abierta en su pecho, sangrando, constantemente, como algo con lo que tiene que pelear como si quisiera mantener el foco - hasta que se hunde en el calor de los muslos de Donghyuck, clamándolo desde dentro, completando el enlace. Para mejor o peor.

Se da cuenta, casi sin aliento, cuán rápido ha caído, y como en su loca, tonta caída ha arrastrado a Donghyuck también, Donghyuck que no quería caer, Donghyuck que sólo quería volar - ¿Pero cómo puede resistir este sentimiento? ¿Cómo puede estar imperturbado frente al hombre que le traería la luna para que brillara con su belleza? No importa si Donghyuck no confía en él ahora, Mark lo hará caer. Mark lo traerá al fondo del agujero, así podrán escalar de vuelta juntos, y si su padre quiere estar en medio de eso, que se joda.

❃

Su caminata al área de entrenamiento es corta y enojada. El cielo está enojado también, y oscuro, haciendo eco al ánimo de Mark, y se tapa en tupidas y gruesas nubes, llenas de lluvia. Por lo menos Yukhei fue a la ciudad con su padre, lejos de ahí - por lo menos no será testigo de lo que Mark está haciendo, lo que su padre le está haciendo hacer.

Mark se inclina para saludar a Hongwon, que le está enseñando a algunos reclutas jóvenes cómo balancear un mazo en el medio del anillo de práctica. Intentan levantarse cuando ven a Mark, alguien dice un saludo, pero están tan asustados de la mirada de Hongwon como para distraerse. Bien, esa es la razón por la cual los puso a cargo de él. Se mantiene caminando por los edificios, saludando a los soldados rápidamente, enojado, de una manera en la que los hace querer tener una grande separación entre ellos y el Príncipe Heredero.

Jungwoo está recostado al frente da una fuente de piedra en el patio en la parte trasera de la barraca baja, la misma donde solo hace dos días Mark y Donghyuck se escondieron de los guardias. Toda el área fue abierta el día anterior en la tarde, mientras Mark acompañaba a Jaemin a las puertas de la ciudad y la cual fue la despedida más lenta de la historia. La lluvia torrencial que ha atacado a la capital por días se ha detenido y no volverá a aparecer por el resto de la temporada - aún así lloverá, pero no de esa manera, como si nunca se detuviera de nuevo - así que los días de entrenamiento han vuelto donde los dejó.

Jungwoo está usando el equipo pesado reservado para los caballeros, y la armadura tintinea cuando se inclina para alcanzar la corriente de agua que fluye delicadamente del grifo de bronce. Está solo, misericordiosamente. Mark no necesita público, no para esto.

"Caballero Jungwoo del Clan KIim-Lee," lo llama Mark. El agua salpica a la barbilla de Jungwoo cuando se levanta, por la sorpresa, sus ojos abiertos cuando capta la amargura del ánimo de Mark.

"Su Alteza," dice, su voz firme y estable, tan distinta de ayer y la manera en la que casi rompe en llanto. "Estoy listo para aceptar mi castigo."

Sus palabras son las únicas que podría decir en esta situación, pero hacen que Mark se enoje más. No hay necesidad de castigar a nadie. No habría necesidad de castigar a nadie si Mark se hubiera tragado su orgullo frente a su padre, pero no lo hizo - no pudo - y entre Donghyuck y Jungwoo prefiere castigar al último.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que mi esposo estaba haciendo a mis espaldas?"

Jungwoo mira al suelo, ignorando la pregunta, pero Mark no lo deja.

"No, me mirarás a los ojos, Jungwoo, porque serás castigado por esto, así que quiero saber al menos porqué se me está obligando a hacerte esto. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?"

"No es que no confíe en usted, Su Majestad. Es el Príncipe Consorte el que no lo hace."

Algo raspa en el pecho de Mark cuando escucha esas palabras. Si Jungwoo fuera menos de lo buen hombre, buen caballero, buen amigo que es, Mark lo odiaría por esas palabras. No hay nada más que verdad, y aún así hubiera preferido que Jungwoo le hubiera mentido en vez de darle esas frías palabras.

"No sirves al Príncipe Consorte, Jungwoo. Me sirves a mí. Y te dije que mantuvieras la vista en él y me dijeras todo."

Mark se da cuenta de la rabia que contiene lo que acaba de decir cuando un silencio incómodo cae en la barracas. Ve los ojos de Jungwoo vacilando, pero gracias a Dios están solos. La verdad es, Jungwoo no sirve a Donghyuck, pero claramente tampoco a Mark. Jungwoo sirve al rey antes que cualquier otra persona.

 _¿Ha conocido este chico mi padre siquiera? ¿Ha entrenado con él? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el rey visitó las barracas?_ Todos los soldados que entrenan en el palacio conocen a Mark, los que están en las fronteras, los que están a los alrededores del país, porque todos los reclutas son entrenados en el palacio por meses antes de ser enviados a cualquier lugar en el que puedan ser útiles. Todos los reclutas han conocido al Príncipe Heredero y han entrenado con él y le han pedido consejos. Todos ellos. El rey es un espejismo para la mayoría de todos esos chicos, una figura de metal mirándolos desde el balcón del palacio brillante. Pero el príncipe - el Príncipe Heredero, el futuro rey - oh, lo conocen, lo respetan, morirían por él. Y Mark no entiende cómo Jungwoo desobedeció una orden directa de él.

"Lo sé, Su Majestad. Pero.. lucía desesperado. Tenía miedo de que pudiera hacer algo innombrable, si hubiera traicionado su secreto. Y pensé... creí que sería mejor mantener un ojo en él y estar seguro de que no terminaría en problemas, que el que supiera alguien y se metiera en problemas."

"¿Crees que lo hubiera metido en problemas?" pregunta Mark, y Jungwoo se sonroja.

"No lo sé, señor. He seguido y protegido a su esposo por lo últimos meses y nunca lo he visto tomar su mano, o hablarle, o visitarlo, nunca. No estoy en el lugar para hacer suposiciones," dice rápido, porque debe sentir la manera en la que el ánimo de Mark empeora, su mirada profundizándose más con cada palabra, "pero asumí que necesitaría más un amigo que un guardia. Debe saberlo, pero el Príncipe Consorte es lo suficientemente fuerte para necesitar cualquier guardia."

Jungwoo mira el suelo, esperando las palabras de Mark. Cuando no llegan, continúa. "Sé que lo he decepcioné. Por eso, aceptaré cualquier castigo que ha elegido para mí."

Mark no sabe qué responder. Quiere que Jungwoo sea castigado tanto como sabe que es injusto hacerlo. Lo quiere lejos de Donghyuck, pero no hay nadie en el que Donghyuck confiaría, en este punto. Más que cualquier cosa, su opinión ya no cuenta más.

"Mi padre te quiere fuera del palacio," dice. "Quiere enviarte a las montañas por el resto de tus servicios."

Ve a Jungwoo palidecer, una pequeña satisfacción, envenenada con arrepentimiento.

"Traté de hacerlo razonar porque eres uno de los caballeros más prometedores del Valle." No le dijo a su padre cómo Jungwoo es uno de los caballeros más confiables, tampoco intentó tomar la responsabilidad de sus acciones porque solo habría hecho enojar más al rey, y probablemente celoso, incluso un poco traicionado. "También eres el hijo del Clan Kim-Lee, y no podemos sólo desterrarte y llamarlo un despacho. Vas a estar a prueba ahora, guardando la ciudad."

"Pero eso es-"

"¿Bajo para ti? ¿Es mejor ser un caballero en la frontera de la ciudad o un guardia en la capital, Jungwoo?" Mark sacude su cabeza. "Es temporal, sólo hasta que mi padre se olvide de eso."

"¿Y qué pasará con el Príncipe Consorte, Su Alteza? ¿Quién lo va a proteger?"

Mark mira a Jungwoo, y se da cuenta, con el dolor de su amargura, que se preocupa por Donghyuck. Obviamente lo hace. Le importa lo suficiente como para haber traicionado la confianza de Mark, ignorar su órdenes - Mark, su príncipe, su futuro rey, su amigo.

 _Qué es lo que le haces a la gente,_ se pregunta Mark, sus ojos mirando a la torre frente al cielo oscuro como un faro blanco en el medio de la tormenta, donde el príncipe duerme cada noche, envuelto en su belleza, como un héroe de un cuento de hadas. Es tan tarde, Donghyuck debe haber despertado. Debe estar buscando a Mark, el enlace entre ellos está tirando, agitándose como gotas que caen en una telaraña.

Mark se da la vuelta a Jungwoo.

"Deberías haberme dicho," solo le dice, antes de irse. "Hubiera sido mejor para todos nosotros."

❃

Donghyuck está sentado en la esquina de la cama cuando Mark finalmente vuelve al dormitorio. Está usando oro sobre blanco, una faja de seda que trajo de sus soleadas islas, cuidadosamente cubriendo uno de los pesados uniformes militares que robó del armario de Mark. No se ve lo suficientemente Omega, pero se ve más bonito de lo que Mark puede soportar.

No dice nada, pero puede sentir que no está complacido.

"Me disculpo," comienza Mark, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. "Mi padre deseaba hablar conmigo y no podía decir que no al rey."

Donghyuck levanta la mirada, un aire de petulancia en su cara. "Lo hiciste, ayer."

"Entonces ya sabes porque no habría sido sabio no ir hoy."

Donghyuck se queja. Huele distinto esta mañana, colorido, vibrante, como flores que florecieron en la noche - no puedes verlas en la oscuridad pero puedes seguir su aroma. Estará ahí cuando el sol venga, y juntos pintarán el jardín de dorado.

Físicamente, nada ha cambiado, pero la noche que pasaron juntos está haciendo a Donghyuck lucir con los pies en la tierra. Un náufrago en el mar, tanto días, tantas noches, afirmado a los restos de su bote, que finalmente ha encontrado tierra. Inhóspita, desconocida, pero tierra. Mark tiene problemas para respirar cuando se da cuenta que él es la tierra ahora, para Donghyuck.

"Lo siento," dice, y debe sonar más sincero que antes porque Donghyuck parece más complacido ahora. Mark se pregunta por cuánto tiempo durará, si Donghyuck descubre cuánto le ha dicho Dongyoung esta mañana estaría furioso.

"Las criadas me dijeron que no seré castigado, aunque el rey no está complacido conmigo."

Eso es un hecho, pero Mark aún se acerca y se sienta a su lado. "No lo puede estar, pero yo, por otro lado, estoy muy complacido contigo."

La esquina de la boca de Donghyuck se levanta casi siendo una sonrisa.

"Pero no eres el rey."

"¿No lo soy? ¿No me llamaste rey ayer? Mi rey, dijiste."

Donghyuck cruza sus brazos y mira a la puerta cerrada. Cuando habla, su voz tan baja que Mark casi no puede escuchar sus palabras bajo el sonido del viento.

"El único que estoy dispuesto a respetar," murmura, y si Mark no se sintiera tan malditamente satisfecho, el Alfa acicalándose a sus palabras, probablemente se preocuparía. Si alguien, cualquiera, pudiera escucharlo decir algo como eso, sería traición.

"Donghyuck," comienza, pero realmente no sabe cómo decir lo que quiere sin exponerse así mismo. _¿Lo siento, mi padre es demasiado insensible? ¿Cuando sea rey seré diferente? ¿Estoy de tu lado?_ No puede, ni siquiera puede decir que está del lado de Donghyuck. No sabe cuánto está dispuesto a hacer para ayudar a Donghyuck, pero necesita ser cuidadoso. Necesita ser el príncipe del Valle, antes que cualquier cosa, porque si pierde ese poder, no será capaz de ayudar a Donghyuck - no será capaz de ayudarlo para nada.

"¿Qué le sucederá a Jungwoo?" pregunta Donghyuck, cualquier trazo de diversión se ha ido de sus rasgos.

Mark suspira. "Será degradado. Guardia de la ciudad. Servirá en las puertas y supervisará a los viajeros entrando a la ciudad."

"Pero... él es un caballero."

"Y mi padre es el rey. Cree que su nuevo trabajo le enseñará humildad y obediencia."

Donghyuck hace una mueca, mirando a Mark como si estuviera loco. "¿Jungwoo? ¿Humildad y obediencia? Oh, me encantaría ver pasar eso..."

Mar no puede nada más que pensar lo mismo. Jungwoo es... sorpresivamente de un carácter muy fuerte para alguien que actúa tan sumiso todo el tiempo. Está un poco impresionado de cómo Donghyuck fue capaz de darse cuenta de eso en tan poco tiempo. Le tomó años a Mark romper la máscara de Jungwoo y ver qué era lo que estaba escondiendo detrás de toda esa cortesía y animosidad.

"¿Quién me protegerá, entonces?"

Es el turno de Mark el hacer una mueca. Oh, Donghyuck debería incluso estar feliz, hasta que se dé cuenta de cuánta libertad ha perdido. Mark definitivamente está infeliz. por muchas razones.

"Donghyuck, escucha," comienza, pero un suave golpe en la puerta lo interrumpe, haciéndolos saltar al mismo tiempo.

"¿Su Alteza?" llama una voz de alguna criada. "Están esperándolos para el banquete. El rey me envía a buscarlos para que bajen."

"Por favor informa al rey que no los acompañaremos hoy, y llévale mis disculpas." responde Mark, y ve a Donghyuck casi salta por cuán alto suena su voz después de haber estado susurrando los últimos minutos.

Hay un momento de silencio. Entonces otra voz. Gongmyung, Mark lo reconoce.

"El rey insiste, Su Alteza."

Mark traga una no muy buena maldición y se pasa los dedos por el pelo, sintiéndose un poco como un niño atrapado con las manos en la masa. Es injusto tratarlo como un niño rebelde. Es humillante. Mark es el Príncipe Heredero, no un niño pequeño.

"Por favor danos un momento," miente con sus dientes apretados.

"Ya están atrasados, Su Majestad."

"Danos tiempo para hacernos presentables, Lord Kim." Donghyuck responde a través de la puerta cerrada. "Ciertamente no podemos acompañar al resto de la corte en nuestras ropas menores."

Sus palabras son seguidas por un tenso, e incómodo silencio, pero finalmente se alejan, anunciando que los esperarán en la sala adyacente.

"La mitad de los nobles del reino estarán y podrán olerme en ti," dice Mark lo suficientemente alto para que Donghyuck lo escuche. "¿Estás seguro de que estarás cómodo yendo?

Donghyuck se encoge de hombros. "¿Y qué si lo hacen? Eres mi esposo. No hicimos nada incorrecto."

No, no lo hicieron, pero Donghyuck no puede entender las implicaciones de lo que el rey les está haciendo.

"Es extremadamente escandaloso, en el Valle, para una pareja casada mostrarse a la corte el día después de su primer emparejamiento o celo, cuando la esencia es más fuerte. Es un momento que debería pasar juntos, alejados de la gente. Es privado." Observa la cara de Donghyuck, asegurándose que realmente lo entiende. "Mi padre quiere presentarte como una yegua reproductora, Donghyuck. Quiere mostrarle a todos cuánto poder tiene sobre ti."

Donghyuck ríe, liviano, tan liviano.

"Eres tan inocente, querido. ¿Cómo has sobrevivido hasta ahora?" sus dedos se mueven por la mandíbula de Mark, delicado como una mariposa. " Tu padre quiere mostrarle a todos cuánto poder tiene sobre ti, no sobre mí. Debes haberlo enojado mucho... sólo para protegerme."

Mark no lo niega, pro Donghyuck no le hubiera creído de todas maneras.

"Entonces mostremosle cuánto poder tenemos nosotros."

Donghyuck se levanta, sacude su cabeza, y Mark puede ver la manera en la que cambia su expresión que casi parece que se ha puesto una máscara.

Es tan bueno en esto, piensa Mark, cuando Donghyuck extiende su brazo para que lo sostenga. No duda que hará alguna escena cuando aparezca en la punta de las escaleras al hall de banquete, Donghyuck en blanco y oro, Mark en verde oscuro y plateado, lindos y jóvenes enamorados, dos compañeros que finalmente han consumado su unión. No duda que la corte entera los animará cuando vayan pasando. Y aún así Mark solo quiere manchar la perfección en la expresión de la cara de Donghyuck, pasar un pulgar por su mano y revelar la sonrisa descarada bajo, la que Donghyuck siempre tiene cada vez que da un paso lejos, uno inteligente, una respiración lejos de ganar un duelo. Mark quiere besar esa sonrisa hasta que sea un gemido.

La criada toca la puerta otra vez y Mark no toma el brazo de Donghyuck. Con sus dedos, sigue la vena que comienza desde el lado interno de su codo, cruza su brazo como un río. Gira el brazo de Donghyuck en su mano, colocando un delicado beso en su muñeca como lo hizo para el día de su boda - y Donghyuck todavía sabe a oro y ruina, solo que esta vez también sabe como la pareja de Mark, y su pecho aún se detiene, un suspiro atrapado en su garganta como ese día, solo que esta vez no es ira lo que lo hace tartamudear, no ira sino ternura.

"Todos te estarán viendo," susurra Mark, y entrelazan sus dedos juntos. "¿Crees que puedes hacer un show para ellos?"

Y Donghyuck sonríe, su sonrisa real, y, por una vez, es para Mark y sólo para él - y es como si volvieran en el tiempo, volviendo al verano, el seco, calor soñado de una tarde de verano, las abejas sonando, las flores moviéndose, un chico dejando al otro en el piso, incontables varas de oro reflejadas en sus ojos.

"No te preocupes por eso, seré la cosa más linda que hayan visto en su vida."

Mark no lo duda.

❃

"Deja de actuar como un niño castigado," le dice Donghyuck, cuando las puertas se abren frente a ellos. "Eres mi esposo, por favor luce como eso."

Su mano es clamante, o quizás es la de Mark. Los dos las sostienen fuerte, sintiendo el el pulso del otro a través del enlace cuando se están preparando para ser el centro de atención.

Mark tiene una impresión confusa y desenfocada de colores brillantes y ruidos parlanchines, de copas que chocan contra la madera y la plata que raspan la porcelana y las sillas se mueven y se ríen, tanta risa, y nunca se ha sentido más falso. No dura mucho, porque incluso antes de que puedan anunciar al Príncipe Heredero y su consorte, todo el salón ha caído en un silencio religioso.

Mark duda. Ha estado viviendo en el palacio todo su vida y nunca, incluso quizás ni cuando se presentó, ni después de la alianza, durante la ceremonia que formalizaba su derecho de heredar el trono haciéndolo el Príncipe Heredero, la gente lo había mirado así. Casi hambrienta.

"Es porque siempre has sido un Príncipe Heredero un poco aburrido," susurra Donghyuck en su oído. forzándolo un poco a moverse, y Mark puede ver la mitad de la sala inclinándose un poco para escuchar lo que el Príncipe Consorte ha dicho. "Todo correcto e inmaculado."

Donghyuck sonríe. Es tan bueno en esto que casi es injusto. La corte entera está colgando de sus labios. _Déjalos soñar,_ parecen decir sus ojos. Mark le sonríe de vuelta temblorosamente.

Descienden las escaleras lentamente, sosteniendo sus manos en vez de unir sus brazos como la etiqueta lo requeriría. Donghyuck mantiene su cabeza en alto, luciendo demasiado precioso para que todos en la sala lo miren, y Mark no puede hacer nada más que pensar lo mismo.

El Valle es un reino poderoso de castillos y campos verdes, de bosques profundos y ríos grandes, de granjeros y pastores, de caballeros usando armaduras pesadas y cargando espadas pesadas. El Valle de los Gigantes, lo llaman, por sus valles grandes, habitados por gigantes en los principios de los tiempos, dice la leyenda, o quizá por sus árboles altos, caballos grandes, altas torres. Es un reino poderoso, de gente simple que trabaja mucho y pelea duro, pero no es un reino rico.

Las Islas del Sur, donde las Diosas habitaron cuando cayeron del cielo en el medio del mar, Las Islas del Sur son ricas, tan ricas que la mayoría de la gente en el Valle están aún convencidos de que están hechos de oro. Los isleños son marineros, y comerciantes, y amantes, besados por la Diosa. Usan oro en sus pieles y en sus ojos e incluso su toque brilla.

Esto es de lo que se trata la alianza. El poder de la milicia del Valle y la riqueza de las Islas. Esto es con lo cuál Mark se casó, un sueño lejano de una tierra de oro, de seda y especias y gente hermosa que carga el sol en sus sonrisas. Donghyuck de las Islas del Sur no necesita una corona para hacer que la gente se incline mientras pasa caminando. Le prometió a Mark que sería la cosa más linda que hayan visto en sus vidas. Por la Diosa, que cumplió su promesa.

Se inclinan para saludar al frente del rey y Mark se disculpa por su llegada tardía y el hall explota en conversaciones nerviosas, en comentarios secretos de qué podrían haber estado haciendo los príncipes que llegaron tan tarde.

El rey frunce el ceño y Mark le mantiene la mirada. ¿No era eso lo que quería al forzarlos a venir? ¿Para pavonearlos? Deben hacer bastante la vista, el príncipe del Valle y el príncipe de las Islas, jóvenes y bonitos y tan enamorados, aún oliendo como el otro. La corte los ama. Para mañana el reino entero los amará.

❃

Donghyuck esconde su sonrisa tras su mano izquierda y aprieta la mano de Mark con la otra cuando se lo lleva del hall después de la cena, grupos de personas felicitándolos por completar su enlace.

"¿Cómo te volviste tan bueno en esto?" pregunta Mark, un susurro sólo para Donghyuck, cuando llegan a un balcón.

"Un don personal en el drama y la creencia absoluta de que soy mejor que todas esas personas en la mesa," Donghyuck le dice al oído.

"Eres terrible. Mi padre lucía tan molesto."

Los ojos de Donghyuck brillan con emoción. Empuja a Mark a un nicho pequeño y se inclina para besar a Mark en la mejilla, haciéndolo entrar en pánico.

"'Qué estás haciendo?" Mark grita en un susurro. Las manos de Donghyuck acunan su cara, un gesto demasiado íntimo para compartir en público.

"¿Siendo el príncipe descarado de las islas? Me dijiste que hiciera un show."

"¡No un show no calificado, Donghyuck!"

La sonrisa de Donghyuck se profundiza. Se hunde en unas mejillas pomposas, sosteniendo su mano sobre el regazo de Mark.

"¿Crees que tu padre disfrutó el show, por lo menos?"

"Va a castigarnos tan severamente mañana," murmura Mark, y Donghyuck se recuesta, más cerca hasta que casi está sentado en el regazo de Mark.

"¿Me protegerás, Alfa?"

Mark se ríe, y dobla un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Donghyuck pretendiendo por un momento que la manera en la que abraza a Donghyuck hasta que está sentado en el muslo de Mark lo hace porque confía en él y no es porque está tratando de hacer un punto.

"Sólo estoy preocupado por ti," suspira, y su cabeza la apoya en la parte de atrás del hombro de Donghyuck.

"Déjalos tratar. Podré ser un Omega, pero sigo siendo un príncipe. No se arriesgaría a la ira de mi familia para satisfacer su orgullo, no con toda la tensión que hay en las fronteras. Deberías preocuparte por ti. Tu padre luce como si lo hubieras abofeteado en la cara."

Inteligente, Donghyuck es tan inteligente. A Mark realmente le gustaría saber dónde aprendió a hacer los juegos de la corte, los mismos juegos que Mark se rehusó a jugar, prefiriendo pasar su tiempo en las barracas, con los soldados en vez de los lores. No puedes perder si no estás compitiendo, es lo que siempre pensó de los vals en las alianzas, sonrisas falsas y secretos importantes. No puedes ganar tampoco, dice una voz que suena sospechosamente como la de Donghyuck.

"Nunca lo hecho enojar a propósito," confiesa Mark.

"¿Y cómo se siente?"

Fuerte y definitivo, la terrible sensación de que ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Las apuestas son demasiado altas, el hielo que están arrojando demasiado joven, frágil y resbaladizo. Un paso en falso podría costarle más de lo que está dispuesto a perder.

"Se siente peligroso."

"La corte siempre es peligrosa, aquí como en las islas. Has sido alguien fácil de controlar todo este tiempo, ¿O no? Sin rebelión juvenil, sin escándalos, sin bastardos en algún vientre se una puta en la capital... Lo has mimado."

"¿Y qué tal tú?" pregunta Mark. "Siempre he oído cosas buenas del Príncipe de las Islas. El chico dorado de la Coralina, apuesto y humilde. Un espadachín y arquero talentoso, prometido con uno de los herederos más ricos del país... El príncipe perfecto."

Donghyuck es bueno, tan bueno actuando, pero Mark puede escuchar sus latidos como el suyo mismo, y no se pierde nada. No extraña la repentina falta del peso de su esposo, la manera en la que tiene que esforzarse para librarse del agarre de Mark, peleando contra su respuesta. Donghyuck toma una respiración profunda y capta la atención de uno de los meseros que anda con copas. Elige una de vino rosado, dulce e increíblemente fuerte, y sólo después de que ha bebido la mita de un solo trago se relaja lo suficiente para hablar.

"La gente sólo sabe lo que la familia real les deja saber," dice, dejando el líquido rosa en la copa. "La realidad debería ser un poco diferente."

"Dime."

Donghyuck le sonríe de nuevo, suave y sonrojado, la tensión que mostró anteriormente ha sido olvidada - o escondida cuidadosamente.

"Fui un bribón durante mi niñez. Constantemente escapándome y andando en bote solo. Casi morí dos o tres veces en una tormenta." Sus ojos están vidriosos, y Mark casi puede ver las olas enojadas en la boca de la tormenta. "Una vez me perdí y me encontraron al otro lado del mar, en Cape Conk. El hijo más joven del Lord Jung me encontró en la playa, fue un casi un incidente diplomático."

Mark siente su corazón caer, algo feo formándose en su garganta. Traga, forzando a que se vaya más profundo. "Nunca he escuchado esa historia." murmura.

"Oh, es porque nadie supo de eso. El hijo del Lord Jung, Yoonoh, ese era su nombre en ese entonces - bueno, esto pasó antes de que se volviera el famoso capitán de la armada de tu padre y cambiara su nombre - me di cuenta que podría haber causado una guerra y me puso en el primer barco de vuelta a las islas esa misma noche. Mi padre estaba furioso, no me dejó salir del palacio por semanas."

"Así que conociste al hijo del Lord Jung," murmura Mark, y Donghyuck asiente, emocionado.

"Oh, sí, y tuve un feo enamoramiento en ese entonces." Las manos de Mark aprietan los costados del sofá de terciopelo, pero Donghyuck está demasiado concentrado en su vino como para notarlo - o quizás está fingiendo. "Deseé verlo en la boda, ¿Sabes?" Nunca lo vi de nuevo como para agradecerle por lo que hizo, mi padre no me dejó ni siquiera escribirle una carta..."

Un subido de tono en las charlas de la sala lo distraen. Mark se levanta para saber qué sucede y traerle más vino a Donghyuck. Es cuando se encuentra con la mirada de su padre que se da cuenta, después de todo, que Donghyuck tenía razón. Hoy no era sólo pavonear al nuevo esposo de Mark al reino, esta muestra de poder también fue por la falta de obediencia de Mark, y su castigo llega, como un reloj, anunciado por la misma persona que dijo su nombre unas horas atrás.

"¡Capitán Jaehyun de los Caballeros Alados del Valle!" el sirviente en la puerta llora, lo suficientemente fuerte para que toda la sala pueda escuchar, y Mark levanta la vista para encontrar los amables ojos del hijo más joven del Lord Jung, el mejor espadachín del país, su perfecto, intocable amigo de la infancia, llamado desde las fronteras urgentemente para convertirse en el guardia personal de Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aparecí... empecé mis clases pero terriblemente, pero ahora sin falta todas las semanitas un capítulo... y en una de esas si tengo tiempito habrá más que uno...


	13. XIII. Como el amanecer que florecerá, estoy celoso de la luz que toca tus mejillas...

La campana del Templo de Dawyd suena por última vez en el día, y por primera vez en el día. Doce toques de campana a la medianoche, la seña del comienzo del toque de queda. Todos los capturados vagando en las calles a la luz de las patrullas tendrán que pasar el resto de la semana en labores forzosas, reparando las paredes de piedra o limpiando el sistema de drenaje, pagando su deuda por la ley del rey. Las calles de la capital se mantendrán silenciosas y tranquilas hasta que las campanas suenen otra vez, seis horas de privación, seis horas de descanso.

Pero en el castillo nadie puede oír la campana de medianoche, ni escucharán la de la mañana. En los pasillos del palacio, el único sonido que se escucha en la noche son las animadas conversaciones de la sala de reuniones hasta que suena la última canción. Los bailarines se separan y se acercan a sus mesas, tomando un momento para recuperar sus respiraciones mientras los músicos del palacio afinan sus instrumentos. Un cantante se para delante de la orquesta subiendo a una elevación roja, levanta su toga con dos dedos, mientras ella también afina su instrumento. Aclara su voz, dejando salir un sonido claro que acompaña las suaves notas de sus acompañantes. Mark reconoce la canción desde las primeras notas - no es que estuviera esperando que tocaran una distinta, ahora que Jaehyun está en la sala.

 _Una nevada en el Claro_ es la balada del último avance hacia el sur del Imperio, cuyas armadas cruzaron el paso del Pico Cóndor para invadir el Valle cuatro años atrás. Su imparable descendencia fue, como sea, detenida. Por un joven capitán de la armada, casi diecisiete años, el hijo del Lord del océano, veloz con la cuchilla, veloz con la mente, la cantante canta. Guió su compañía por las hendiduras y picos del Claro, las montañas que separaban el Valle del Imperio, en el medio de una tormenta de nieve. Cayeron sobre la armada del Imperio por la espalda, los emboscaron cubierto por la gruesa cortina de nieve, y los destruyeron. El joven capitán pudo manejar un ataque al segundo príncipe del Imperio en duelo y lo trajo a su casa en la capital como un prisionero, salvando al reino. Desde ese día, su compañía fue llamada "Los caballeros alados", y Yoonoh, el último hijo del Lord Jung de Cape Conk, quien fue desamparado de su familia y su nombre para entrar a la armada del Valle, fue renombrado Jaehyun, y se convirtió en el héroe de la nación.

"Es aún más guapo de lo que dicen las historias."

Mark deja salir un quejido sin querer, toma otro sorbo de su whisky y cambia miradas con su compañero con el que bebe. A pesar del hambre con la que mira a Jaehyun, Jeno se ve un poco vago, casi abatido. La camiseta azul lo hace lucir aún más pálido, pero el alcohol ha pintado sus mejillas con un delicado rosa.

"También tenemos canciones sobre él, ¿Lo sabes?" le dice, mascullando un poco. "Capitán Jaehyun del Valle de los Gigantes. Nadie es tan bonito como _Una nevada en el Claro._ Donghyuck la escucharía por horas. Por la Diosa, creo que la puede cantar completa sólo de memoria. Siempre ha presumido de esa vez que escapó y lo conoció en la playa de Cape Conk."

"¿Sucedió de verdad?" pregunta Mark, con los dientes apretados, tratando de no mirar cuando Jaehyun se arremolina al rededor en la pista con Donghyuck y falla miserablemente. El whisky gira en su mano, captando las luces del candelabro. Quema en la garganta de Mark cuando comienza a beberlo, pero ahora es casi dulce, no como las siguientes palabras de Jeno.

"Oh, sucedió. Estuve ahí cuando un mensajero llegó diciendo que Donghyuck estaba en uno de los barcos viniendo del Valle. Fui castigado a su lado incluso, por cubrir su trasero real cuando tomó el bote en primer lugar."

En el otro lado de la habitación. Donghyuck ríe y casi se tropieza, y Jaehyun lo sostiene con un brazo a su alrededor, agitando su cabeza y guiándolo fuera de la pista de baile. Mark lo ve llamar al mozo, probablemente pidiendo agua. Casi puede leer las palabras en sus labios, _El Príncipe Consorte debe haber bebido mucho,_ con una sonrisa mostrando sus margaritas. Odia a su padre asignando a Jaehyun a Donghyuck, odia a Jaehyun por no tener ninguna opción de rehusarse y odia a Donghyuck por estar tan comprensiblemente embelesado con el héroe del Valle.

Jeno nota su mirada y ríe disimuladamente, un poco ebrio, un poco triste. Inusualmente malo. "Donghyuck solía tener un gran enamoramiento por él, ¿Lo sabías? Dice que lo habría cortejado si no lo hubieran comprometido."

Mark deja la copa en la mesa y se levanta, alarmándose a él mismo y a Jeno, que lo observa con grandes, y asustados ojos.

"Era una broma, Su Alteza... La verdad no tuvo un enamoramiento..."

Mark debería quedarse - tiene cosas que preguntarle a Jeno, cosas que ni Donghyuck le diría, cosas que Jeno nunca le diría sobrio, y no es muy común que pueda tener al mejor amigo de su esposo solo y agotado - pero ve a Donghyuck tropezar un poco, dejando su frente en el hombro de Jaehyun y se da cuenta que es momento para una intervención.

"Vamos, Jeno," le dice, tomando la copa de whisky de la mano de Jeno y dejándola en el reposo de la ventana, tirando del chico que se levante justo a su lado. "Necesitas traer a mi esposo a nuestras habitaciones."

"Él de verdad que no tiene un enamoramiento," repite Jeno. "Jaehyun es un Alfa, Hyuck supo que nunca serían compatibles... Y también, en ese entonces todavía estaba enamorado de..."

Jeno no puede terminar su frase porque la mano de Mark se cierra en su muñeca, fuerte, casi dejando marcas.

"Jeno, si no le dices a tu lengua que pare de hablar por la Diosa, hay gente aquí. Ve y lleva a Donghyuck arriba, ¿Lo harías?"

Se ve que Jeno quiere protestar - está en su derecho de hacerlo, Mark no es su rey y no puede ordenarle como quiera, pero algo se aclara en su cabeza y asiente, un poco agitado, un poco horrorizado con lo que casi dice. "Sí, sí, Su Alteza," murmura.

Mark trata de detenerse de beber un poco más cuando Jeno camina hacia Jaehyun y Donghyuck, inclinándose a susurrarle algo al oído a Donghyuck. Donghyuck se gira para enviarle a Mark una mirada que lo atraviesa, pero eventualmente se inclina a Jaehyun y sigue a Jeno fuera de la sala. Mark cae a las cortinas. Su esposo no se veía feliz de ser forzado a dejar la sala.

Un sirviente toma su copa vacía y le ofrece una llena. Mark definitivamente debería beber más ahora que su cabeza se está apresurando.

Cuando Mark mira hacia arriba, ve a Jaehyun dirigiéndose hacia él, capitán uniformado de verde y plateado con cabello ondulado y su sonrisa amigable. Definitivamente necesita más alcohol.

"No viniste ni a hacer hola, Su Alteza. Estoy dolido."

"He decidido dejar a todo el reino ir primero," dice Mark, encogiéndose de hombros. Le hace un gesto al sirviente para que se acerque de nuevo. "Todos parecían estar esperando por tu regreso."

"Y aún así mi mejor amigo no parece estar feliz de verme."

"¿Te refieres a Dongyoung? ¿O a mí?"

Jaehyun hace una mueca. "¿Aún está enojado? Han pasado meses."

"No me veas a mí. No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó entre ustedes."

"¿No te lo dijo?" se sorprende. Escanea la multitud, probablemente buscando a Dongyoung, pero es inútil. Dongyoung se fue justo después de su llegada - y el cómo sabía antes que Mark está fuera de su conocimiento, pero trabajando para el Ministro debe tener sus ventajas, después de todo.

"Nunca pregunté. No quería estar de ningún lado."

Jaehyun suspira. Por un momento, se ve pequeño para sus extremidades largas, sus hombros anchos y sus manos grandes, tan necesarias para una espada. Mark ha perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que Jaehyun lo venció, con una gracia que ni Donghyuck podría simular. Una pena que todo lo que se necesita para desarmarlo es una mirada de Dongyoung.

"Como sea, felicidades en tu matrimonio," dice Jaehyun, con una sonrisa. "Tu esposo estaba muy apuesto esta noche. Realmente ha crecido... ¿Recuerdas cuando era un mocoso gritándote para que aceptaras sus duelos?"

Oh, Mark recuerda. Lo recuerda más que nadie. Asiente, disgustado.

Jaehyun aún sonríe, ningún trazo de oscuridad en su cara. Es imposible odiar a Jaehyun - es demasiado bueno, demasiado apuesto, tan correcto y bueno y perfecto, y un héroe en carne y hueso de esos cuentos viejos, real, vivo y respirando y aún intocable, _dorado_ , y Mark lo odia de todas maneras porque se ve tan bien al lado de Donghyuck que duele mirar, y ni siquiera lo hace a propósito.

"¿Mi padre te dijo por qué te quería de vuelta?" pregunta Mark, dejando la pregunta de Jaehyun dolorosamente sin respuesta.

Jaehyun parpadea, confundido. Y niega con su cabeza.

"No, sólo sé que eran asuntos urgentes. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?"

Mark asiente.

_Estás aquí para probar mi lealtad. Y la tuya, también._

Peones. Todos son peones en el juego del rey. Y aún así la pieza más poderosa en un tablero de ajedrez no es el rey. Es la reina.

Donghyuck no llamó a Mark un peón, lo llamó un rey. Su rey. ¿Qué hace a Donghyuck entonces? ¿Realmente son los peones del rey en el tablero de ajedrez de Donghyuck? ¿O son las piezas blancas preparadas para ir a una batalla contra las negras? El whisky no quema más. Sabe más y más dulce. Casi como miel. Miel y fuego.

Mark se gira Jaehyun, mira la luz del candelabro enviando luces doradas a su cabello.

"Estás aquí porque mi padre está aterrado de mi esposo."

❃

El dormitorio está oscuro y cargado de susurros suaves y el mundo se desliza, con niebla de sueños y noches de beber. El borde de la visión de Mark brilla con los colores del arcoiris, la forma en que las luces se quiebran contra las burbujas y ese fino brillo de aceite que cubre el agua después de los baños de Donghyuck.

Jeno se levantan tan pronto como Mark entra a la habitación, rápido pero no tanto para que Mark no se de cuenta de lo cerca que estaba sentado de Donghyuck, sus manos juntas, su cabello más oscuro contra el de Donghyuck, su boca abierta para secretos que sólo Donghyuck puede escuchar. Mark no puede evitar el sonido que escapa de su garganta - siglos atrás sería un rugido, y quizás aún lo es, biología corriendo salvaje, instinto corriendo salvaje, por las cadenas de la racionalidad con el ayuda del alcohol.

Mark trata de mirar, trata de encontrar su espada, la habitación entera colapsando a su alrededor.

"Mira a este tonto," escucha decir a Donghyuck, su lengua haciendo un click, sin piedad, malo.

"No estabas en mejor condición cuando llegaste aquí," responde Jeno, ¿Y por qué sigue aquí? ¿Por qué no se ha ido? No es su dormitorio, no debería, no debe...

"Jeno está aquí porque le dijiste que me trajera Mark," dice Donghyuck, hablando lentamente. Se arrodilla al lado de Mark - cuándo se cayó - y acuna su cara con sus manos heladas.

"Vete, Jeno," susurra Donghyuck. "Tengo que cuidar a este imbécil."

Sí, vete, Jeno. Finalmente. El sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada hace eco en la mente de Mark, como un roca moviéndose a la entrada de una cueva donde mantiene a su princesa esclava. Cuentos, nada más que cuentos, cuentos de halcones dorados y aves plateadas, de reyes y caballeros, de lobos, de maldiciones y torres altas. Mark cierra sus ojos y deja que Donghyuck lo ayude a levantarse, deja que Donghyuck lo lleve a la cama.

Cae boca abajo a la cama y escucha a Donghyuck quejarse, "Vamos, Mark. Date vuelta." Suelta una risita, tratando de resistirse cuando Donghyuck lo tira de los lados para girarlo, y eventualmente se rinde.

Los dedos de Donghyuck son ágiles, livianos y rápidos en su pecho, desabrochando los cordones en sus muñecas y su pecho. Él tira, finalmente logrando sacar la chaqueta de Mark, y entonces duda, sus manos en el botón contra la garganta de Mark. Los ojos de Mark pestañean abiertos y entonces las atrapa antes de que Donghyuck pueda alejarse, llevándolas a su estómago y después a su polla.

La sorpresa se derrite en una sonrisa arrogante en la cara de Donghyuck. "¿No estás muy ebrio para que se ponga dura?" murmura, y Mark quiere protestar, pero Donghyuck finalmente empuja de la tela, rasgando tres o cuatro botones con una alegría perversa.

"Hey," protesta Mark, pero los dedos de Donghyuck son fríos y fuertes sobre su estómago desnudo, dejándolo en tierra cuando todo se siente vacío, sin gravedad. Sin su toque, Mark podría fácilmente comenzar a flotar y ser llevado lejos por la brisa de la noche.

"¿Por qué bebiste tanto, Mark?" pregunta Donghyuck, con falsa modestia.

"¿Por qué bailaste con Jaehyun?" pregunta Mark de vuelta. Las palabras suenan tan claras en su mente, pero Donghyuck lo mira y no le puede entender. "Deberías haber bailado conmigo."

"Me dijiste que no podías bailar," responde Donghyuck. "En el banquete de la boda, cuando mi padre te pidió que bailaras conmigo. Dijiste que no eras bueno bailando."

Ah, el banquete de la boda. Donghyuck con oro en su cara, resaltando sus pómulos y el puente de su nariz y el velo de sus labios, las alas doradas esparcidas alrededor de sus ojos, siguiendo la línea negra del lápiz. Donghyuck en su túnica pura, y su cadena dorada alrededor de su cuello, para encadenar su corazón con el de Mark.

"Mentí. Te veías... te veías como si hubieras preferido que te cortaran los pies antes que tener un baile conmigo."

Donghyuck aprieta sus labios. Tira del pantalón de Mark hasta que levanta su cadera, y entonces los saca.

"La próxima vez deberíamos bailar, Donghyuck. ¿Bailarás conmigo?"

Donghyuck abofetea sus manos lejos. Suspira, retrocediendo hasta estar a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Mark. Ha perdido la faja dorada y la chaqueta y la camisa está cayendo sobre su hombro, abierta. Le toma un momento a Mark darse cuenta de eso.

"La próxima vez... si te arrodillas y me pides bailar, diré que sí," murmura Donghyuck, y Mark siente las esquinas de su boca levantarse en una sonrisa satisfecha. Se empuja a sí mismo hacia arriba para juntar su pecho y el de Donghyuck, sus narices tocándose.

"¿Al frente de todos? Lo haría por ti."

Donghyuck sonríe, y es casi un beso.

"Escandaloso. Tu padre no estará feliz."

Mark lo besa suavemente.

"¿Pero tú estarás feliz?"

Algo pasa por los ojos de Donghyuck, algo como miedo. Cierra la boca de Mark con dos dedos y niega con su cabeza.

"No deberías beber nunca más, Minhyung. Eres terrible tolerando el alcohol. Hablas mucho, y cosas peligrosas." Los presiona contra los labios de Mark, abriéndolos con sus dedos índices. "Tan inocente, mi príncipe tonto. Este palacio te comerá vivo y escupirá sólo tus huesos."

Mark niega con la cabeza y da vueltas húmedas a los dedos de Donghyuck, dejando salir un gemido satisfecho cuando la esencia de Donghyuck se agudiza.

"Eres imposible, lo juro. ¿Por qué bebiste tanto?"

Y quizás no estaba esperando la respuesta, pero Mark sigue y le da una de todas maneras.

"Porque le estabas sonriendo a otro hombre y estaba... y estaba..." No sabe cómo estaba, o qué estaba, o cuánto estaba, pero el sentimiento seguía ahí, como un faro en su pecho, manteniendo su corazón lejos de flotar de la burbuja de somnolencia inducida por el whisky. "¿Aún te gusta Jaehyun? Dime... lo desafiaré si lo haces, porque eres mi esposo y no es justo, deberías gustar de mí..."

Está balbuceando, y teniendo una paliza bajo las manos de Donghyuck, y entonces está cayendo de espaldas hasta que Donghyuck lo está clavando contra el colchón, sus piernas entrelazadas. Las manos de Donghyuck plantadas en la almohada cada una al lado de la cara de Mark, sus cuerpos tan cerca que los flequillos de Donghyuck están contra su frente.

Mark lo ve con sus ojos grandes, tratando de captar la expresión de Donghyuck en la habitación oscura, y todo a su alrededor se mueve, brilla, y la noche tiene un deje dorado, casi como si Mark lo estuviera viviendo a través de la efervescente espuma de cerveza dulce, a través del remolino de whisky de miel.

"¿Por qué eres tan estúpido, Minhyung? Te estás poniendo celoso por ti mismo, te estás hiriendo solo... Estás cayendo muy profundo, pero yo no... Sabes que yo no, te lo dije, no puedo. ¿No estás asustado de que romperé tu corazón?"

Los ojos de Mark y sus pestañas captan el débil brillo plateado de las estrellas. Se queda ahí, atrapado, como una polilla en una telaraña, y la cara de Donghyuck se desenfoca, la gravedad se vuelve muy pesada para mantenerla.

"Esta es la única manera..." murmura Mark, las palabras precipitándose en su boca, dulces. "¿Crees que soy estúpido? Ya veremos, mi sol. Nadie..." Sus ojos se cierran, y Mark está en conflicto con el peso del mundo, tratando de abrirlos de nuevo, incluso si apenas puede ver a Donghyuck. "Nadie puede mantenerse intocable, no por... esto, este sentimiento que tengo por ti. Me gustas demasiado, eso debe significar algo. Tiene que cambiar algo, porque ¿Qué otra opción tendría de otra manera?"

"No funciona así, no funciona así para nada."

La noche besa los ojos y los labios de Mark. Está demasiado cansado para besar de vuelta.

 _Nadie sabe cómo el amor funciona,_ piensa, y después no piensa nada.

❃

Mark se despierte con una bilis que le roe las encías, una armada completa marchando en su cabeza y una confusa, bastante escasa recolección de lo que pasó en la noche anterior después de su conversación con Jaehyun. Algo está golpeando en la punta de su consciencia y le toma un momento darse cuenta que es sólo una de las criadas atizando el fuego en el fondo del dormitorio, el sonido se multiplica por el dolor de cabeza, rebotando en su cráneo como si fuera una cámara de eco gigante.

Trata de rodar en su espalda pero el dolor martillea en su cabeza, fino y agudo, y escucha una risa burlona viniendo de la puerta que guía al baño. La criada se va y Donghyuck entra con los pies descalzos y cubierto por una manta, su cabello húmedo y su cara tensa en burla con una sonrisa fría.

"Estás despierto," dice. "Estoy impactado."

"Debería también estar muerto," murmura Mark, incluso esas palabras son un esfuerzo colosal. Su lengua se queda en su paladar, haciéndole difícil hablar, y Donghyuck lo nota y le da un vaso de agua cerca de la cama.

"¿Quién me trajo anoche?" pregunta Mark, cuando su boca se deja de sentir como la punta de un zapato.

"Sorpresivamente, viniste tú mismo," responde Donghyuck, y Mark gime, tratando de recordar y falla, su mente llena con sensaciones e irracionalidades.

"No recuerdo nada de eso."

"Quizás es bueno que no lo hagas. Fue un show deplorable."

Si Mark se sintiera mejor quizás podría sentir vergüenza, pero no lo hace.

"¿Quién me desvistió?" pregunta Mark, notando que sus ropas menores aún están y su camisa está media salida en uno de sus brazos. El resto de su ropa no se puede encontrar. Donghyuck lo mira, una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

"Lo hiciste tú mismo," le responde, y Mark frunce el ceño, sintiendo el pulso de dolor en sus sienes.

"Me podrías haber ayudado." le dice, despacio.

"¿Por qué lo haría?"

Mark no responde - no hay respuesta para Donghyuck cuando anda de ánimos de ser malo - sólo mira como su esposo deja que caiga la manta al suelo para comenzar a vestirse con ropa limpia que está en el lado de la cama. Tiene una reunión con la reina, Mark recuerda, y él tiene una reunión con el rey - y con Jaehyun - y será un día largo para los dos.

"Tendrás un guardia nuevo desde hoy," Mark exclama, mientras que Donghyuck se pone un chaleco azul pálido. Sus dedos tiran de los bordes de la tela, juntando los dos extremos. Mark puede ver su reflejo en el gran espejo de la pared mordiéndose los labios, enfocado en cerrar los cierres.

"¿Uno de tus chicos?" pregunta Donghyuck, distraído.

"No exactamente. Es Jaehyun de la casa Jung."

Mark observa intencionalmente al reflejo de Donghyuck mientras habla, ansioso de ver su reacción. Los dedos de Donghyuck se detienen, en su garganta - y Mark tiene un nublado y confuso destello de los dedos de Donghyuck en _su_ garganta, mientras trataba de desabotonar la camisa de Mark, lo cuál es extraño ya que Donghyuck le dijo que se desvistió solo en la noche anterior. Los ojos de Donghyuck se amplian, abriendo su boca en una exclamación que se niega a dejar salir. Es como si todo su cuerpo fuera golpeado por una ola de emociones, una roca golpeándose limpiamente contra la superficie de su compostura, temblando en círculos antes de que la calma supere sus emociones de nuevo. Sus ojos se encuentran a través del espejo, y la expresión de Donghyuck se agudiza.

"¿Y qué piensas acerca de eso?" pregunta Donghyuck, su voz es firme, sus ojos queman en un desafío silencioso.

"Creo que mi padre está enojado que uno de los mejores caballeros rompiera las reglas por ti, y aún más enojado de que no te quise castigar por eso y por su orden," responde Mark, " así que decidió ponernos a los dos en un aprieto."

"¿Y por qué me asignaría un héroe de la nación a mí? Jaehyun es... Se veía que es una buena persona anoche. Muy apuesto, muy encantador."

Mark puede sentir su propia expresión endurecerse. Van a pelear, puede sentirlo. No sabe porqué, pero Donghyuck parecer estar con ánimos de pelear, y Mark se siente sediento de sangre también.

"Oh, lo es" responde, amargamente. También es valiente e inteligente y apuesto, y Donghyuck no debería alabarlo tan fácilmente, tan abiertamente, como si estuviera buscando una pelea. "Jaehyun es uno de los más apuestos y más encantadora persona en todo el reino, pero es el caballero del rey, y leal a una causa. Hará todo lo que el rey le diga que haga, y el rey le dirá que se pegue a tu lado, cada día, cada momento, sin dejarte salir de su vista hasta que otro caballero lo venga a relevar de sus deberes. Y le tendrá que decir todo lo que haces a mi padre, todo lo que _nosotros_ hacemos."

Donghyuck arruga el entrecejo y se da la vuelta, sentándose al lado de Mark en la cama desordenada. No rompe el contacto visual, y Mark tampoco.

"No tengo nada que esconder," dice Donghyuck, lentamente. "Si quiere espiarme, espero que se sienta cómodo. Jungwoo ya lo hizo, ¿No es así? Y lo reportaba todo a ti al final del día."

"Sí, tienes razón. Jungwoo reportaba todo a mí, no a mi padre. ¿Sabes lo que el rey piensa de ti?"

"Oh, lo sé," responde Donghyuck, con sus dientes apretados en una sonrisa. "Siempre ha sido muy abierto a eso. Niños en mi vientre y mi boca cerrada, o algo así, ¿Cierto? O como a ti te gustaría decirlo, dócil y callado."

"¡Donghyuck!"

El tono es severo, y más enojado que cualquier cosa que Mark le haya dicho alguna vez en las últimas semanas a Donghyuck. La mirada desafiante que tiene en su cara lo golpea en la cara, el recuerdo de que no mucho ha cambiado a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, pero Mark está demasiado en su resaca para lidiar con los mismos viejos argumentos que siempre usa Donghyuck cuando se siente amenazado.

Donghyuck también debe sentir sus ánimos porque se levanta, preparado para irse.

"Espero que el rey esté preparado para unos aburridos reportes. Seré un pequeño príncipe perfecto."

"¿Qué pasa con practicar arquería? pregunta Mark.

"¿Qué con eso?" Donghyuck muerde el anzuelo, y Mark siente la molestia volviendo a él. ¿No fue Donghyuck quién fue atrapado haciendo ilegal en primer lugar?

"Sólo estoy preocupado por ti, Donghyuck. Tienes que comportarte, por lo menos por un tiempo. No andar merodeando solo, sin comportamientos inapropiados. Y no confíes en Jaehyun. No está de tu lado, no importa cuán convincente seas, no importa cuán en lo correcto estés."

"¿Cuándo he confiado alguna vez en alguien aquí en el Valle?" masculla Donghyuck, su voz como un silbido en los bosques.

"Nunca," responde Mark, amargamente. "Y quizás ese es tu problema."

"¿Ese es un problema, de verdad? Escucha tus palabras, Su Alteza. Estás actuando como un niño celoso."

"Donghyuck..."

"Estoy tarde, debo irme."

Donghyuck toma una de sus chaquetas - no una de Mark, y Mark tiene que aguantarse de protestar.

"¿Vas a darme alguna razón para estar celoso de Jaehyun?" pregunta, su voz tensa, y escucha a Donghyuck reírse, corto y lleno de rencor, cuando la puerta se cierra.

❃

En el silencio de la habitación, aún pesada con la tensión después que Donghyuck se va, Mark suspira y se levanta sentándose en la esquina de la cama. Ve sus pies descalzos, y su chaqueta descansando en el suelo, al lado de la faja dorada de Donghyuck. Recuerda haber tenido la seda bordada en sus manos ayer por la noche. Recuerda haberle dicho a Donghyuck que quería bailar con él.

 _¿Ésta es la razón por la cuál estabas tan enojado esta mañana?_ piensa. _¿Qué te dije anoche que te hizo arremeter así?_

Donghyuck lo llamó un niño celoso, pero Mark es peor. Es un hombre celoso. Un estúpido, celoso hombre.

 _Nadie sabe como funciona el amor, mi sol,_ piensa, las palabras sonando familiar en su boca, como whisky de miel, como los labios de Donghyuck deben saber cuando está ebrio.

Mark se levanta y está corriendo, descalzo, medio desnudo, absolutamente escandaloso, a través de sus apartamentos. Le recuerda a otra carrera, otra vez, el corredor al lado de la sala de Corte, empujando a Donghyuck a la pared con su cuerpo, viendo como se enoja. No es enojo, piensa, _no si puedo controlarlo._ No puede soportar que Donghyuck esté enojado con él.

Atrapa a Donghyuck en la escalera, a unos pasos de la puerta de sus dormitorios.

"¡Espera!" lo llama, y Donghyuck lo ve y empalidece.

"¿Te has vuelto loco?" regaña, y Mark se queda, sin aire, con resaca, y con el mármol helado, como hielo en la planta de sus pies.

"Probablemente, un poco. La verdad no lo sé cuando se trata de ti."

Tiene suerte, porque Donghyuck está sin habla como para volver a regañarlo.

"¿Qué pasa si alguien te ve?" trata de decir, pero Mark tapa su boca con su palma.

"Tienes razón, estoy tan celoso que casi no puedo respirar. No puedo pensar, sólo el pensamiento de Yoonoh Jung a tu lado, todo el tiempo, es suficiente para hacerme querer golpear a alguien. ¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar?"

La expresión de Donghyuck cambia tras la palma de Mark, ahora luce aterrado.

"¡Mark!" susurra.

"¡No puedo evitarlo! Eres mi pareja, Donghyuck, incluso si no me quieres. Yo te quiero, y mi padre eligió a Jaehyun porque me quiere hacer sufrir y..."

Donghyuck lo empuja, haciendo que Mark pierda el agarre en él.

"¿Puedes callarte?" le grita-susurra. Atrapa el antebrazo de Mark, apretado, y lo lleva de vuelta al dormitorio, cerrando la puerta en su espalda y empujando a Mark a ella.

"¡Por supuesto que tu padre quiere que sufras! Desafiaste su autoridad, más de una vez, y protegiste a tu consorte extranjero... ¡Debe estar furioso ahora mismo!" Donghyuck se acerca, dejando sentir a Mark la suavidad de su cabello, el aroma a lavanda que ama mucho. "Su tierno, y obediente hijo pequeño, que nunca ha dicho no, que hacía todo lo que le decían... está poniendo sus pies en el suelo, ¿Y por qué? ¿Por quién? ¿No puedes verlo?"

"Claro que lo veo, no soy estúpid-"

"¡Lo eres! ¡Y si te comportas así estás cayendo en su juego! ¿Qué si una criada te hubiera visto? Hay ojos por todos lados en estas paredes de piedra, ¿Qué pasa si alguien le hubiera dicho al rey que corriste tras mío..." Donghyuck mira hacia abajo, al pecho desnudo de Mark, y Mark puede ver sus orejas volverse rosas. Está tan enojado, pero su esencia es tan dulce, casi placentera.

"¡Estás jugando un juego peligroso, y estás siendo descuidado! ¡No puedes hacer esto, Mark, porque mientras más te expongas por mí, más enojado va a estar!"

"¡Entonces explícamelo!"

"¡Tampoco lo sé!" Donghyuck está gritando ahora, y se debe haber dado cuenta, porque cubre su boca con sus dos manos. "No lo sé," repite, esta vez en un susurro. "He estado haciendo todo lo que puede hacerlo más fácil para mí, para nosotros... ¡Y tú has estado arruinando todo, desde el principio! Deberías haberme cogido la primera noche, ¡Deberíamos habernos seguido odiando! Deberías haberme dejado con uno o dos hijos tan pronto pudiste... Y podrías haber seguido con tu vida, siendo el perfecto niño, y podría haber sido tu consorte distante, ¡Y tu padre no habría empezado este doloroso juego contra nosotros!"

Mira al piso, sosteniendo su cabeza como si doliera. Él también bebió mucho ayer, recuerda Mark, con un poco de culpa, y también se debe estar sintiendo como la mierda. Es bueno para esconderse a sí mismo, Donghyuck, hasta el punto que a veces es fácil olvidar que tiene dieciocho soles, pero hay crudeza en él ahora, una ruda - su máscara dorada cayendo de un lado revelando a un niño asustado bajo ella.

"Lo sabía, esa noche," dice Donghyuck, su voz mas y más baja, y Mark se encuentra atrayéndolo a sus brazos para escucharlo. "Sabía que eras de esos que caen profundo, demasiado rápido, sin términos medios. Esta es la razón por la cuál no quería que te enamoraras de mí..."

"Oh, ¿Esa es la razón ahora?" pregunta Mark. "¿No esa mierda de tu primer amor ahora?"

Donghyuck levanta la vista, resplandeciendo. "¿Qué crees que pasó, con mi primer amor? Alguien no pudo mantener su cabeza clara, alguien no pudo pensar claramente, y dos personas salieron heridas. Y fue crudo y desordenado, y duró mucho, mucho tiempo. Y tuve que verlo, cada día, porque tú no..." sacude su cabeza, mira a Mark como si quisiera abofetearlo. "La gente en nuestra posición no puede permitirse amar, Mark."

Golpea el pecho desnudo de Mark, empujándolo contra la puerta. "La gente en nuestra posición necesita mantener su mente clara," dice, y sus manos empujan el pecho de Mark otra vez, acentuando sus palabras con un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la espalda de Mark golpee la madera, "no deambules con tu polla al aire, tú, estúpido, descerebrado..."

Mark lo besa, rápido y corto, lo suficiente para sorprenderlo.

"¿Es muy tarde, lo sabes? Eres demasiado para mí, siempre has sido mucho para mí, Donghyuck de las Islas del Sur."

Donghyuck luce como si fuera a llorar, de la frustración posiblemente, o sólo porque puede sentir las emociones de Mark por el enlace, siendo demasiado agobiante, así que Mark lo besa otra vez. Aunque no le responda, aún si su espalda se tensa bajo sus manos, Mark besa su boca y su mandíbula, dobla su cabeza para besar ese espacio tras su oreja - y algo se mueve en la garganta de Donghyuck, como un sonido que no deja salir. Los labios de Mark se detienen en la glándula de su esencia y el enojo de Donghyuck se derrite bajo ellos, su esencia floreciendo, su cuerpo calentándose.

"Impregname con tu esencia," le dice Mark. "Déjame impregnarte de vuelta."

"¿Qué?"

"No podré pensar claramente si no traes mi esencia en ti y si yo no cargo con la tuya."

"Mark-" dice Donghyuck, implorando, negando con su cabeza, desesperado, como una estrella en el punto de colapsar en sí misma, y Mark está dispuesto a caer en el agujero negro que dejará tras ella.

"Seré bueno, lo prometo. Dejaré que coquetees con Jaehyun, si eso es lo que mi padre quiere que vea, pretenderé que no me importa. Sé que no confías en mí. Sé que no puedes amarme, pero está bien, lo haré por lo dos, lo puedo hacer todo, pero necesito... necesito que..."

"No funciona así," dice Donghyuck, y sus palabras traen algo del pasado, un recuerdo, whisky de miel. "No funciona así para nada."

Quizá no fue la noche quien besó los ojos de Mark, quizá no fue la noche quien besó sus labios la última vez. Mark nunca lo sabrá, pero ahora está despierto - no lo olvidará esta vez.

"Nadie sabe como funciona el amor, mi sol," dice.

"¡Cállate, Minhyung, sólo cállate!"

Esta vez, cuando Donghyuck lo besa, él puede besar de vuelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:   
> "Dh: Estoy enojado  
> Mk_ Me gustas demasiado para que estés enojado conmigo  
> Dh: Así no es como funciona  
> Mk: /algo cursi/  
> Dg: LÑDKSALDÑMSÑA CÁLLATE MINHYUNG"
> 
> \------  
> Yo:   
> Omg, prometo recompensar esta falta de muchos días sin subir. Estuve ocupadísima, pero ahora vuelvo con todo djksaj. Disfruten.


	14. XIV. Hoy, la hierba muerta atrapa el fuego, sin piedad…

No hay paredes en los templos de las Islas, pero si pilares, techos altos, baldosas doradas en los pisos ancestrales y azulejos azules en el techo, como un cielo sin luz del sol esperando por que la Diosa lo llene.

Mark tenía once, casi doce cuando visitó la Coralina por primera vez, el fuerte rojo de valles soleados, la isla más grande del archipiélago. Los príncipes del Valle estaban invitados al torneo de justas realizado por el Rey de Las Islas del Sur para celebrar el día de su esposa y sus hijos gemelos. Sungmin era el heredero y por esa razón no podía dejar Dawyd, pero Mark era el prometido de la princesa y no podía perdérselo, no se lo habría perdido por nada en el mundo. Su padre pensó en ello por mucho tiempo, y al final miró a Mark y le dijo, "No tienes que hacerlo, pero si deseas participar, asegúrate de traer honor a nuestro reino."

A pesar que esperaba mucho por eso, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento que hizo, meses y meses de cabalgar caballos y aprender como usar la espada y de ver a Yukhei riéndose de él mientras entrenaba y el cansancio le golpeaba justo en el pecho con su espada, Mark no tuvo una justa en el torneo - no después del alboroto que hizo con Donghyuck en la noche de la competencia de arquería.

Pero en el último día, después que el torneo acabó, Dongsoon cerró sus delicados dedos alrededor de las muñecas de Mark y lo llevó al templo de la Diosa. A grandes rasgos le explicó, mientras sostenía su mano en la linterna de bronce quemando aceite dulce y el techo lleno de miles de flores a la entrada del templo.

"¿No tienes miedo de que alguien lo robe?" Mark habría preguntado, mientras observaba las columnas, las bellas volutas - esas, que al menos, reconoció, aclamado como un famoso artista del Valle, el que había decorado la sala del trono del palacio real de Dawyd - las lámparas de aceite decoradas colgando de las esquinas de la estructura principal, y el mosaico llevando a la parte más recóndita del templo, donde sólo las sacerdotisas y sus doncellas podían ir. Como el libro decía, no habían paredes en el Templo de la Coralina. La casa de la Diosa estaba abierta para la luz, tan distinta a la oscuridad austera de los templos del Valle.

"¿Robar qué?" Dongsoon habría preguntado, mirándolo como si fuera un tonto.

"Todo," Mark habría respondido, sintiéndose extraño y tonto, sus orejas sonrojándose bajo su cabello. Algo hermoso, algo precioso, ¿Cómo es que la gente no lo quería para ellos mismos? ¿Cómo es que la gente no deseaba cuidarlo de que se destrozara?

Dongsoon se habría reído detrás de su mano, y los dos habrían saltado, asustados cuando alguien más se bufaba.

"La cosa más importante en el templo es el amor de la Diosa, y el amor no puede ser robado."

Fue un recuerdo breve, brillante y rápido como una paloma volando. Era verano - siempre era verano en las islas, en la mente de Mark, porque siempre visitó ahí en verano - y el sol estaba brillando tanto que volvió la piedra blanca y costaba mirarla sin pestañear, Donghyuck se estaba cargando en una de las columnas, su contorno desenfocado por toda la luz, como uno de esos guerreros de oro de piedra en la entrada del templo. Cuando Mark se quejó con él - algo venenoso, algo malo - Donghyuck habría sacado su cara, su lengua rosa y impudente y sin precio, rudo, y se habría escapado sin mirar atrás. Los ojos de Mark fijos a su espalda, a los vestigios de rabia saliendo de su piel dorada - once latigazos, uno por cada sol que vio, uno por cada año que fue criado para actuar como un irresponsable, y rabioso niño.

Mark, aquel que tuvo un comportamiento tan desvergonzado como el de Donghyuck dos días antes, si es que no fue peor, no llevaba el beso del látigo en la espalda, principalmente porque estaba prohibido azotar a los niños en el Valle de los Gigantes, ni siquiera para mostrar, y el rey de las islas no tenía la autoridad para castigar a un invitado tan importante como él. No, el castigo de Mark fue más sutil, acompañado de la manera en la que su padre se bufó de él, esa noche - la decepción en su cara, el resentimiento en sus ojos, la manera en la que le susurró, "Si ibas a desobedecerme y aceptar este desafío, por lo menos deberías haber ganado."

Pero no había manera de ganarle a Donghyuck en ese entonces, el príncipe dorado de las Islas que desafiaba cada regla con la arrogancia de alguien que sabía, que algún día, sería quién haría las reglas. Donghyuck, quien desafió a Mark a ganar la mano de su hermana en frente de todos los invitados diplomáticos de todo el continente. Donghyuck, quien ganó y detuvo su espada en la garganta de Mark, y ahora lleva la mordida del látigo en la espalda como un trofeo de guerra.

(No cicatrizó. Dongsoon le dijo a Mark que el Capitán de la Capa Roja de la Coralina había ido con calma con el príncipe, el latigazo fue más un espectáculo, para apaciguar al rey del Valle. Donghyuck era demasiado indisciplinado para ser amansado, un niño revoltoso que había nacido para liderar la linea en el campo de batalla, no una bestia de la frontera que podía mover un látigo. "Tienes que perdonarlo," Dongsoon le había pedido, tomando las manos de Mark con la suyas propias, sus grandes ojos negros brillantes y húmedos por lágrimas no secadas. "Es mi hermano gemelo, siempre hemos estado juntos. Él sólo no quiere que me vaya. Sólo quiere que yo sea feliz." Mark se habría derrumbado fácilmente delante de sus trenzas doradas y su nariz de botón, sus labios rosados. Donghyuck simplemente se habría burlado como se inclinaban para saludarse en frente del público, y susurraría, solo para que Mark oyera, "Apuesto que mi espalda no duele tanto como tu orgullo.")

Mark extraña ese templo sin paredes, ese maldito sol que parecía nublar sus ojos, el niño atrevido que corría, sus once latigazos brillando en su espalda a través de esa camisa rasgada - a Donghyuck se le prohibió esconder la prueba de su castigo en su piel, pero más que ser una vergüenza, las cargaba con orgullo. (Y Mark ha sentido esa piel bajo sus manos, ha besado los bultos de la columna de Donghyuck uno por uno, su lengua divagando por los hoyuelos en la pequeña espalda de Donghyuck de tal manera que lo ha hecho sonrojarse, buscando fricción contra la cama en quejidos silenciosos. Dongsoon tenía razón, no había ni el mínimo trazo de una cicatriz, pero habían estado ahí, Mark las habría besado de todas maneras.)

El Templo de Dawyd es oscuro y grande, y rígido como un anciano, y los cánticos de las doncellas se quiebran en las paredes como olas, en vano, antes de que vuelvan a la gente sentada en las bancas frente al altar.

La sacerdotisa se detiene con un imperioso gesto y se inclinan, y todas las doncellas caen de rodillas con ella, pronto los acompaña el resto de la multitud. Mark siente un picoteo y su hermano lo está forzando a arrodillarse también. Sus ojos van a la derecha, pero Donghyuck ya está arrodillado, tan correcto como un Príncipe Consorte debería, sus ojos fijos en el suelo de piedra - en las baldosas de mármol cuadradas en blanco y negro, como un tablero de ajedrez gigante, y quién sabe qué pensamientos peligrosos está pensando mientras lo mira.

La gente no se arrodilla a la Diosa en las islas, ellos se paran. Se mantienen orgullosos y altos, al igual que sus acantilados, sus picos romos envueltos en velos blancos e impalpables de nubes, que fueron levantados desde debajo del mar por la repentina llamarada de un volcán gigante hace mucho tiempo. La leyenda dice que salvó a la Diosa de caer a las profundidades del océano, en el reino oceánico de su prometido, donde sus padres los había desterrado del reino celestial para forzarla a un compromiso acordado que uniría el océano y el cielo de destruir el mundo por siempre.

Esa es la razón por la cual las Islas están bendecidas por la Diosa, y esa es la razón por la cual en las islas no hay puertas para atraparla, no hay puertas para dejarla salir, sólo altos, haciéndose eco de espacios donde puede venir montando el viento para esconderse de su prometido que aún, incluso ahora, sigue buscándola. Esa es la razón por la cual Mark se casó con Donghyuck bajo la luz del sol en el atardecer en vez del Templo de Dawyd donde todos sus ancestros siempre se han casado. Se casó con Donghyuck con la luz cayendo en sus caras como oro moteado, los dedos de la Diosa acariciando sus mejillas en un una cálida bendición - como los ancestros de Donghyuck siempre se han casado. (La sacerdotisa de Dawyd se opuso a esta etiqueta, pero la sacerdotisa de Las Islas del Sur es la sacerdotisa de todo el mundo y nadie le puede negar su deseo de oficiar la boda. Y Mark desea, de verdad, que la Diosa realmente haya escuchado sus plegarias y haya bendecido su matrimonio, espera que ella los siga observando, incluso en la lúgubre, y magnificencia gris del Templo de Dawyd, todo fuerte, pesado y lleno de ecos.)

Al lado de Mark, Donghyuck acepta el brazo de Jaehyun y se para de nuevo, con gracia. Está usando una camisa, y un chaleco sobre ella, y una chaqueta, y una capa que cubre sus hombros, e incontables nudos y botones manteniendo todo junto, porque la gente en el Valle tienen la creencia de que las cosas preciosas deben ser cubiertas, protegidas, envueltos en miles de cadenas así nadie puede robarlas. Mark piensa en los templos construidos sin paredes que dejan que el viento bese los altares dorados, piensa en el chico que corría bajo la luz del sol con su espalda desnuda dejando que la luz del mediodía bese su piel, chicos que saben a sudor, a miel, a flores, a cigarras cantando en las hojas secas bajo los emocionados pasos del calor del verano, el piensa, primero, que Donghyuck luciría más hermoso desnudo, y segundo, que Donghyuck estaba dolorosamente en lo cierto, incluso siendo un niño. No hay necesidad de cadenas, de paredes, de miedos. El amor no puede ser robado.

❃

La familia real deja en templo al final del servicio. El Rey, la Reina, sus muñecas juntas como si estuvieran tomados de las manos, pero difícilmente tocando sus pieles. El Príncipe Heredero y el Príncipe Consorte van segundo, y Mark esconde su sonrisa de alivio cuando Jaehyun es forzado a dar un paso atrás para dejar que Mark tome la mano de Donghyuck.

Donghyuck probablemente será regañado por el Maestro de Ceremonias porque ha olvidado usar sus guantes en el servicio de nuevo, pero Mark le gusta sentir su piel. A pesar de las cremas y aceites que las criadas insisten en echar en sus palmas para hacerlas más suaves, Donghyuck aún carga las manos de un soldado, parches ásperos donde el pomo de la espada mordía la carne, volviéndola a formar, una protuberancia en sus dedos donde desarrollaba músculos lo suficientemente fuertes como para estirar un arco robusto. Donghyuck deja sus dedos en la palma de Mark, como la tradición lo requiere, pero los dedos de Mark se entrelazan con los de él en el gesto más sincero que hace que las orejas de Donghyuck se pongan rojas.

Está usando verde y plateado, los colores del Valle, los únicos colores para un Príncipe Consorte en el Valle. Lucen extrañas en él, pero Mark sabe que Donghyuck las escogió específicamente para apaciguar los malos ánimos del rey.

Detrás de ellos va Sungmin, el Príncipe Mayor, y su esposa, la Princesa de Alya, una región rica del bosque en el lado Oeste del Valle, y sus hijas, dos princesas pequeñas de cuatro y siete años que Mark ha pillado algunas veces jugando a las escondidas en el jardín mientras Donghyuck toma el té con la Reina. La Princesa de Dawyd, hermana del rey, está notablemente ausente - está celebrando el festival de mitad de otoño en las tierras de su esposo - pero Yerim, su hija más joven, se le ha permitido viajar al palacio en representación de toda la familia, un deber que usualmente cae en los hombros de Taeyong.

Mark ve al resto de los invitados esparcidos en el patio, hasta los últimos primos lejanos. La realeza tiende a casarse con la realeza, pero los reyes del Valle siempre prefieren reforzar sus relaciones con sus propios lores primero, con el resultado de que cada familia de la nobleza en la ciudad ahora tienen un débil reclamo al trono. Están muy curiosos por Donghyuck, el primer consorte extranjero en las últimas cuatro generaciones, y Mark puede ver sus miradas hambrientas dirigidas a sus manos - y, si ellos pueden ver, el rey también.

Se encuentra con los ojos de Donghyuck y encuentra un velo de una molestia disfrazada, también haciendo eco en el lazo que comparten juntos y en sus manos tomadas. _¿No habíamos acordado ser discretos?_ parece que Donghyuck le dice, pero Mark sabe que los lores hablaran rumorearan tanto como si muestra afecto con su esposo como si no. Los lores rumorearán de cualquier forma, porque es Donghyuck.

En el religioso, denso silencio, el niño elegido para comenzar las celebraciones por el final de la cosecha lleva una antorcha al centro de la plaza. Ahí, los granjeros han acumulado ramitas y arbustos, y el niño deja que la antorcha bese la base de la hoguera. De manera similar, todos los granjeros del Valle ahora están quemando los restos de sus campos a medida que comienzan a limpiarlos en preparación para la nevada temprana que azotará el país antes y más duro este año que cualquier otro año anterior, según el sacerdotisa.

Mark observa a Donghyuck apretar los hilos de su capa pesada, escondiendo su cara. Debe estar congelado, se da cuenta.

Una columna de calor, luces doradas erupcionan en el medio de la plaza cuando las ramas y arbustos han atrapado el fuego, rojo y dorado y vicioso, corriendo por todo el perímetro antes de envolver todo. Los ojos de Donghyuck se agrandan mientras se acerca, casi maravillado, extendiendo sus manos a las llamas para robar un poco de calor, y las luces bailan en su cara haciéndolo lucir como el hijo del sol, el hijo del fuego, bañándose en el reflejo de las llamas, sin quemarse.

La sacerdotisa dice algo y Jaehyun avanza gentilmente, firme para traer a Donghyuck atrás, y Mark tiene que morder su lengua y apretar sus puños hasta que sus uñas se entierran en la carne de sus palmas. Traería encantado a Donghyuck cerca, escondiéndolo en su chaqueta y dejando un beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello, pero hay mucha gente. Está la etiqueta, hay apariencias que debe conservar. No puede ni llevarse lejos a Donghyuck, de vuelta adentro, frente al fuego, donde no será azotado por el frío del cercano invierno. Tienen que esperar hasta el final de la ceremonia.

Así que esperan, parados uno al lado del otro en silencio, hasta que los lores dan sus despedidas a la familia real. Entonces sólo ahí Mark es libre de acercarse a Donghyuck, preguntarle si quiere irse.

"No tan rápido, Su Alteza." Mark se da vuelta. La sacerdotisa de Dawyd es vieja y enjuta, incluso su voz es arrugada. "Me gustaría hablar con el Príncipe Consorte por su próximo celo, si quieren que la Diosa los bendiga con un hijo."

Mark duda, sintiendo la tensión de Donghyuck a su lado. Quiere preguntarle si está bien para él, pero no hay manera en la que pueda negarse a la Sacerdotisa, quiera o no. Al otro lado de Donghyuck, Jaehyun aclara su garganta, y Mark deja ir la mano de Donghyuck, casi quemando.

La Sacerdotisa le envía una mirada afilada, antes de que se de vuelta y se vaya. Donghyuck la sigue al templo, y el mar de doncellas se van cerca de ellos y bloquean la vista de Mark.

"Realmente lo tienes mal."

Jaehyun suena... enojado tal vez, pero más como disgustado.

"Es mi esposo. Eso es lo que dicen durante los votos de matrimonio, de amarse uno al otro, de protegerse el uno al otro."

"No tienes ninguna razón para protegerlo de la Sacerdotisa, Mark. Está de tu lado."

_ Está del lado de mi padre, mientras él gobierne, _ piensa Mark, pero no responde, y Jaehyun frunce el ceño aún más con su silencio.

"Aparte," continua, echando una mirada a los lados fijándose cuántos guardias hay, qué tan lejos están, cuántos pueden adivinar la conversación que está teniendo con el Príncipe Heredero, "amar a tu esposo no es tu único deber con él. ¿O lo has olvidado?"

"¿Cómo podría?" responde Mark, bajo. Siempre hay alguien encargándose de recordarle que la felicidad no es deber. No su felicidad, ni la de Donghyuck. "Quizá no te has dado cuenta, pero todo el reino ha estado diciéndome que debería cogerme a mi esposo más, embarazarlo tan pronto pueda. Si es por eso, puedes guardar tu aliento, Yoonoh."

El nombre, que siempre ha sabido a felicidad y dulzura en Mark, sale extremadamente venenoso esta vez. Mark no se arrepiente. Para todos, usar el nombre de nacimiento de alguien que se le ha escogido otro puede terminar en un duelo por honor, pero Mark es el Príncipe Heredero, después de todo.

"¿Crees que no me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él? ¿Crees que no me gusta lo suficiente?" Las orejas de Jaehyun se enrojecen y su aroma cambia, no mucho para que Mark se de cuenta. "Pero hay otras cosas que considerar. No lo has visto cuando recién llegó aquí. No confiaba en nadie. No confiaba en mí. Un bebé tan pronto lo habría destruido a él y nuestro matrimonio."

"No has estado en la frontera recientemente, Su Alteza," dice Jaehyun, y duele, unos días antes lo hubiera llamado Mark, pero ya que comenzó a ser guardia de Donghyuck, Jaehyun cambió también. No es un misterio lo que cree de Mark. "No sabes cuán fácil sería destruirnos si la alianza no se consolida. Entiendo porqué eres parcial con él, Donghyuck es adorable-"

La esencia de Mark es tan fuerte que incluso los guardias en las tres entradas de la plaza se vuelven a ellos, Jaehyun da unos pasos atrás, su hermosa cara palida. 

"Me disculpo, yo no..."

"Pero lo hiciste. Como todos los demás. Excepto que Donghyuck es mi pareja, no la tuya, de nadie más, y es mi deber protegerlo."

"También tienes un deber con el Valle, Su Majestad, y lo debes honrar antes que cualquier cosa."

Mark se da vuelta a él. Es cuidadoso ahora que todos los guardias de la plaza están tratando de acercarse y tener algún susurro de sus conversaciones que está haciendo que el amado héroe y el humilde príncipe del país estén tan enojados con el otro, así que baja su voz aún más.

"¿Y terminar como tú lo hiciste?" pregunta, y la furia en los ojos de Jaehyun es tan fuerte que Mark tiene miedo de que realmente esté desafiando su honor. Pero Jaehyun sólo toma un paso atrás, su cara cuidadosamente neutral de nuevo.

"Pensé que no estabas eligiendo lados," dice, y su voz es aún más neutral, sus sentimientos siendo opacados por un velo.

Mark se guarda una sonrisa burlona. No le importa la pelea entre Dongyoung y Jaehyun, pero Donghyuck dice que está de su propio lado, y ahí es donde Mark quiere estar también. Jaehyun también, tendrá que elegir su lado pronto. Por mucho que trate de convencerse de que está del lado de la familia real, el escudo que lo protege y la espada que los defiende, él también tendrá que elegir si estará con Mark o con el rey.

"Lo siento, Jaehyun. A veces, incluso no elegir ningún lado significa elegir el lado equivocado."

❃

En la villa rodeando al palacio, hay pequeñas fogatas encendidas, el humo en columnas flojas hacia el cielo. Desde la cuesta del cerro donde Dawyd está construido, lucen como hilos negros conectando el valle a las nubes. Mark las ve a través de la ventana, una rodilla temblando nerviosamente, su mente sumida en el olor de pasto quemado y humo y la tierra como si estuviera preparada para dormir.

Una mano se posa en su hombro, haciéndolo saltar, asustado. Se da vuelta, y sonríe instintivamente cuando encuentra los ojos preocupados de su madre.

"¿Muy aburrido de la fiesta, hijo mío?"

Los dos ven el ruidoso salón, otro banquete, otra celebración. Estarán así por el resto de la semana, cuando el Lord de la Tierra y sus caballeros vuelvan de su viaje por diferentes lugares del reino. Hasta el año pasado, el padre de Mark había estado haciendo este Encuentro del año, cruzando su tierra para visitar a los estandartes del Valle uno por uno, escortado por sus mejores caballeros. Este año, le ha confiado su deber a Mark y sus caballeros, Yukhei, Hendery, Jungwoo - el último sólo porque Mark y Jaehyun insistieron. Se irán mañana, después de la cena, y volverán después de siete días si el clima se los permite.

"No realmente aburrido," responde Mark. "sólo un poco ansioso."

La reina asiente y se sienta a su lado en el sofá, en el lugar que había estado Donghyuck antes de que la prima de Mark le insistiera en bailar. No es realmente ortodoxo, para un Omega emparejado el ser invitado a bailar con una Beta no emparejada, pero Mark sabe que Yerim tenía un enamoramiento por Donghyuck desde que tenían doce años. Debe haber querido casarse con él, si hubiera sido Alfa - soñaba con hacerlo - pero lo único que puede demandarle ahora es un baile, y nadie se siente lo suficientemente cruel para negarle este último deseo.

"Lucen un tanto bonitos, ¿No crees?" pregunta la reina. Sus ojos siguiendo la mirada de Mark encontrándose con Donghyuck girando a Yerim por la habitación. Se está riendo, y Donghyuck está tratando de no reírse con ella. Mark tiene que ver lejos, a la mirada burlona de su madre.

"Puedes decirlo. Ya lo sé," dice, con un puchero. "un príncipe no debería actuar así."

"Los príncipes son hombres primero, Mark. Es tierno que estés actuando celoso."

"¿Tan obvio es?"

Su sonrisa sólo se amplia.

"No creo que lo hayas dejado de ver desde que pisaste esta habitación."

Mark mira al suelo, sintiendo el cuello de su camisa que muerde su piel. ¿Donghyuck lo habrá notado? ¿Creerá que Mark es un perdedor? Un tonto enamorado, le dijo la noche anterior, cuando Mark se hundía ente sus muslos, y en ese momento había sonado dulce, casi afectuoso.

"No deberías estar avergonzado de preocuparte de tu compañero, Mark. Puede que no sea apropiado para un príncipe, pero es apropiado para un hombre." Cuando Mark ve a su madre puede ver esa pequeña punzada de amargura que se escucha en su voz llegando a sus ojos, derritiéndose en ese cálido marrón antes de que gotee, a sus mejillas, a sus labios, congelando la risa en la parte superior de su lengua. "Tu padre puede que no esté de acuerdo, pero espero haber criado a un buen hombre antes que un príncipe."

Oh, ahí está. La única cosa que puede hacer a la madre de Mark dejar de sonreír. Alguna diosa que llegó a las islas doradas, alguien que no puede escapar de su compromiso, después de todo.

"Pero no arruinemos esta tarde pensando en lo que tu padre querría, Minhyung," dice, recuperando su sonrisa con la gracia de una gran actriz. "Es una tarde encantadora, después de todo. Sería aún más linda si fueras tú quien anda girando con tu esposo por la pista de baile, ¿No lo crees?"

Mark mueve su cabeza raramente. Tiene una confusa y variada recolección de Donghyuck diciéndole que debería arrodillarse si quiere bailar con él, tiene una vaga idea de que su padre no le gustaría tal espectáculo - y Donghyuck tampoco, no ahora por lo menos. Desafortunadamente para Mark, él no es la reina que ha estado sentada en la segunda silla más alta del reino entero por los pasados treinta y cinco años, lo suficiente para haber ganado el derecho de ignorar los deseos del rey. Él es sólo un Príncipe Heredero navegando en aguas peligrosas, desconocidas, infestada de tiburones.

"Quizá la próxima vez, madre." dice, inclinándose con una disculpa.

"¿Quizás?"

"Definitivamente la próxima vez. Lo prometo."

"Ya que lo has prometido, confiaré en ti. Ahora toma a tu chico y vete, hijo mío."

"¿Irme? Dudo que al rey..."

"¿No te dije que dejaras de preocuparte de lo que tu padre querría, Minhyung? El rey está," Mark puede ver la manera en la que su nariz se arruga. "demasiado ebrio para notar que te vas. E incluso si lo hicieras, ¿Qué podría decir? Te vas mañana, todos los caballeros se les ha dado la noche para pasar con sus amados. Así que ve a buscar a tu chico, llévalo donde quieras, y sostenlo fuerte, hijo mío. Nunca te conviertas en alguien cuyos deseos que siempre ha querido le dejen de preocupar."

La música se detiene, los bailarines se inclinan al otro. Mark ve a Yerim acercarse, lista para pedir otro baile, pero él ya está caminando hacia allá, casi chocando con ellos, y algo se le debe haber escapado de su vista porque Yerim se aleja de un salto inmediatamente.

"¿Lo arreglarías?" susurra Donghyuck. "Alguien espantó a mi dama."

"Alguien robó a mi esposo," responde Mark, hablándole directamente a su oído, "y ese alguien soy yo, vamos."

Donghyuck tropieza un poco, pero deja que Mark lo guíe a través de la multitud en la pista de baile.

"Estás seguro que podemos..."

"Confía en mí."

Este es el mejor momento para escapar, ya que todos los bailarines dejan el centro de la habitación al mismo tiempo. Mark ve a Jaehyun en la esquina de sus ojos, hablando con un lord. Sus ojos se encuentran y Mark puede leer la disculpa en los labios de Jaehyun saliendo de su conversación para persuadirlo. No puede, de todas maneras, porque la reina camina directo a él y se pone al frente, y mientras el héroe puede librarse de un mero lord, aún así no puede hacerlo de la reina tan fácilmente.

"Tenemos apoyo," susurra Mark, empujando a Donghyuck por la cortina, tirando, revelando una puerta pequeña. El escape secreto que usa la reina cuando quiere dejar estos eventos, un atajo al jardín.

"Después de ti, Su Excelencia," dice Mark, y Donghyuck levanta una ceja burlonamente, entrando a la oscuridad del túnel, Mark justo detrás de él, la música del salón sólo desaparece, un eco vibrante en los pasajes de piedra.

❃

El sol se está escondiendo detrás de la larga linea del horizonte cuando Mark y Donghyuck salen a los jardines de la Reina después de salir de ese largo pasaje bajo el palacio. El sol está sangrando rojo en todo - el cielo, el suelo, las hojas cayendo y las que aún están sostenidas en las ramas. Ellas, también, caerán pronto. Para nacer de nuevo, el mundo debe rendirse y morir.

Donghyuck deja salir una suave exclamación a la vista, pero se vuelve pronto en un temblor por todo el cuerpo cuando una brisa lo golpea en el cuello de su camisa.

Mark pasa una mano alrededor de sus hombros.

"Vamos, está muy helado para estar aquí. Podemos caminar alrededor del castillo y volver a nuestras habitaciones. Te daré un baño."

"¿No tenemos que volver a la fiesta en algún momento?"

"¿Quieres volver?" pregunta Mark, y Donghyuck se encoge de hombros.

"La verdad no. Tu prima es una buena bailarina, pero yo no estaba en mi día para ser sincero."

Siguen las casetas de los arces, caminando en silencio mientras las hojas caen y suenan bajo sus pies. Mark le habría gustado volver inmediatamente, pero Donghyuck lo convence de hacer un pequeño tour, caminando hasta que están en lo alto de un cerro pequeño y pueden ver la extensión del bosque por millas alrededor de ellos, rojo y naranjo y amarillo, quemándose con la última luz del sol. A su izquierda, la primera luces nocturnas de la ciudad ya han comenzado a quemar. Pronto serán sólo esas luces.

"Estoy feliz," dice Donghyuck con un suspiro. "la reina me dijo que la vista es maravillosa desde aquí, especialmente en esta estación, pero tú estás siempre tan ocupado como para venir conmigo. Y las hojas habrán caído cuando vuelvas del Encuentro..."

"Podrías haberlo pedido," dice Mark. "si deseabas pasar tiempo conmigo, podrías haberlo pedido. No puedo hacer que siempre suceda, pero lo puedo intentar."

Donghyuck se burla.

"Tu padre se enojaría. Te está dando tantas cosas que hacer últimamente... No creo que quiera que pasemos tiempo juntos, lo que es, en este punto, irónico. ¿Cómo le podemos dar un heredero real si no pasamos tiempo juntos?"

El cuerpo de Donghyuck se acerca al de Mark cuando el viento hace mover el bosque a su alrededor, levantando tierra y pequeñas hojas, remolinos coloridos. Pero Donghyuck tiene razón, el rey está tratando de mantenerlos alejados a los dos a propósito. Hasta el año pasado no habría dejado ni siquiera que Mark lo acompañara al Encuentro otoñal, y ahora de repente se lo está confiando a él, sin dejarle ni siquiera la pequeña oportunidad de negarse.

"¿Por qué mi padre te teme tanto? Estaba tan decepcionado cuando no pasábamos tiempo juntos..."

Donghyuck deja salir una pequeña risa amarga, cuando se dan la vuelta para volver. 

"¿Sabes por qué tu padre aprobó tan fácilmente nuestro matrimonio?" pregunta Donghyuck, buscando la respuesta en los ojos de Mark. "Ah, así que no lo sabes. El Rey del Valle le gustaba mi hermana porque era educada y obediente - bueno, eso es lo que él pensaba de ella - y sólo porque sabía que se casarían por deber, tal como él se casó con su esposa porque debía. Si te hubieras casado con Dongsoon, si ella no hubiera sido Alfa, estoy seguro que estaría embarazada ahora."

Eso es... verdad. Mark no habría esperado. No habría habido ninguna razón para esperar a que Dongsoon estuviera lista para algo que se le había preparado toda su vida.

"En mi caso, eso es distinto. No nos caíamos bien, y no fui criado como un Omega, lo que me hacía mucho más complicado. Aparte, mi cuerpo... como un Omega hombre, yo no habría sido la primera opción para ser consorte real..." Donghyuck se encoge de hombros, incómodo, rehusándose a mirar los ojos de Mark. "Pero, sabes, no había otra opción, y por lo que sé, nunca ha habido una gran necesidad de amor en los matrimonios arreglados. Es más, tu padre estaba aliviado de que no nos lleváramos bien. Hacía todo mucho más fácil para él."

"¿Pero por qué? ¿No es mejor que nos amemos el uno al otro?"

Donghyuck se detiene, sus ojos oscuros y un poco tristes. "Tú eres la persona más idealista que haya conocido, Mark, pero también estás puesto patas arriba por mí, todos lo pueden ver. Las cosas toman sentido en tu mente, pero todo lo que tu rey puede ver es que estás faltando a tus órdenes por mí, que estás preparado para poner todos tus deberes conmigo antes que tu país."

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"¡Pero es así como luce! Has estado ignorando las órdenes de tu padre de embarazarme desde hace tres meses, y lo has estado haciendo por mí..."

"Lo he estado haciendo por _nosotros-"_

"¡Pero esto no se supone que sea un _nosotros,_ Mark! No se supone que debería ser más que un instrumento, un seguro de la paz entre nuestros países. Sólo porque tengamos una alianza no significa que seamos aliados. A l Valle nunca le ha gustado las Islas. Las trataron de conquistar incontables veces en el pasado, y siempre los hemos vencido, y no confiamos entre nosotros."

Han llegado al final de los jardines, pero Mark se rehúsa a moverse. Donghyuck está temblando, por el frío o la rabia o el miedo, Mark no lo sabe.

"Tú conoces  tu país más que yo, tu dinastía siempre se ha casado con los de sus fronteras, y en otra situación te habrías terminado casando con tu prima Yerim, así como tu hermano se casó con la lady de Alya. Soy el primer consorte extranjero en las últimas siete generaciones mínimo, y la gente debe haber gustado de mí porque creen que soy bonito, creen que soy una novedad, les gusta el dinero que nuestro matrimonio traerá al Tesoro Real, pero los lores..."

Oh, los lores tratan a Donghyuck lo suficientemente bien, pero es verdad que no confían en él.

"Tu padre sabía que fui criado para ser un rey. Ante mi cuerpo, ante mi falta de conocimiento sobre mi estado de Omega, ese siempre ha sido el mayor obstáculo para nuestro matrimonio. Pero no fue un obstáculo insuperable. Sólo necesitabas embarazarme, entonces me hubiera pasado el resto de mi vida confinado en mi habitación, incapaz de ser una amenaza para nada."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué amenaza puedes ser ahora?"

Donghyuck da un paso cerca, hasta que son nada más que una pareja de amantes abrazándose dulcemente. El cuerpo de Donghyuck es cálido, casi febril, su voz es aún más cálida.

"Piénsalo, Mark, dijiste que serías capaz de doblegar todas las reglas por mí, ¿No fue así? Así que, ¿Puedes imaginar qué pasaría si algún infortunado accidente tuviera que ver con tu padre? Te convertirías en rey. Un rey que está besando los pies de un esposo extranjero sentado en el trono del Valle, eso es de lo que está preocupado tu padre."

"No, esto es ridículo, esto es... Nunca pensaría algo así..."

Donghyuck golpea sus labios juntos, y suena tan, tan resentido.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Entonces por qué asignaría a Jaehyun, uno de sus mejores y más confiables soldados a mi cuidado? ¿Por qué, si soy más que capaz de defenderme yo solo? Lo dijiste tú mismo, Jaehyun no está aquí para protegerme sino para controlarme. Está asegurándose de que no esté conspirando para matar al rey."

El viento sopla y están ahí, al final del bosque. Las últimas pintas de rojo brillante en el horizonte, y entonces desaparece completamente. El aire huele a humo y a tierra fría, la vida se arrastra lentamente bajo tierra para dormir. Mark siente que hace lo mismo. Cuán fácil era, cuando la vida era sólo practicar con Yukhei, liderando la armada contra los invasores en la frontera, o piratas, o salvajes, cuando su padre le decía qué hacer y Mark lo habría hecho. Cuando no tenía que preocuparse de qué ganaría su esposo matando a su padre.

Sus labios están secos, el interior de su boca es como arena. Ve a Donghyuck, a sus ondas rubias suaves, sus labios, sus lunares en su cara. Ve a Donghyuck y siente sus latidos por el enlace. Humedece sus labios, tranquiliza su voz y reza para ser lo suficientemente fuerte para preguntar lo correcto. Si Donghyuck miente, confía en sí mismo para sentirlo.

"¿Y lo haces?" pregunta. "¿Estás conspirando para matar al rey, Donghyuck?"

Y Donghyuck pone sus manos en los hombros de Mark para mantener su balance mientras se acerca, lo suficientemente cerca que su nariz frota la de Mark, sus labios rozando los del otro mientras habla.

"¿Y qué si lo estuviera?"

El viento suena a su alrededor, como un doloroso, enojado fantasma. Lanza los mechones rubios de Donghyuck contra la cara de Mark, y mete sus dedos fríos como la nieve, que estuvieron enterrados bajo el hielo del Claro hace solo un par de horas, debajo del cuello de la camisa de Mark, haciéndole temblar. La manos de Mark se cierran alrededor de la cadera de Donghyuck, no atrayéndolo, tampoco empujándolo, sólo los deja ahí. Mark lo podría matar, si quisiera. Podría, por su país, no importa cuánto ame a Donghyuck.

"Te mataría," le dice, y Donghyuck exhala, y eso también, podría ser casi un beso. "Pero no creo que lo hagas."

"No tienes manera de saberlo," dice Donghyuck, pero Mark mueve sus dedos en los huesos de la cadera de Donghyuck, lentamente, como si fueran sólo amantes molestándose por un beso que pueden darse cuando quieran, y no dos príncipes de dos países enemigos, los dos príncipes de dos países enemigos, silenciosamente debatiendo la posibilidad de traición.

Pero Mark confía en Donghyuck. Desde que el chico vino al palacio, ha sido cerrado, callado, y enojado, pero nunca le ha mentido a Mark. Ha sido brutalmente honesto, y duro, y honorable.

"Si me hubieras dicho que me amabas," comienza Mark, y los ojos de Donghyuck se agrandan, "no te habría creído."

"¿De verdad?"

"Siento cosas indescriptibles por ti, pero no soy estúpido, mi amor. Podrías haber usado mi sentimientos por ti, y tú sabes bien cuán profundos son, al punto de que ni siquiera puedo expresarlos y sólo puedo actuar como un tonto al frente tuyo... Pero podría haber sido tu tonto, si lo hubieras querido."

_ Y no me querías. _ Por mucho que rompa el corazón de Mark, esa es la razón por la cuál puede confiar en Donghyuck, que nunca ha temido decirle la verdad a Mark, no importa cuán difícil o desagradable sea. No importa cuánto rompa su corazón. Donghyuck nunca lo quiso, Donghyuck nunca trató de usarlo. Mark lo hizo todo él mismo. Qué tonto, la verdad.

Donghyuck posa su cabeza en el hombro de Mark, suspira contra su clavícula, y puede sentir su respiración en sus huesos, la calidez cortando a través de los interminables hilos de la tela para ir directo a la piel, llevado por el enlace.

"No necesito otro tonto, Minhyung. No cuando sé que, entre los dos, el verdadero tonto siempre he sido yo."


	15. XV. Palabras como la arena corriendo por nuestros pechos, sobre las caderas, sumiendo nuestros pies descalzos...

El amanecer se lleva el velo de oscuridad con dedos rosas, y Mark se mueve al borde de la cama para ver su rostro. A su lado, Donghyuck está durmiendo, su cara enterrada en la almohada, sus hombros desnudos bañados en oro. Mark se inclina para dejar un beso en su nuca, y los cabellos ondulados de Donghyuck, desordenados peinan en su nariz, y Donghyuck exhala profundamente, hundiéndose en las sábanas mientras intenta sostenerse a su sueño. Mark se acerca a su cuello una última vez - Donghyuck huele maravilloso, dorado y veraniego, como la risa y el tintineo de pequeñas campanillas de viento, pero debajo, más profundo, Mark puede sentir su aroma hirviendo a fuego lento, como el vino dulce listo para ser decantado en licor fuerte y embriagador. Inhala, sintiendo la esencia contra su cráneo, rompiendo a través de su cerebro como una ola gigante que llena y alumbra sus sentidos al mismo tiempo. Fuerte, licor fuerte es la descripción correcta porque con sólo estar cerca de Donghyuck es suficiente para hacerlo sentir ebrio. Traga y tira de la manta hasta que protege la piel de Donghyuck del cabello crujiente de otoño y la mente de Mark de la dulce ruina de su aroma.

Fuera, a través de las puertas cerradas, puede escuchar a las criadas moviéndose de lado a lado, preparando las maletas que los sirvientes llevarán por el reino mientras van con el Príncipe Heredero y sus caballeros. Mark se despereza de las sábanas y sonríe cuando Donghyuck rueda en su espalda, su rostro parcialmente cubierto por las tapas, sus ojos húmedos y su cabello como un nido de pájaros.

"¿Ya?" murmura, su voz aún somnolienta.

"Necesito preparar algunas cosas," responde Mark, y Donghyuck cierra sus ojos y arruga su nariz. 

"Puedes preparar las cosas más tarde, te has ido por tanto tiempo... Creo que puedes pasar otra hora en la cama conmigo..."

"Estoy dejando las cosas preparadas ahora y así puedo pasar tiempo contigo antes de irme," responde Mark y Donghyuck da un bufido.

"Sí, en la biblioteca, con tres guardias en la puerta y uno dentro... Los guardias no pueden entrar al dormitorio..."

No es como si Donghyuck estuviera necesitado, y Mark no sabe mucho si es por la ansiedad que le provoca el separarse de Mark por el enlace, qué tanto es por el instinto biológico de estar cerca de su Alfa que está actuando, o qué tanto es Donghyuck queriendo honestamente que se quede, Donghyuck con miedo de perderlo, Donghyuck preocupándose de Mark y no para calmarlo con sus feromonas. Es siempre tan difícil decirlo, especialmente con Donghyuck rehusándose a ser honesto.

Mark se detiene en su cinturón para robar una mirada de la los labios de corazón de Donghyuck, y debe haber sonreído a eso, como un tonto, un tonto enamorado, porque el puchero de Donghyuck se intensifica y su cara está sonrojada, le arroja a Mark una almohada.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Por la Diosa, no puedo esperar a que te vayas..."

Mark esquiva la suave bala, y salta sobre la cama. Clava las muñecas de Donghyuck en el colchón, encerrándolo con su cuerpo por la urgencia de dejarlo en el fondo de su mente. Donghyuck es cálido y suelto por el sueño. Ofrece un poco de resistencia, solo pretendiendo el contenerse contra el agarre de Mark y eventualmente se rinde, escogiendo pulverizar la linea de tensión de las tapas atrapadas en el peso de los muslos de Mark.

"No hagas eso, sabes que no tengo tiempo de preocuparme de eso. Debería estar abajo."

"¿Hacer qué? Ya estás vestido, ¿Qué más necesitas para montar por el campo? Podrías montarme, y para eso ni siquiera necesitas ropa."

Mark no deja que la imagen divague en su mente. Necesita reunirse con su padre y hablar del viaje. No es que quiera los consejos del rey, especialmente hoy, pero los necesita. El Encuentro no es sólo un viaje por las tierras, es una manera de asegurar la lealtad de los feudales, de ver si los lores - y la gente que vive con ellos - están felices y satisfechos, si el reino está en paz. Y Mark puede estar enojado con su padre, pero el reino bajo su mandato siempre ha estado en paz.

Y después de la reunión con el rey necesita hablar con el médico, algo que le ha estado rondando por días. Con el celo de Donghyuck cerca, cerniéndose sobre ellos como un presagio de fatalidad, necesita consejos desesperadamente, y no está seguro si tendrá tiempo para preguntar cuando vuelva.

Donghyuck parece sentir el cambio de ánimo porque el suyo también cae. Forcejea un poco, para que Mark suelte sus muñecas, y cuando Mark lo hace, él envuelve la cara de Mark con una mano, con la otra en su nuca para atraerlo.

"Es sólo una semana," dice. "Pasaste los primeros dos meses de nuestro matrimonio rehusándote a mirarme, implorándole a tu padre que trajera un recado del Claro sólo porque detestabas la idea de compartir la cama conmigo... No tienes razón para regañar ahora."

"Ayer, lo que dijiste de mi padre..."

"No importa. No voy a hacer nada estúpido, no importa cuán sospechoso sea. No puede acusarme si no he hecho nada malo. Y me comportaré, lo prometo. Sin escapadas, sin hablar por las espaldas, no olvidar el usar mis guantes en público. Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas."

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la sacerdotisa?" pregunta Mark, y puede sentir la necesidad de Donghyuck de evitar sus ojos, pero están demasiado cerca, no tiene dónde mirar.

"Me dio un consejo para mi pronto celo," murmura. "Me dijo que beba vino. Será más fácil para mí si estoy... dócil, ya que es mi primera vez."

Dócil y tranquilo. Un destello de ira quizá vergüenza pasa por los ojos de Mark, pensando en esas palabras que lo perseguirán por siempre. Rápidamente mira abajo, incapaz de esconder su cara de Donghyuck.

"Debería preocuparse de sus propios asuntos," dice, con los dientes apretados. "Y deberías hablar de tu celo con el médico, no ella."

"Lo haré, no te preocupes. Pero ella me dijo que es pronto... Cualquier día."

Oh, es pronto. Mark puede olerlo en él. Puede golpearlo antes de que vuelva, y eso es lo que más le preocupa, pero también entiende porqué lo está enviando lejos el rey ahora. Dicen que días antes del celo del Omega, cuando su esencia está en lo máximo, quemado y aguijoneado, burbujeante e hinchado justo antes de estallar, son los días más difíciles para un Alfa. Es biológico, porque el celo y el nacimiento son los momentos más vulnerables de un Omega - el primer celo y el primer parto son los peores de todos - y los Alfas están diseñados naturalmente para cuidar sus parejas, protegerlos de cualquier peligro, aún más en esos momentos. Si Mark se queda, atacaría a cualquiera que se acerque a su Omega, para hacerlo feliz. En ese estado, Donghyuck podría pedirle que mate a su mejor amigo y Mark... sería lo suficientemente fuerte apara detenerse, pero lo pensaría, y eso le asusta.

"Sabes que tengo que irme, pero volveré, ¿Está bien? No tendrás que lidiar con esto tú solo. Estaré aquí para ti."

Donghyuck asiente débilmente. "Más te vale."

Mark besa su nariz de botón, ignorando el sonido falso de arcadas de Donghyuck y el vals a través de la habitación hacia la puerta.

"Vístete, cariño, y ten un pañuelo preparado para mí cuando me vaya. Lo dejaré en mi corazón para pensar en ti todo el tiempo."

No puede escuchar la respuesta de Donghyuck, pero es algo de  _ corazón  _ y  _ daga _ , probablemente un presagio de asesinato. Mark ve la puerta cerrada, la risa muriendo en su garganta cuando se da cuenta que es la última vez que lo verá en toda la semana. Pero Donghyuck le prometió que se comportaría, ahora es el turno de Mark el honrar su trato.  _ Haz lo que el rey diga, no le des ninguna razón para dudar de ti, de nosotros.  _ Por Donghyuck, lo puede hacer. Lo debe hacer.

❃

"Su Alteza, el doctor ha preguntado por usted."

Mark golpea su cuello por última vez, dejando que sus dedos vaguen por la cadena de plata. Le da unas instrucciones al chico de ver al caballo y darle más agua, y finalmente va hacia el médico real.

"Gracias por encontrar un momento para hablar conmigo después de un aviso tan rápido," dice, para el hombre que se dirige.

"No, gracias a usted por pedir mi humilde consejo." El hombre viejo observa alrededor, a los caballo estampando sus patas nerviosamente en el suelo, bebiendo antes del largo viaje. "¿Hay algún otro lugar en el que podamos hablar?"

"Aquí," dice Mark, llevando al hombre a los establos, al grande y bajo edifico al lado de las acomodaciones que registra los establos y los cuarteles del herrero. El herrero está en la esquina, y levanta su cabeza cuando ve al príncipe entrar, pero Mark le da un gesto para que continúe su trabajo y sostiene la puerta del archivo abierta para el doctor.

"Lo siento mucho por el llamado de último minuto," explica, mientras cierra la puerta. "La reunión con el rey fue más larga de lo que esperaba."

"Estoy sorprendido de que su padre lo esté mandando solo al Encuentro por primera vez," comenta el médico, educado, y Mark hace su mayor esfuerzo para que su mueca sea una sonrisa, deteniéndose de comentar que su padre se veía muy animado de deshacerse de él esta vez.

"No es algo complicado," dice, a cambio. "He estado en el Consejo de los Lord lo suficiente para estar familiarizado con ellos, y ahora que estoy casado es hora de comenzar a ser más activo en los intereses del reino, aparentemente."

"Muy cierto, y muy considerado de su parte por ejecutar los deseos de su padre, especialmente ahora que su esposo parece estar cerca de tan delicado estado."

"¿No es como si tuviera una elección, cierto?" Esta vez Mark hace una mueca, y limpia su sudor con su palma moviendo unos mechones de su pelo oscuro. "El Encuentro no puede ser pospuesto y el celo de Donghyuck tampoco. Sólo tuvimos un muy mal momento."

"Eso es parcialmente verdad. No podemos mover El Encuentro, pero déjeme tranquilizarlo. Dudo que el celo del Príncipe Consorte alcance su punto máximo antes de que vuelva a casa. Después de todo, sólo estará fuera por una semana."

"Si es que el clima se mantiene," agrega Mark.

"Se mantendrá. Y si no, el príncipe se contendrá en su lugar. Están emparejados, su propio cuerpo tratará de detener el proceso mientras, hasta que pueda llegar a él."

"No creo que se pueda volver mucho peor de lo que ya es," masculla Mark, sin convencerse - Donghyuck casi no lo contenía esta mañana, su esencia saliendo flor a piel, preparada para romper el auto-control de Mark en cualquier momento, y no puede imaginarse que se vuelva peor que eso - pero el doctor sólo se ríe de él.

"Eres un hombre muy inocente, mi príncipe, y no tienes ni idea cuán fuerte va a ser el celo, para los dos. Quizás es bueno que no pasen esta semana juntos, o habríamos tenido que sacarlo de encima de él para dejar que los dos coman en algún momento."

Quizás es bueno, pero Mark preferiría no irse. No es que su opinión haya importado alguna vez.

"Pero por mucho que esté curioso por el celo de su pareja, estoy seguro que no me llamó para que arruine la sorpresa de cuán poderoso será. ¿O es eso, Su Alteza?"

Mark observa al hombre anciano, recostándose en la cilla que usualmente está ocupada por un escriba que compila el historial real. Mark traga.

"Tienes razón, no fue por eso. Mi pregunta es de otra cosa. El rey demanda un heredero," dice a cambio, porque su opinión no importa, no al rey, no a los lores, pero si Mark no hace nada acerca de eso, nunca importará. "Dijo que es esencial el mantener la paz en las frontera con el Imperio."

El hombre frente a Mark es uno de los más sabios en todo el palacio. No naces en estos puestos, subes hasta que te vuelves el Médico Real, el doctor más confiable de todo el reino. Observa a Mark directo a los ojos, sonríe, placenteramente, educado.

"Sólo soy un simple doctor, Su Alteza, no un político. ¿Quién soy para contradecir al rey?"

"¿Donghyuck será capaz de concebir a un niño?" presiona Mark. "¿Será seguro?"

"¿Por qué importa, si el rey ordena que suceda?"

Mark duda. Jaeho, una vez Seo Jaeho, ahora Lee Jaeho, que tomó el apellido de su pareja cuando vino de las montañas siguiendo a la Señorita del Claro, es el médico personal del rey, pero también uno de los amigos más cercanos de la reina. Su padre trajo a la señorita, tal como lo hizo con sus hijos, y para cualquiera Mark tendría muchas dudas de hablar lo que su mente dice, demasiado asustado de la traición, pero confía en su madre y también en el hombre que es cercano a ella. 

"Me importa a mí," dice, rezando porque sea lo correcto, "le importa a la alianza. Si el Príncipe Consorte no puede soportar el embarazo, si hay siquiera un pequeña posibilidad de que lo pueda herir, entonces, incluso más que la ausencia de un heredero, la alianza quebrará. El rey de las Islas del Sur estará furioso, la Princesa Heredera, la gemela de Donghyuck estará furiosa, y entonces tendremos que defendernos de dos enemigos poderosos en vez de uno, y estaremos solos. Y no puedo dejar que eso pase, así que dime."

El doctor lo observa por un momento largo, y para su sorpresa, da una risita. "Ah, tenemos un dicho muy famoso en las montañas, es un poco apropiado para usted, Su Alteza. El peligro de querer criar a un joven león de montaña es que tendrás justo un león de montaña al final."

Mark abre su boca, confundido. "No creo que le siga."

"Su padre siempre ha tratado de convertirlo en un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte para gobernar este país, un hombre que no siga el ritmo sino que haga sus propias decisiones, siguiendo sus propios sueños, haciendo sus deseos realidad, y siempre ha sido un poco decepcionante en ese sentido. Creo que debe estar enterado, pero el rey siempre lo ha encontrado un poco falto de... voluntad."

Oh, Mark está enterado. Su padre culpa a la reina de eso, y todos esos años en los cuales dejó a Mark andar por el parque que rodeaba el palacio, regando las flores, haciendo coronas de flores y arrancando los cables del arpa mientras ella le contaba innumerables cuentos de hadas. Siempre pensó que casi lo destruye, y lo único que lo forzó y lo salvó de ser un Omega fue su entrenamiento militar.

"Pero hay un gran problema con los niños que quieren su voluntad. No son buenos para seguir órdenes. Será un buen rey algún día, Su Alteza, y espero que su padre se de cuenta que está obteniendo exactamente lo que siempre ha querido antes de que el acantilado entre ustedes se vuelva más profundo."

Fuera en algún lugar, una trompeta suena, y los caballos relinchan. Mark oye la estrepitosa risa de Yukhei sobre el sonido que hace el herrero en una pieza de metal.

"El tiempo corre y aún no tengo la respuesta a mi pregunta."

El doctor mira de soslayo, y se vuelve serio otra vez.

"Preguntó por mi opinión médica y le he dado la opción de no escucharla, pero ha preguntado de nuevo y he prometido siempre hablar con honestidad. Creo que forzar un niño en el cuerpo de su esposo ahora sería una ruina para él. Su celo es irregular, vuelve y es fuerte. Su cuerpo aún se está adaptando, cambiando. Si se rehúsa al cambio, y es muy posible en esta situación, podría ser un desastre. En un futuro cercano no lo matará, lo traumatizará por siempre, o lo hará incapaz de embarazarse otra vez."

"A mi padre no le importaría mientras sea capaz de darme uno, ¿Cierto?" La reina tenía razón, a Mark no le importa lo que su padre quiere, pero Donghyuck... "Y Donghyuck no le importaría tampoco. Si me pide un hijo, no seré capaz de negarlo."

El doctor asiente. "No, no lo será. No durante su celo, no será capaz. E incluso si fuera capaz de contenerse, sería una brecha entre la confianza del príncipe por tomar esta decisión usted mismo."

"¿Entonces qué debo hacer?"

"Debe entender, Su Alteza, que el príncipe de las Islas vive una vida de miedo en nuestro palacio. Desde la noche de bodas ha estado asustado, porque no vino aquí a encontrar el amor, o felicidad, o vivir una larga vida en una jaula, vino aquí para evitar una guerra. Espera que haga su deber, porque vino aquí a hacer el suyo, incluso si le cuesta su propia vida. Pero eso no significa que él no desea algo distinto para él mismo ahora, o alguna vez."

"Él no deseará nada si eso lo hace morir en el parto..."

"¿Habló sobre esto con el Príncipe Consorte?" pregunta el médico, pero Mark niega con su cabeza, nervioso.

"No me escuchará, no confía en mí para nada..."

"Eso es falso, y los dos lo sabemos. El príncipe tiene miedo de usted, y de sus sentimientos, porque los entiende, y conoce el amor de un Alfa, el amor de su pareja, no es algo que puede ser fácilmente ignorado. Los sentimientos son difícil, algo sin consecuencias." El hombre chasquea su lengua. "Ha caído por él como en un precipicio, Su Alteza, y él no fue capaz de detenerlo cuando aún era poco. Hable con él, lo escuchará y sólo a usted."

No, Mark piensa, no lo hará. Él no podría. Él...

Alguien golpea la puerta, y la voz de Yukhei rompe el silencio del archivo. Mark se pregunta por cuánto tiempo se ha detenido el sonido del golpeteo y si la gente del otro lado puedo escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

"Mark, todo está listo. Te estamos esperando a ti para irnos."

"Ya voy, dame un momento..."

Demasiados momentos robados. Jaeho lo mira, y hay comprensión en sus ojos viejos. También un poco de lástima.

"Le puedo asegurar que estará lúcido cuando llegue. Hable con él, Su Majestad."

El golpe viene, más insistente, y Mark abre la puerta.

"Estoy aquí, hombre."

Yukhei ve entre el príncipe y el médico real, se inclina medianamente y se inclina para susurrar en el oído de Mark.

"Tus padres están afuera y hay una sorpresa."

Mark asiente, le agradece rápidamente al médico y sigue a Yukhei. El cielo está enojado, el fantasma de la lluvia casi en sus cabezas. La luz rosa del amanecer ha sido cubierto por gruesas, gordas nubes, tan densas que parecen ser hechas de rocas en vez aire y agua.

Mark ve a Jungwoo, finalmente usando su traje de caballero de nuevo, haciendo lo mejor por verse intimidante al frente del rey y fallando, ve a Hendery, siempre perfecto en los colores del Valle, el casco en sus manos porque odia usarlo mientras cabalga - pronto estará en una de las canastas de los sirvientes que los seguirá en la caravana en caballos muchos más lentos que los que el Príncipe Heredero y sus caballeros. Yukhei camina a su propio caballo, llevando la montura en su espalda. La multitud de sirvientes, criadas, oficiantes, soldados e incluso parejas de lores curioso se distinguen en el campo visual de Mark como un mar de coloridas personas sin rostro.

Una trompeta suena, y pronto es seguida por otra, y otra.

El rey sale del elevo principal, seguido de sus caballeros, la reina, Sungmin, y... y Donghyuck, envuelto en la manta de lobo gris de Mark, su cabello rubio viéndose luminoso contra la oscuridad del día. Tiene un puchero, sus manos juntas y escondidas bajo el dobladillo de su traje, y Mark puede adivinar la razón. Muerde el interior de su mejilla para evitar su sonrisa dentro y saluda a su padre, su madre, su hermano. No saluda a Donghyuck, sólo extiende su mano.

Donghyuck lo mira, una pizca de desafío en sus ojos, pero Mark puede por fin dejar su sonrisa expandirse cuando ve las esquinas de la boca de Donghyuck pelear con la suya.

Agita su mano al frente de Donghyuck hasta que el chico mira al lado, soltando su manos - recordó usar guantes esta vez - y la levanta para depositar un pañuelo dorado de seda marina en la mano de Mark. Huele a él, incluso en la distancia, y Donghyuck debió restregarla contra su cuerpo para tener ese dulce y fuerte aroma.

Mark la dobla cuidadosamente y la guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, contra su corazón, como o prometió. Entonces, antes que Donghyuck pueda detenerlo - antes de que Mark se pueda detener a él mismo - se inclina y planta un beso en la esquina de la boca de Donghyuck. Lo suficientemente largo para que sea escandaloso, pero lo suficiente para que la gente lo encuentre más dulce que inapropiado.

El rey los ve, la reina esconde una sonrisa detrás de sus guantes. La gente murmura, y murmura, y murmura, pero Donghyuck se sonroja, y su aroma florece en él, no sólo dulce, pero oscuro y sin fondo, el destello más leve de oro que yace en el fondo del nido de un dragón.

_ Espera por mí, mi sol. Volveré por ti. _

Se van justo cuando un trueno estremece el cielo.

❃

Esta lloviendo hoy, de nuevo, lluvia liviana, fastidiosa, dolorosa. Ha estado lloviendo por cuatro días.

Llovió el primer día, cuando llegaban a los feudos del Noreste, los caballos galopando rápidamente por los caminos vacíos, ya mantenidos, preparados para aceptar nuevas semillas, protegiéndolas del frío por el invierno venidero. Siguieron las costas del sur, de Parse hasta Nihal, finalmente deteniéndose en Cape Conk, donde el padre de Jaehyun abrió las puertas de su castillo para darle un poderoso apretón de manos e interminables preguntas acerca de cómo está su hijo más joven. Mark le contó lo que Jaehyun le dijo, de interminables patrullas en la montaña, y la manera en que la gente murmura cuando los veían en el pueblo rodeado de caballeros. Lord Jung sonríe amplio, su esposa luce triste y extraña a su hijo más joven en silencio.

Llovió el segundo día, el tercero, y el cuarto también.

"Se ve como si la lluvia te anduviera siguiendo, y creo que es por tu melancolía que se hace notoria," dice Yukhei, la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro, pero incluso su reconocido buen humor ha comenzado a temblar por los cuatro días en movimiento con calcetines y ropa interior húmedos.

"La verdad es que no son gotas de lluvia, son las lágrimas de su príncipe en casa," bromea Hendery, y Yukhei sonríe de verdad esta vez, astuto y malvado.

"O las lágrimas de nuestro querido príncipe aquí, el Príncipe Consorte no es del tipo que extrañaría a este perdedor."

Mark murmura alguna amenaza de destierro que nadie escucha. Jungwoo es el único que no muerde el anzuelo.

Han dejado Alya esta mañana y después de visitar familias menores en el camino finalmente han entrado al feudo más grande de todo el reino, Saira, donde veinticinco años atrás un hombre con el derecho más fuerte de reclamar al trono fuera de la familia real decidió reforzar sus oportunidades aún más seduciendo y casándose con la esposa del rey.

Es una lástima, piensa Mark, cuando van en camino por un puente entrando a las colosales murallas de piedra que son el fuerte de la ciudad, que el Lord Lee de Saira no tuvo ningún heredero hombre Alfa que pudiera desafiar su derecho al trono. Un Alfa hombre eventualmente, que naciera de la hermana del rey y del lord más poderoso del Valle, hubiera sido lo suficientemente alto para desafiar a Mark en un duelo a muerte por el trono.

Calumniadores de las villas pequeñas dicen que la hermana del rey se rehusó a dar a luz un Alfa, como un pedido propio del rey, pero Mark conoce a su tía y sabe que nada la haría más feliz que robarle el reino a su hermano. Sólo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Tres hijas, todas Betas como ella y su esposo. Un hijo. Un Omega.

Y es Taeyong quien viene a darle la bienvenida a Mark a la entrada, envuelto en una manta verde oscura y una mueca que puede pasar por una sonrisa.

"Hace frío como la mierda Mark," dice bajo su aliento, mientras intercambian el saludo tradicional. "Y estás malditamente tarde."

"No viniste a mi boda e incluso me dejaste solo en la celebración del banquete en Harvest, imbécil," susurra Mark, en el mismo tono, antes de que el Lord y la Señora de Saira aparezcan en su campo visual y sea forzado a dejar ir a su primo favorito para saludar a sus anfitriones.

Es la única oportunidad que tiene él y Taeyong para hablar en el resto de la tarde, mientras Mark pasa la cena diciéndole a su tía y su alto, fornido esposo las últimas noticias de Dawyd, respondiendo(evitando) cualquier pregunta incómoda acerca de su esposo y la falta de un heredero - preguntas que lo han seguido por los últimos cuatro días, en cada parada con un lord que ha visitado en el Encuentro y que cada uno de ellos le ha preguntado. El fest ín continua incluso después que acaba la cena, y antes de que Mark se retire le da permiso a sus caballeros para que beban un poco.

"¡No mucho, Yukhei!"

"¿Cuándo siquiera he bebido tanto alguna vez?" responde Yukhei, rodando sus ojos.

La lista sería muy larga, pero Mark sólo rueda sus ojos y le pide a Jungwoo que lo cuide. "Y esta vez, si pasa algo, por favor dime."

No puede evitar la crudeza que sale en su voz y Jungwoo sólo inclina la cabeza, luciendo culpable. Mark nunca es así de malo, pero la manera en la que Jungwoo dejó que Donghyuck los pusiera a los dos en peligro aún se mantiene en su lengua, casi como una gota de veneno, sintiéndose en cada palabra que le ha dicho a Jungwoo en los últimos cuatro días.

Va al dormitorio que ha sido arreglado para él después de eso, abriendo la puerta del balcón y cargándose en la baranda para ver a la imponente silueta del Claro dibujando una linea filosa en el Norte. Hay una caja de madera en su velador, tabaco envuelto en papel dentro. Su padre ama fumar estas hierbas occidentales, y el padre de Taeyong también. Nunca esperaría que Taeyong sea de ese tipo, pero no comenta nada cuando su primo se desliza dentro del dormitorio en silencio y lo acompaña bajo las estrellas.

"Así que, ¿Por qué la cara larga?" pregunta Mark.

Taeyong bufa. "Ya sabes, lo usual. Problemas en la frontera, Harvest no ha estado siendo extremadamente generoso este año y hay rumores de que este invierno será el más frío en diez años. Sería preocupante, si no dijeran eso cada año..."

"Tú sabes que eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando, Yongie. Tu madre ya me ha dicho todo, y con detalles."

"La verdad no hay nada más, Mark."

Mark se burla y toma él mismo un cigarrillo. Lo mueve en sus manos, pero no lo enciende.

"Soy joven e inexperimentado quizás, pero no tonto. Todos piensan que el rey quiere que tome la responsabilidad dejándome venir en su lugar, en vez de mantenerme lejos de mi pareja, estoy seguro que hay otra razón por la que no vino al Encuentro personalmente."

La entrecejo de Taeyong se frunce profundo. Le ofrece a Mark encender su cigarrillo, pero Mark se rehúsa, preocupado de que Donghyuck podría de alguna manera aún ser capaz de olerlo en él. Recuerda el disgusto en su cara cada vez que fue a la habitación con el rey y el humo los rodeaba.

"¿Me quieres decir qué sucede?" Mark trata de nuevo, tanteando.

"Recibí una proposición," dice Taeyong, exhalando un círculo de humo en el aire helado. "Una muy buena. Algo que mis padres no habrían esperado para alguien como yo."

_ Alguien como yo, _ un hombre Omega, una rareza en algunos ambientes especiales - Mark está enterado que los hombres Omega son buscados por burdeles, los puedes tener por un buen precio - y una maldición para otros. No muchas familias querrían a un Omega hombre para que se case con sus herederos, sabiendo lo difícil que es para ellos concebir a diferencia de las Omegas y Betas mujeres. Mark no puede imaginar quién sería tan tonto para querer un consorte Omega hombre en una situación distinta a la que Mark comparte con Donghyuck.

"¿Quién?" pregunta, abriendo sus ojos más.

"No importa. Tu padre ya se negó."

"¿Qué? ¿Quién siquiera preguntó su opinión?"

"Mis padres, por supuesto. Cuando se trata de los Grandes Lores y sus familias, nadie en este reino puede casarse sin el permiso del rey, ni siquiera un mero Omega como yo."

"Tu padre lo hizo," dice Mark.

"¡Sí, y mira cómo se volvió todo para mí! Ya que estoy seguro que es una forma de castigar a mis padres a través de mí... esos son los juegos que nuestro rey le gusta jugar."

Mark abre su boca para negarlo, pero no puede. Realmente no puede. No después que vio lo que sucedió en Dawyd, la sutil, delicada manera en la que su padre lo ha estado restringiendo de Donghyuck. ¿Le hizo lo mismo a su hermana, cuando trató de dejarlo?

"¿Cómo se casaron tus padres entonces, si la aprobación del rey es necesaria?"

"Mi padre hizo algo muy estúpido, pero lo hizo después de la guerra, una guerra que había ayudado a ganar. Y la gente debería haber pensado que mi madre era un premio para él, pero ella fue la que lo sedujo porque quería elegir su propio destino."

Oh, la hermana del rey siempre ha sido inteligente, muy inteligente, incluso para los mozos antiguos del palacio que la habían visto florecer como una terrible y poderosa mujer. Ella probablemente vio lo que le sucedió a la señorita del Claro, su cuñada, que fue rasgada de las montañas para casarse con el rey del Valle, para llenar un vacío que nunca podría llenarse en el corazón de un hombre que había ganado la guerra pero perdió la única batalla que le importaba. La madre de Mark nunca ha sido una esposa feliz, pero definitivamente sí una poderosa. Y aún así, se ve incapaz de ayudar a su único hijo.

"¿El rey realmente se rehusó?" pregunta Mark, pero puede leer la respuesta en los ojos de Taeyong. "¿Cómo se atrevería? Tu padre tiene el granero más grande de todo el reino. Debería dar a torcer un poco..."

"Lo tiene, pero el rey es el rey. Y yo sólo un Omega." Taeyong se gira a Mark, sus ojos grandes un poco perdidos. "¿No debería ser una formalidad, sabes? Ha sido una formalidad por cientos de años. Informas al rey y él te da su consentimiento y ¡Boom! Podría estar casado para antes de fin de año, quizás antes de que tú lo hicieras..."

"Pero debe haber una excusa oficial, ¿O algo?"

"¿La necesita? Contigo casándote fuera del Valle, este matrimonio podría hacer a nuestra familia muy poderosa. Está en su derecho el rehusarse al parecer."

Oh, Mark no le gusta historia, pero la ha estudiado toda. Sabe que la única manera de detener a los clanes de volverse más poderosos que la familia real es casándose entres los clanes mismos. Es la razón por la que la familia real está tan conectada con las más nobles del reino. Pero esta vez Mark rompió la reglas. Debería haberse casado con Yerim, la hermana menor de Taeyong, pero no lo hizo. Se casó con Donghyuck, se casó fuera del país, y ahora cualquier otra unión entre dos clanes poderosos sería muy peligroso para la posición frágil del Príncipe Heredero.

"¿Quién es el que quiere casarse contigo? ¿Y por qué?"

Taeyong termina de fumar su cigarrillo y exhala un último círculo de humo. Apaga el resto en un jarrón de cristal en la ventana y se gira a Mark.

"Si es por el por qué, debo decir, aunque lucía extremadamente herido la última vez que nos vimos, la proposición también me sorprendió. Creí que quería meterse en mis pantalones una vez, no por el resto de nuestras vidas. No es que pudiera detenerlo tampoco. Si es por el quién, probablemente lo conoces muy bien, quizá mejor de lo que lo hago yo. Es el hijo del Lord Seo del Claro." Taeyong sonríe satisfecho, crudo, "Tu otro primo favorito."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Y adivinen quién va a ver Mark el próximo capitulo... Como dije, puede verse que el este específico sub-argumento (sub-tema) no se vea importante ahora, pero estos personajes volverán en el futuro y serán importantes, asi que aunque quiera volver a mis dos tontos enamorados/inmediatamente/ voy a pasar un poco con Mark visitando a Johnny (y la ciudad natal de su madre) en el próximo capitulo para la última parada de su viaje, antes de que vuelva a casa jeje  
> Después de eso oren por mi alma porque he estado asustada de escribir la escena del celo desde el día uno...
> 
> Yo: También oren por mí porque yo también he tenido mucho miedo de escribir esos capítulos:'( asi mucho skjaskal se vienen muchas cosas asi que preparen mucho sus corazonessss!!


	16. XVI. Hoy, aprendí lo que la palabra "sin" significa...

"Tengo una carta para ti. De mi primo favorito para mi primo favorito."

En su defensa, la expresión de Johnny no cambia y su mano tampoco tiembla. Se mantiene moviendo el vino en la copa cuidadosamente, y sólo cuando termina, retira la carta de las manos de Mark sin ningún comentario.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" pregunta Mark.

"¿No ibas a beber vino?" responde Johnny, y tintinean sus copas antes de que Mark frunza el ceño.

"¿Taeyong, en serio?"

Johnny se sienta, en la silla alta que era de su padre anteriormente, y de su abuelo antes que ellos. El Lord del Claro aún está ahí, en las montañas congeladas, liderando a sus hombres en la frontera defendiendo sus tierras de bandidos. En su ausencia, su hijo mayor puede extenderse en el trono de sus (y de Mark) ancestros y beber su vino sin ningún poco de decencia. La mirada que le da a Mark grita desafío.

"¿Por qué no? Es bonito, es lo suficientemente noble para el Lord del Claro, le gusto."

"¡Lo odiabas! ¡Por años! Nunca parabas de quejarte de lo remilgado y correcto y frío que era, cuánto lo odiabas."

Una de las cejas de Johnny se levanta.

"Oh, así que dime. Después de todo, tú eres el experto en casarte con alguien que pasaste toda la vida odiando."

"Eso... eso es distinto. ¡No tenía exactamente una opción!"

Johnny chasquea la lengua, se recuesta en la silla y sonríe. "Ilumíname Mark. Toda persona con oídos te escuchó quejarte del pequeño atrevido hasta el punto de que deseábamos no tener más oídos, ¿Y qué escuché de un mensajero el mes pasado? Que nuestro querido Príncipe Heredero está aparentemente demasiado enamorado de su esposo como para cogérselo. Que le está tomando tiempo el... cortejarlo."

Malditos mensajeros. Maldita la gente que no puede mantener su maldita boca cerrada. Malditos todos.

"Eso," dice Mark, bajando la mirada, "es una mentira."

"Oh, bien, gracias por confirmarlo. Pensé que te habías vuelto loco. O sea, sé que eres demasiado orgulloso para coger a cualquier persona - maldita sea, incluso te rehusabas con las putas - así que esa parte de que te rehusabas a tener sexo era verdad, ¿Pero tú? ¿Enamorado del Príncipe Donghyuck de las Islas del Sur? Sólo alguien que nunca te ha conocido podría creer eso."

Mark se atora con vino. Tose. Le falta un poco el aire hasta que Johnny golpea un poco fuerte su espalda y finalmente deja que salga un poco de vino. Baja la copa con una mueca.

"Mentira equivocada," dice, con la voz rasposa y casi sin aire. Johnny lo observa, sin entender nada, hasta que lo repite. "Esa era la mentira equivocada, si tuvimos sexo. El resto es verdad."

Hay un momento de silencio antes de que Johnny finalmente se de cuenta de sus orejas rojas y sus ojos muy abiertos. "Espera, ¿En serio?" dice, y Mark baja la mirada, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. No puede, de todas maneras, porque Johnny comienza a reír. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Mark? ¿Príncipe Donghyuck? ¿De las Islas del Sur? ¿En serio?"

Johnny se ríe tan fuerte que la cabeza de Yukhei se asoma por la puerta abierta, seguido por su cuerpo y un copa de vino en su mano, porque por su puesto nunca perdería la oportunidad.

"¿No s estamos riendo de Mark o con él?" pregunta, y Johnny sólo ríe más fuerte, tan fuerte que cada persona en el Claro lo debe estar escuchando. "Si es porque está patéticamente enamorado del príncipe de las islas del sur, por favor ilumínalo. ¿Lo escucha de nosotros cada tres minutos?"

"¿Así que ustedes pueden divertirse y yo no? No lo creo, muchacho..." Johnny se acomoda más cerca de Mark y sonríe. "Así que, dime, primo. ¿Cómo es este esposo tuyo?"

Johnny ríe mucho más esa noche, tanto que en cierto punto Mark tiene miedo de que vaya a morir por falta de aire. Mark le cuenta todo. De Donghyuck y su cabello dorado, bajo el cielo azul, de sus ojos oscuros, de su sonrisa malvada o astuta, brillante con placer, pero siempre brillante. Donghyuck que sabe mucho más de política que lo que hace Mark, que se pasea en blanco y dorado en las salas de baile y con la gente correcta, dice las palabras correctas, Donghyuck que ve a Mark desde el otro lado de la sala, y el calor que lo quemaba vivo con rabia, o con el leve toque de la piel de Mark, que antes era enojo ahora es lo que necesita, y Mark no sabe, realmente no sabe qué haría si alguien tratara de separarlo de su pareja.

"Te envidio, primo," dice Johnny, cuando el tiempo de reír acaba y ahora hay un velo fino de melancolía que los cubre como nieve - la misma nieve que está cayendo afuera de la ventana, del cristal grueso, en un mundo que es mucho más oscuro y frío. Es ese momento de la noche, ese momento del año, ese momento de silencio. El mundo lo absorbe el invierno, nevada tras nevada, tapando el Claro en blanco que le da su nombre a las montañas. "Esto suena como un amor sobre el que vale la pena cantar."

"¿Incluso si no es correspondido?"

"Especialmente porque no es correspondido. Los amores felices no son especiales. Amores rotos, no correspondidos, amores imposibles. Eso es lo que la gente quiere escuchar."

"¿Qué sucede con tu amor? ¿Es roto, no correspondido o imposible?"

Johnny deja salir una risa triste. "¿Es acaso amor? No lo sé. No me atrevo a esperar algo. No tengo razón para hacerlo, a estas alturas."

Y es tarde, y Mark está ebrio, y Johnny está peor que él. Están solos, en la sala del trono del castillo del Claro, el puesto más alto del reino, y el más solitario. Fuera, un lobo aúlla.

"Lo siento, lo sabes. Si fuera por mí, podrías casarte con Taeyong. Si fuera por mí, todos podrían casarse con quien quieran."

Johnny ríe entre dientes y bebe directo de la botella, limpia su mano con el reverso de su mano antes de hablar.

"¿En serio? ¿Dejarías que tu flor dorada se case con alguien más? Después de todo, sólo lo tienes porque fuiste forzado a un casamiento político. Lo dijiste tú mismo, no es correspondido."

Ese es un argumento muy estúpido, y Mark se asegura de decirle a Johnny exactamente eso. "Si no hubiera sido forzado a encontrarme con Donghyuck, no me habría enamorado de él. Pero es muy tarde para volver, por lo menos para nosotros."

"Nunca es tarde. ¿Qué pasa si te pide que lo dejes ir?"

Bueno, eso sería imposible, ¿Cierto? Una alianza es una alianza, un matrimonio es un matrimonio. Una pareja es una pareja, y Mark ama a Donghyuck demasiado para dejarlo ir. Y aún, no lo sabe, realmente no lo sabe. Muy profundo piensa que lo haría - le dijo a Donghyuck que lo haría, pero eso fue días atrás. Mientras más tiempo pasa, más desesperado se vuelve Mark. ¿Dejar ir a Donghyuck? Ahora, no se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera puede pensarlo, con el pañuelo de Donghyuck en su corazón.

"Es demasiado tarde para nosotros," insiste. "Pero tú y Taeyong... Si fuera rey, si lo amas realmente como te ves, nunca los mantendría separados."

Cuando no hay respuesta, Mark sólo piensa que Johnny se quedó dormido. Y casi se queda dormido él, en la madera dura de la banca, pero entonces Johnny vuelve a hablar, y suena lúcido, más firme de lo que Mark alguna vez pudiera pensar de alguien ebrio.

"Controla tus palabras, primo. Un hombre desesperado podría tomar tus palabras."

Mark abre los ojos, Johnny luce furioso, un poco perdido de foco, pero enojado. Más enojado de lo que nunca lo ha visto.

"Johnny," dice Mark, pero su primo lo interrumpe.

"Somos gente leal, aquí en el Claro. Pero mucho años atrás perdimos nuestra querida señorita a manos de un hombre que no la ama, que no la respeta. Un hombre que nos la robó para asegurar la frontera. Y proteger la frontera, _tus_ fronteras, lo hicimos. Y aún así el rey nos teme, en vez de confiar en nosotros."

"Yo confío en ti," dice Mark, rápido, demasiado.

"Sí, Mark, lo sé. Eres uno de nosotros, después de todo, y esa es la razón por la cual deberías tomarle el peso a tus palabras. La noticias de tu matrimonio no son las únicas que llegan a las montañas. Los árboles murmuran que el rey está celoso de ti, y tiene miedo del Príncipe Consorte, que ve peligro en cada esquina. Si la persona equivocada escucha tus palabras, si alguien le dijera a tu padre... es casi como si sonara que serías un mejor rey que él. Y eso, eso sería..."

Eso sería traición. Otra vez. Pareciera que últimamente la sospecha de traición siguiera a Mark por todos lados esperando a hundirlo. Respira, tratando de recuperar algo de lucidez. La habitación de repente se siente más grande, y muy oscura, y cada sombra pareciera ser un espía escondido. Mark observa su alrededor, casi esperando que un guardia salga detrás de las cortinas, apuntándolo con una espada.

"Relájate Mark. Estás con amigos aquí. Pero ya que somos amigos, ya que confías en mí y yo confío en ti, necesitas ser cuidadoso con lo que dices. Especialmente mientras estés aquí. La última cosa que necesitamos es que ahora el rey piense que estamos conspirando contra él."

"Estuvimos al borde de una guerra sólo unos meses atrás," dice Mark, agitando su cabeza, "no deberíamos preocuparnos de esto. Guerras secretas, envidia dolorosa... El enemigo es alguien más..."

"¿Te refieres al Imperio?" Johnny niega con su cabeza. "No, no lo creo. Ese hombre anciano en su ciudad grande es demasiado viejo para pelear contra nosotros. Algo más se está moviendo en las fronteras. Algo que no hemos visto por un largo, largo tiempo. ¿Hablaste con el príncipe imperial, cierto?"

"Sí, pero... lo que dijo no tiene sentido la verdad..."

"Habla con padre cuando vuelva mañana. Por ahora, vamos a dormir. Creo que tuvimos mucho vino. No deberíamos estar despiertos, ni hablar solos."

Los dos se levantan, las piernas temblorosas, sus cabezas dando vueltas. En la otra habitación, Jungwoo está roncando en el piso, sobre el estómago de Hendery. Yukhei y un soldado del Claro están durmiendo con sus rostros en la mesa, sus copas vacías, justo con la botella entre medio de ellos.

"Mira a estos perdedores," Johnny suelta una risilla, caminando alrededor del cuerpo de Hansol, su segundo al mando.

Mark observa a su primo tropezar con un taburete y piensa que Johnny no tiene derecho de quejarse porque él es tan perdedor como lo son sus hombres. Se llevan entre todos arriba, cuando la niñera de Johnny les da a los dos una exasperada, y profunda mirada, y les apunta sus dormitorios.

Como cada visita en el Claro, Mark se le ha dado la antigua pieza de su madre. Está exactamente como la última vez que estuvo ahí, la última vez que _ella_ estuvo ahí.

La última señorita del Claro no ha estado en su hogar en un largo, largo tiempo. El rey nunca le permite dejar Dawyd desde que se casaron, pero sus padres dejaron la habitación impecable e intocable, para el día en que volviera. Sus libros, sus muñecas, su colorete en el puesto de belleza, sus ropas viejas en su closet.

Huele como ella, después de todo este tiempo. Seguro y cálido y familiar. Es la última cosa que Mark registra antes de caer dormido, su cabeza pesa, su corazón pesa.

❃

Hace mucho tiempo, en el tiempo de los gigantes, de dragones, de hadas, de tiempos rotos, de lugares perdidos - pero antes de que fuera roto y perdido, antes de que fuera pasado, antes de que una estrella joven fuera engañada por sus padres y cayera del cielo en mágicos brillos de islas hechas de oro y la gente la hizo su diosa - los Primeros Dioses caminaban como hombres. Estaban cansados por el poder, que había volado por todo el mundo por eras, sus grandes alas temblando en la oscuridad, hasta que finalmente encontraban un lugar, donde el cielo y la tierra estaban conectadas donde a través de ellos podrían volver a sus lugares ancestrales. La gente en el Claro llaman la punta de sus montañas las Sillas de los Dioses, porque las leyendas dicen que ahí, en las silla más altas del mundo, los dioses antiguos podrían sentarse y ver sus tierras y quien viniera a visitarlos. Guerras fueron al Claro cuanto más hombres intentaron conquistar las montañas y encontrar y alcanzar la tierra de los dioses, haciendo que los picos una vez blancos se tiñeran de rojo. Cuando los dioses vieron esto, estaban furiosos con los invasores. Aniquilaron todas sus armadas y declararon que la destrucción caería sobre cualquiera que intentara traer la guerra al Claro otra vez. Entonces, desaparecieron, y las puertas al cielo que siempre habían estado abiertas, cerraron para siempre. Y aún la gente dice, que en medio de la brisa, en lo más alto de las montañas aún hay una puerta escondida que va al cielo, una entrada maravillosa al mundo de los dioses.

"¿Hermoso, no crees?"

Mark detiene el caballo, suavizándolo con palabras bajas y una tierna caricia en el cuello, y ve como el sol sube. Es el último día en el Claro y el Lord Gyr lo ha llevado a lo alto de la montaña Peregrine, desafiándolo contra el punzante viento y los peligrosos caminos llenos de hielo y grietas con nieve, profundas y oscuras - justo donde se decía que los dioses habían empujado sus garras cuando tomaron el vuelo para abandonar la tierra por última vez.

Es hermoso, la palabra completa parece brillar cuando la nieve y el hielo reflejan la luz del sol, sin filtro, tan blanca que Mark tiene que tapar sus ojos cuando comienzan a llorar por la luz tan punzante.

"No mucha gente tiene el privilegio de alcanzar uno de los Puestos de los Dioses," dice el tío de Mark, mientras tranquiliza a su imponente caballo, nervioso por la altura, enrarece el aire y la nieve se acumula tan fuerte alrededor de ellos que se siente como una presencia silenciosa con mente propia. "Mi hermana amaba venir aquí. En la carta que me diste de ella, me hizo prometer que te traería aquí. Mi regalo de bodas para ti."

Mark sonríe. En su bolsillo, justo en su corazón, puede sentir el leve peso del pañuelo de Donghyuck. "Es maravilloso, pero me temo que no cuenta como un regalo de bodas si soy el único que puede disfrutarlo. Tendrás que traerme de nuevo aquí cuando venga con mi esposo."

El Lord de Gyr, y de todo el Claro, ríe triste.

"Me encantaría," dice, incluso cuando los dos saben que el Consorte Real no tiene permitido dejar Dawyd una vez que se casó. Nunca. La madre de Mark nunca se le permitió volver a casa y Donghyuck nunca se le permitirá venir tampoco. "He escuchado que él es una verdadera belleza."

Mark maldice a Johnny por traicionarlo de esta manera, pero igual sonríe.

"Lo es. El más hermoso."

"¿Es verdad que la gente de las islas tienen piel dorada?"

Mark tapa sus ojos de la luz del sol, y del recuerdo de Donghyuck desnudo arqueando su espalada contra la luz del amanecer. "Es verdad. Piel dorada, cabello dorado, un hijo de la Diosa del Sol. Lo amaría. Amaría mucho esto."

"¿Quién no?" responde el hombre, volviendo su caballo. "Vamos, hay otras cosas que necesito mostrarte."

Mark da una última mirada al paisaje pálido, brillando con luz por cualquier lugar que se vea, la inmensidad de la luz alumbrándolos como si estuviera hecho de cristal, un prisma hecho sólo de blanco y llevando el resto de los colores al mundo. No se da cuenta que está hablando en voz alta hasta que ya lo ha dicho.

"Algún día." murmura, "Seré el rey. El Rey del Valle, y del Claro también. Y los traeré a los dos aquí. Donghyuck... y mamá. Los traeré a casa."

Aquí, en la Silla de Dios, sólo hay nieve y cielo, y silencio, y dos hijos del Claro. En cualquier lugar, Mark no podría decir nada. En cualquier lugar, si Mark hubiera dicho lo que dijo, el Lord de Gyr respondería, _Que ese momento llegue lo más tarde posible,_ porque es un súbdito leal a su rey. Pero en El Puesto de los Dioses no hay lugar para mentiras educadas.

El caballo relincha. La voz del Lord es firme. "Que ese momento llegue lo más pronto posible, Su Alteza. Tu padre me preocupa últimamente."

"Mi padre me preocupa también." responde Mark, y no hay nada más que agregar.

Montan de vuelta del otro lado de la montaña, a través de las ruinas y fuertes que una vez dominaron este lugar. Muchos años han pasado desde que los dioses estuvieron en esa tierra, y sin la maldición, mucho después que desaparecieron si llegaron guerras al Claro una y otra vez. De las innumerables ciudades fortificadas independientes que habían salpicado las montañas en la antigüedad, cuando la madre de Mark era joven sólo quedaban cuatro, no más independiente sino que bajo la frágil protección del Valle. Kite, Pregrine, Gyr y Pico Cóndor. Entonces el Imperio atacó, destruyendo Peregrine y Kite en el mismo día. Pico Cóndor fue tomado días antes del matrimonio de la hija del lord y el rey del Valle. Solos, Gyr no tuvo otra opción que pedirle ayuda al Valle. A cambio, tuvieron que enviar a su única hija a Dawyd, compensando la alianza perdida con Pico Cóndor.

"No deberíamos haberla dejado ir nunca. El Claro es demasiado celoso de sus hijos para enviarlos lejos."

Si Gyr se hubiera rehusado a enviarla, si hubieran hecho alianza con el Imperio a cambio, como fue con Pico Cóndor, para evitar la aniquilación, los padres de Mark nunca se hubieran casado, y Mark no estaría ahí ahora.

Mark se pregunta si la hermana de Donghyuck tiene los mismo pensamientos, en sus islas doradas. Si extraña a su hermano gemelo, si su hermano, sus padres, sus súbditos también extrañan a su príncipe dorado. Se pregunta si será capaz de alguna vez traerlos a casa, a su madre y Donghyuck.

"¡Ahí, mira eso!" Mark sigue la mano de su tío por la linea de humo negro viniendo del bosque. "¡Eso quería mostrarte antes de que te fueras!"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Una villa entera, lejana. Mis hombres llegaron a tiempo para pelear contra esos asaltantes y los pudieron echar, pero no se pudo hacer nada con las casas. Todas se quemaron hasta los cimientos."

"¿Todos estuvieron a salvo?" pregunta Mark, trotando tras su tío contra la barrera de esqueletos que una vez fueron casas de madera. Las piedras aún están ahí, pero la estructura esta toda quemada, dejando atrás nada.

"Tuvimos algunos altercados, sí, y varios heridos. Pero ese no es el punto más importante."

"Debería ser el punto más importante-"

"Escúchame, Su Alteza, ya que he escrito muchas cartas a tu padre y no me ha respondido ninguna, ninguna más que la que me dijo que mi hijo no se le estaba permitido cortejar al hijo del Lord de Saira porque sería algo muy grande. Te irás esta noche, pero esta no es la primera villa quemada. Hay gente, en nuestras fronteras."

"¿Imperialistas?"

"Algo distinto. Algo que no hemos visto en muchas generaciones. Jinetes de piel blanca del oeste."

"Eso es lo que el Príncipe Jaemin dijo."

"Así que los vieron en Pico Cóndor también..."

"Pero eso... eso debería ser imposible."

"Y aún así los he visto con mis propios ojos. Estos son exploradores, no guerreros. Pero tú sabes mejor que yo que dónde van los exploradores, los guerreros no están lejos. Así que te lo pido, Mark del Valle de los Gigantes, mi sobrino, mi príncipe. Cualquier cosa de lo que tu padre tenga miedo, nuestra gente, tu gente, su gente también, está muriendo. El Invierno ya ha llegado a las montañas, más pronto que nunca, y será largo, pacífico y oscuro, pero cuando llegue la primavera y se liberen los caminos, esos jinetes volverán. Y necesitamos tu ayuda porque si el Claro cae, nadie será capaz de defender el paso, y todo el Valle caerá con nosotros."

❃

Se van al amanecer, en caballos nuevos usando ropas más pesadas de las que llevaban cuando llegaron, cortesía del lord del castillo. "Para el invierno venidero," dice el Lord de Gyr, mientras los despide. "Vendrá pronto. Tienen que estar preparados."

Johnny los acompaña en el último momento, apareciendo en el patio de la fortaleza con los herederos de su caballo. Él ya es alto, pero la gruesa piel de oso que lleva lo hace parecer más voluminoso de lo que realmente es. Su cabello largo está atado alto y monta el más grande, oscuro caballo que Mark alguna vez ha visto, y con la espada ancha a su lado, casi parece un gigante de las leyendas, listo para luchar por el que fue alguna vez un valle salvaje.

"Déjame ir contigo, así puedo hacer mi deber," dice Johnny a Mark, refiriéndose al hecho de que fue originalmente ordenado como parte de los caballeros del Príncipe Heredero, pero como el hijo mayor del Lord de Gyr se tiene que mantener en el Claro.

"Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo realmente, ¿cierto? Podemos ir por las montañas nosotros mismos," responde Mark, pero Johnny niega con la cabeza.

"No puedo llevarte a Dawyd, primo, pero puedo llevarte por lo menos a la entrada." dice, refiriéndose a las murallas colosales que marcan la entrada del Valle donde se decía que era la base de las montañas hechas por los mismos gigantes.

"Entonces tendrás que mantener el ritmo, tenemos muchos kilómetros que cubrir."

"Oh, alguien está apresurado," dice Yukhei, con un silbido, haciendo sonreír a Jungwoo.

"¿Crees que puede oler el celo de su pareja desde aquí?" responde Hendery, y Johnny echa la cabeza atrás con una risa estruendosa.

"Los extrañaré mocosos cuando se vayan," dice, a Mark. "Vamos, Su Alteza, vamos a tu casa."

Van de vuelta al Valle, trotando lento y cuidadosamente en los caminos de glaciares, hasta que el agua comienza a derretirse para convertirse en río - el río más grande del Valle. Entonces, unas horas más tarde, cuando el sol ya está en lo alto del cielo y lo blanco de la nieve ha dado paso al verde los bosques, llegando a las puertas de piedra ubicadas en el otro lado del río, más altas que cualquier árbol, como obeliscos primitivos. Las puertas han cuidado el valle por siglos, cuando los primeros habitantes del mundo vivían en oscuridad, cuando se convirtieron en piedra y el sol salió por primera vez, cuando los humanos llegaron de quién-sabe-dónde y lucharon para conquistar esta tierra forjada por los gigantes. Las puertas han presenciado todo, y aún tienen mucho más que presenciar.

Ahí, en la base de la montaña, en el borde entre el Claro y el feudo de Saira, un hombre en un caballo café los espera. El cabello del jinete se puede reconocer incluso de lejos, el plateado brilla bajo el pálido sol de otoño. Mark se gira a Johnny, quien se ve bastante avergonzado a pesar de que está tratando de ser presumido.

"Oh, no puedo creerlo," dice Mark. "quiero mantener parte de mi deber real mi trasero."

"Hice mi deber," Johnny responde con una sonrisa lobuna. "Ahora vete al diablo, sólo tenemos un par de horas antes de que alguien lo busque a él o a mí. Y quiero hacer lo mejor en ese tiempo."

"Eww, repugnante," responde Hendery, y Johnny se ríe.

"Estuve en una piscina de tu vómito de ebrio justo antes de ayer, y eso fue, si me permites, mucho más asqueroso."

Todos se ríen mientras ven a Taeyong. Mark puede ver a Johnny tratando de peinarse la piel de sus hombros y revisar su cabello con dedos nerviosos.

"¿Cómo luzco?" pregunta, con la voz baja.

"Tonto." responde Mark con el mismo tono.

"Mierda, realmente lo soy. Iría a pagar a una guerra por ese chico."

Oh, Mark definitivamente conoce ese sentimiento.

"No te preocupes, me libraré de tu cabello ahora. Tengo a mi propio chico al cual volver."

_ Mi propio chico por el cual pagar una guerra. _

Antes de que se pueda ir, Johnny lo detiene. "Espera," dice dándole el gran sobre que llevaba en la espalda durante todo el viaje. "Para tu querido con cabello moteado dorado."

Mark puede sentir la forma de un arco dentro de las envolturas de cuero, y sus ojos se abren.

"No puedes... Johnny, no le puedo dar esto a Donghyuck. No se le tiene ni permitido tocar un arma."

Johnny se encoge de hombros, sin lucir para nada culpable.

"Basura. Pasaste por lo menos cuarenta minutos describiendo cómo dispara hace dos noches atrás, y comprendo que estabas ebrio y eres un tonto enamorado, pero eso fue con bastante dedicación."

"Sí, pero no puedo sólo..."

"Eres el maldito Príncipe Heredero de esta nación, Mark. Para de actuar como si fueras un peón. Eres amado, por la gente y toda la armada, tiene a todo el inadulterado apoyo del Claro, siendo uno de los dominios más importantes del reino, te casaste con un extremadamente amado ex Príncipe Heredero de uno de los países más poderosos y ricos de este lado del continente. Tú puedes, Mark. Tú malditamente puedes."

Mark abre su boca. La cierra. Johnny suspira y ve atrás, impaciente.

"Sólo toma tu chico y llévalo lejos, en el bosque donde sea, dale el arco y todo, siéntate y trata de mantener tu excitación bajo control cuando te muestre cómo disparar."

"Te odio," masculla Mark, cuando su cara toma color.

"Oh, también te quiero primo. Dicen que este invierno vendrá antes que nunca, así que prepárate para pasar todas esas frías y oscuras noches en cama." Johnny le guiña. "Te veo de nuevo en primavera."

Mark lo ve cuando va junto a Taeyong, que está esperándolo cortesmente a la entrada de un campo desnudo, al lado de un espantapájaros demacrado y larguirucho. Se da la vuelta para saludar a Mark desde la lejanía, y Mark lo saluda de vuelta. Entonces, se da vuelta a sus caballeros.

"Tiempo de ir a casa."

❃

Mark lo siente a penas ve que la entrada de piedra de Dawyd aparece en la distancia, dominando el valle desde la colina, el blanco se convierte en una silueta negra contra el sol moribundo. No es solo un tirón. Más como una caída, como si el centro de gravedad se hubiera movido y Mark solo pueda precipitarse hacia el castillo de la misma manera que una manzana deja su rama y se estrella contra el suelo cuando está lista. (Y Mark, oh, Mark está listo).

Puede sentir a Donghyuck - nunca dejó de sentirlo, se da cuenta, pero cuando en el pasado sentía su presencia, en la última semana ha aprendido a sentir su ausencia, como un hueco en su pecho que sólo se vuelve más profundo con cada día que pasaba, hasta que se convirtió en un abismo, una brecha en el tejido de la realidad, una distancia sangrienta entre ellos como sangre negra, un vacío tan denso y desesperado que se vuelve sólido, un anhelo convertido en materia, pesado y enojado. Y quizá cobra sentido que Mark esté cayendo porque esta nostalgia, tan fuerte se ha vuelto su propio centro de gravedad, esta nostalgia, oscura y silenciosa y vacía, esta nostalgia es una estrella muriendo, implosionando antes de explotar, es el agua retirándose antes de dejar una ola colosal que golpee la costa, es un mundo entero que está aguantando la respiración antes de la tormenta.

O quizá sólo es Mark, aguantando la respiración mientras va por la ciudad, _resiste, resiste,_ porque todo el mundo entero huele como Donghyuck y miedo, y sabe como sangre en la boca cuando accidentalmente te muerdes la lengua, y si Mark lo respira llegará directo a su cerebro y no será capaz de pensar.

Donghyuck están en el jardín, sentado donde las hijas de Sungmin adoran jugar. Jaehyun está haciendo guardia en la puerta que lleva afuera y Jeno está sentado junto a Donghyuck, sosteniendo su mano, murmurando algo a su oído. Deja a Donghyuck ir, y su mano como si quemara cuando Mark aparece. Deja a Donghyuck ir y se inclina y probablemente se va a disculpar, pero Mark no tiene tiempo para esto.

"Fuera," dice, y algo en su voz debe sonar aterrador porque Jeno literalmente salta y se va lejos.

"Tú también," dice Mark mirando a Jaehyun. "Fuera."

"No es seguro, tengo que llevarlos a los dos a sus dormitorios antes..."

"Jaehyun, si no te vas ahora te mataré," dice Mark, y ve a Jaehyun respirar lento. Sus ojos se encuentran y Jaehyun da un paso atrás. Mark cierra sus ojos antes de darse la vuelta, incluso la presencia de Donghyuck es tan fuerte que aún puede verlo con los ojos cerrados. Puede escucharlo y olerlo y puede sentir sus latidos, como si todo el mundo de Mark se hubiera reducido para adaptarse a los límites del cuerpo de Donghyuck y no hay nada más que él.

"Eso fue aterrador, Su Alteza," dice Donghyuck, y trata de decirlo como una broma pero su respiración es demasiado laboriosa, sus latidos demasiado ruidosos. Flaquea y casi cae, sosteniéndose de la tela y así no tumbarse. Está descalzo, Mark se da cuenta, descalzo sobre el césped de la estación, y está usando seda y algodón, y está ardiendo. Mark puede sentir su calidez sin siquiera tocarlo.

"No quiero a nadie a tu alrededor."

Donghyuck sonríe cansado.

"Entonces deberías haberte quedado tú mismo."

Mark sabe, sabe porqué un Omega no puede estar solo, especialmente antes de su celo, y sabe que Donghyuck no podría estar solo con Jaehyun y esa es la razón por la cual Jeno también estaba con él. Sabe y aún los odia un poco.

"Pero vine, ¿no es así? Y pensé en ti todo el tiempo."

Donghyuck trata de sonreír, otra vez, pero sale como un sollozo. La manos de Mark duelen por la necesidad de sostenerlo, pero no puede, no aún. El momento en el que lo toque, se acabó, no será capaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Sólo hay un hilo de racionalidad que los separa, y Mark lo está sosteniendo.

"¿Estás asustado?" pregunta.

Donghyuck asiente.

"Si me dejas, te cuidaré."

"¿Si te dejo?" pregunta Donghyuck, su voz como miel amarga. "¿Hay alguna manera en la que pueda detenerte? ¿Hay siquiera alguna manera en la que pueda sobrevivir si tú no..."

Su voz se quiebra y se sonroja, el celo o la vergüenza o enojo, y Mark puede oler una canción de sirena en su sangre, una llamada desesperada.

"No importa, Mark. En unas horas estaré implorando que me cojas - cielos, no sabes cuánto me está tomando el no recostarme y abrir mis piernas para ti ahora mismo - y no lo recordaré después - podría decir cualquier cosa ahora y si decides ignorarla y decir cualquier maldita cosa que quieras hacer conmigo, no seré ni capaz de notarla."

"Y esa es la razón por la cual estoy preguntando. Quiero que sepas que puedes... puedes dejarlo ser. Estaré aquí para atraparte. No dejaré que caigas, Donghyuck."

"No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, Mark."

Los puños de Donghyuck se aprietan en la tela. Cierra sus ojos. El aire es helado y crispado, pero no tiembla de frío. Tiembla por el celo.

"El rey me citó mientras no estabas aquí," dice, en una voz pequeñita, y Mark puede sentir que la rabia se rompe contra su caja torácica en una ola violenta. "Dijo que necesita un heredero. Por la alianza. Dijo que necesita que..."

Su garganta se contrae al final de la frase cuando Mark se acerca, aún no lo suficiente para tocar a Donghyuck pero suficiente para que sólo él escuche sus palabras.

"Para ser un poco honesto, mi sol, me importa una mierda lo que mi padre quiera. ¿Qué es lo que _tú_ quieres, Donghyuck? Si quieres un bebé, te lo daré, uno, dos, cuántos quieras. Lo prometo, si es lo que realmente quieres, lo haré."

_ Porque note puedo decir no a ti, _ piensa Mark. No lo dice, porque Donghyuck ya lo sabe. Mark lleva su corazón en su bolsillo, y es tan fácil de golpear - y Donghyuck es increíble con el arco, podría golpearlo con los ojos vendados.

"¿Y qué pasa con lo que _tú_ quieres, Mark?" dispara Donghyuck de vuelta.

Oh, eso es fácil.

"Tú," dice Mark, viendo en la manera que esta simple palabra complace a Donghyuck, lo hace derretirse desde los huesos. "Te quiero todo para mí. Ni coronas, ni palacios, ni guerras. Ni deberes. ¿Pero eso es imposible, no es así?"

"Me temo que lo es, Su Alteza."

Sin coronas y palacios y guerras, sin deberes, Donghyuck nunca se habría quedado, pero no importa porque ahora está ahí y Mark también.

"Si no puedo tenerte así, te tendré así, Donghyuck. Está bien para mí, mientras que tenga al final. Pero por ahora, sólo por un momento, te quiero tener a ti y sólo a ti. Nadie más, No creo que esté preparado para ser padre y sé que estás asustado también."

Donghyuck baja la mirada y suspira, y Mark espera que sea algo de alivio.

"Tu padre se enojará. Dijo... dijo que seríamos castigados."

"Mi padre no puede tocarte, Donghyuck. No lo dejaré, lo prometo."

El viento suena y las piernas de Donghyuck se rinden bajo otra ola de calor que golpea su piel desde dentro. La mano de Mark se ha extendido rápido y lo ha envuelto con su hombro para evitar que caiga, el toque quema sin tocar la piel. Donghyuck lo observa, tomando le rostro de Mark con sus dedos, y el calor se extiende por toda su piel desde el lugar que lo toca como fuego en la montaña en verano. Imparable.

"No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, Mark," exhala Donghyuck. Cierra sus ojos, como si casi todo se volviera demasiado brillante de repente para él, casi como si pudiera ver el fuego que lo tiene así, ese fuego que sólo Mark siente - ese fuego es la única cosa que Mark puede sentir.

Mark mantiene sus ojos abiertos en cambio, porque necesita verlo. Está cayendo muy profundo, por tanto tiempo, que ahora necesita que Donghyuck caiga también. No importa cuán profundo, Mark estará en el fondo para atraparlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Ya viene todo lo que muchxs han estado esperando~ la verdad desde este momento quiero que se preparen mentalmente para muchas cosas~ va a haber mucho para procesar y por favor recen por mí dlkajdkl  
> Disfruten~~


	17. XVII. Desenvuelvo mis dedos del sol, traigo su brillo dorado a mi boca. El calor se derrama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos a la mitad del fic! Pues la autora va en el capítulo 34 actualmente y se está tomando un descanso jiji, espero poder alcanzarla en unas semanas y estaremos al día...

No se tocan mientras suben las escaleras, pero Mark puede sentir el cuerpo de Donghyuck como una extensión del suyo, como algo que aún es parte de él, sólo algo desconectado, separados por el espacio físico pero sólo esperando el volver a sus brazos.

Una de las criadas está esperando al frente de sus departamentos. Da un saludo, da un paso al lado para tomar la capa de Mark o preguntar si necesita algo, o que le arregle un baño, o comida, o cualquier cosa que usualmente una criada le preguntaría al Príncipe Heredero, pero Donghyuck sólo le pide que se vaya, por favor, y gracias. Sus palabras suenan firmes pero el sonido es débil al mismo tiempo. Está caminando al frente de Mark y es imposible ver qué expresión está mostrando que las criadas bajan la mirada y no la levantan hasta que la puerta suena tras ellos.

Donghyuck se dirige al dormitorio, deja la puerta abierta para Mark, y la cierra después que da un paso dentro.

El aire en la habitación está cargado con frustración y algo de profunda melancolía. El aroma de Donghyuck está en las cortinas, la alfombra, la tapicería, cada mueble, tan fuerte que Mark casi se atora. En la cama, las sábanas están deshechas y desordenadas, de una manera en la que nunca están, que nunca han estado, nunca podrían haber estado así en el pasado, no en un cuarto real. Mark se da cuenta que Donghyuck debe haberle prohibido a las criadas entrar a la habitación, y hay una pila de pieles en la cama otra vez, la pálida excusa de anidación de Donghyuck.

Y no importa si es impropio o no, Mark presiona Donghyuck en el medio de eso - del nido, su nido, el lugar en el que pasarán su celo - presionándolo en la cama con una mano y otra contra su cadera y un beso en la garganta. Donghyuck se deja a sí mismo extender. Se recuesta como gelatina en las sábanas que huelen a él y todavía débilmente a Mark, como la última noche que pasaron juntos antes de que se fuera.

Se ven el uno al otro, y entre ellos pasa una brisa fría breve, un momento de duda, de algo extraño, el enlace tiembla entre ellos, y de repente se ata en un nudo. Entonces los pantalones de Donghyuck salen con frustración, llevando la mano de Mark sobre su estómago, como una invitación, como si estuviera tirando del lío confuso de sus sentimientos, haciendo que todo se suelte con pura fuerza en lugar de paciencia.

Mark puede sentir los huesos de Donghyuck en su palma, bajo el terciopelo precioso, atado en un nudo dorado, ataviado de perlas y diamantes, debajo de la seda fundida que es la piel de Donghyuck. Bajo de todo eso, el hueso de la cadera de Donghyuck corta la carne, afilado, más afilado cuando Donghyuck aspira en una respiración temblorosa, su estómago colapsando en sí mismo cuando Mark tira de su camisa, liberándolo del agarre del cinturón y el dobladillo en los pantalones, para deslizar una mano bajo y llevarla directo a sus costillas.

"Perdiste peso," murmura Mark, y su otra mano acuna la cabeza de Donghyuck. Está, mucho, mucho más afilada que antes, con sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos. "Y dormiste. ¿Sobre mí? ¿Tanto me extrañaste?"

Donghyuck deja salir un pequeño, enojado, y ofendido sonido, e incluso eso parece mucho esfuerzo. Está sudando, febril. Ya luce cansado, y Mark no le gustaría nada más que hacerlo dormir, pero ahora mismo realmente no puede. Donghyuck luce como si fuera a llorar o golpearlo si se atreve a sugerirlo. Da un agarrón a la camisa de Mark, retorciéndose en la cama, y Mark está demasiado hambriento y Donghyuck huele tan bien. Se inclina en un beso, un beso salado, más bajo en la garganta de Donghyuck, justo donde la tela de la camisa esconde la clavícula de su esposo.

"Mark,"dice Donghyuck, y suena como si estuviera implorando. No han ni comenzado y ya está implorando, y Donghyuck no hace eso. Donghyuck nunca lo hace. Cuando tienen sexo, Donghyuck muerde sus labios para mantener callados sus llantos, tragándose su frustración, incapaz de mostrar su debilidad hasta que han terminado. Incluso cuando pelean, Donghyuck siempre se asegura de que sea una tregua o que Mark sea el que suplica por su vida. Y aún así, aquí está, ahora, implorando.

"Ssshhh, estoy aquí, ¿Qué sucede?"

"No dejes que me vean."

Mark parpadea, incapaz de entender por un momento. Hay transpiración brillando en la frente de Donghyuck, en su arco de cupido, goteando por su cuello para humedecer el cuello de su camisa. Fuera, necesita todo fuera.

"¿Quién?"

Comete el error de echarse para atrás para tener la vista completa de Donghyuck retorciéndose en las sábanas, tratando de detener de arquearse en su espalda y frotarse contra Mark, tratando de calmarse lo suficiente para hablar. Cuando lo hace, su voz es pequeña.

"Todos. No dejes que me vean así, por favor. La última vez, para mi primer celo... fue vergonzoso. Ni siquiera supe dónde estaba, podría llorar... como un animal. No quiero que nadie me vea así, por favor."

Por un momento, Mark piensa que sólo Donghyuck está temblando, entonces se da cuenta que él también lo está haciendo. Sus manos tiemblan donde toca la piel de Donghyuck, estremeciéndose por el esfuerzo de ser gentil cuando todo lo que quiere es clavar sus uñas y sus colmillos en este chico.

"Está bien, hablaré con las criadas. Nadie entrará por esa puerta, lo prometo. ¿Hay algo más que necesites que haga, Donghyuck?"

"Ven aquí," responde Donghyuck, y sus ojos están vidriosos y oscuros, como canicas, y el negro se ha tragado al café, el celo lamiendo su sanidad. "duele."

Sus manos se mueven para cubrir una de las manos de Mark en el hueso de su cadera. Sus dedos húmedos, pegajosos con sudor. Tiran de la mano de Mark, llevándolas a su entrepierna, al lugar donde su polla está atrapado bajo sus pantalones. Gime cuando Mark presiona con su palma ahí por un momento. Donghyuck, que siempre está silencioso y compuesto, que acepta el placer como dolor, con sus ojos apretados y mordiendo sus labios, echa su cabeza atrás y gime, y es lascivo y desvergonzado y con la boca abierta, descarado, y Mark siente que su sangre hierve, siente que burbujea debajo de la piel y corre en todas direcciones, sin saber a dónde ir, qué hacer. Trepa sobre Donghyuck y lo besa en los labios, húmedo y sin gracia, casi seco. Bebe del sonido que Donghyuck hace en su busca, succiona la lengua de Donghyuck como dulces, muerde sus labios para mantenerlos cerrados. Conoce a Donghyuck - el Donghyuck real, no esta febril, y necesitada criatura que se envuelve la cintura de Mark con sus piernas para acercarlo, con sus talones enganchados, así no se puede ir lejos - odiaría un sonido así. Se pregunta si hay un poco de lucidez en Donghyuck para sentir algo de vergüenza en este punto.

Escucha y siente como se pone duro, y antes de que conecte el sonido con la acción, las manos de Donghyuck están en su cinturón, y con un clic cae con el sonido más fuerte que Mark ha escuchado en su vida.

Nunca ha sido así, no con la cortesana a la que folló durante su celo, ni con el chico larguirucho y pálido que le pidió a uno de los soldados estacionados en la frontera que lo ayudara con su otro celo durante una noche sin luna y nunca supo que tuvo el honor de tener sexo con el príncipe de su país.

Qué honor, piensa Mark, y no está pensando en el chico de la frontera para nada. Está pensando en Donghyuck, Donghyuck,  _ Donghyuck,  _ en el colchón, con su pelo rubio que lo rodea como un halo, su pecho pesado subiendo y bajando bajo la camisa. Mark pone una mano donde debería estar su corazón, el corazón de este chico,  _ mío.  _ La tela es suave y rica bajo su palma, y a través puede sentir el calor que desprende el pecho de Donghyuck. Mark agarra la tela con sus dedos y tira,  _ tira,  _ hasta que los botones saltan y la tela se rinde bajo su agarre.

Donghyuck gime de nuevo, y es como si luz estuviera saliendo de su boca en la habitación, pintando todo con arcoiris y oro, ¿Puede un sonido radiar luz y romperse en colores? ¿Puede un aroma pinchar en la piel como si alguien sangrara sanidad, sed de sangre? ¿Puede un chico, el cuerpo de un chico, hecho de sangre y huesos y piel, y corazón y pulmones y el brillo de Donghyuck, un hermoso cerebro, un cuerpo humano, puede ser también hecho de felicidad y maldad y furia y amor, como el demonio que a medida que pasa el tiempo hace que sus emociones se muestren?

La mano de Donghyuck se cierra en la entrepierna de Mark y él la quita antes de que sea muy tarde. Cuando se venga, necesita ser dentro de este chico. Deja su boca en la muñeca de Donghyuck demasiado fuerte para que sea un beso, demasiado suave para una mordida, antes de presionarlo contra la cama, al lado de la cabeza de Donghyuck.

"Deshagámonos de esta ropa, deberíamos?" pregunta, Donghyuck asiente, sin romper el contacto visual.

Mark se deshace de sus pantalones, viendo como Donghyuck quita los suyos solo. El aire es frío pero la piel de Mark está quemando tanto como la de Donghyuck, si es que no más. ¿Cuándo se sacó la camisa? ¿La de Donghyuck? ¿Importa acaso?

Con la chica que lo estuvo ayudando con sus periodos de calor, con el chico que Mark ayudó con su celo, había sido una obligación, una necesidad, un deber. Y por un momento, la voz de Mark resuena en sus oídos, tan claro como si saliera de su boca, como si las paredes lo atraparan y saliera, justo ahora, así que Mark puede oírlo de nuevo.

("Pero no quiero que sea un deber. El día que te folle, no será por deber.")

Con Donghyuck, no es por deber. No podría ser por deber. Es porque Mark lo quiere, con tal intensidad que los deja a los dos sin respiración. Mark quiere y quiere y quiere, y Donghyuck siempre aguanta, siempre el claro de mente, el racional. "Por favor," implora Donghyuck, acercándose él mismo así puede atrapar a Mark. "Por favor," repite, y Mark siente la urgencia de besarlo de nuevo sólo para callarlo, porque no es como quiere que funcione, esta vez se supone que Mark sea el cuerdo, el racional, y aún así un sollozo de Donghyuck es suficiente para hacerlo venirse.

Empuja a Donghyuck a la cama, una mano en su esternón, una entre sus piernas. Siente resbaloso en la punta de su polla cuando empuja dentro, sin preparación, sin algo previo - como si Donghyuck lo necesitara de todas maneras. Donghyuck suspira cuando el finalmente empuja.

Es sucio e impropio, porque Mark ha viajado todo el día, necesita un baño, necesita comida, y aún así necesitaba esto más que cualquier cosa, y Donghyuck lo necesita aún más que él. Así que es sucio, y rudo, y desordenado, errático desde el principio porque Mark puede sentir el dolor de Donghyuck derritiéndose en su propio placer a través del enlace, porque Donghyuck se está agarrando a él tan fuerte, tiritando demasiado violento, y su cuerpo enrollado al de Mark para que se mueva apropiadamente. Estos son solo los primeros zarcillos, las primeras bobinas de calor que han estado esperando dentro de Donghyuck, acumulándose, como las últimas brasas de un fuego oculto bajo tierra, royendo carbón para sobrevivir y solo dejando salir humo a través de la tierra tierna. El momento en el que llega a la superficie, será lo suficiente para devorar todo un valle. Y Mark lo está encendiendo, empujando con fuerza después de empujar con fuerza también, sintiendo que la carne de Donghyuck se rinde, rindiéndose a él solo para acurrucarse a su alrededor aún más fuerte un momento después.

Las manos de Donghyuck están en su boca ahora, y Mark las quiere sacar de ahí, pero no hay apuro para hacerlo ahora. Escuchará todo, más tarde en la noche, o mañana, tan pronto el celo llegue a su punto máximo. Por ahora, el único apuro es venirse, hacer que Donghyuck se venga, para cansarlos a los dos.

Mark se viene, sin gracia, más frotando dentro de Donghyuck que empujando en este punto, y Donghyuck gime el nombre de Mark y arquea la espalda para llevarlo más profundo -  _ buen muchacho, mi muchacho - _ y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Mark baja la vista, y es como... es como montar un caballo a través de los bosques, bajo la sombra de los árboles, escudándolo en la oscuridad, y en ese único latido, por un momento, están justo en el lugar que la luz del sol llega a través de las ramas para cegarte. Donghyuck se viene sin tocarlo, apretándose en el miembro de Mark, y la mera vista de eso hace que Mark llegue al orgasmo también, rápido y tan intenso que es casi doloroso, como un temblor por su columna, como fuego quemando el paso hasta llegar a la superficie, como la luz del sol moviéndose a través del bosque en un día helado de otoño volviendo todo el mundo blanco.

❃

Mark no se molesta en secarse después de que sale de su baño. Destila agua en el camino a la cama, donde Donghyuck está recostado con sus ojos abiertos, mirando el techo.

"¿Te sientes un poco mejor?" pregunta, y Donghyuck asiente débilmente.

"Entonces deberías bañarte también. No serás capaz de dejar la cama por un largo tiempo una vez que realmente comience."

Donghyuck asiente de nuevo, todavía sin mirar a Mark.

"Voy a buscarnos un poco de comida."

Jaehyun está fuera de las puertas de los departamentos, su rostro indescifrable. Saluda a Mark, Mark no lo hace de vuelta. Se da vuelta a la criada que está al lado de Jaehyun en cambio, que está sosteniendo cuidadosamente una canasta. No es una de las mujeres que sirve a Mark y Donghyuck, pero su rostro es familiar. Su nombre es Yeojin y ha sido la cabeza del personal de la reina por los últimos cincuenta años.

Se inclina a Mark. "Su madre la reina dice que se asegure de que su príncipe coma, Su Alteza. Y que les desea la mejor de las suertes." Mark ve la canasta para encontrar pan, y frutas, y una tarta dulce, la favorita de su madre, y sonríe. También hay agua, y al lado una botella pequeña oscura.

"La puedes dejar en la sala, por favor."

Sostiene la puerta abierta para ella hasta que se va. Sólo Jaehyun se atreve a hablarle.

"Escucha, hay algo de lo que probablemente deberíamos hablar..."

Mark no lo deja terminar.

"Quiero que estés aquí y vigiles que nadie entre a los dormitorios hasta que se acabe. Dile a los otros guardias también. No se le está permitido a nadie entrar. Cuando una de las criadas venga con comida, tienen que dejarla en el vestíbulo. La puerta de la habitación estará cerrada a menos que yo la abra."

Los ojos de Jaehyun se abren.

"Mark, tu sabes que no puedo... El protocolo dice..."

Oh, sí, el protocolo. Mark mueve su mano impaciente.

"Sé lo que dice el protocolo, Jaehyun. He pasado la mitad de mi vida estudiándolo." Sabe que los guardias deben estar fuera de la habitación durante el emparejamiento. Sabe que una de las mujeres del palacio tiene que venir a ver que todo esté sucediendo limpiamente y que un heredero está siendo producido. Mark lo sabe todo. "Aún así, nadie entrará estos dormitorios. Es una petición del Príncipe Consorte, y una orden real del Príncipe Heredero."

"¿Qué sucede si el rey da otra orden real? ¿Qué esperas de nosotros?"

"No interrumpirme a mí y mi pareja teniendo sexo, Jaehyun. Eso es lo que espero que hagan. Quédate. Aquí."

Jaehyun lo observa, pero Mark lo hace de vuelta.

"Por la Diosa, Donghyuck está aterrorizado. Eres su guardia personal, ¿o no? Así que quédate aquí maldita sea y vigila por él."

"Espera, aún hay algo-"

Jaehyun no puede finalizar la oración. Los dos lo sienten, tres habitaciones más allá. La angustia de Donghyuck."

"Me debo ir. Me necesita."

"Mark..."

"Por una vez, sólo esta vez, sé el buen amigo que siempre has sido para mí, Yoonoh. Me preocupo demasiado por él, no lo quiero ver en dolor, o vergüenza. Así que te lo pido. Por favor."

No le da tiempo a Jaehyun para que diga algo más, porque Donghyuck sale de la habitación usando sólo una bata, más desvestido que nadie pero Mark tiene todo derecho de verlo así, y oler la la impaciencia de Omega. Jaehyun se sonroja y da un paso atrás, sus ojos pegados a la extensión del cofre que revela la túnica, antes de que Mark se interponga entre los dos, fulminante.

"Quédate aquí, mantén guardia," repite, y golpea la puerta justo en su cara. Se da la vuelta a Donghyuck, que deja caerse en un asiento frente a la mesa y comienza a comer uvas de la canasta.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunta Mark, y Donghyuck se burla.

"Pegajoso, incómodo."

"Te acabas de bañar."

"Adentro, me refiero. Es asqueroso."

Asqueroso no es la palabra que Mark usaría.

"Creo que es muy caliente," dice, bajo, y una pequeña astilla de Donghyuck emerge a través de la expresión vidriada y febril, mientras levanta una ceja.

"Oh, deberías."

Mark se acerca y saca una uva del racimo, deslizándola en la boca de Donghyuck. Siente la suave humedad de la lengua de Donghyuck lamiendo sus dedos y le envía una mirada de advertencia.

"Come primero."

Donghyuck hace un puchero y empuja a Mark, para que se siente a su lado en el sofá, así puede recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Mark y cerrar sus ojos.

"¿Qué hiciste en tu primer celo?" pregunta Mark, tocando los labios de Donghyuck con su pulgar, abriéndolos para alimentarlo con uvas y pequeñas mordidas de tarta.

Donghyuck suspira y abulta sus mejillas contra Mark como un gato grande, sus ojos cerrados. "No recuerdo mucho, te lo dije. Recuerdo esta parte, como ahora, justo antes de que comenzara. A Jeno se le permitió ayudarme, en este periodo. Pero tuvieron que alejarlo cuando comenzó de verdad, o hubiera terminado follándome. Me dijeron que era muy persuasivo."

"¿Debería anticipar?" pregunta Mark, en un tenso, nervioso tono.

"No creo que necesites tanta persuasión, Su Alteza."

Mark se pregunta cuando Donghyuck pasó de estar a su lado a ser cubierto por todo su pecho, sus muslos abiertos en el regazo de Mark. Ninguno de los dos están usando algo bajo sus batas, y la de Donghyuck ya estaba suelta para empezar.

"¿Está comenzando, cierto?" 

Donghyuck da un zumbido y Mark acaricia su cabello, ausente.

"Esa botella pequeña. Deberías beberla."

Donghyuck se quita de Mark para sostener el pequeño frasco de la canasta, la sacude en su mano, tratando de ver el líquido dentro del cristal opaco, pero incluso bajo la luz directa de las velas, no se puede ver que hay dentro.

"¿Quién te lo dio?" pregunta Donghyuck. "Si el rey sabe que estamos en control anticonceptivo, tu proveedor probablemente será ejecutado antes de que acabe el año."

"Incluso si él lo averigua, dudo que pueda hacer algo. Esto viene de mi madre."

Donghyuck parpadea, de repente interesado.

"Ah, la reina. Me gusta ella. Creo que eres su hijo, más que de tu padre."

"Me dicen eso usualmente."

"Me pregunto porqué."

Lo que sea que esté dentro de la botella, debe saber increíblemente amargo, porque la cara de Donghyuck se desforma entera en una mueca antes de tragarlo. Mark le da un vaso de agua y lo levanta, llevándolo de vuelta a la habitación cuando termina. Se libran ellos mismos de sus ropas y se recuestan en la cama, esperando que comience el celo.

El cielo es oscuro afuera. Ha estado oscuro por un rato. El palacio está casi listo para ir a dormir. Mark acaricia el cabello de Donghyuck lentamente, en silencio, sintiendo el cuerpo en sus brazos volverse más y más caliente, sintiendo como Donghyuck se retuerce ahora y después. Su aroma es más profunda ahora, oscura, como vino de flor, y es intoxicante.

"¿Has querido alguna vez hijos?" pregunta Mark, más para él que para Donghyuck, pensando que el otro chico se ha dormido. Debería, definitivamente debería descansar, pero Donghyuck se revuelve con sus palabras.

"Antes de presentarme, sí. Quería hijos. Quería enseñarles cómo disparar y cantarles canciones."

Mark recuerda el arco y las flechas que Yukhei esconde en su cuarto. Piensa que no le importaría que Donghyuck les enseñara cosas a sus hijos.

"¿Y ahora?"

Donghyuck se retuerce un poco más en su regazo, encontrando el ángulo perfecto para descansar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Mark. Cuando habla, su voz es perezosa, llena de sueño.

"No importa lo que quiera. Tenemos que producir un heredero, o dos. O tres, mejor incluso. Pero debo confesar, si sigues siendo de la manera que eres, no creo que vivas lo suficiente para darme un tercer hijo. El rey necesita un heredero, y tú eres tan irremplazable siempre que no haya otro, y más fácil de controlar."

_ Mi padre no lo haría,  _ casi dice Mark, pero no tiene realmente una razón para decirlo. No lo sabe, honestamente, qué es lo que haría su padre para mantener su poder.

Donghyuck cae dormido justo después de eso, el último descanso que tendrá en los siguientes dos días probablemente, y Mark no tiene la molestia de molestarlo con más preguntas.

❃

El cielo está sobrio, de negro a gris oscuro, el sol escondido detrás de gruesas nubes, cuando el celo de Donghyuck comienza. No es el sollozo débil de Donghyuck que despierta a Mark, o el celo rascando en su piel, o el sudor de los dos cuerpos juntos incómodo, o la agudez en la esencia de Donghyuck.

No es ninguna de esas cosas y todas ellas al mismo tiempo. Es la necesidad. Una necesidad biológica en el cuerpo de Mark como una ley ancestral cavando en las paredes de un templo, para ser seguido por todos, sin preguntar, con un dolor de muerte. Es la necesidad, cargado por su sangre como una palabra santa, amplificada por el enlace, gritando con cada célula en su cuerpo. Es la misma existencia de Donghyuck que lo llama, y el hecho de que su Omega lo necesita y es el único que puede ayudarlo. Y quiere hacerlo.

Mark despierta duro y tenso, con un puñado de suave Omega retorciéndose en su regazo. La cara de Donghyuck está húmeda, no por el sudor - no  _ sólo p _ or el sudor. Lágrimas han bajado por su rostro, despareciendo bajo su mentón, y está duro contra el estómago de Mark y suave en todo otro lugar. Está temblando, con la respiración entrecortada, diciendo palabras que Mark no puede entender, es una canción en la lengua nativa de las Islas, una que nunca ha hablado con Mark, una que no sabía que Donghyuck pudiera hablar.

"Donghyuck," lo llama Mark, pero Donghyuck no escucha, no puede escuchar. Abre sus piernas y comienza a mover su trasero sobre el miembro de Mark, murmura palabras extranjeras al oído de Mark. Sus labios como terciopelo, y su voz también, y Mark no puede entender ninguna palabra de lo que está diciendo pero no necesita entender, no cuando cada una de ellas suenan tan amorosas, tan enamoradas, tan desesperadas. Ha soñado por meses escuchar a Donghyuck hablarle así, sentir a Donghyuck envuelto en él, dócil, dócil y tranquilo, y totalmente encantado con él. Y ahora que lo tiene, se siente tan equivocado.

"Donghyuck," intenta de nuevo, pero Donghyuck muerde su labio inferior en vez de responder, lamiendo la costura de la boca de Mark, sus pestañas húmedas le hacen cosquillas en la piel de Mark. Cuando se echa atrás, sus ojos están vidriosos, perdidos, y un poco vacíos con nada más que lágrimas, y su boca está floja, todavía abierto en una racha interminable de pantalones cortos y pesados. Lame sus labios, dejando que Mark los pruebe con sus lengua, entonces empuja a Mark y sube sobre él. Toma su polla con su mano, bombeándola una, dos veces, y se recuesta otra vez para susurrar a su oído, "Por favor."

Y Mark está duro, su miembro pesado y erecto, frotándose contra la parte trasera de Donghyuck, entre sus nalgas, y no hay forma de que esto termine sin que él haga un nudo, especialmente con la esencia de Donghyuck tan densa entre ellos, pero esto... esto no es lo que siempre quiso. El reino está lleno de muñecos sexuales, demasiado ebrios de feromonas y hormonas de celo que no son ni capaces de darse cuenta quién los folla - Mark lo sabría, folló a uno de esos en el pasado, e incluso el chico del agua no estaba ni la mitad de ido de lo que Donghyuck está ahora.

"Por favor," implora Donghyuck, otra vez, ido y perdido. "Por favor fóllame, por favor..." Cierra sus ojos, y por un momento, siente que parece que los últimos jirones de cordura lo mantienen allí, pero tan pronto como los vuelve a abrir, Mark puede sentir lo destrozado y perdido que está. "Por favor crucemonos," susurra Donghyuck e incluso su voz suena sexy, rota, una promesa de ruina. "Por favor, por favor, Alfa, quiero tu nudo, necesito tu nudo, por favor."

Es incorrecto, demasiado incorrecto, y Mark se pregunta, cuán profundo ha estado Donghyuck escondiendo todo esto, esta cruda, ciega necesidad. Se pregunta si es así como las cosas habrían ido, si Donghyuck hubiera bebido del vino de flores la noche antes de su noche de bodas, si este monstruo hecho de necesidad y lágrimas y palabras dulces hubieran estado en la superficie, sólo esperando por que Donghyuck bajara la guardia y saliera, y si el fuerte control que Donghyuck mantuvo en su autocontrol durante meses hubiera sido la única represa entre él mismo y esta explosión de humillación total. Es tan incorrecto porque no debería ser así. Ser un Omega no es acerca de perder el control, ser un Omega es acerca de abandonar el control, pero esto... esto es no tener control en absoluto, por lo menos explica porqué Donghyuck estaba tan avergonzado, tan asustado. Es alarmante para Mark también, verlo así.

"Donghyuck, Donghyuck tienes que escucharme," insiste, pero Donghyuck no lo escucha. Se mantiene abierto, tratando de hundirse en el miembro de Mark, y es ahí cuando Mark se da cuenta que debe detenerlo o le va a dar un ataque de pánico y los herirá a los dos. Empuja a Donghyuck, desenvolviéndolo, y Donghyuck se remueve todo lo que puede pero no puede detenerlo porque está muy débil, su cuerpo se rinde ante el toque de Mark. Cuando Mark logra dejarlo en la cama, está llorando de nuevo, medio sollozando medio gimiendo, moviéndose contra el muslo de Mark.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta, llorando. "¿No te gusto? ¿No me quieres follar bien?"

Sería fácil rendirse, Mark podría follar a Donghyuck tan bien, Donghyuck incluso le daría permiso, ¿cierto? Para Mark y nadie más. (¿Es acaso permiso si Donghyuck no tiene otra opción? ¿Es realmente consensual si Donghyuck no entiende qué está pasando?)

"Donghyuck," dice Mark, y suena diferente esta vez, tan diferente, mientras el vínculo se agita y silba entre ellos, obligando a Donghyuck a prestar atención. Es la primera vez que Mark usa sus feromonas de Alfa en un Omega - no sólo es considerado desgracia el usar la naturaleza de un Omega contra ellos para forzarlos a hacer algo, pero si el Omega está unido con alguien más sería castigado - y no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo. Fuera de que tiene el derecho de hacerlo, como la pareja de Donghyuck, el esposo, y Alfa, Mark nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacerle esto a Donghyuck antes. De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que a su compañero no le hubiera gustado jugar con esto, no en lo más mínimo. Pero esta vez, sólo esta vez, Mark lo intentará.

Deja salir su esencia, con fuerza, y usa el enlace para hacer a Donghyuck escuchar.

"Donghyuck," repite, y Donghyuck se mueve en su agarre, agitando su cabeza, pero no se rehúsa a la llamada. Mark es  _ su  _ Alfa así que  _ tiene  _ que escuchar. "No puedo cogerte a menos que te tranquilices, ¿me entiendes?"

Donghyuck gimotea, "¡Sí, sí puedes!", y los dedos de Mark presionan más profundo en la piel de su cadera.

"No, no puedo, no si estás así. Quiero que estés conmigo, si no estás conmigo no te tocaré."

"¿Por qué estás siendo así?" pregunta Donghyuck, su voz rota, lágrimas cayendo por su cara, y Mark se acera y deja besos en sus mejillas y las prueba. Están saladas.

"Porque te lo dije, ¿o no? Que cuidaré de ti, que te sostendré. No te dejaré caer."

Donghyuck sorbe, y finalmente asiente, siguiendo las palabras de Mark como un faro a través de las neblinas traicioneras de su propio deseo.

"Pero quiero caer," Donghyuck solloza, y está comenzando a sonar más como él con cada palabra. Quizás es auto-defensa, quizás está avergonzado de su propio celo, de ser un Omega, de perder una pequeña onza de control, de que preferiría lanzar todo y ni siquiera despertar, pero no puede permitir eso. "Eres tan cruel, Minhyung. Estoy aquí, implorandote, y ni siquiera eso me das."

_ Sí,  _ piensa Mark,  _ Soy cruel. Podría ser tan fácil darte lo que desesperadamente estas pidiendo, de follarte ahora y que no puedas recordar, de cruzarnos como pediste así cuando despiertes sólo encontrarás moretones y el dolor en tu garganta. Pero quiero que estés lúcido cuando tengamos sexo. Quiero que lo disfrutes, quiero que sepas que soy yo, de que soy el único que te hace sentir así. Soy cruel, y egoísta, y enamorado, y te quiero a ti y nada menos que tú. _

"Es porque te amo mucho, mi luz," dice Mark, y Donghyuck se queja esta vez, de vergüenza y no por deseo, y esconde su rostro detrás de sus manos. Mark las quita para besarlas. "No quiero que esto se feo para ti, no quiero que te sientas avergonzado. Quiero hacerte sentir bien, porque es bueno. Puedo mostrártelo. Déjame mostrártelo."

Donghyuck cierra ojos, aprieta los dientes. Cuando los abre de nuevo, es él otra vez, sudado y desordenado y duro y arruinado antes de comenzar, pero es él.

"Bueno," le pide que se acerque, cerrando los ojos con Mark, "¿Qué estás esperando?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije antes, les estoy dando el aviso de que se preparen mentalmente porque vienen muchas cosas! Estaré actualizando más seguido ya que por fin pude organizar mis tiempos juju  
> Disfruten~


	18. XVIII. Calidez se derrama. Déjala para ti, me dices.

Mark no recordará esta mañana con amor o placer y está seguro que Donghyuck tampoco. Pero los dos si recordarán esta mañana - Mark se hará cargo de eso, les guste o no - y eso será suficiente.

"Eres un imbécil terco y absorto en ti mismo, Su Alteza," murmura Donghyuck, con los dientes apretados, cada palabra es un quejido molesto. "Tú siempre has sido... La persona más insoportable que he conocido en toda mi vida."

Mark acaricia sus caderas con delicadeza, haciendo que las quejas de Donghyuck terminen en un gemido.

"Oh, el sentimiento es mutuo, cariño."

No es la primera vez que lo llama cariño, pero el escándalo que aparece en la cara de Donghyuck por ser llamado con apodos amorosos nunca lo cansan, así que Mark lo dice de nuevo, sólo para molestarlo.

"Cariño, dulzura, estrellita, mi luz."

"Puede malditamente detenerte-"

Todo el cuerpo de Donghyuck se aprieta en la polla de Mark y esta vez es la risita de Mark la que se quiebra en un gemido. Él mira hacia abajo, donde su cuerpo está conectado con el de Donghyuck, y empuja su pene dentro de Donghyuck más profundamente, tratando deliberadamente de tocar fondo, en vano.

"Mi nudo no entrará si no te relajas, ¿lo sabes?"

"Bueno, tienes que dejar de irritarme entonces," responde Donghyuck, sin aire, y Mark quiere detenerse y besar su estúpido, y ofendido puchero, pero tiene miedo de que Donghyuck lo pueda morder si lo intenta. Descansa sus manos a los lados de Donghyuck en cambio, acariciando la piel caliente, del pecho hasta los muslos, presionando sus dedos en los hoyuelos de la clavícula de Donghyuck, presionando sus dedos en los hoyuelos de los huesos de su cadera hasta que su interior se afloje nuevamente, haciendo que el deslizamiento de la polla de Mark dentro de él sea más fácil.

Con otro Omega hubiera sido más fácil probablemente, todo el asunto del celo, pero nunca ha habido algo fácil con Donghyuck. En cambio, es difícil, e incómodo, y doloroso, y demasiado lento. Mark habla con Donghyuck, constantemente involucrándolo en bromas superficiales solo para mantenerlo enfocado en él y lúcido, cuan lúcido puede estar un Omega en su celo, y se detiene cada vez que siente que Donghyuck se está yendo entre sus dedos, cediendo al calor de sus cuerpos juntos. Es fácil darse cuenta cuando está pasando - Donghyuck en celo tiene una vívida y sucia imaginación, y también un puchero, su voz es aún más dulce cuando la está usando para susurrarle cosas que serían demasiado hasta para la pila de novelas prohibidas y licenciosas de Yukhei. Cuando pasa, Mark baja la velocidad y se centra en su enlace, empujándolo bruscamente mientras bromea con Donghyuck con golpes lentos y superficiales que lo dejan insatisfecho e inquieto, su aroma alcanza un pico agudo junto con su frustración.

(Y Donghyuck llora y lo muerde, fuerte, en la carne de su hombro, donde está su primera marca de emparejamiento, enviándole punzadas de dolor que se vuelven placer cuando llegan a la polla de Mark. Maldice contra la piel de Mark, tan ultrajado, ofendido por el pensamiento de ser negado a lo que quiere, lo que necesita, tan enojado, tan él de nuevo. Mark aprieta su mano, siente la manera en la que los dedos de Donghyuck se curvan con los de él, demostrando su presencia, su toque. Besa el ceño de Donghyuck, murmura palabras de coraje en su sien, entre las mechas doradas y onduladas, y estimula el miembro de Donghyuck hasta que se viene, de nuevo, un dulce, y alivio temporal, uno bien ganado. Y aún así no es suficiente.)

Y es difícil para Mark también, porque no está hecho de piedra - está hecho de sangre fresca, de necesidad, de hormonas, o quizá más necesidad, tanto que siente que es lo único que queda de él, queriendo follar a Donghyuck como si los dos no fuera nada más que animales. Cuando eso pasa, irónicamente, es Donghyuck que lo trae de vuelta,  de vuelta a la realidad.

"No te atrevas," masculla Donghyuck, como un gato enojado, mientras dibuja lineas rojas por la expansión de la espalda de Mark con sus uñas. "Si tengo que estar lúcido en toda esta cosa tú vas a estar enfocado en mí, o la primera cosa que haré después de que esta tortura termine será matarte con tu propia espada."

El aguijón de los rasguños hace que todo se vea más vívido, sobre-expuesto y nítido, pero es la voz de Donghyuck la que hace el truco. Mark sacude su cabeza, los ojos de Donghyuck vuelven a su enfoque, como si emergieran de la niebla.

_ Estoy aquí,  _ casi dice Mark, pero al final termina inclinándose para dejar un beso rápido en los labios de Donghyuck. Él lo escucha de todas maneras y succiona el labio superior de Mark respondiendo que el también sigue ahí. Sus muslos bajan el torso de Mark, resbalosos por el sudor, y el ritmo de Mark cambia por un momento con el cambio de ángulo, poniendo más presión en su polla. Abre las piernas de Donghyuck de nuevo, más que antes, y Donghyuck respinga, costándole mantenerlas dobladas para darle suficiente espacio a Mark.

"¿Estás cansado?" pregunta Mark, y Donghyuck hace sonar los dientes.

"Sólo preguntándome en qué momento planeas anudarme porque no creo que esto se detendrá hasta que lo hagas."

Mark se muerde la boca para evitar una risa - confía en Donghyuck para ser sarcástico incluso cuando está así, su cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor, su pecho enrojecido, su pene aún duro y lleno aún con todas las veces que se ha venido, debe ser insoportable, doloroso, pero Donghyuck se las ingenia para burlarse y quejarse, se las ingenia para menospreciar a Mark incluso cuando es él quien está arriba. Omega o no, celo o no, siempre dorado, siempre principesco, siempre peleando. Tal y como Mark le gusta más. A la mierda el tranquilo y dócil.

"No te rías de mi, imbécil. Por la Diosa, odio a los Alfas, los odio a todos ustedes, especialmente a ti," dice Donghyuck, pero está jadeando con demasiada dureza para parecer intimidante. "Vamos, ¿Me he venido como seis veces? ¿No te puedes cansar ya?"

"Estoy tratando de cansarte. Una vez que me venga, no será capaz de pararse en unas horas, así que si te vuelves un pene loco tendrás que lidiar con eso tú mismo."

"Jódete, el mundo no se resuelve en tu pene."

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunta Mark. "Porque, justo ahora, estoy bastante seguro que mi mundo entero está alrededor de mi poll-"

Donghyuck se empuja solo, probablemente para atorar a Mark él mismo, pero Mark aumenta la velocidad en cambio y se recuesta en él, para lamer el sudor de su clavícula, haciéndolo jadear suavemente cuando el cuerpo de Mark pesa y se clava en el suyo, poniendo más presión en su vientre.

"Llama mi nombre," susurra Mark, "¿por favor? Estoy tan cerca."

Donghyuck enrolla sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Mark, lo acerca, piel contra piel, mojada y asquerosamente ruidoso mientras se deslizan uno contra el otro, Mark ya está más que empujando, ya que siente que el nudo se hincha y se arrastra contra el borde de Donghyuck. Él también lo siente, y tiembla, sin control, y se aprieta, y Mark no sabe si es por miedo, o emoción, este apuro de adrenalina, pero lo que sea él también lo siente, en su piel, en el gemido de Donghyuck, por el enlace que los une tan apretado que casi no pueden respirar.

"Minhyung," susurra Donghyuck, en su oído, y Mark cae rendido, cede la resistencia de su cuerpo. Ha pasado el punto de compostura ahora, y es feo, malditamente sucio, vicioso y sin piedad y doloroso. Y aún así Mark no tiene miedo de dejarlo ir, porque el cuerpo de Donghyuck es como el suyo, vicioso, sin piedad, y sin miedo al dolor. Donghyuck no es débil como los otros dos Omegas que cogió, ni tan flaco, ni tan suave, él se resiste y lucha y no sabe si acercar a Mark o empujarlo lejos de él, si pelear contra él o retorcerse, y cuando se aprieta alrededor del nudo de Mark, Mark no está seguro si es para mantenerlo adentro o empujarlo hacia afuera. Eso, también es muy como el Donghyuck que Mark conoce, el Donghyuck de Mark que ha crecido hasta convertirse en algo apreciable, contradictorio y caótico e insondable, pero a la vez tan consistente, tan transparente y cristalino, que brilla como el mar bajo el sol de verano.

"Minhyung," repite Donghyuck, sus dedos encrespados en la espalda de Mark, sorpresivamente fuertes, y la única cosa que Mark quiere es cavar un espacio para él mismo dentro de su cuerpo, marcarlo tan profundo que no será ni capaz de respirar sin dejar de recordar que Mark estuvo ahí.

"Me hubiera gustado verte ser un rey," murmura Mark, como una disculpa, como un hombre quemándose, en el borde de venirse y clamar a Donghyuck como suyo. "Quería sentarme en la misma mesa contigo, como iguales. Habrías sido tan precioso. Pero soy codicioso, soy demasiado codicioso, me gustas demasiado así, en mis brazos."

Donghyuck solloza, con todo su cuerpo.

"Yo también," llora, y no importa si es el celo hablando, aún luce tan bonito cuando lo dice. "Me gusta esto también."

Mark cierra sus ojos y trata de decir algo, tratando de moverse hacia adelante, ir más lejos, pero no hay donde más ir. Termina, con sus labios en la mandíbula de Donghyuck y sus manos en la cadera de él, y la voz de Donghyuck cantando su nombre en su oído.

❃

El sol no está en ningún lugar. Pelea contra las nubes grises, las últimas golondrinas coronadas de la temporada están volando. Si el sol estuviera brillando sobre ellos, las plumas en la parte superior de sus cabezas brillarían con oro, pero el sol se esconde y las golondrinas salen como innumerables puntos negros en el cielo. Siguen el viento a las islas, y entonces más lejos, a las tierras al otro lado del mar, donde nadie del Valle ha estado alguna vez.

"¿Qué estás mirando?"

Donghyuck rueda sobre su estómago con un suave quejido de dolor y se recuesta viendo fuera de la ventana, siguiendo la linea de los ojos de Mark. Las sábanas se mueven por sus hombros, y Mark las sube de nuevo, tapándolo del aire frío. Su mano se queda por un momento en la nuca de Donghyuck, antes de sacarla.

"Estaba viendo las últimas hojas cayendo," responde Mark. Apunta a una flecha negra de aves cruzando por el cielo. "Están huyendo de la nieve."

Donghyuck de repente se ve más despierto. Sus ojos se agrandan.

"¿Nieve? ¿Cuándo?"

"Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, unos días, en este punto."

"Nunca he visto nieve antes," confiesa Donghyuck. "He visto tormentas y tifones, y granizo también, a veces. Y aguanieve una vez, pero nunca nieve real. La nieve blanca de los libros."

_ La nieve blanca de los libros.  _ Mark piensa en el sol levantándose sobre los picos del Claro, cómo Donghyuck los amaría.

"Oh, vas a ver un montón de eso. Mi tío en el Claro dice que va a nevar mucho este año."

"¿Te gusta cuando nieva?"

Mark niega con la cabeza. "Es frío y húmedo y entra en mis botas cuando estoy entrenando. Pero es muy bonita, así que creo que te gustará."

"¿Frío y húmedo?" dice Donghyuck, rebusca al lado de Mark. "Mh, no creo que me guste entonces."

"Te envolveremos en pieles y bajaremos la colina en trineo. Realmente no me gusta la nieve, pero jugar en ella puede ser divertido. Te llevaré allá, lo prometo. Vas a amarlo."

"¿Se me permitirá?"

Sus ojos se encuentran, cuando la sonrisa de Mark se congela. Oh, verdad, el protocolo. Mark suspira profundo, cayendo atrás en las almohadas y empujando a Donghyuck con él.

"Estaba pensando," dice, mientras lleva su mano al cabello de Donghyuck, "acerca de qué sucederá después de que tu celo acabe."

El cuerpo de Donghyuck se tensa inmediatamente, pero se fuerza a estar tranquilo, escuchando. Mark se abraza él mismo mientras intenta encontrar las palabras correctas, incluso cuando tiene una idea vaga de que Donghyuck no le va a gustar independiente de las palabras que use.

"Quiero llevarte lejos del palacio."

Se encuentran en un momento de silencio estupefacto mientras Donghyuck procesa sus palabras por un momento antes de fruncir el ceño y negar con su cabeza.

"Tu padre no nos dejará-"

"Bueno, tendrá," insiste Mark, suspirando cuando el ceño de Donghyuck se profundiza. "Mira, puede castigarnos a los dos, seguro, pero no hará que produzcamos un heredero más rápido. Y los dos estamos incómodos aquí, con toda la corte mirándonos y apuntándonos con sus dedos y susurrando por la falta de un heredero real. Sé que estás cansado de esta situación, yo también lo estoy."

La expresión de Donghyuck cambia a ser amarga.

"El rey se rehusará," sólo dice, francamente, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

"Lo hará, al principio, pero no se puede rehusar por siempre. Soy su hijo, no su muñeco, y quiero dejar el palacio."

Donghyuck toma las manos de Mark.

"¿Realmente no lo entiendes, cierto? Por supuesto que no eres su muñeco, y él lo sabe también, sabe muy bien cuán popular y amado eres. Nadie en todo el reino cuestionaría tu palabra como Príncipe Heredero, ni el rey mismo. Pero hasta ahora has seguido sus reglas, y confía que estarás de su lado. Pero si comienzas a desafiarlo, Mark, él comenzará a desconfiar de ti. Y él ya no confía en mí, si cree que estoy trayéndote a mi lado hará nuestras vidas miserables."

"¿Más de lo que ya lo son?" pregunta Mark, y Donghyuck chasquea su lengua.

"No juegues inteligente conmigo, Mark. ¿Por qué aceptaría tu propuesta? ¿Para hacerme feliz? Sólo soy su huésped político, uno traído de la realeza de otro país que ha sido su enemigo por más de lo que puedes recordar. Y tu padre es el Alfa de este país."

"Y yo soy su hijo, y estoy tan cansado Donghyuck. Estoy cansado de estas estúpidas reglas. ¿Por qué crees que me rehusé a tener un hijo contigo? En el momento que te embaraces te llevarás lejos de mí porque el protocolo dice que no es propio para la pareja real el compartir cama a menos que estén en momento especiales de emparejamiento. Entonces no seré capaz de verte hasta que el bebé nazca, y después sólo para tu celo o el mío. Y después del nacimiento, ¿Tú crees que nos dejarán ver a nuestro hijo? Mi madre me crió hasta que tuve cuatro años, y sólo porque era el segundo hijo. Mi padre nunca lo aprobó, e incluso podría haber estado sólo unos años antes de que nos separarán de nuevo. Él no nos dejará criar a nuestros hijos, Donghyuck. Nunca les enseñarás arquería, o cantarles, y quiero que hagas eso. Quiero estar ahí cuando eso pase. Y no puede suceder aquí, así que debemos irnos."

Donghyuck no dice nada mientras Mark habla. Cuando termina, Donghyuck recuesta su cabeza en su pecho, su mejilla cálida contra el corazón de Mark. Cierra sus ojos - Mark siente cosquillas cuando sus pestañas se mueven sobre su piel - y deja salir un risa triste.

"No puedo creer que te convertiste en una persona tan decente," dice, en una pequeña, pequeña voz. "Todos esos años pensando que eras un imbécil. Y cuando necesito que te detengas, realmente te niegas. Ah, la ironía."

"Todos esos años que gasté odiándote," cuenta Mark, con dolor, "y te volviste la razón por la cual me volví una persona decente."

Donghyuck lo observa, e incluso bajo la última luz lúgubre y gris del cielo cae, él brilla como el hijo del verano. Ladea su cabeza para mirar a Mark y casi sonríe.

"No seas un tonto, no fue por mí. Fuiste una buena persona conmigo desde el principio." Baja la mirada, incapaz de mirar a Mark. "Un buen príncipe, un buen esposo, y una buena pareja. Estoy seguro que serás un buen padre."

"Sólo quiero una oportunidad de intentar ser todas esas cosas, Donghyuck. Quiero que lo dos tengamos esa oportunidad..."

Donghyuck no responde por un largo momento y Mark no lo presiona por una respuesta tampoco. Los dos se recuestan juntos, quietos, compartiendo calor corporal mientras el día pasa.

❃

"¿Cuál es el significado de tu nombre?"

Mark parpadea, e incluso eso es demasiado agotador para él. Se siente usado, completamente drenado. Se podría dormir en el baño y se hundiría feliz, con el último orgasmo aún en su cuerpo. Vaya manera de ir.

"Mark, Mark, ¿Dime por favor?"

Sólo gime en respuesta a la pregunta de Donghyuck, pero Donghyuck de alguna manera tiene la fuerza suficiente para salpicarlo con agua. Cae en sus ojos abiertos y la sal de baño duele.

"¡Oh, vamos!"

Trata de fulminar a Donghyuck, pero no puede ver nada. Puede escuchar la risita de Donghyuck de todas maneras.

"En las Islas, es la Sacerdotisa quién elige el nombre del futuro rey," le dice Donghyuck, su voz sobre la superficie del agua. "Es de acuerdo a nuestra personalidad y logros."

"¿Qué sucede si no tienes ningún logro?" pregunta Mark cuando finalmente logra encontrar una toalla y fregar sus ojos del agua con jabón.

"Pasados y futuros logros son contados. La sacerdotisa es la voz de la diosa, y la diosa sabe todo. Aparentemente, no sabía que me iba a convertir en un Omega y que no necesitaba realmente un nombre real, pero ella ya me había encontrado uno cuando me presenté."

"¿Cuál?"

Donghyuck separa sus labios y le muestra la lengua a Mark.

"No te diré. Ya no importa, nunca lo usaré. Así que, ¿Quién eligió tu nombre, Príncipe Mark del Valle de los Gigantes?" pregunta Donghyuck, recostándose en el borde de la piscina para observar a Mark.

Mark duda por un momento. En el Valle el nombre real de un príncipe es elegido por el patriarca de la familia, en el caso de Mark su padre ya que su abuelo murió en una pelea contra los bandidos del desierto en la frontera, mucho antes de que su padre siquiera se casara con la Señorita del Claro.

"El rey lo hizo," responde al final. "Y no es por ningún logro, los dos sucedieron después. Es más de lo que quiere que sea en el futuro. Pero no estoy seguro que he alcanzado sus expectativas."

"¿Por qué?"

"El nombre Mark ha pasado por generaciones en nuestra familia, un nombre para granes líderes y hombres de guerra y comandantes que han expandido nuestras tierras. Es para un conquistador. Alguien que clama, o deja una marca en el mundo. Mi padre me dio este nombre así podría robar de vuelta Pico Cóndor del Imperio, aparentemente."

No es una historia que le guste mucho a Mark. El nombre estaba destinado para Sungmin, no para él, y fue elegido incluso antes que cualquiera de los dos naciera. Donghyuck debe sentir que algo está mal porque se acerca, pasando sus dedos por el brazo de Mark.

"¿No es Pico Cóndor de donde proviene el Príncipe Jaemin?" pregunta.

"Sí. Solía ser parte del Valle, como el resto del Claro, pero durante la última guerra contra el Imperio Na fuimos derrotados y lo ocuparon. El emperador incluso se casó con la prometida del rey, la madre de Jaemin. Mi madre fue la segunda opción la verdad, ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Me cuesta bastante imaginar a tu madre siendo la segunda opción."

Mark se encoge de hombros. "Bueno, en pocas palabras mi padre nunca perdonó al Imperio por lo que pasó en ese entonces. Juró que su hijo traería de vuelta lo que es de nosotros, y así es como el nombre sucedió."

Donghyuck frunce los labios, sus ojos se vuelven distantes, perdidos en algún lugar que Mark no puede alcanzar.

"¿No es gracioso?" murmura. "Dos generaciones, dos matrimonios arreglados que fueron mal. Tu padre no se suponía que se casara con tu madre, sino que otra mujer. Se suponía que tu no te casarías conmigo, sino que mi hermana."

Mark observa el chapoteo del agua contra los hombros y el cuello de Donghyuck y piensa que gracioso no es la palabra que usaría en esta situación.

"Mi padre nunca amó a mi madre. Era muy receloso y precavido con ella, del poder que tenía. La embarazó tan pronto pudo y una vez que tuvo sus herederos se rehusó a verla. Ella era muy como tú. Orgullosa, hermosa, increíblemente inteligente. Poderosa." Pensándolo, Mark puede ver mucho de su madre en Donghyuck, y si él puede verlo entonces su padre también. No le extraña el porqué su padre no le gusta Donghyuck entonces.

"Ese es un gran cumplido para recibir, Su Alteza."

"Ella también fue, y siempre ha sido, una persona increíblemente triste. Desde los días en los que llegó al palacio, mi madre ha sido un ave en una jaula. Aceptó su rol para salvar a su gente, tal como lo hiciste tú. Ella fue valiente, como lo eres tú. Y aún así... verla así rompe mi corazón. Esa es la razón por la cual no quiero que te suceda lo mismo a ti. Quiero que seas feliz aquí, conmigo."

Donghyuck no responde. Se deja hundir, hasta que la mitad de su rostro está escondido en el agua y sus rulos se desenredan con el agua, rodeando su cara como un halo dorado. Cierra sus ojos. De esta manera, podría pasar por un espíritu del manantial de la montaña, una criatura folclórica que Johnny amaba contarle a Mark cuando era pequeño y creía en los cuentos de hadas. Viven en el agua hirviendo que brota del vientre de las montañas y llaman a los viajeros a unirse a ellos con su dulce voz, buscando comerlos después de que hierven hasta la muerte. Lucen tan preciosos que es difícil creer que son reales, pero siempre esconden la mitad de su rostro para evitar mostrar sus bocas, erizado de dientes afilados. Mark se ríe por dentro y tira de un candado rubio hasta que Donghyuck resurge de nuevo, mirándolo.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" pregunta. Ahí está, no hay dientes afilados. Pero labios de corazón.

"Sólo asegurándome que aún eres tú," pregunta Mark. "A veces, no lo sé realmente. Te observo y... no puedo creer lo que veo. Luces demasiado bonito para ser real. Luces como una mentira."

Donghyuck no responde a eso. Se para, y de repente hay mucha piel, dorada y mojada y llena de marcas que quedaron de su último emparejamiento. No es suficiente, piensa Mark. Necesita dejar más.

Donghyuck le envía una mirada hacia el dormitorio antes de volver a él, dejando huellas mojadas en el suelo. Debe estar comenzando - de nuevo, tan pronto - y sin contar de que Mark se ha ido dos veces sólo ayer, siente que su polla ya está llenándose de nuevo. Suspira, húmedo y profundo, en el aire húmedo del baño, antes de levantarse. 

_ El conquistador. El que clama, o deja una huella en el mundo. _

Quizá no en el mundo, piensa, quizá sólo un chico. Quiere clamarlo, dejar su huella en él. No necesita un mundo cuando tiene a este chico.

❃

Mark despierta porque hace frío y porque Donghyuck está excitado, de nuevo, en el medio de la noche. No está seguro cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tuvieron sexo. ¿Unos minutos, unas horas atrás? Quizá sólo un momento. A Mark le duele todo y no puede ni imaginar cuánto dolor está sintiendo Donghyuck ahora mismo. Cuando Mark lo observa, Donghyuck luce borroso o tintado, como una carta que ha sido leída muchas veces, sus dedos llenos de tinta hasta que las palabras son inteligibles. También luce helado. Está temblando, moviéndose entre las tapas para escapar de la brisa que sopla de la ventana abierta.

Mark suspira y se levanta, ignorando las protestas de sus músculos demasiado trabajados y va a cerrar la ventana. Es algo bueno, que Donghyuck sienta fío. Cuando Mark presiona su palma contra su frente, su piel está un poco húmeda, pero no tan caliente como lo ha estado desde que empezó el celo. Ya es la tercera noche, y la fiebre se ha comido el cuerpo de Donghyuck, apenas dándole alguna repetición en los últimos días, parece estar finalmente cediendo.

Mark se hunde en las tapas y Donghyuck automáticamente envuelve sus brazos en su torso, acariciando la nuca de Mark.

"¿Puedo decirte algo?" susurra, tan bajo que Mark piensa por un momento que está cayendo de nuevo en un sueño.

Murmura algo en respuesta y escucha a Donghyuck susurrar detrás de él. No es un sueño.

"Nunca te lo he dicho... Pero estoy feliz de que te rehusaras, la noche que nos casamos." Las palabras de Donghyuck son lentas, medidas, como si cada una de ellas en su lengua fueran demasiado pesadas para dejarlas salir sin cuidado.

Mark gime, de repente golpeado por el hecho de que Donghyuck está hablando de sus sentimientos, justo cuando Mark está demasiado exhausto para hacer algo más que recostarse y escuchar. Parpadea algunas veces, tratando de mantenerse despierto y enfocado, y trata de darse vuelta y ver frente a frente a Donghyuck, pero sus brazos están apretados alrededor de él, dejándolo atrapado sin poder moverse. La única cosa que puede hacer es cubrir las manos de Donghyuck con las suyas, dándole coraje para que siga hablando.

"Tenías razón," continua. "siempre la tuviste. Quería odiarte, quería odiar esto, tanto. Todavía lo odio, no puedes ni imaginarte cuánto lo odio, pero estoy agradecido de que fue contigo y no con alguien más."  


No es una declaración de amor, es algo muy lejos de eso. Donghyuck ha sido claro con eso y es tan estúpido y tonto tener esperanza, pero Mark es estúpido y tonto.

"Sé que no es lo que querías," logra decir, su voz sonando demasiado gastada para esta conversación. "Sé que si pudieras elegiría estar en otro lugar, cualquier lugar. A veces espero que sólo lo hicieras, irte y ser libre, así la próxima vez que nos encontremos, hacerlo como iguales. Se siente como... como si desde que viniste así aquí, nunca tuve una oportunidad contigo."

"¿Tú crees que hubieras tenido alguna si no nos hubiéramos casado?" pregunta Donghyuck, y su voz es filosa en una manera que es al mismo tiempo familiar, porque así es cómo Donghyuck siempre sonaba en la infancia de Mark, y no familiar, porque Donghyuck nunca había sonado de esa manera en un largo tiempo.

"¿Me darías una, si te dejara ir?" Mark pregunta de vuelta.

Donghyuck espera su turno antes de contestar. Cuando lo hace, una pizca de amargura divertida tiñe su voz. "Si pudiera irme, correría tan rápido como mis piernas pudieran llevarme," dice, lento y metódico y letal, y Mark no puede verlo pero sabe que está sonriendo, y sabe _cómo_ está sonriendo, esa cruel, afilada sonrisa de él, como si estuviera compartiendo una broma cruel. Mark no le sonríe de vuelta.

_ Te seguiría, _ piensa. _Y te atraparía, al final._

"Pero sabes que no puedo dejarte ir, Donghyuck," dice, en cambio.

"Lo sé," responde Donghyuck, con un suspiro. "No me iría tampoco. Bueno, más como que no puedo. Estoy casado contigo, ¿No es así? Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Pero no me arrepiento, fue lo correcto de hacer, la única cosa que pude hacer por mi país. Y creo que pudo ser peor, pero creo que podemos vivir bien juntos, tú y yo... creo que no me importaría tenerte como mi esposo. Sólo hay una cosa que quiero pedirte."

"Dime."

"No te gustará, pero sé que lo harás por mí. Has probado cuán buena persona eres una y otra vez. Sé que puedo confiar para que hagas esto."

_ ¿Puedes? _ piensa Mark. ¿Realmente puede?

"¿Qué es?"

Donghyuck lentamente suelta el agarre en Mark, girándose al lado, así hay suficiente espacio entre ellos así sus pieles no se tocan y pueden mantener la cabeza despejada.

"Dijiste que te gusto, pero... puede que no siempre sea así." Mark abre la boca para quejarse, pero Donghyuck lo calla. "Eres tan inocente, crees que el amor dura para siempre, pero no lo hace. Sólo no funciona así. Un minuto estás de cabeza por alguien, y de repente te das cuenta que no era amor, sólo querías convencerte de que sí era porque era más fácil. Así como sé que es más fácil para ti aceptar este matrimonio si crees que me amas, sé que es conveniente-"

"¡Donghyuck!"

"¡Déjame terminar! Estoy siendo honesto contigo, así que déjame terminar." La habitación está demasiado oscura para ver su cara, y está mirando abajo, a propósito, así su cabello cubre sus ojos. "Fue lo mismo para mí. Quería odiarte tanto, pero me prob aste que sólo quería hacer fácil las cosas para mí, y creo que estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Sólo que no con odio, sino que... Crees que me amas."

Donghyuck extiende una mano y sostiene la barbilla de Mark. Es gentil, casi amoroso, y aún así Mark la quiere sacar lejos. Duele. Este es el Donghyuck que más le duele, no es el que quiere herirlo, es el que lo quiere proteger.

"Te desenamorarás de mí, Mark," esto que Donghyuck dice, y todo en él es tierno, su toque su voz, su cuerpo también, aún tierno en el interior donde Mark lo clamó como su compañero. "Sé que pasará en algún momento, y cuando suceda, cuando te enamores de alguien más, quiero que sepas, que mientras no tengas un bastardo, no tienes que impedírtelo por mí. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Eres libre de darle una oportunidad al amor si lo encuentras."

Oh, Mark pensaba que Donghyuck era cruel, pero nunca pensó que pudiera ser así de cruel. Levanta la mirada a Mark, con sus grandes, cálidos ojos, y sus palabras tiemblan en sus labios, y luce tan lindo y serio y enfocado cuando rompe el corazón de Mark en dos.

"Esto siempre ha sido un matrimonio político, y sé que será un matrimonio feliz, porque te asegurarás de ello. Me harás feliz, esa es la clase de hombre que eres. Sólo quiero que seas feliz también. No quiero que te sientas atrapa do conmigo."

Luce tan esperanzado, tan calmado, como si estuviera orgulloso de sí mismo por hacer algo tan bueno por Mark. Mark sólo quiere sacudirlo, quizá gritarle un poco. _¿Qué sucede si realmente es amor? ¿Qué si sólo rompiste mi corazón?_

"¿Eso es lo que sucedió con tu prometido?" pregunta con los dientes apretados. "¿Lo amaste y él se enamoró de alguien más? ¿Se sitió atrapado por ti?"

La sombra que pasa por la cara de Donghyuck lo deja blanco y más pálido que la luna afuera, en una enferma manera, que hace a Mark sentir mejor. Por un momento, hace a Donghyuck lucir asustado, mirando a Mark y preguntándose cuánto es lo que realmente sabe. Mark no sabe mucho más de lo que Donghyuck le dijo, lo que reino entero de las Islas del Sur sabe - el príncipe y su prometido no estaban en los mejores términos el uno con el otro, casi no podían ni estar en la misma habitación - y es lo suficiente para entender, para desenredar el misterio que es Donghyuck, pero Mark está preparado para pretender que ya lo sabe todo si eso ayuda a sacarle la verdad a Donghyuck de sus relucientes labios.

"Cómo lo... No, espera, no quiero... No quiero saber." La mano en la barbilla de Mark se retrae, como si quemara, como si estuviera envenenada. Cuelga en el aire entre los dos, inseguro de qué hacer, antes de que Donghyuck la lleve a su corazón. "Estás equivocado. No fue así, del todo. Es más, más que él rompiendo mi corazón, yo fui el que se lo rompió a él. Así es como lo sé, Minhyung, de que a veces no es amor, sólo nos engañamos a nosotros para pensar que lo es. Creí que lo amaba, realmente lo hice. Y entonces, de repente, me di cuenta que fui un tonto. Nunca me perdonó. Así que por favor, no te enamores de mí. No creo que me lo merezca."

El corazón de Mark se acelera. No sabe lo que significa, no lo entiende. No entiende nada. Abre su boca, la cierra, dolorosamente consciente de que Donghyuck lo está mirando, esperando por su reacción.

"No puedo prometer que no me enamoraré de ti. Me creas o no, creo que es demasiado tarde para eso." Mark escucha a Donghyuck respirar trabajosamente, pero no lo deja decir nada. Donghyuck ya lo ha herido lo suficiente. "Como sea, puedo prometerte que si alguna vez me enamoro de alguien, no dejaré que me impidas ir por lo que realmente quiero."

"Eso es lo único que deseo, de verdad-"

"Con una condición."

La expresión de Donghyuck cambia de nuevo.

"¿Y qué condición podría ser?"

"Dijiste que te enamoraste de alguien más. Quiero saber quiénes fueron."

Donghyuck mira a los ojos de Mark y bien podría no decir nada porque Mark ya sabe lo que responderá.

"No."

❃

Mark no sabe si Donghyuck se ha dormido o sólo es bueno pretendiendo. Para él, sólo no puede dormir. Trozos de conversaciones que tuvo con Donghyuck llenan su mente, todos apilados sobre el otro, pesados, como trapos mojados que lo asfixian.

No, ha dicho Donghyuck - y bueno, ¿Fue sorprendente?

("Entonces te puedes guardar tus buenas intenciones y buenos deseos."

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco con esto? ¿No lo entiendes? No importa de quién me enamoré. Se acabó y no será nunca más."

"¿Pero realmente se acabó?

"Por supuesto que sí. Me aseguré de eso. La cosa es... que este sentimiento... arruinó mi vida. Antes de ser mi prometido, Yang fue mi mejor amigo. Y él me amó. Y ciertamente creí que lo amaba también. Y entonces... al final las cosas entre nosotros se volvió en resentimiento... no podíamos ni hablar, no podíamos estar en el mismo cuarto. Dijo que le arruiné su vida para siempre. No quiero que las cosas sean así contigo también."

"¿Así que no estás más enamorado de esa persona? ¿Pero no me dirás quiénes eran?)

Donghyuck nunca respondió esa última pregunta, y Mark lo conoce, sabe qué clase de persona es su esposo. _El amor es una mentira, nunca me enamoraré de nuevo. No me enamoraré de ti._ Dijo estas cosas, tantas veces. Y aún así, se rehúsa a decir que no sigue enamorado. Y Donghyuck es muchas cosas, pero no es un buen mentiroso. No respondiendo a esa pregunta... es más una respuesta de lo que Mark pudiera tener si él realmente se la respondiera.

Patea las tapas enojado y siente a Donghyuck retorcerse, sorprendido, a su lado. Que se joda - oh, Mark tendrá que joderlo de nuevo, por su celo que casi acaba, casi, pero no aún. Más tarde, mañana, cuando haya salido el sol y Mark se haya recompuesto como la buena persona - el buen príncipe, el buen esposo, el buen compañero - que Donghyuck cree que es.

Deja el dormitorio, cierra la puerta en su espalda para ir al estante donde las criadas guardan el alcohol. Se sirve medio cáliz del brandy más fuerte que puede encontrar cuando alguien toca la puerta con tanta fuerza que hace tronar, interrumpiendo la inmovilidad de la habitación.

Mark la observa, perplejo.

Entonces el ruido comienza de nuevo, y esta vez se levanta, furioso.

"Dije explícitamente que no quería que molestaran hasta-" se detiene a la mitad de la frase tan pronto ve la cara preocupada de Dongyoung. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está el guardia?"

"El guardia de turno es Jaehyun y ahora está en una audiencia con el rey. Dejaron a un recluta en su lugar pero Yukhei fue capaz de distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para que viniera."

Mark palidece.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" pregunta, pero Dongyoung lleva una mano a su boca para callarlo, antes de robarle una mirada a la puerta de la habitación. Donghyuck está ahí, y la mano de Mark inmediatamente va a su lado, donde su espada está usualmente. 

"Cuidado ahí. Tu querido no está en peligro, pero no le gustará escuchar lo que vengo a decirte, así que es mejor ir a un lugar privado, y pronto, porque me temo que no queda mucho tiempo."

"¿Qué está sucediendo, Dongyoung?"

"El rey ha sentenciado a muerte al mejor amigo de tu esposo."


	19. XIX. Si hubiera un lugar en el que pudiera presionarte contra el suelo, volvería ahí

Mark está enterado de las miradas confundidas que le envían mientras sigue a Dongyoung a través del palacio usando algo que casi no podría considerarse decente. Mira a un sirviente que lo está observando sin vergüenza a su cuello desnudo en el lugar del cuello de la chaqueta. Baja la mirada inmediatamente evitando ser regañada.

"¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?" le susurra, y Dongyoung hace una mueca en respuesta.

"¿Crees que no lo intenté? Ni Jaehyun me hubiera dejado entrar. No lo hizo. Tuve que esperar hasta que se fuera para ir contigo."

El hecho de que Dongyoung está arriesgando su carrera política y quizá su libertad por Mark, no se pierde en él, pero ahora mismo el torbellino de inquietud que se desmorona en sus entrañas es demasiado urgente para prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no sea la posible muerte del mejor amigo de Donghyuck.

"El rey fue muy claro. No tenías que ser molestado, especialmente no con esto."

"¿Esto? ¿Te refieres a este movimiento políticamente suicida? ¿Un trato por un miembro de legado diplomático de otro país? ¿Acaso hay alguien en las Islas del Sur que sepa que el hijo de un lord está siendo acusado por... qué? ¿Traición? ¿Por qué mierda está mi padre acusando a Jeno? ¿Qué podría siquiera haber hecho? ¡Siempre ha estado con Donghyuck!"

Dongyoung se detiene abruptamente cuando escucha una conversación de la guardia nocturna.

"¿Puedes bajar la voz, por favor, Mark? Nadie en el palacio sabe lo que está sucediendo. No es oficial aún. Y no deberíamos estar aquí."

"Hablaste de una ejecución," susurra Mark esta vez, pero suena como una acusación, y Dongyoung levanta una ceja por la insinuación.

"Eso es sólo lo que escuché del Ministro. O sea, eso es lo que dijo que quiere tu padre, pero no creo que vaya a suceder. No sería... diplomaticamente sabio."

"¡No sería inteligente para nada!" explota Mark. "¿Tienes una idea de quién es Jeno Lee? ¿Quién es su madre? Es auto-destructivo lo que mi padre quiere, podría sólo prender fuego a todo el reino, porque si algún cabello cae forzosamente de la preciosa cabeza de Jeno tendremos a las Islas y el Imperio en nuestra puerta preguntando por una explicación antes de la primera nevada." 

"Y esa es la razón por la cual el Concejo Privado fue llamado para decidir qué hacer, pero una acusación formal no ha sido hecha así que aún hay tiempo para que hagas algo. Ni siquiera yo sé por lo cual fue acusado Jeno Lee, pero ha sido confinado a su habitación con guardia día y noche para que se aseguren que no escape."

Mark maldice bajo cuando Dongyoung se detiene. Están solo a unos pasos de los cuartos privados del rey y siempre hay guardias ahí.

"Deberías irte," dice Mark. "Es mejor que mi padre no me vea contigo."

Es una precaución inútil porque para mañana el rey sabrá que fue Dongyoung quien le dijo a Mark, y Dongyoung lo sabe. Aún así, él vino, y Mark está agradecido por eso. La lealtad es el tesoro más precioso y valioso en el palacio, y debe ser gastado cuidadosamente.

"Gracias por avisarme." dice Mark con la voz baja, y Dongyoung ríe.

"Por lo menos alguien de nosotros actuó como el amigo que se supone somos. No puedo creer que Jaehyun te iba a apuñalar así por la espalda."

Oh, pero Jaehyun no lo hizo, Mark se da cuenta, cuando recuerda con la urgencia que le habló hace unos días. Trató de decirle algo a Mark, quizá relacionado con Jeno Lee, quizá no. Aún así, no arriesgó todo como lo está haciendo Dongyoung ahora mismo.

"Debes ser cuidadoso, Mark. Por mucho que quiera estar de tu lado haciendo cosas tontas todo el tiempo, esta es la primera y la última vez que puedo ayudarte. Seré casi exiliado de la capital, llevado a algún lugar lejano cerca de la frontera, lo más lejos de ti, después de esta noche."

"¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?"

El fuego en las antorchas se mueven en la cara de Dongyoung, haciéndolo lucir largo, fantasmas oscuros recorriendo su rostro. Hace la expresión ambigua, mitad seria, mitad preocupada, y Mark no sabe qué hacer. Dongyoung da un paso adelante y rodea a Mark con un brazo en el cuello, acercándose para susurrarle en el oído.

"Porque tú eres mi príncipe, y estoy apostando por ti. Recuerda que te ayudé. Cuando llegue el momento, ayúdame como mi rey."

Oh, lealtad. El tesoro más precioso y valioso, claramente. No es sabio tener una deuda con la lealtad y parecer ser que es exactamente lo que tiene Mark ahora mismo.

Dongyoung le da un golpecito en la espalda y se va rápido, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del palacio. Mark se queda solo, sólo a unas puertas de su padre y de una conversación que no quiere tener. Toma una respiración profunda, enderezando su espalda y tratando de lucir más como un príncipe y no como un chico que ha pasado tres noches follando a otro. Es difícil con la dulzura de Donghyuck rodeándolo, pegajosa, como miel en su piel.

"Su Alteza," murmura uno de los guardias esperando en la puerta, sus ojos grandes cuando Mark pasa por el pasillo. Le toma un momento para que la sorpresa se vaya por su aparición, su cabello desordenado y sus ropas sueltas. Cuando pasa y se acercan más, para denegar el acceso a Mark. Se burla.

"Muévete."

"No podemos, recibimos órdenes..."

"Bueno, estás recibiendo nuevas órdenes," dice Mark, y debe haber algo en su voz, algo que estos hombres que lo han conocido desde que es un adolescente flacucho nunca habían escuchado antes. "Déjenme entrar. Necesito hablar con el rey."

Titubean pero aún no se mueven.

"Su Majestad dijo..."

"Bueno, parece que vas a tener que escoger si quieres la furia de mi padre o la mía esta noche. Pero debo advertirte, mi padre no ha dejado a su pareja en celo solo para venir acá, así que escoge sabiamente. No estoy de ánimos para la paciencia."

Los dos guardias intercambian miradas, primero entre ellos y después con la cara de Mark, antes de que uno de ellos finalmente se gire a la puerta y golpee. La puerta se abre con un crujido y el guardia susurra algo por la fisura. La puerta se cierra de nuevo después de eso.

Esperan, y Mark observa como aumenta su angustia. Él sabe que es porque pueden sentir el aroma de Donghyuck y el suyo. Está caminando literalmente en una nube de feromonas, y no es para nada menos que inapropiado, nada como la manera en la que usualmente es - un prístino príncipe del Valle, siempre en control, siempre propio - pero ahora mismo no le puede importar menos.

El enlace se aprieta en la pérdida de su consciencia. Donghyuck debe haber despertado y haberse dado cuenta que algo está mal. Mark puede sentir la ansiedad en su pecho, escalando en su caja torácica, y manteniéndola apretada.

(Y así como puede sentir a Donghyuck, Donghyuck lo debe estar sintiendo a él. Probablemente puede sentir el temblor en sus piernas como si él fuera el que está fuera de los apartamentos del rey, probablemente puede sentir el nudo colorido de coraje y preocupación que ha tomado el corazón de Mark. Donghyuck es bueno para leer a Mark así. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que aprende a leer los pensamientos de Mark? La única cosa que lo detiene es probablemente el miedo de lo que puede encontrar.)

Mark levanta la mirada cuando la puerta finalmente se abre. Es el General Hwang, el padre de Yukhei. El hombre que sostuvo a Mark en sus brazos cuando era un niño, lo anduvo en su espalda por los jardines, le enseñó a lanzar manguales. Mark espera que esté enojado, pero todo lo que hace es observar a Mark, una bocanada de su aroma, y algo parecido a lástima cruza por su rostro.

"No debería estar aquí," le dice, "y alguien tendrá que ser castigado si insistes en discutir ahora. Vuelve a su habitación, Su Alteza, folla bien a tu chico. Ten unos días más de alegría."

Pero no hay alegría en la cama de Mark, nunca ha habido. Y nunca habrá si algo le pasa a Jeno.

"Déjame entrar," dice Mark, y es una orden del Príncipe Heredero. 

La puerta no puede ser nada más que abierta para él.

❃

Mark espera que el rey esté enojado, pero cuando sus ojos se encuentran - Mark en la puerta, su padre sentado al lado del fuego, una copa de licor brillando en sus manos - más que enojado el rey luce... casi complacido.

"Estaba esperando que esto sucediera cuando el celo del Príncipe Consorte terminara," dice, como un saludo. El cuerpo de Mark se tensa completo en enojo por el tono de burla, pero se fuerza a él mismo relajarse. No puede dejar que su padre lo vea como un bebé si quiere que lo escuche - un logro muy difícil de alcanzar considerando que su padre nunca lo ha visto como un adulto, y nunca lo ha escuchado.

"Estaba esperando que no tuviera que dejar a mi esposo sin atender ya que uno de sus estimados diplomáticos invitados está en peligro de perder su cabeza," Mark resopla de vuelta. 

El rey se ríe, y observa a los otros hombres en la habitación. Mark los sigue con la mirada y alcanza el rostro nervioso de Jaehyun.

"Creo que no hay nada más que discutir así que pueden irse," dice el rey. "Los veré de nuevo mañana en el moro. Jaehyun Jung, también te estoy despachando, pero espera fuera. Necesitaré que le reportes a mi hijo cuando termine de hablar con él."

Jaehyun es el primero en irse, con una profunda inclinación y ni una sola mirada a Mark. Uno por uno los miembros del Concejo Privado, los consejeros privados del rey, le dan sus saludos al rey y se van de la habitación sólo hasta que el General Hwang queda. Le da una señal a Mark para que se siente frente el fuego, frente a su padre, y golpetea sus hombros, casi gentil.

"Su Majestad, Su Alteza," dice antes de irse.

La puerta se cierra en su espalda, dejando a Mark atrapado con su padre y fuego en su corazón.

El rey toma un sorbo largo de su licor y la copa en su mano capta la luz de las llamas en movimiento, repartiéndolas por toda la habitación.

"Luces serio, hijo mío," dice el rey, recostándose en su propia silla. "Y cansado también. Deberías haberte quedado entre las piernas doradas de tu Omega esta noche. ¿Qué te trae aquí? ¿No confías más en mí para saber cómo gobernar mi propio reino?"

"Estaba preocupado, padre. ¿Me culpas? Ese chico..."

"Ese chico no va a perder su cabeza, claramente. En cambio, si hubiera sido uno de mis súbditos, la hubiera perdido, y mucho antes de que llegaras aquí a acompañarnos."

Mark asiente, sintiéndose aliviado inmediatamente. Al menos sabe que no habrá una guerra antes del fin de semana.

"¿Puedo por lo menos saber de qué está siendo acusado?" pregunta, cuidadosamente, y el rey le envía una mirada afilada. No le dirá a Mark, no inmediatamente, por lo menos. Quiere guardar el momento, aumentar la tensión. Hará esperar a Mark, llevarlo a andar en círculos, frustrarlo hasta que esté muy cansado como para pelear de vuelta.

"¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?" pregunta el rey, al final. Diversión, tal como lo había predicho Mark. "No tienes razones para preocuparte de su bienestar. Sólo es un lord de otro país, no es ni uno importante, fuera de sus conexiones. Claramente no vale tu preocupación. No deberías estar aquí, Mark. Deberías estar en tu cama, haciendo tu deber como te lo pedí, como todo el reino espera que hagas."

"¡Tú sabes tanto como yo que Jeno Lee es el mejor amigo de Donghyuck! No puedes..." Mark se traga sus palabras. Aunque se esforzó, la conversación cayó en lo que su padre quería. Es como un juego, un juego del gato y el ratón, y Mark es siempre, siempre el ratón, y es completamente o pérdida o salir corriendo, pero no hay victoria para él, nunca.

"No puedes pedirme que embarace a mi esposo y entonces ir y poner a su mejor amigo en custodia preventiva, y esperar que no me preocupe que esto le afecte," termina Mark, con un suspiro de frustración.

El rey se ríe inesperadamente de eso.

"Oh, no es divertido. No creí que estabas tomando tu deber con el corazón, no a este nivel por lo menos. ¿Estás preocupado de que tu esposo no te abra las piernas si descubre lo que le hicimos a su precioso amigo? No es que importe, ya que los dos sabemos que no lo habrías embarazado de todas maneras."

El golpe es débil, casi alegre y afilado. Congela la queja que está en los labios de Mark, la convierte en veneno. No puede tragarlo y no puede escupirlo. Se sienta en su boca, sabe mucho a miedo.

"Soy el rey de este palacio, Mark. Nada pasa en estas paredes que yo no sepa, de alguna u otra manera."

"Era demasiado peligroso, Donghyuck podría..."

"Realmente no me importan tus excusas. Había confiado en ti, hijo, todo el reino confiaba en ti. ¿Fue tan difícil? ¿Eres un mal Alfa que no puedes ni seguir tus instintos apropiadamente? ¿O es este chico muy malo como Omega?"

Mark baja la mirada, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encienden. Quiere gritar que Donghyuck es perfecto, perfecto, y por lo menos le gusta a Mark. (Por lo menos Mark fue capaz de hacer que su consorte le gustara.)

"Pero, como te lo dije, no importa. Bueno, quizá si te importe a ti, después de esta noche, pero si lo hace por favor recuerda que fueron tus acciones."

"¿Podrías explicarte en vez de dar rodeos? ¿Qué le sucederá a Jeno Lee?"

La sombra de una risa burlona aparece en el rostro del rey. Está disfrutando mucho esto. Toma otro sorbo de licor.

"Ah, Jeno Lee. Para ser un poco honesto, no me importa la vida de este pequeño lord en absoluto, pero tú sabes mejor que yo que no lo puedo herir sin poner a nuestro país en peligro también. Y, sin contar lo que tú y un montón de otra gente fastidiosa pueda pensar después, me importa el Valle. Mi preocupación más grande es mantener a mi gente a salvo, y ciertamente más importante que un pequeño acto de venganza."

"¿Así que qué harás con él?"

"Nada. Irá a casa, mañana. Será escortado al puerto más cercano y ahí será llevado en uno de los barcos antes de que la tormenta de nieve comience. Uno de nuestros soldados irá con él y llevará dos cartas personalmente escritas por mi, una para su padre y una para su rey, explicando las razones del exilio. Deja que esa gente decida como castigarlo como quieran." El rey se levanta y camina hacia la ventana. Mira hacia afuera, a la ciudad de Dawyd extendida en los brazos del Valle. Su reino. "Decidir qué hacer con él fue difícil, pero lo escogimos para ser benevolentes. Otros de mis miembros de mi Concejo Privado, el Caballero Jaehyun Jung y yo - bueno, después de esta noche, tú también supongo - nadie más sabrá lo que hizo, y todas las partes envueltas serán capaces de mantener su honor. ¿No luce benevolente, hijo mío?"

Mark se levanta, sintiéndose tan frustrado que podría gritar.

"Oh, claramente eres el más benevolente, padre," masculla con los ojos apretados y una sonrisa fingida. "Eres tan benevolente de no matar a un hombre inocente después de que lo enmarcaste a propósito solo para que pudieras probarme algo.Sé que estás enojado porque te desafié, pero ¿Realmente tienes que ir a este extremo?"

El crujido del fuego es sólo el sonido que hay en la habitación cuando el padre de Mark vuelve a su puesto y se sienta de nuevo, invitando a Mark a sentarse también. Está calmo, y ese velo de una aura que Mark ha percibido desde que entró todavía está ahí, más fuerte e inquebrantable que nunca. Su padre está disfrutando esto. No, aún más, su padre está satisfecho.

"Aún eres un niño en cada aspecto, Mark," dice el rey, con una risa burlona. "No puedes ni hablarme sin perder la compostura. Y mírate, tu olor de Omega en celo, y caminaste todo el camino desde tu cuarto al mío sin ningún tipo de decoro para entrar a un concejo al que no te invité y acusarme de ser un rey injusto. Si esto hubiera pasado en cualquier otro día, te hubiera latigado y mostrado en el patio frente de nuestros ministros. Debí enseñarte humildad, ya que claramente lo olvidaste desde el momento que el chico con el que te casaste puso sus labios en tu pene."

Deberías haberlo hecho. Mark está seguro, cualquier día lo hubiera hecho, pero no hoy. ¿Qué es esto?, se pregunta Mark, ¿Qué es esto que tiene en mí? ¿Por qué está tan feliz?

"¿Por qué no me estás castigando, entonces?"

"Porque no lo necesito. Te dije lo que necesito que hagas, te di mi consejo, primero, y después mi orden, como un último recurso, y tu decidiste ignorar los dos. Y no necesito castigarte porque las consecuencias de tu estúpidas decisiones caerán en ti, y sólo en ti."

Diversión después de diversión. Y aún la pregunta más importante permanece sin responder. ¿Qué hizo Jeno Lee?

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que puedo ser un rey peligroso, hijo mío, pero no castigaría alguien con la muerte si no hubiera hecho nada para merecerlo. Y puede que no estés de acuerdo conmigo ahora, pero te aseguro que cuando el sol se levante pensarás que es una verdadera lástima que Jeno Lee no es un ciudadano de nuestro país y no tener el honor de colgarlo en nuestra horca."

Mark parpadea, sin poder entender el significado de las palabras de su padre, y su padre casi ríe con su expresión confusa. Y asiente a la mesa, donde Mark ve unos papeles sobre la madera oscura. La mayoría son notas pequeñas, pero hay una que no. Es blanca, con nada escrito en la parte de arriba, pero Mark puede ver párrafos largos en la carta dentro.

"Es verdad, no negaré que ordené que Jaehyun buscara en el cuarto de ese chico con la esperanza de encontrar algo que lo incriminara, algo que me permitiera mandarlo lejos como lo quería. Y es verdad que quería enseñarte una lección. Pero Jaehyun encontró algo más interesante. Una carta. Bueno, muchas de ellas. Pero una en especial capturó nuestra atención. La estás mirando ahora mismo, y me gustaría que la leyeras."

Mark toma el sobre con las manos temblorosas y la abre. Primero echándole una mirada, con sus ojos atrapado con las palabras, y hasta el final su cuerpo está temblando tan fuerte que casi no puede leer. El papel se arruga en su palma.

Cuando la baja, de vuelta en la mesa, y mira hacia arriba, su padre lo está mirando, la sombra de una sonrisa en su cara y su copa de licor en sus manos. 

"¿Y ahora que sabes lo que hizo ese chico, debo preguntarte, qué harás con tú chico?"

❃

_Si hubiera algún lugar en el que te pudiera haber besado bajo la luz del sol, me gustaría volver ahí._

Mark ha leído la carta una sola vez. La mayoría está borroso, pero aún hay frases, hay pasajes, rondando en su mente, tinta y papel volviéndose metal y fuego.

Leyó la mayoría de los mensajes en la mesa. Sin nombres, sólo lugares y horas. A veces poesía, escrito en una lindas letras ligada en el papel suave.

_Esta noche en la biblioteca. Al atardecer, en la sala de música. Estaré esperando por ti. Piensa en mí esta noche. Tus mentiras saben a mis labios, cariño._

Fueron cuidadosos. Tienes que ser cuidadoso cuando juegas peligroso, y estuvieron jugando el juego más peligroso. Las notas están escritas en una caligrafía elegante, la que solo puedes aprender de un maestro severo con un bastón en las manos, listo para golpearte en los nudillos si tus golpes son desiguales. La carta... La carta es nerviosa, cruda con honestidad, las palabras delgadas, altas, por toda la página como un llanto, como una confesión. Fue, Mark se dio cuenta en el momento que empezó a leer, nunca hecha para entregarla. 

_No esperaba desearte, incluso después de la boda, y aún así lo hice. Qué tonto soy. Qué tonto eres tú._

Un recluta joven está montando guardia en la base de los invitados del palacio. Mark se lo ha encontrado algunas veces, observándolo entrenar en el patio de entrenamiento. Los ojos del chico se agrandan cuando ve a Mark acercándose. Da un paso adelante, para detener al príncipe de pasar de ahí, pero cuando siente la tormenta rodeando a Mark se arrepiente. Es un chico inteligente. Da un paso al lado, dejando pasar a Mark como si dejara pasar a una avalancha - tratando de no irte con ella, sólo evitando que te lleve a tu muerte. 

"¿Dónde está la habitación de Lord Jeno?" pregunta Mark.

"El rey lo ha puesto aislado, Su Alteza."

"Te pregunté dónde está."

"Sus habitaciones están en el segundo piso, verá a los caballeros en su puerta. Pero, Su Alteza..." El guardia - el chico, por la Diosa, es tan joven - está inquieto. "¿Está aquí por el Príncipe Consorte?"

Mark parpadea. "¿Perdón?"

"El Príncipe Consorte, él.. Él vino aquí hace unos minutos antes que usted. Dijo que le dio permiso para venir. No le pudimos decir que no, pero él estaba..."

Estaba en celo, quizás él último día de el, pero aún estaba en celo. Y vino afuera, solo. Fue a ver a Jeno.

_Estoy preocupado cada noche de que nos puedan atrapar, y espero con todo mi corazón al mismo tiempo. Déjalos saber. Déjalos saber._

Y Mark estaba furioso antes, ahora está fuera de sí con ganas de asesinar. Puede sentir a Donghyuck, siempre es capaz de sentir a Donghyuck, un maldito eco en su mente, pero ahora su presencia lo golpea como un martillo lo hace en un clavo, casi doloroso con su proximidad. Donghyuck está a sólo unas paredes, y está en celo. Y está con Jeno.

Y Mark habló con Jaehyun, Jaehyun que estaba sentado esperándolo fuera de las habitaciones del rey, Jaehyun que estaba tan ansioso de explicarle, tan ansioso de decir que los sentía - no una disculpa, un mera admisión de lástima.

("Siempre estaban juntos, incluso cuando tú estabas aquí. Pero después de que te fuiste, Donghyuck casi no dejaba su lado. Y fue... fue inapropiado. Esa es la razón por la cual tu padre me dijo que buscara en su cuarto. Y lo siento, lo siento tanto Mark.")

¿Y eso es lo que todos deben haber estado sintiendo, cierto? Lástima. Porque Mark le creyó. Mark creyó que pudo pasar, no importa cuán difícil es el viaje, se encontrarían al final. Y aún así, ¿Incluso iban en la misma dirección?

Se saltó los pasos en zancadas largas, ni los vio.

(Hay un recuerdo, brillando en la mente de Mark, un recuerdo del último día de verano. La flores doradas. El cielo azul. La luz del sol como néctar bajando por los árboles gigantes, llenando las flores de oro en el cabello oscuro de Jeno.

"¿Donghyuck realmente ama las flores, lo sabías?"

No, Mark no lo sabía, pero Jeno sí. Jeno siempre supo mucho, y Mark nunca supo lo suficiente.

"No va a seducir a Donghyuck del todo. Nadie puede. Sin ofender, Su Majestad. Donghyuck no es del tipo que se enamora de príncipes molestos, verá."

¿Eso es a lo que te referías? ¿Ésto es en lo que se metió Mark?)

Los caballeros se inclinan al Príncipe Heredero. Nunca lo hacen, pero Mark no puede imaginar como se ve. Un desquiciado probablemente. Un hombre herido.

_Estoy cansado de esconderme en la oscuridad. Estoy cansado de hacer las cosas en secreto, como un criminal._

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí?" pregunta, e intercambian miradas preocupadas.

"Llegó justo antes que usted, Su Alteza."

"¿Estaba solo?"

"Sí, pero..."

¿Y por qué mierda dejarían que un Omega que pertenece a la familia real se le permitiría andar solo? Bajan la mirada, inseguros de qué decir. Todos son jóvenes, sólo nombrados unos meses atrás. Mark fue el que los nombró, pero ninguno de ellos es cercano a él. Si sólo Hendery hubieran estado ahí, o Hongwon. Nunca habrían dejado a la pareja del príncipe, obviamente en celo, en la habitación de un criminal sospecho, solo. Pero estos chicos son jóvenes e inseguros y Donghyuck puede ser persuasivo como un mocoso, cuando lo quiere. Serán exiliados, el rey se encargará de eso, y el peso de eso caerá en Donghyuck.

_Por mucho que espero por ti, no podemos estar juntos, tú y yo. Eres un príncipe, y siempre serás uno, pero yo nunca lo seré. Y aún así, lo que me diste, aunque no fue suficiente, fue mucho más de lo que merecía._

Oh, muchas cosas caerán en Donghyuck, después de esta noche. La furia de Mark sólo será lo primero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo les dije que se prepararan...  
> La verdad me cuesta mucho escribir estos capítulos pero vamos que se puede!  
> Disfruten~ durante la semana subiré el próximo capítulo^^


	20. XX. O amas a otro hombre más que a mí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que quiero salir pronto de estos capítulos sjjadhsj:C
> 
> Autora:  
> La notas son un poco spoiler pero contienen información y advertencias importantes así que saltenlas bajo su propio riesgo.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> -Por favor, antes de leer este capítulo, asegúrense de que han leído los tags. Dice angst, también inestabilidad de poder (autoridad y relación no sana por este capítulo). La inestabilidad en el poder es algo que han visto por todo el fic pero es específicamente prominente en este capítulo. Hay una escena de abuso de poder y está en la brecha de no consentimiento pero no sexual (NO abuso sexual o sexo sin consentimiento). Por favor leanla responsablemente.  
> -Mark no es un narrador certero, él también ha pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos días. Tuvo un largo viaje por el reino e inmediatamente después tuvo que pasar tres días forzando su cuerpo, sin dormir porque tenía que cuidar a Donghyuck y estar seguro que estaba bien. Por favor no sean tan duros con el. Lo mismo para Donghyuck.  
> -Este es el argumento más angst que he hecho para este fic, y no fue fácil de escribir. Si hice bien mi trabajo, debería doler. Pero pienso de esta manera: si esto es lo peor supongo que las cosas irán mejor desde ahora. Jajaj.
> 
> Yo:  
> :)

Donghyuck no entiende, no inmediatamente, pero ese es sólo el segundo detalle que Mark nota de él. Lo primero es que Donghyuck está llorando.

Es una cruel ironía pensarlo, que de toda la desconsideración, cosas descuidadas que Donghyuck hizo, esta es la estocada final como una daga en la espalda. Donghyuck sólo llora con Mark cuando tiene dolor, siempre cuando está al límite. Este Donghyuck, el mismo Donghyuck - ¿Es realmente el mismo Donghyuck? - llorando en el hombro de Jeno, en el terciopelo bordado del chaleco de Jeno, el beige se ha vuelto rápidamente café bajo sus lágrimas, este Donghyuck que tiene las manos de Jeno en su cabello, que casi no puede respirar por sus hipidos, que está en los brazos de Jeno, con su muslo envuelta en su espalda, Mark los ve y no puede,  _ no puede _ . Como en su noche de bodas, como cuando eran niños y Donghyuck le demandó poder entrar a su casa del árbol. Y Mark debería ser vacilante, debería ser cuidadoso y paciente, pero cuando su corazón hace una decisión, hace clic como un pequeño engranaje en su lugar, y toda la rueda comienza a zumbar, crujir, y no hay forma de detenerlo más que romperlo todo.

Donghyuck lo observa cuando entra, y no entiende. No ve la esencia de Mark entera cambiando, remoldeada por la ira de la misma manera que el metal es moldeado por el fuego en el útero del horno. No se da ni cuenta de la rabia de Mark, cuán enojado está. No puede. Su propio dolor está gritando ahora mismo, demasiado, que no puede percibir los sentimientos de Mark de ninguna manera. Si lo hiciera, no se hubiera volteado, su rostro roto por las lágrimas, sus pestañas juntas y brillantes por la humedad en la luz de la vela de la mesa. Si lo hiciera, no se habría acercado a Mark. (Si pudiera sentir lo que Mark siente, cerca de Mark sería el último lugar en el que querría estar.) Pero, este Donghyuck, a diferencia del Donghyuck que Mark ha hecho amar, está ciego, y sordo, y tan, tan inocente. La mente más inteligente del reino, y la flecha más rápida, y la cara más linda probablemente, y el corazón más tierno. Tristemente, al final ese corazón es el que lo arrastró bajo.

Donghyuck da un paso a Mark, está devastado. Luce como si le importara. Como si realmente le importara. Y Mark no se había dado cuenta - Mark nunca lo había visto así, y sólo ahora es que puede entender - cuan guardado está siempre Donghyuck de él, y cuan pequeño, en comparación, le importa, cuando se trata de él. Donghyuck nunca ha llorado así por él, frente a él.

"Mark."

El toque de Donghyuck quema. Sus manos que casi no tocan los codos de Mark, queman. (Y Mark aún siente que está rehecho. Excepto que quizá no es rabia, quizás es el fuego de Donghyuck.)

"No podrías," dice Donghyuck, y su voz está mojada y tosca, arrugada en su garganta, tan líquida para salir de su boca. Otras lágrimas caen y Donghyuck las seca - incluso ahora, incluso ahora no quiere llorar frente a Mark. Intenta de nuevo, sonando aún peor que antes. "¿No puedes hacer nada?"

Los ojos de Mark encuentran los de Jeno. Se siente como un tonto. Su padre tenía razón, si pudiera, si pudiera haber dicho algo, Jeno probablemente habría perdido la cabeza.

"No." Mark no sabe quién está hablando. Casi no puede reconocer su propia voz. Donghyuck tampoco, porque lo mira, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas que fueron para otro hombre. Luce traicionado. Mark puede verse, su propio rostro, reflejado en los grandes ojos de Donghyuck. Donghyuck está reflejando la misma expresión de Mark.

(Un pensamiento aparece en su cabeza, como una pequeña luz en la oscuridad. ¿Se traicionaron el uno al otro?

_ No,  _ se dice Mark, apagando esa pequeña llama con un respiro.  _ Donghyuck te traicionó. Eso es lo que hizo.) _

"Lord Jeno, un caballero de nuestro reino estará esperando fuera por ti en unas horas," dice la voz extraña que sigue saliendo de la boca de Mark. "Te llevará al puerto más cercano, donde un barco te llevará a las Islas."

Jeno parpadea, confundido.

"Pero yo... Ni siquiera me dijeron..."

"No te dije que hablaras. Es más, no quiere escuchar nada de lo que digas. Has sido exiliado, y deberías estar agradecido de eso. Pudo haber sido peor, considerando todo. Dejarás este reino antes del final del día y si la Diosa nos ayuda nunca volverás."

Donghyuck deja salir un suspiro, su rostro comienza a cambiar, desde traicionado, a enojo, a pánico, todo al mismo tiempo. Trata de dar un paso atrás, pero la mano de Mark está cerrada en su muñeca, y es cuando Donghyuck comienza a darse cuenta, cuando hay contacto directo el alcance del poder de Mark entre los dos, lo que está pasando.

"Nosotros," dice Mark, con las voz que no le pertenece, "nos vamos."

"Espera, no, espera, Mark."

Mark no escucha. Por mucho que Donghyuck trata de tirar, aún es débil, deshidratado y cansado por pasar unos días sin dormir bien. Su piel se siente caliente al tacto, pero está temblando y no tiene nada de fuerza. Mark no tiene que hacer ningún esfuerzo para llevarlo fuera. No se da vuelta para decirle adiós a Jeno - ¿Es acaso Jeno merecedor de algo en este punto? Mark no le importa si ese barco se hunde - y cuando Donghyuck trata de librarse y ver la cara de Jeno por una última vez Mark sólo cierra la puerta en su cara.

"¡Déjame ir! Se está yendo, tu padre lo está haciendo irse maldita sea y yo... ¿No vas a hacer nada, cierto? ¿Sólo vas a... dejar ir a mi maldito mejor amigo ser exiliado por uno de tus estúpidos juegos de poder del Valle y ni quiera me dejas despedirme?"

Mark lo deja ir, y como lo predice, Donghyuck trata de volver dentro. Es tan fácil girarlo como un muñeco de trapo, disfrutando de la sorpresa que le pinta la cara - sonrojado y sudado y hermoso, aún colgado de las últimos hilos del celo - y verlo shockearse cuando Mark lo golpea contra la pared rudamente.

"¿Y por qué mi padre arrestó a Jeno, hm, Donghyuck? ¿Eres bueno para esconder secretos, pero no escuchaste este, o si?"

"¿Qué sucede contigo?"

Donghyuck trata de empujarlo, y Mark lo golpea de nuevo, más fuerte.

"¿Por qué no me dices que mierda estás haciendo, porque la última vez que me fijé no tenías el derecho de caminar solo, o estar solo durante tu celo." la voz de Mark es más baja que un susurro, y todavía el silencio a su alrededor es tan afilado que lleva el sonido como si estuviera peleando. Es un silencio hecho de cristales rotos, un silencio que envía palabras como dagas y pinzas a través de ellos como la cuchilla corta la carne tierna.

"¿Esperas a que esté en mi habitación y sólo dejar que la gente se lleve a mi mejor amigo? Déjame ir maldito loco, no me importa si me castigas después, hablaré con él."

"No, no lo harás."

"¿Y cómo evitarás que lo haga? ¿Me arrastrarás a mi habitación? Gritaré, gritaré todo el camino, todo el palacio sabrá la clase de enfermo pervertido que eres y..."

Mark pone un dedo en la boca de Donghyuck. "No, no lo harás," repite. "¿Y sabes por qué? Porque mi padre pudo haber colgado a Jeno mañana en vez de mandarlo a su casa esta noche."

Y no es la voz de Mark, es una mentira, y se siente tan satisfactorio decirlo, el ver a Donghyuck dar un respingo, con un hipo de miedo. Las lágrimas se han secado en sus mejillas, dejando trazos de sal suave en su piel. Luce asustado. Luce enojado. Y quizás esos son los únicos sentimientos que Mark puede provocar en él, la única manera en la que puede hacer que Donghyuck lo escuche.

"Ahora, ¿Quieres volver conmigo o quieres poner más en peligro a su amigo?"

Hay silencio por un momento.

"Me podrías dejar verlo. Sólo por un momento."

_ Podrías implorar,  _ piensa Mark,  _ te podría pedir que implores.  _ Pero entonces, ¿Qué sucederá si Donghyuck realmente le implora? Mark no sabe si su orgullo puede soportar el hecho de que su pareja le implore por ver a otro hombre. Donghyuck nunca imploraría para verlo.

"Podría," dice, "pero no lo haré. Ahora sígueme. En silencio. No quiero escuchar ninguna palabra de ti hasta que volvamos a nuestra habitación. Y cuando estemos allá, sólo contestarás mis preguntas. ¿Lo entiendes Donghyuck? Asiente si lo haces, o juro por la Diosa, alianza o no, nada detendrá a tu amigo de ser colgado en el patio mañana. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Donghyuck asiente. No es miedo, el sentimiento que marca sus rasgos. No es miedo tanto como enojo. Bueno, Mark tiene suficiente él mismo. Le viene. Les viene a los dos. Si no es miedo, que sea enojo.

❃

Los guardias tienen el sentido común de no decir nada cuando van de vuelta, pero no pueden evitar la manera en la que Mark lleva a Donghyuck como un pequeño niño y no como el príncipe que es. El agarre de Mark en la muñeca de su esposo es descuidado y dejará marcas, pero Donghyuck no se queja. Mark aprieta sus dedos aún más y pretende que no ve la manera en la que Donghyuck muerde su labio para evitar quejarse.

_ Pero has sostenido mi mano en la oscuridad. Has llevado mi soledad lejos. _

La carta, esa estúpida carta, arruina los intentos de Mark para calmarse. Su agarre es más apretado, y sólo deja ir a Donghyuck cuando la puerta del cuarto se cierra y está con seguro, cuando nadie puede escuchar nada. Donghyuck cae al suelo, casi como un muñeco, pero se levanta casi al tiro, poniéndose de pie con los dientes descubiertos, embrujados.

"¿Estás loco?" pregunta, hablando primero aún cuando Mark le dijo que respondiera sólo sus preguntas. (Donghyuck nunca, nunca escucha. Puede ser entrañable, pero en este momento solo se suma a la tensión que crece en el pecho de Mark, apenas controlada, amenazando con derramarse.)

Mark ignora la pregunta. Da vuelta la llave de la puerta y se rehúsa a moverse de ahí. Golpeará la piedra y caerá el suelo, y se golpeará tres veces antes de que pare. Si sobresalta Donghyuck, no lo demuestra. (Sobresalta a Mark, sin embargo. Sus manos tiemblan y las envuelve en puños, para esconderlas de Donghyuck.)

"¿No me vas a decir por qué de repente decidiste convertiste en el más maldito imbécil en el mundo?" pregunta Donghyuck, sus palabras sobre la otra, rudas, descuidadas.

Mark lo observa, quedándose en la manera que sus manos se aprietan a su lado, buscando la comodidad de su arma perdida para golpear al corazón de Mark, la manera en la que sostiene su cabeza alta y orgullosa, y, aún con esa fachada fuerte, hay un pequeño temblor en sus labios.

"Te preguntaré una sola cosa, Donghyuck." Lleva sus uñas a la carne fresca de su palma, pero el dolor profundiza su voz e incentiva todo el resto. "Y quiero que la respondas honestamente."

Aún hay algunos trazos de lágrimas secas en el rostro de Donghyuck. Mark las puede sentir como si las estuviera besando. No quiere besar a Donghyuck. Quiero morderlo hasta que sangre, en la delicada curva de su garganta, ahora salta débilmente mientras traga.

"Entonces pregunta."

"¿Me engañaste con Jeno?"

Donghyuck respira hondo, sus cejas frunciéndose confundidas. Por un momento, ve más allá de Mark, como si ni siquiera pudiera registrar su presencia. Entonces, deja salir una amarga, pequeña risita.

"¿De esto va todo este desastre?" pregunta, sus ojos arrugándose en una enferma mirada de desconfianza. "Tú crees... Tú crees.... "Tú _sabes_ que Jeno es mi mejor amigo!"

"¿Es _sólo_ tu mejor amigo?"

Toda la cara de Donghyuck se sonroja, y esta vez es de rabia más que calor.

"Ah," exhala, "ah, realmente. Estás siendo ridículo ahora mismo."

_ No es ridículo, el albergar estos sentimientos. Desearía haber nacido príncipe, así podría ser tu igual. Desearía haber nacido príncipe, así me podrías mirar. _

La carta se reproduce en la cabeza de Mark, cruelmente nítida, las palabras de Jeno una tras otra en una miserable repetición infinita.

"¿Lo es?" Mark se ríe amargamente y Donghyuck hace una mueca y sacude la cabeza.

"Realmente te estás sobrepasando esta noche, ¿verdad? Sí, sólo es mi mejor amigo. Y no te engañé con él."

"Entonces explícame, Donghyuck, por qué Jaehyun encontró una carta en la habitación de Jeno. Una carta para su amante, con el cuál aparentemente había tenido una relación secreta durante los últimos meses. Un amante que, por su admisión, tiene sangre real. Explícamelo, Donghyuck, porque quiero escucharlo de tu boca, si me has mentido todos estos meses. Creo que lo merezco, por lo menos."

Y, tan rápido como explota, Donghyuck se calma. Mark puede ver su pecho levantarse y bajar bajo la bata y su respiración es profunda, hasta que tiene la forma de la boca de Mark en colores magullados. Vaya que estaba en un apuro de ver a Jeno que casi ni se vistió antes de irse. Y Mark está tan enojado que está peleando con mantener su cuerpo como algo completo, su piel y sus huesos y su sangre tratando de rendirse en la rabia que se acumula en su vientre, Así que espera, espera porque lo merece, por lo menos, merece escucharlo de Donghyuck, ¿no es así? Espera y observa a Donghyuck pensar.

_ Sí, sé acerca de la carta, _ piensa, no sin amargura de presunción. _Y estoy curioso, mi luz, tan curioso, al punto de que debe ser lo único que me mantiene parado, acerca cómo exactamente vas a tratar de hablar y salir de esto._

"No te mentí," dice Donghyuck, después de pensar cuidadosamente por un minuto. "Esa carta realmente no era para mí."

_ Es demasiado peligroso. Y no está bien. Nunca ha estado bien. Por mucho que disfruté la comodidad de tu compañía, la calidez de tu cuerpo, tenemos que parar. _

Mark no puede ver su cara, pero por supuesto Donghyuck claramente no lo miraría mientras miente, así, a su cara. Oh, no es un sinvergüenza. Mark siempre pensó que Donghyuck era malo para mentir, una de esas personas que usaba la verdad en su rostro, todo el tiempo, pero aún así...

(Todas esas veces que los atrapó, Donghyuck recostado sobre Jeno, sus frentes casi tocándose, una broma interna que compartían. Jeno, que ayudó a Donghyuck con su celo. Jeno, que siguió a Donghyuck a esta cruda y fría tierra. Jeno, que se irá mañana, y no volverá, y Donghyuck, que nunca dejará el Valle, nunca lo volverá a ver en su vida.)

Así que, al final, Donghyuck fue el mejor mentiroso de todos.

"No te ves sorprendido," masculla Mark, calmando su rabia, la necesidad de gritar, tratando de encontrar la calma en él que no sabía que existía. Y aún así no suena como él. Suena como - él suena - un poco familiar. Con un tembl or, Mark se da cuenta que suena como su padre, esa pista de falso desinterés, bajo el tono de satisfacción cruel. Por un momento está asqueado, por un momento está orgulloso. "Supongo que sabías de la carta. No me lo estás haciendo fácil de creer."

"Bueno, tú tampoco lo estás haciendo fácil. ¿Quién te crees que eres, Mark? Me preguntaste por la verdad, te dije la verdad, ahora déjame volver. Necesito hablar con mi mejor amigo por última vez, porque al parecer se va mañana..."

Trata de pasar a Mark, y Mark lo empuja.

"¿No lo entiendes, cierto? ¿Tú crees que esto es una broma, Donghyuck? ¿Veamos qué tanto podemos empujar a Mark antes que explote? Porque la respuesta es ahora, ¡La respuesta es malditamente ahora! Estoy cansado de tus juegos y mentiras, estoy cansado de tus decepciones... Estoy cansado de que me controles. Si Jeno no fuera un extranjero hubiera muerto, y aquí estás tú tratando de insinuar que todo es un gran juego del que te puedes arrepentir cuando estés cansado. ¿Crees que mis sentimientos no merecen tu atención?"

Los labios de Donghyuck se vuelven una línea recta. Eso es, finalmente, el chico que es una espada sin empuñadura, el chico que te lastima sin importar de qué extremo elijas sacarlo. El chico que puede matarte con sus palabras hirientes. No importa cuánto intente esconderse bajo dorado brillante y la pieles de Mark, no importa cuánto pretenda ser un Omega tonto en su celo, aún está ahí. Todavía tan afilado.

"Creo que tú, ahora mismo, no mereces mi atención."

Duele, pero Mark lo esperaba. Ya estaba herido, y tanto que esta daga casi no duele cuando lo traspasa.

"¿Quién es el amante secreto de Jeno?" pregunta, y la comisura de Donghyuck se levanta. Una sonrisa, un desafío.

"Jódete, Su Alteza."

El enlace tiembla entre ellos, tirando, como si los estuviera tirando entre ellos, en un juego de la cuerda. Y Mark tiene la mano sobre, siempre tiene la mano sobre. Sólo no quiere usarlo, ¿y por qué? ¿Por la tonta esperanza de que le guste a Donghyuck? ¿Esa gentileza, ese cuidado, funcionaría con alguien que solía ganarle a Mark y tirarlo al suelo con un palo sólo por diversión cuando eran pequeños? _¿Eso es lo que siempre quisiste todo este tiempo?_ Piensa Mark, mirando a Donghyuck. _¿No quieres mi amor, cariño? Entonces veamos si te gusta la persona que puedo ser con alguien que no amo. Dos pueden jugar este juego._

"Preferiría joderte a ti, y debes estar seguro de que lo haré. Después de todo, tengo el derecho de hacerlo." Duele decirlo, pero le duele aún más a Donghyuck y Mark no se arrepiente de nada. "Pero dejemos las cosas claras entre nosotros primero. Así que no eres el que participa en... lo que sea que pasó, en mi palacio, bajo mis malditos ojos... con Lord Jeno. No fuiste tú, me dices. Pero no me dirás quién es. ¿Quién podría ser, si no eres tú?"

"Tu maldita madre," dice Donghyuck, y Mark casi lo golpea. Sabe que es lo que quiere Donghyuck. Sabe que en el momento que le ponga una mano encima a Donghyuck, se acabará para siempre. Los dos se miran, sus ojos en la mano de Mark, levantada a mitad de camino en el aire entre ellos dos.

"Hazlo," masculla Donghyuck. "No te tengo miedo."

"¿Tan importante es Jeno que prefieres ser golpeado por él? ¿Más que decirme la verdad?"

"Oh, ¿Pero mereces la verdad? ¿Mereces escucharla de mí?" Donghyuck cierra la distancia entre ellos, está temblando, temblando, temblando. La mano de Mark, aún levantada en la bofetada que no dio, peinando el lado de su rostro. Es casi lánguido. Podría ser una caricia, si Donghyuck se inclinara. "Ya te dije la verdad, tú sólo no me creíste. Todas esas palabras, todas esas lindas palabras acerca de amor y confianza, y cómo ibas a caer por mí también.... Te dije. Al final, son sólo palabras vacías. No confías en mí, no me amas, no sabes nada. Y no sabes nada de mí tampoco. Estoy cansado. Volveré a dormir."

"¿Así que no vas a decirme? Esperas que te crea cuando-"

"No espero nada de ti, Mark. Nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré." Donghyuck se sienta cuidadosamente en la esquina de la cama. Sus ropas aún en el suelo. Las sábanas huelen a los dos, teniendo sexo. Mark quiere sofocarlos contra ellas. Desearía nunca haber salido de esa cama.

Donghyuck sólo ve y vuelve a esa máscara que no muestra ni rabia ni tristeza. Como si Mark no mereciera ni ver sus sentimientos.

"Jeno se irá al amanecer," murmura. Ve a los ojos de Mark cuando lo dice, pero su mirada baja de nuevo, a sus rodillas. "Él es mi mejor amigo, lo sabes bien. Él también es mi único amigo aquí, la una conexión que tengo con mi casa, la única persona que puede hablar mi lengua. Y ha sido enviado lejos porque la Diosa prohíbe que tenga alguna persona en este palacio de mi lado que no me pida nada a cambio. No me dejaste ni decirle adiós porque estás tan envuelto en las mentiras que tu padre te ha hecho creer de una hoja de papel en vez de mí. Y hablas de confianza. Bueno, no confío en ti para que sepas mis secretos tampoco. Vamos, golpeame si quieres. No obtendrás nada de mí."

No levanta la mirada de nuevo, pero sus hombros caen debilmente. Está herido, debe estar muy herido - tanto que lloró, pero no frente a Mark, no por Mark. Para Mark, Donghyuck sólo muestra sus bordes irregulares, sus crestas, sus garras puntiagudas. Y ahora ni eso. Como si no mereciera ni una pelea, ni su rabia, u odio, o la furia de una guerra. Como si no mereciera nada.

Pero Mark nunca sido merecedor en los ojos de Donghyuck, ¿o sí? No importa lo que haga, no importa cuánto ame o confíe en Donghyuck, no importa cuánto lo intente. Donghyuck siempre hace todo lo posible para recordarle a Mark que el abismo abierto entre ellos, no es amor, _no es amor._ Y sí, a veces luce como si lo fuera, pero Donghyuck construyó ese puente sólo para quemarlo cuando sea más conveniente para él, cuando necesite poner a Mark en su lugar. No es amor, dice él. Eres un tonto, dice. Y quizá Mark es un tonto. Sus hombros tiemblan bajo el peso de todo lo que ha cargado - porque, como un tonto, le dijo a Donghyuck que sería capaz de amar por él también, y no lo hizo, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, o quizá sólo no se suponía que lo hiciera.

(Y aún así, no ser amado es algo que Mark podría haber aceptado, si sólo hubiera podido tener a Donghyuck cuando nadie más pudiera. Incluso si no era amor, incluso si duele - incluso su aún duele. Pero esto, saber que Donghyuck estuvo besando los labios de alguien más, sosteniendo la mano de alguien más, recibir las migajas de una relación con alguien que lo estaba teniendo todo, este dolor es implacable y metódico e inevitable. Se come la racionalidad de Mark, como un hambre ancestral, como un monstruo sin rostro que se alimenta de su vitalidad, y Mark se siente rabioso, se siente inquieto y el enlace se cierra alrededor de su cuello como un lazo. Mark necesita tirar antes de que lo ahogue. Si es él o Donghyuck, que deje a Donghyuck ahogarse en sus propias mentiras. Que se quemen en su boca. Mark puede hacer que suceda. ¿Él es su Alfa, no es así?)

No está pensando, realmente, sólo dejando llevarse por los instintos, cuando sus manos envuelven los hombros de Donghyuck y lo empujan a la cama. Hay algo liberador en dejar ir todo lo que está bien, lo que es bueno, lo que es propio - y dejar que su instinto lo lleve. El enlace tira entre ellos mientras caen envueltos, y Donghyuck grita y se retuerce bajo el peso de Mark. El miedo pasa por su piel a la de Mark, y no es miedo que siente por Jeno, el miedo de perder a alguien, este es miedo de Mark.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" sisea, tratando de sacar a Mark de él, pero Mark sube a la marca de emparejamiento en su hombro y Donghyuck se vuelve laxo bajo su agarre, su biología tomándolo, dejándolo como plastilina bajo las manos de su Alfa.

Las manos se quedan en la mordida. Presiona sus dedos con fuerza, casi cavando contra el borde irregular de la cicatriz mientras el vínculo se espesa entre ellos, haciendo que Donghyuck se retuerza donde está clavado contra las sábanas por el peso de Mark.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" repite, y suena casi horrorizado.

"Lo siento," dice Mark. "Realmente. Pero necesito saberlo. Esto no es algo que puedo dejar ir. Tenías razón. Al final del día, siempre tuviste razón. No confío en ti. No creo que pueda, pues nunca me diste una razón para hacerlo. Pero esto no sobre nosotros, nunca ha sido sobre nosotros. Eres el consorte del futuro rey de esta nación... Y necesito saber esto, quieras o no quieras decirme."

El miedo de Donghyuck es agudo, como la última nota resonando en el silencio, la última nota al final de una arpa.

"No," murmura, "no puedes, no puedes hacer eso."

Se remueve bajo el agarre de Mark, tratando de descolocar a Mark, no dejarlo.

"No puedes," repite, frenéticamente, "nunca te perdonaré si lo haces."

"Bueno, creo que estamos en una disyuntiva, Donghyuck. Porque no creo que te perdone si no lo hago."

"Lo juré," Donghyuck está temblando ahora mismo. " Le hice un juramento a Jeno, de que nunca le diría a nadie. Este secreto no es mío para decir. Por favor, Mark, por favor. No me hagas decirlo."

Mark lo calla, una mano en su nuca. Se curva, casi tierna, tomando los rulos del cabello de Donghyuck.

"¿Tuviste sexo con Jeno, Donghyuck?" pregunta Mark, y el peso de su pregunta golpea a Donghyuck. Aún está en celo, incluso si está débil y febril, y Mark es su Alfa, no hay manera de escapar del enlace, presionando contra su piel, entrando en cada molécula de su cuerpo.

"No lo hice," responde, con una respiración, y los dedos de Mark circulan en su cuello, descansando en su garganta.

"Buen chico. ¿Entonces quién lo hizo?"

"Mark, por favor, por favor. Te lo imploro, lo prometí, lo juré, el es mi mejor amigo y le debo..."

"Me debes a mí también, Donghyuck. Soy tu esposo, y tu Alfa, y tu príncipe, y me debes tu lealtad. Juraste frente a la Diosa. Eso, también fue un juramento. Uno que tomaste. ¿Quién compartió la cama de Jeno?"

Es un testamento a la fuerza de Donghyuck por cuánto es capaz de resistir, incluso cuando su Alfa está utilizando toda su autoridad en él. El cuerpo de Donghyuck se tensa cuando trata de pelear. Agarra las sábanas, gime en su garganta. Mark lo deja pelear hasta que está cansado para seguir.

Entonces con la voz más pequeña que jamás le ha escuchado decir, Donghyuck susurra, "Príncipe Jaemin del Imperio Na."

Mark siente como el cuerpo de Donghyuck se desploma sobre las sábanas tan pronto como termina de hablar, aplastado por el peso de lo que ha hecho.

"¿Jaemin? No lo haría...."

"Lo haría. Lo hizo. Sabes que no puedo mentir, no ahora." Donghyuck tose con un sollozo y se vuelve una risa triste. "¿Y qué harás con esa información, Mark? Si le dices a alguien, Jeno será exiliado de las Islas también. Perderá su título, sus tierras, su herencia. Perderá todo. Jeno siempre tuvo todo para perder de su relación con el Príncipe Jaemin, y esa es la razón por la cual juré proteger este secreto con mi vida. Gracias a ti, ahora soy un perjurador." Donghyuck sorbe, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada. "Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora déjame ir."

Mark duda. Donghyuck está temblando bajo él, como un animal herido, en dolor. Lo que Mark hizo, la manera en la que Mark obtuvo este secreto de él, no podría ser juzgado por un juez. No es un crimen, entre parejas, para un Alfa el forzar a su Omega a hacer algo. Y aún así, no habrá vuelta atrás de esto. Mark lo sabe, cuando finalmente está sobrio, que Donghyuck no lo perdonará.

"¿Quién fue tu primer amor?" pregunta Mark y el cuerpo de Donghyuck salta con eso.

"No, ya tuviste tu respuesta. Déjame ir, Mark."

"No puedo. Nunca me lo dirás."

Donghyuck solloza. "No estás en el derecho de saberlo. Esto me pertenece a mí, no puedes tenerlo."

Mark no estaba esperando la urgencia repentina de rabia y dolor atravesando el cuerpo de Donghyuck. Cae, casi sin evitar el golpe en las bolas, y está tan sorprendido que Donghyuck casi se libra de su agarre. Lo clava, de nuevo, y Donghyuck pelea esta vez, moviéndose y empujando y mordiendo y gritando, y Mark casi lo deja ir. Casi.

"Dime," dice, cuando lo tiene asegurado. "Me odiarás de todas maneras. Por lo menos esta vez tendrás una buena razón para hacerlo."

"No puedo, por favor."

Donghyuck está llorando ahora. Tan cálido, tan desesperado.

 _Déjalo ir,_ piensa Mark, cuando se inclina hasta que su boca peina sobre la marca de emparejamiento de una manera que hace a Donghyuck ponerse ansioso. _Dime. Si no puedo amarte, al menos dame a alguien a quién odiar._

"¿Quién es tu primer amor, Donghyuck de las Islas del Sur?"

Y Donghyuck se contrae, sus manos en puños, su rostro escondido en la almohada. Un sollozo vibra en su pecho, su cuerpo entero doblándose contra Mark cuando su golpe de feromonas se vuelve más denso, y la dulzura de olor surge, empalagoso, casi venenoso. Mark se recuesta, así su boca toca contra la mejilla de Donghyuck, y el enlace se estrecha entre ellos con el gesto, tirando incluso más tenso a medida que se acercan, a punto de romperse irremediablemente.

"Eres tan estúpido," dice Donghyuck, y sus palabras son mudas, ahogadas por las lágrimas corriendo por su garganta, por su nariz, por su cuello como lindo diamantes, Mark puede sentirlas en sus dedos. "Nunca he amado a nadie más que tú."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: (unas palabras hechas en la nota del principio)  
> [-Este es el argumento más angst que he hecho para este fic, y no fue fácil de escribir. Si hice bien mi trabajo, DEBERÍA DOLER. Pero pienso de esta manera: si esto es lo peor supongo que las cosas irán mejor desde ahora. Jajaj.]
> 
> Yo:  
> Jajajaj hizo tan bien su trabajo:') que cada vez que recuerdo este capitulo me duele jajaja:)  
> Estoy tan destruida:cccc No saben cuántos meses me ha costado recuperarme de este capítulo, lloré tanto y realmente no creo que alguna vez me recupere de él, pero ahora traducirlo me golpeó mucho más fuerte... La verdad que el arte que escribe esta autora wonderful wonderful:((( y mi más grande deseo es haberle hecho un poco de justicia a todo…  
> No olviden si quieren dejar algún comentario para que podamos sufrir juntxs ajasahjsha realmente necesito con quién hablar de esto, ayuda...
> 
> Bueno esta historia cuenta con un spin-off que narra la historia de Jeno y Jaemin... Lamentablemente la autora no quiere traducciones hasta que la termine asi que si saben leer en inglés las invito a pasarse a esta bella historia llamada "Moonkissed and painted with snowdrops" de Jenuyu, las nomin shiper felices estamos leyendo pero también sufrimos mucho por el malentendido:CCCCCC


	21. XXI. Como en la noche sin luz.

El enlace no se rompe, pero golpea cuando Mark lo deja ir, como una liga de goma volviendo a su lugar, golpeando a Mark en su espalda. Golpea fuerte en su pecho, traspasando la piel, las entrañas y la sangre tocando algo dentro de Mark que no debería tener una forma sólida, algo que no se supone debiera ser tocado, y pellizca como dolor físico cuando despierta incluso cuando el enlace no es nada más que físico. Es como tener tu corazón agujereado, un agudo, filoso dolor en el medio de su corazón, blanco plateado y crepitante como un trueno al atardecer.

Mark se tambalea, desplomándose en la cama al lado de Donghyuck, una mano en su pecho, la otra sosteniendo las sábanas como si estuviera asustado de que vayan a desaparecer bajo él, como si hubiera algún lugar más profundo en el cual pueda caer si no se sostiene. Puede escuchar a Donghyuck quedándose sin aliento por el nudo de pánico en su garganta, respirando trabajosamente y temblando, incapaz de sostenerse contra el juego de poder entre ellos que fue abruptamente severo cuando Mark lo dejó ir.

Pasan ese momento recostados sólo ahí, incapaces de respirar. Y, por un momento, estar vivos duele. Mark puede sentir el dolor de Donghyuck y Donghyuck el de él, un espejo contra otro espejo. Sus sentimientos reflejados en el otro, balanceándose entre ellos, más y más fuerte, creando corredores fantasmas interminables de agonía, buscando una manera de salir del laberinto de dolor que han creado.

E incluso ahí los espejos no siempre mienten. Pueden revelar también, y la realidad de repente se cierne sobre Mark, observándolo desde un espejo de los sentimientos de Donghyuck. Cierra sus ojos, costándole borrar su imagen, pero se filtra como luz a través de sus párpados y sus pestañas. Es pálido y frío, como la luz del sol en invierno pasando a través de la niebla de su rabia. (Y su rabia podría ser fuerte, pero este dolor, el dolor de Donghyuck mezclado con el suyo, es más fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para aclarar su mente. Le hace difícil respirar pero más fácil pensar, y así Mark lo aborrece porque estar lúcido significa enfrentar lo que hizo, la vergüenza de eso.)

Donghyuck aún está llorando, como nunca ha llorado frente a Mark.

_Querías que confiara lo suficiente para llorar frente a ti, pero ahora sólo está llorando por ti. ¿Estás feliz?_

Oh, Mark no está seguro que sepa otra vez lo que es la felicidad. Es como si hubiera roto la palabra cuando rompió a Donghyuck.

Mark desea tocarlo, confortarlo - limpiar sus lágrimas, coleccionarlas una por una, besar su ceño suavemente, delicado, un beso como de un vuelo de palomas. Donghyuck es el Omega de Mark, y su instinto le dice que lo proteja, pero su instinto también le dijo que lo hiriera, que lo golpeara hasta que se rompiera y rehacerlo de nuevo, renacido, tal como Mark lo quiere. (Y, ¿no es tonto? Mark no quería rehacerlo, Mark sólo lo quería.)

Aún así intenta extender su mano, pero se detiene a mitad de camino cuando siente la repulsión de Donghyuck, la manera en la que aulla a través del enlace cuando Mark intenta acercarse, inconscientemente tratando de espantar el gesto sin siquiera verlo.

Mark inhala y ve lejos. Es la primera vez, desde que se volvieron pareja, que Donghyuck rechaza su toque. Ni en el principio, cuando se odiaban, cuando Donghyuck había pedido este tipo de trato, había estado asustado del toque de Mark.

No es que no lo merezca, pero le duele sin embargo, sorbe, y humedad gotea por su cuello. La limpia con rabia - no tiene derecho de llorar, no él, _no él -_ sólo para enterarse de que lo que pensaba que eran lágrimas era sangre, fluyendo de su nariz, por su mandíbula y clavícula hasta su pecho. No sabe si sucedió durante su pelea con Donghyuck o si es simplemente una consecuencia de ejercer su poder sobre su compañero de una manera tan contundente y vergonzosa. Está sintiendo mucho como para ser capaz de diferenciarlo. Debería levantarse y limpiarse, razona. Debería hacer algo, cualquier cosa, incluso si no sabe qué hacer.

Pero en el momento que trata de levantarse y alejarse de Donghyuck, el chico deja salir un quejido doloroso, su respiración crece más rápida y con más pánico. Ciego busca el cuerpo de Mark y sólo vuelve a respirar cuando Mark vuelve a sentarse a su lado.

Incluso ahora, Mark se da cuenta, incluso ahora la biología de Donghyuck lo traiciona. Odia a Mark, lo deber odiar mucho por lo que hizo - y recién comienza a aparecer en Mark, goteando hacia él a través de su vínculo, la inmensidad del dolor que infligió a Donghyuck. Es como tratar de beber el mar con un vaso de licor, en pequeños sorbos, hasta que esté lleno y se dé cuenta de que ni siquiera ha comenzado - el océano es interminable, lo suficiente para ahogarlo. Si hubiera una manera de medir cuánto odia a Mark, quizás el mar sería suficiente. Y aún así, como un Omega aún en celo, incluso en los últimos momentos de su maldito celo, busca la presencia de su Alfa. No quiere a Mark ahí, probablemente no quiere a Mark para nada, pero, irónicamente, si deja ir a Mark podría herirlo aún más.

Es Donghyuck quien finalmente busca una mano de Mark, y la lleva a su corazón, y el contacto abre una conexión entre ellos otra vez, demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido, cuando aún está sangrando y cortado a la mitad, como pegar un dedo en una herida abierta - la herida de Donghyuck, aún goteando en la mente de Mark. Mark casi grita de la intensidad de eso, pero no se atreve a retirar su mano. Deja que Donghyuck tenga al menos un poco de comodidad, incluso cuando viene con el precio de tener que sentirlo todo. Donghyuck lo está sintiendo. (Ese dolor desnudo, todo desnudo de vergüenza, todo desnudo de desesperación. Mark lo recibe todo, con la culpa de haber sido el que lo causó.) Donghyuck sólo se sostiene en su mano, no la deja ir.

El viento barre las calles, levantando nubes de polvo, lanzando las hojas contra las piedras del palacio como si quisieran colapsarlas con maldiciones, y la respiración raposa de Donghyuck se calma hasta que el único sonido que viene de él es su roce contra las sábanas y tiembla de nuevo con la voz pequeña que uso para decirle a Mark todo lo que quería. 

"Déjame irme a casa," dice, "por favor."

Las palabras caen en el silencio, y la negativa de ellos se mueve, como un fantasma de lo que sonó, dentro de la cabeza de Mark. Cierra sus ojos, los cierra tan fuerte que le duele todo el resto de él. La sangre ha caído en su boca. Sabe extraña, metálica.

"No me importa si tienes que culparme," continua Donghyuck. Está implorando. Suena derrotado. "No me importa si mi honor es destruido, no puedo hacer más esto. Quiero irme a casa."

Mark no tiene respuesta para él. Le prometió, un día, de que dejaría a Donghyuck ir si todo se volvía mucho. Y ya es mucho, y Donghyuck no se puede ir. El invierno se cierne sobre ellos, y el último barco a las Islas se irá en unas horas. Llevará a Jeno a su casa. Pero Donghyuck no tiene permitido ir a casa, no ahora, nunca, no si quiere que la alianza sobreviva. (Mark se lo diría, excepto que Donghyuck ya lo sabe. Sabe que Mark no lo puede dejar ir, y eso lo hace llorar con más fuerza.)

Mark desenreda sus dedos con los de Donghyuck, lo observa temblar y esconder su rostro en la almohada. Está oscuro fuera. Una noche sin estrellas, sin luz de noche. Una noche interminable, estirando el tiempo en un malvado intento de posponer el amanecer.

Pero el tiempo no se puede detener. Y tienen muy poco tiempo.

Donghyuck no le da pánico cuando Mark lo deja. Sólo lo observa silencioso, su expresión tan cruda que no se puede leer. ¿Es rabia, es vergüenza, es tristeza? Mark no lo puede decir. No puede quedarse para averiguarlo.

La sangre de la nariz de Mark se detiene, así que sólo agarra una camisa del suelo y la usa para limpiar su cara, sacando los últimos rastros de sangre de su piel. Se viste, mecánicamente, eficientemente, en ropas limpias que huelen a la dulzura de Donghyuck, de forma en la que se ha infiltrado en cada grieta de la vida de Mark.

En la puerta, Mark mira a Donghyuck una última vez. Un pequeño bulto de dolor acurrucado en la cama, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su torso, abrazándose a sí mismo, un gesto inútil, infantil de autoconfort. Se pone rígido cuando sus ojos encuentran los de Mark, y rápidamente mira lejos, pero más que eso no le da ninguna otra reacción. Mark lo hace.

"Iré a hablar con mi padre," murmura Mark. "Le diré al guardia que te lleve con Jeno, si lo deseas. Aún hay tiempo, una hora antes del amanecer."

Donghyuck no responde, pero los dos saben que irá, tan pronto Mark se vaya. Y Mark debería hacerlo. Debería realmente irse.

"Dijiste que me amabas," dice.

Donghyuck ni siquiera levanta la mirada.

"Lo hice."

❃

El rey aún está donde Mark lo dejó, sentado en su sillón. Mira fuera de la ventana, al camino de piedra que hay desde la entrada principal del castillo que va a Dawyd - el mismo camino que tomará Jeno cuando se vaya del castillo y no vuelva nunca más al Valle. En la pequeña mesa, los papeles aún están donde Mark los dejó. Puede ver las arrugas que sus dedos dejaron cuando tomó los papeles. ¿Fue sólo hace unas horas? Quizá menos. Si no fuera por el dolor que aún se siente en la visión de Mark, como oscuridad en un velo transluciente que a silenciado cada color, como si las horas pasadas nunca hubieran sucedido, como si Mark nunca hubiera apretado sus dedos alrededor del bello corazón de Donghyuck y sentido el pulso de este en su palma. (Mark pudo haber sido más gentil, persuadirlo de abrirlo como una flor. No lo fue - _no lo fue._ )

La botella de licor está vacía ahora, pero Mark no espera que lo ayude. El alcohol no suele hacer a su padre débil, casi desagradable. El rey le da un breve asentimiento para que sepa de que conoce su presencia, pero no dice nada. Espera que Mark hable primero.

Mark camina a la mesa en cambio, desparramando los papeles en la mesa de madera mirándolos todos. Sabe que hubo sólo una carta, la que Jeno nunca planeó enviar, la única en la que se atrevió a plasmar todos sus sentimientos. La debería haber quemado, y no lo hizo, y ahora todo está derrumbándose, como piezas de dominó, sólo porque un chico tuvo algunos sentimientos.

El fuego está sonando en la chimenea, Mark lo ve. Está vivo.

Las notas no son relevantes. No hay nombres, no hay fechas, ni lugares específicos. Cualquiera podría haberlas escrito. Cualquier podría haberlas recibido. Nunca serían consideradas prueba de algo, pero la carta... Oh, Mark lo lamenta, pero no mucho. Igualmente Jaemin nunca la iba a recibir.

"¿Esto es todo lo que encontraste en la habitación de Jeno?" pregunta Mark, en este punto ya no le sorprende como suena su voz. Fría e impersonal, la misma voz que usó con Donghyuck unas horas atrás.

El rey levanta la mirada.

"¿El pajarito te dijo que habían más?"

_Oh, el pajarito me dijo muchas cosas. No todo por su propia voluntad._

Mark no responde. No levanta la mirada, no se inclina, no espera a que su padre haga algún movimiento. El rey puede ser astuto, puede ser vigilante. Como una serpiente, puede ver los movimientos de su oponente y actuar antes. Pero el rey cree que ha ganado. Con Jeno fuera de su vista y Mark moldeadamente enojado, lo único que queda es decidir qué castigo se le dará al Príncipe Consorte, el pajarito que canta demasiado y tiene garras ocultas que deben ser archivadas hasta que sean demasiado contundentes para extraer sangre.

Y eso es lo que finalmente le da alivio al rostro del rey, el pensamiento de que será capaz de castigar a Donghyuck como lo ha querido hacer por mucho tiempo, para recuperar el balance que Donghyuck había quebrado tiempo atrás cuando entró al palacio. Oh, ahora Mark puede ver el panorama completo. Al final, ni siquiera importa que Donghyuck no hubiera querido faltarle el respeto al rey, porque si puede causar todo este daño sin intención, ¿Qué podría hacer a propósito? Detenerlo, o por lo menos restringirlo cobra sentido, en su propia enferma manera, excepto que Donghyuck ha probado ser una fuerza de la naturaleza, una imparable. El único que puede detenerlo es su Alfa. ¿Y Mark lo hizo al final, no es así? Como un peón real, jugó el juego de su padre. Llevó a la reina atrás, jaquemate. (Excepto que Donghyuck nunca llamó a Mark un peón. Lo llamó su rey.)

"Así que, ¿Decidiste qué harás con tu chico? El adulterio no es un delito pequeño en el Valle, especialmente cuando es un Omega que no te ha dado ni siquiera un heredero. En un oficial, moderno juicio sería sentencia a muerte, pero en los tiempos antiguos si el Omega era demasiado precioso para ser muerto, diez latigazos eran suficientes para no arruinarle sus caras bonitas."

Mark no le da ninguna reacción a su padre, pero las llamas se mueven en sus ojos, susurrando la presencia de su furia, y bailan, casi emocionadas, reflejando el tormento que han visto en él.

"Creí que el punto de mantener las cosas no oficiales era para evitar un quiebre en la alianza," responde Mark, cortante. La carta en su mano, casi inconsciente.

"Preservar la alianza es nuestra prioridad, por supuesto, pero eso no significa que tu chico no cometió un crimen. Eso no significa que no tenga que pagar por eso."

El fuego está cerca. Y cálido. Mark puede sentirlo en la punta de sus dedos. Da un paso adelante, su ceño fruncido, su expresión enfocada. Se da vuelta, sólo lo suficiente para mirar a los ojos de su padre, quiere ver su cara cuando lo haga.

Murmura, "¿Qué crimen?" y tira la carta al fuego.

Es, claramente, extremadamente satisfactorio mirar la sorpresa convertirse en temor, temor convertirse en rabia, y la rabia convertirse en incredulidad para sólo volver a ser rabia de nuevo.

"¿Qué hiciste?" grita el rey. Se levanta, empujando a su hijo para recuperar la carta, pero el papel se quema tan rápido que Mark casi ni puede ver los restos. Sólo un momento, un rayo de oro, y se fue, para siempre. No fue hecha para ser leída por Jaemin de todas maneras, e incluso si lo fue, Jaemin lo entendería. Con la carta ida, no hay pruebas de que algo sucedió. (Claro, está la palabra del rey, pero entonces también la palabra del Príncipe Heredero.)

"¿Por qué harías eso, hijo?"

Mark está tan cansado de temblar bajo la mirada acusadora de su padre.

"No, ¿Por qué haría eso, padre? ¿Por qué me pondrías en contra de mi pareja a propósito? ¿Acaso el pensamiento de poner a Donghyuck de rodillas y latigarlo frente a la corte te da alegría?"

"No, no alegría. Pero me trae alivio, ¡Porque por lo menos puedo probar de que no eres un completo estúpido! ¡Tu esposo estuvo abriendo las piernas para otro hombre! ¡Faltándote el respeto, a mí, a nuestra casa!"

Oh, ahora es nuestra casa, piensa Mark. Ahora no soy sólo el enano de tu princesa salvaje de la frontera, que nunca fue capaz de darte el heredero que querías, el fuerte, rudo, leal hijo que necesitabas. Sólo cuando me necesitas enojado, sólo cuando me puedes controlar fácil, sólo cuando me quieres débil, es _nuestra_ casa.

"¡Qué hombre más patético como Alfa que no solo no puede controlar a su Omega, sino que no puede ni castigarlo cuando le ha faltado el respeto! ¡Si no quieras latigar a tu perro, yo lo haré! ¡Les levaré esto al Concejo, si eso es lo que te lleva a parar de comer de las manos malditas de ese chico!"

"No harás nada, padre. Donghyuck no es del que Jeno hablaba en su carta, y sería más sabio que ninguno de nosotros nunca hable de eso otra vez, especialmente frente al Concejo."

"¡Ah, esto se lleva la corona! ¿Eso es lo que te dijo? ¿Esa es la mentira que elegiste creer? ¿Y quién sería el afortunado, entonces?"

Ah, Mark estaba esperando esta pregunta. Incluso, ahora puede ver las ruedas funcionando en la cabeza de su padre. El rey ni cuestionó las palabras de Mark porque se veía enojado, tan enojado como podría estar, unas horas atrás, y sabe que Mark seguiría furioso si Donghyuck lo hubiera engañado de verdad. Entonces quién, se debe estar preguntando. Está Jaemin por supuesto, y esa información sería potencialmente venenosa en las manos del rey. Pero también está Sungmin, y eso enojaría mucho al rey - y, aunque valiera la pena decir su nombre sólo para ver la reacción de su padre, Mark nunca lo usaría así. Pero también hay un montón de nobles menores en el palacio. Las consecuencias de casarse sólo bajo la aristocracia en el Valle es eso, en este punto, casi todos están ligados a la familia real. Está Taeyong, quién es el único hijo de su hermana, hay algunas primas que van de la línea de su abuelo, hay tantas opciones, Y entonces...

"¿Qué pasa si fui yo?"

El rey se detiene, sus ojos afilados.

"¿Tú? ¿Me crees estúpido, hijo?"

"Oh, no, padre, _au contraire,_ he aprendido temer a tu inteligencia. Pero, dime, ¿Quién me va a detener de admitir mis faltas frente al Concejo, sea verdad o no, si realmente traes este problema a los Lores? El Adulterio puede que no sea castigado tan fuerte cuando es cometido por un Alfa, pero estoy seguro que debe ser castigado de una forma ejemplar si fue cometido por el Príncipe Heredero que sobre todo su matrimonio fue sellado como una alianza. ¿Y cómo nuestra casa real, _nuestra_ casa _,_ arreglaría este descuido para mantener su prestigio?"

"No te atreverías..."

"No tienes idea de lo que hice hoy, lo que tus maquinaciones me llevaron a hacer. No tienes ni idea de las cosas que haría para hacer las cosas bien. También, no tienes otro heredero por ahora. No te puedes deshacer de mí así que te sugiero sentarte y escuchar atentamente lo que te vengo a decir."

"Tú... ¿Viniste aquí... a amenazarme?"

Como si no pudiera creer lo que está escuchando, el rey se sienta. Observa a Mark como si no lo reconociera. Ciertamente, ni Mark se puede reconocer. Se dice que no debe temblar. Se dice que no debe titubear. No puede mostrar debilidad, porque su padre sólo habla el lenguaje del poder. Bueno, Mark finalmente sabe lo que puede hacer con todo el poder que supuestamente tiene.

"Vine aquí a pedir tu permiso. Y no espero nada menos que eso."

  
  



	22. XXII. Una promesa que, cuando venga la primavera, esta tierra renacerá en verde...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo marca el final del primer arco, y el próximo capítulo comenzará con un interludio desde la perspectiva de Donghyuck.

"¿Dónde está Donghyuck?"

Jeno no levanta la mirada del baúl que está en el centro de la habitación. Una bolsa pequeña ha sido empacada y está cerrada al lado de su cama deshecha, pero está dejando casi la mitad de sus pertenencias en el palacio, para ser enviadas a él en primavera, cuando la ruta abra de nuevo. Normalmente lo seguiría una caravana hasta el puerto, un camino largo de carruajes y carros viajando por al menos tres días de viaje lento entre Dawyd y Dalia, pero no hay tiempo para eso. El último barco se irá esta noche, y Jeno tendrá que viajar toda esa distancia en unas horas si quiere llegar a tiempo.

"Creí que seguía aquí contigo."

Jeno cierra el baúl con un golpe y observa a Mark, frunciendo el ceño con sus palabras. Sus ojos un poco hinchados.

"Ya se fue," murmura. Sorbe, casi sacando los últimos trazos de lágrimas sin limpiar. "No le gustan las despedidas."

Las palabras no son dichas en un tono acusador, pero aún son como alfileres. Y aún así hay casi nada que Mark pueda hacer acerca de Jeno yéndose en este punto.

"Quemé tu carta," dice en cambio. "Lo siento."

No le dice porqué lo siente - por destruir la carta de Jeno, por querer pegarle un puñetazo hasta que su bello rostro fuera casi irreconocible, por no ser capaz de detener a su padre de enviarlo lejos, por herir a Donghyuck - pero Jeno no parece importarle. Sus ojos se abren en par cuando Mark menciona la carta, pero rápidamente baja la mirada de nuevo.

"Donghyuck tiene razón, eres un poco molesto. Me gustaría seguir enojado contigo porque realmente lo mereces, pero ahora debería agradecerte por quemar esa estúpida carta."

"Fue una muy buena carta," agrega Mark, tratando de reconfortarlo. Jeno suspira.

"Fue una estúpida carta y lamento haberla escrito. Complicó todo."

"No debiste escribirla, o debiste destruirla tú mismo, pero no es tu culpa. Mi padre hubiera encontrado otra manera de difamarte y enviarte lejos. Ha estado intentando hacerlo por un tiempo." Duele admitirlo. Mark ama a su padre y respeta a su rey, y toda su vida a confiado en los dos. Esta noche sin embargo, siente que ha cruzado una linea que no se podía cruzar. No está seguro de que sea capaz de ver a su padre, a su rey, y ver a un padre y un rey de nuevo, sino que un hombre que envejeció terco y celoso.

"Quería que Donghyuck estuviera solo aquí," continua. No solo quería a Jeno lejos, quería a Mark enojado. Los quería a los dos enojados entre ellos, hiriéndose en maneras que no deberían ser hechas. Oh. "Consiguió lo que quería, al final."

"Pero él no está solo. ¿O sí? Te tiene a ti."

Mark baja la mirada y deja salir una risa burlona para sí mismo. Suena como si Donghyuck no le hubiera dicho a Jeno lo que pasó entre ellos. Si lo hubiera hecho, Mark está seguro que Jeno estaría sobre su garganta en estos momentos. La ley del Valle puede que siempre esté del lado del Alfa, pero en las Islas faltarle el respeto a tu pareja de la manera que Mark hizo es considerado una ofensa a los votos hechos en nombre de la Diosa, entonces también una ofensa a la Diosa misma. Donghyuck podría terminar su matrimonio si lo quisiera, pero no lo hará. Estúpido Donghyuck y su estúpido orgullo, y estúpido Mark que no sabe cómo hacerlo feliz.

"Tenerme puede no ser una gran cosa, para ser honesto. No puedo ayudar a Donghyuck como lo merece. No puedo ser el esposo que necesita."

"¿Crees que Donghyuck sabe lo que necesita? Ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere."

Mark niega con la cabeza.

"Viste como sobre actué más temprano. No creo que pueda... No entiendo a Donghyuck para nada, y cada vez que creo que lo he captado, se resbala."

"Bueno, quizá no debería tratar de captarlo."

Jeno suspira y se sienta en el baúl cerrado. Fuera, el cielo se está aclarando, de negro a un gris oscuro. El sol está levantándose entre el velo de nubes, contando los minutos que tiene Jeno antes de irse.

"Escucha, Hyuck puede no ser la mejor persona con la cual estar," dice Jeno, midiendo el peso de cada palabra cuidadosamente. "Piensa demasiado, teme incluso más y no da su confianza fácilmente. No dejará que lo ayudes porque tiene demasiado orgullo para eso, pero te ayudará a ti si se lo pides."

"No lo hará."

"¿Se lo has pedido alguna vez?"

Mark sostiene sus mangas. Nunca lo hizo, no realmente. No es como si importara, en este punto. Mark ha perdido su derecho de pedirlo.

"Sólo..."

Jeno lo corta. No hay tiempo, nada.

"Te gusta, ¿No es así?"

Oh, ¿A Mark le gusta Donghyuck? Sí, al punto de destruirlo para ver cómo funciona sólo cortando con filosas garras. (Recuerda, hace mucho tiempo, parece que siglos han venido y se han ido en sólo unas semanas, pensando en Donghyuck hecho de cristal, bello y tan frágil, captando la luz y volviéndose oro, listo para destrozarse, listo para partirse.)

"Lo amo tanto que duele," responde Mark.

Le duele. Le duele a Donghyuck también, y Jeno deja salir una respiración tranquila cuando un rayo de amargura pasa por su rostro, tan rápido que Mark casi no lo ve.

"Realmente eres molesto. Incluso cuando eres un imbécil, eres tan bueno que es difícil odiarte."

Debe saberlo, Mark se da cuenta, debe saber que Donghyuck solía amar a Mark también. Debe saber y no le dirá a Mark acerca de eso - Mark no está seguro si alguna vez merecerá saber la verdad - y debe estar pensando que Mark es un tonto, y quizá Donghyuck también. Tontos, los dos, extrañándose el uno al otro una y otra vez, amándose cada uno sin corresponder, inútil.

Una campana suena y una voz suave de una de las criadas llama Jeno detrás de la puerta cerrada.

"¿Mi lord? Es hora."

Jeno se levanta calienta sus manos. Mark pensó que estaba nervioso cuando entró, pero no es así. Incluso si lo esconde bien, Jeno está afligido. Si Donghyuck hubiera estado ahí, quizá los dos hubieran estado aún llorando.

"Parece que tendré que dejar a mi mejor amigo en tus manos, entonces, incluso si no sientes que lo mereces." Se pone él mismo la capa, pasándola por sus hombros y enganchándola con un pin dorado con la insignia de su familia. Hace una mueca, suspira y observa directo a Mark.

"No sé qué le hiciste que lo hizo llorar tanto, pero tienes que encontrar una manera de arreglarlo."

"No sé cómo."

"Tienes que, eres el único que puede ahora. Pero recuerda, si lo haces llorar de nuevo te juro que vendré de vuelta a este país y pagarás por eso."

❃

"¿Está Donghyuck ahí?"

Jaehyun se levanta del sillón, luciendo atormentado. Si estuviera en su turno, jamás se atrevería a entrar a los cuartos del Príncipe Heredero, y sentarse en el sofá real, pero no está en turno. Luce como si hubiera estado esperando a Mark.

"Dongyoung se fue," dice, ignorando la pregunta de Mark.

"Lo noté," es la única respuesta de Mark. No cree la verdad de que Dongyoung se iría tan pronto - pensó que el rey le daría unos días para decidir dónde enviarlo. Pero, al final Dongyoung dejó el palacio con Jeno y Jungwoo, para tomar el último barco a las Islas del Sur. Mark los despidió hace unos minutos, viéndolos irse lejos y pasar las puertas del palacio.

Una mirada rápida dentro de la habitación muestra que Donghyuck no está aquí, tampoco, y ahí es cuando Mark empieza a preocuparse. El caballero que debería estarlo guardando lo dejó en la habitación de Jeno, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

"¿Sabías que tenia que irse con Lord Jeno?"

La voz de Jaehyun es rasposa, rota, pero a Mark no le importan los sentimientos de Jaehyun en el momento. Frunce el ceño, tratando de imaginar dónde se podría haber ido Donghyuck. No hay mucho tiempo.

"¿Lo sabías, Mark?"

Jaehyun sostiene la chaqueta de Mark con su puño, algo que podría costarle su posición y un buen despido de su honor, pero Mark simplemente lo empuja enojado.

"No lo sabía. Pero supongo que consideró la posibilidad de ser exiliado, de la misma manera que Jungwoo cuando decidió hablar con Donghyuck detrás de mis espaldas ayer en la noche."

La mueca de Jaehyun se profundiza a la mención de Jungwoo. Son buenos amigos, los dos chicos del Sur que vinieron del mar y crearon recuerdos de sal y arena. Jaehyun fue el que convenció a Jungwoo de unirse a la Guardia Real años atrás, y Mark sabe que una de las razones por las cuál Jaehyun está tan empecinado con Donghyuck es por el castigo que le dieron a Jungwoo cuando encontraron a Donghyuck entrenando con Mark. Y ahora Jungwoo se fue, castigado por ayudar a Donghyuck tal como Dongyoung está siendo castigado por ayudar a Mark. Los espías del rey son tan eficientes, tan rápidos. Y están en todos lados. Dongyoung, que le habló a Mark. Jungwoo, que habló con Donghyuck. Y aún así ya no es sólo Donghyuck, también es Mark. Acerca de prevenir que tengan aliados en el palacio. 

"Espero que estés feliz," escupe Jaehyun. "Al final, tu querido esposo saldrá bien mientras todos los demás caen por su culpa."

Mark se da vuelta, su rostro impasible.

"Si esta es la forma en la que piensas no me extraña que Dongyoung estuviera tan ansioso por irse."

Sus palabras golpean a Jaehyun como una bofetada, pero Mark no se detiene ahí.

"Jungwoo se fue de buena gana. Hablé con él antes de que se fuera, y dijo que le prometió a Donghyuck cuidar de Jeno."

Jungwoo dijo muchas cosas. Que lamentaba haber ido a visitar a Donghyuck mientras estaba en celo y Mark no estaba ahí, que lamentaba haberle dicho que Jeno estaba arrestado. Dijo que no se arrepentía. Dijo que Mark no debería preocuparse por él. (Mark se preocuparía igualmente.)

"Se volvieron amigos. Tú sabes, esas cosas suceden cuando te gusta alguien y puedes hacer cosas por ellos. Jungwoo sabía que sería castigado pero aún fue a hablar con Donghyuck, porque eran amigos. Dongyoung también hizo lo hizo porque es mi amigo."

Los labios de Jaehyun se cierran y frota sus ojos nervioso, tratando de sacar su frustración.

"Intenté decírtelo," masculla. "El día en el que se suponía que teníamos que revisar el cuarto de Lord Jeno, intenté decírtelo. No me dejaste."

"Quizá debiste intentar más."

"¡Creí que lo que estaba haciendo era por tu bien!" Jaehyun está gritando ahora mismo, y Jaehyun nunca grita. Ha sido entrenado para controlar sus emociones, dejar a su Alfa ceder ante otros. Es un segundo hijo, es un general, está enamorado de un Beta que lo rechaza. Después de todo, Jaehyun está acostumbrado a ser alguien que acata órdenes y que no se queja incluso cuando es injusto. Pero ahora está agrietándose, como azul porcelana fina, y Mark piensa que finalmente es tiempo de ver lo que esconde dentro. "Estuve al lado de Donghyuck, cada día, vi la manera en la que actuaba con Lord Jeno, todos lo vieron. Y era inapropiado. Eres mi príncipe, y serás mi rey algún día, pero también eres mi amigo y, ¡No quería que te faltaran el respeto de esa manera!"

Mark inhala, hundiéndose por un momento en los celos que sintió unas horas atrás. Sí, Donghyuck reía con Jeno, sonreía con Jeno, tomaba sus manos, merodeaba en el espacio personal de su mejor amigo como si fuera el único lugar del palacio en el que pudiera sentirse seguro. Probablemente lo era.

"No había nada entre Jeno y Donghyuck" responde Mark, al final. "Es mi pareja. Si hubiera habido algo, lo podría haber olido en él. Pero no viniste a mí, fuiste a mi padre. Y mi padre hizo lo que sabe hacer mejor. Dividir y gobernar. Separó a Jeno de Donghyuck, y de Jungwoo, y de mí también, así puede estar solo y débil y fácil de controlar. Y entonces me separó de Dongyoung porque vaya que la Diosa prohíbe que tenga un amigo en el palacio que sea más leal a mí que a él. Separó a Johnny del Claro de mi primo porque cree que su unión puede ser muy poderosa. Separó a Dongyoung de ti, porque necesitaba una moneda de cambio para asegurarse de que siempre siguieras sus órdenes."

"No, eso no es..."

"¿Planeabas ir a quejarte a él después de hablarme? ¿Preguntarle si podías ir a las Islas en vez de Jungwoo?" Jaehyun no responde pero se tensa, dándole a Mark su respuesta de cualquier manera. "No te dejará hacer eso. Eres muy precioso aquí, dónde puede controlarte. Te dirá que si te comportas bien dejará que Dongyoung vuelva. Eres libre de hacer lo que dice, pero al final incluso si juegas con las reglas de mi padre puede que no lo tengas de vuelta."

"¿Y por qué es eso?"

"Porque Dongyoung ya ha decidido que no jugará bajo las reglas del rey. Ser leal no significa que tengas que ser tonto respecto a eso, Yoonoh. Piénsalo."

❃

"Estoy buscando a mi esposo."

La mujer se sienta en la ventana y se inclina a la pequeña taza de porcelana, con lineas doradas y pintada de rosas, en la mesa. Remoja sus labios. El chal de lana que está usando se desliza por su hombro para mostrar el velo de noche, pero lo atrapa antes de que caiga y lo pone en su lugar de nuevo cuando encuentra los ojos de Mark.

"Bueno, yo no estoy buscando al mío. Parece que está de muy mal humor hoy."

"¿Vino aquí a quejarse de mí?" pregunta Mark, y la reina asiente despacio.

"Te llamó una decepción y dijo que realmente eras mi hijo. Nunca he estado tan orgullosa."

Mark sonríe. La reina le sonríe de vuelta y le indica a las dos doncellas que están en el sofá que se vayan.

"Ven, toma asiento hijo. Tu padre está probablemente molestando a tu hermano y esperando su validación ahora mismo. Si tenemos suerte Sungmin será capaz de calmarlo. Ahora, ¿Por qué estás buscando a tu esposo aquí de todos los lugares?"

Mark tiembla, pero no se sienta. No tiene mucho tiempo.

"No está en nuestras habitaciones y su mejor amigo acaba de irse. Debe estar muy alterado. Eres una Omega también, y sé que te respeta, así que pensé que podría haber venido aquí."

La reina niega con su cabeza. Una hebra de cabello se pierde de su corona y cae a su hombro. La echa atrás distraída, dejándola tras su oreja.

"Eres su pareja, ¿O no? ¿Por qué no usas el enlace para encontrarlo?"

Mark duda. El pensamiento de hacerlo cruza su mente, pero tiene demasiado miedo del dolor que puede ocasionar una vez que reabra la conexión con Donghyuck. Su enlace se sienta pesadamente en su mente, inactivo, pero incluso peina contra él y sus pensamientos hacen que aparezca un helado dolor en su pecho.

"Nuestro enlace... no está en las mejores condiciones. Debo haberlo herido mucho la noche pasada."

La reina no lo presiona por más detalles, pero Mark se encuentra dejando salir las palabras temblorosas de su boca de todas maneras. No se va en detalles, pero ve la manera en la que la respiración de ela cambia cuando le menciona la manera en la que forzó a Donghyuck a decirle la verdad.

"No tengo palabras para ti, hijo mío, y nadie jamás se las ha arreglado para dejarme sin palabras de esta manera, ni tu padre," dice cuando acaba. "no tengo un consejo tampoco, nunca he tenido el placer de tener a alguien que me ame así como tú amas a ese chico, incluso si fuiste un tonto con eso. Por los dioses Mark, el bufón de nuestra corte habría manejado las cosas mejor que tú. La próxima vez que tu padre venga a quejarse de ti debería decirle que la verdad eres más hijo de él de lo que cree."

Mark baja la vista. Su madre no está enojada, pero está decepcionada. Mark no la puede culpar.

"La verdad es que no sé qué hacer," murmura, y ella lo llama a su lado, pasando sus dedos por su pelo en un gesto tranquilizador cuando ella se da cuenta de lo perturbado que está.

"Silencio, dulce niño. No puedo decirte qué hacer, esto es algo que tú tienes que averiguar por ti mismo. Lo que puedo decirte es que dejes de tener miedo. ¿Y qué si el enlace duele? Tú lo hiciste de esta manera, tienes que tomar la responsabilidad y hacer las cosas mejor. Darle la cara a tu padre es inútil si o resuelves las cosas con tu esposo primero." Le hace un gesto para que se acerque, y se inclina para dejarle un beso en su mejilla.

Ella habla de nuevo, justo antes de que se vaya, sus palabras dulces y cálidas como miel en leche que estaba tomando.

"Este fue, desde el principio un matrimonio arreglado, pero el destino debe haber elegido inadvertidamente la pareja correcta para ti cuando trajo a Donghyuck de las Islas del Sur a tu puerta. De verdad, ese chico es tan tonto como lo eres tú."

❃

Donghyuck estaba usando dorado, Mark recuerda un poco borroso. En su piel, una túnica pura, translúcida bajo el sol, y cuerdas doradas cruzando alrededor de sus muñecas, sus tobillos, brillando en su cuello como una cadena cerrada pero sin llave. Oro en sus mejillas, sobre su arco de cupido, como una gota de luz solar brillando húmeda en sus labios. Oro en su cabello, flores doradas, y si Mark cierra sus ojos casi puede recordar su esencia, jazmín, flor de limón y fresia. Madreselva. Incluso el óleo y sus pigmentos esparcidos sobre la delicada tela colgada en la pared de la oscura galería del palacio, incluso con una imitación del pronto verano pintado en el día de su boda, Donghyuck brilla, vibrante, como algo que no está hecho para observarlo directamente. Como el sol. Como gloria. Como ruina.

Pero el verano ha muerto y ha caído también, y el cabello de Donghyuck no es dorado como el trigo, pero si quemado, cenizas, como algo precioso que ha sido quemado bajo tierra, escondido, oxidándose. (Mark quiere quitar el polvo de él, revelar el brillo bajo él.)

El enlace canta una canción de dolor, roto, fuera de tono, afilado lo suficiente para cortar cristal, afilado lo suficiente para cortar el corazón de Mark. Y afilada es la espada que sostiene Donghyuck en sus manos, la espada más afilada, revisada cada día por el herrero más confiable de Mark, hecha para cortar e impresionar. El mango delicado, todo en platino, luciendo casi frágil en las manos callosas de Donghyuck.

Donghyuck levanta la espada hasta que la espada está frente a sus ojos, paralelo a su cuerpo, cortando su rostro en dos - una espada liviana, captando el reflejo viniendo de la ventana. Cierra sus ojos, y los abre, de repente, mirando a Mark por un largo momento, sus ojos hechos de oro café.

Y entonces gira, con gracia, liviano, como un bailarín, y Mark desea, desea que hubiera bailado con él en el día de su boda. Desea poder haber visto ese viento arremolinado de oro, la manera en la que la seda sigue su cuerpo como luz líquida. Donghyuck gira en la punta de sus pies, bailando a la canción de dolor en el medio de la habitación de retratos - y el invierno debe haber oscurecido sus colores, pero sigue siendo más brillante que la pintura en su espalda, la pintura del día de su boda.

La punta de la espada besa la piel de Mark y se queda ahí, en su garganta. Es la espada de Mark, pero eso no la detiene de dibujar con la propia sangre de Mark. Los ojos de Donghyuck están rojos, aún hinchados y dolorosamente secos. Ahora que el celo acabó, ahora que la lágrimas han caído, lo que queda es dolor. El filo. La espada está contra el pulso de Mark.

Mark exhala y su respiración deja empañada a su afilada espada. La luz viniendo de la ventana pega en la barbilla y la boca de Donghyuck, dejando el resto de su rostro escondido en medias sombras. Su labio inferior está temblando.

"¿Cómo pudiste?" pregunta, y Mark trata de moverse adelante por un momento antes de que la espada, su propia espada, muerda profundo en su garganta. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso a mí? Después de todo lo que dijiste, todo lo que hiciste... cómo pudiste siquiera..."

"Donghyuck, por favor," susurra Mark, frenéticamente buscando por palabras incluso cuando las palabras caen solas de él. "Por favor escúchame. Lo siento. Lo siento tan terriblemente. Haría lo que fuera para ganar tu perdón. E incluso si tú no... lo que hice... no seré capaz de perdonarme a mí mismo hasta que muera, pero..."

La espada tiembla por un momento, pero Donghyuck endereza su espalda y la sostiene con más fuerza hasta que para de moverse. No debería estar sosteniendo una espada, un Omega amenazando a un Alfa con su propia espada, que gracioso, el rey hubiera tenido una fiesta con esto. Los ojos de Mark observa la puerta para asegurarse que nadie está ahí, pero ese momento de distracción hace que Donghyuck se enoje más.

"Entonces quizá sólo deberías morir," susurra, venenoso.

Son sólo años de entrenamiento, instintos cuidadosamente afinados y las emociones que fluyen a través del vínculo que llevan a Mark a dar un paso a la izquierda y evitar la espada justo cuando Donghyuck se acerca más, blandiendo contra él. La espada roza el antebrazo de Mark, pero no lo siente. Donghyuck es rápido, tan rápido y enojado, y Mark da un paso atrás, dando otro paso a la izquierda, apenas evitando que Donghyuck se lance en un vals sin música, su paso silencioso sobre los azulejos de cuadros blancos y negros.

"Donghyuck debes parar ahora," intenta, pero Donghyuck ríe, casi histérico, fuerte en su garganta, y esta vez Mark no puede dar un paso atrás porque no hay dónde ir. Su espalda golpea el cristal del panel de la ventana y Donghyuck gira, sus pies livianos y su mano cambia, y Mark sabe que la espada va a cortar en su pecho, en el espacio vacío entre las costillas, justo en su corazón. No sabe si Donghyuck se detendrá a tiempo, no sabe si Donghyuck _puede_ detenerse a tiempo no cuando es más una tormenta de emociones que un chico. No sabe siquiera si merece que Donghyuck se detenga a tiempo. Y aún así, si lo está engañando o no, Donghyuck _debe_ detenerse. Así que Mark lo detiene.

Las campanas del Templo de Dawyd dan el primero después del amanecer, llamando a los seguidores a su primera oración del día. Bajo la ventana, cae una luz helada, Donghyuck luce perdido. Sus ojos ya no están más secos. No están húmedos tampoco, no aún. Están oscuros y profundos y desesperados, los ojos de alguien que está lamentándose y no sabe porqué lo está haciendo. Sus manos no están temblando, pero su boca sí. La sangre de Mark cae al suelo entre ellos, goteando por su palma y su muñeca, fluyendo libremente de donde la espada está empuñada. Donghyuck intenta mover la espada - para sacarla y enterrarla más profundo, Mark no lo sabe. No importa si es un empujar o un sacar, Mark sólo la sostiene más fuerte, cerrando su puño alrededor de la espada y apretándola tan fuerte que incluso el último signo de dolor y frío del metal desaparecen y la única cosa que siente es la manera en la que Donghyuck tiembla en la otra mano de la espada cuando la sangre gotea y alcanza la empuñadura y moja su palma.

"¿No había dicho que estabas preparado para hacer lo que fuera?" pregunta Donghyuck, su voz es áspera, rugosa, sin aliento. "¿Qué sucede si te pido que mueras?"

Oh, Mark lo haría. Si pudiera, lo haría. Pero no puede.

"No puedo," dice. "Lo haría. Por ti. Si me dieras el honor de morir por tu mano, lo aceptaría como un hermano de armas o de un enemigo. Pero eres mi esposo, Donghyuck. Si muero - si me matas..." Hay una alianza, y hay una guerra. Y aún así Mark no le importa ninguna de las dos. Sólo puede pensar en Donghyuck, lanzado en un pozo, a una fría, y sucia celda. Donghyuck solo, sin su pareja. Donghyuck arrepintiéndose por lo que hizo, o quizá no arrepintiéndose en lo absoluto pero sufriendo de todas maneras. Donghyuck en dolor. "Si me matas, no seré capaz de protegerte. Nadie podrá. Así que no puedo dejar que me mates, lo siento."

_Incluso si lo merezco._

Donghyuck deja salir un doloroso lamento. Trata de sacar la espada, pero Mark se mueve más rápido. Se acerca - la espada entre los dos, con el agarre firme en su mano izquierda, cortando - y sostiene la muñeca de Donghyuck con su mano libre. Donghyuck intenta dejar más espacio entre ellos, pero no puede, no mientras esté sosteniendo la espada - no con Mark no dejando ir el otro extremo de la espada. El agarre en la muñeca está dejando marcas, pero es el shock de sus cuerpos estando tan cerca que lo hace dejar la espada, justo cuando Mark también la deja ir. Cae entre los dos, en el charco rojo de sangre en el mármol blanco y negro, y suena ruidosamente en le galería vacía, asustando a Donghyuck.

Es la apertura que Mark estaba esperando. Atrapa las dos manos de Donghyuck, deteniéndolo de escapar o de sostener la espada de nuevo, y las lleva a su pecho. Es más un mano-a-mano que un abrazo, pero Mark no lo deja ir, incluso si Donghyuck intenta librarse de su agarre.

"Por favor, escúchame," le implora, y Donghyuck muestra sus dientes desnudos como un animal acorralado.

"¿Qué más quieres de mí?"

"¡Quiero hacer algo bien!"

"¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?" le grita, y patea, y se mueve, y entonces se detiene de repente cuando Mark habla, tan lento que es más enlace que voz en este punto.

"Te dejaré ir a tu casa."

❃

Mark está esperando muchas cosas pero no está preparado para la fría, y ahogada emoción que se siente a través del enlace. Es como si Donghyuck estuviera ahogando su conexión, desesperadamente tratando de sacar a Mark. Pero hay cosas que no puede controlar. La manera en la que su esencia es amarga, la manera en la que su expresión cambia - luce exactamente como lo hizo ayer, cuando Mark entró en a controlar su mente y su voluntad. Es traición, y es fría y profunda como el mar en la noche, y está en sus ojos.

"¿Me estás enviando lejos?" pregunta Donghyuck, con la respiración ahogada. Y es una acusación tanto como un pedido de salvación.

Mark exhala lentamente. Puede hacerlo. Tiene que hacerlo.

"Si te vas ahora puedes alcanzar Dalia antes de que el último barco se vaya," murmura, tratando de mantener su voz calma, porque si titubea ahora nunca será capaz de dejar ir a Donghyuck. "Si te vas en ese barco, serás libre. Nadie será capaz de alcanzar las Islas por el resto del invierno."

E incluso si lo hacen, sería inútil. Donghyuck no es feliz aquí y todos pueden verlo. En el momento que Mark lo deje ir, en el momento que llegue a su casa, es el momento que se irá por su bien. Su familia no lo dejará volver a Dawyd, a su vida de humillación y miseria. No a él, su precioso príncipe, su amado príncipe dorado.

Donghyuck pestañea, sin habla, y hace una mueca, y ve a Mark de vuelta,

"¿Esto es lo que necesitabas decir a tu padre? Esta es la razón por la cual me dejaste... tú... tú me dejaste solo, después de hacerme _eso_ a mí, ¿Para ir y encontrar una forma de deshacerte de mí?"

"No, Donghyuck no. No estoy deshaciéndome de ti. Estoy dándote una salida. Dijiste que querías irte, ¿O no?"

Donghyuck se atora, como si realmente no pudiera creer las palabras de Mark.

"Oh, ¿ _A_ _hora_ escuchas lo que te digo? ¿Ahora que es conveniente? ¿Ahora que lo arruinaste y no sabes qué hacer y sólo es más fácil enviarme lejos?"

No está gritando porque su voz es demasiado áspera, pero intenta gritar de todas maneras y su voz sale como un chillido rabioso.

"¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?" responde Mark, su voz rompiéndose en la última palabra. "¿Quieres quedarte aquí y matarme y ser ejecutado por eso? No puedo permitirlo, _jamás_ permitiré eso. ¡Prefiero enviarte de vuelta!"

"No te hubiera matado, ¡No quiero que mueras! Estoy enojado. Estoy malditamente enojado. ¿Te das siquiera cuenta, o tienes una mínima idea de lo que me hiciste?"

Mark lo sostiene por su hombro y abre el enlace entre los dos al mismo tiempo, dejando que sus sentimientos fluyan entre los dos por un momento, tan fuerte y ruidoso y profundo que los dos casi se ahogan. La rabia de Donghyuck, su dolor, enlazándose con la culpa de Mark, una cadena de caos que se cierra alrededor de sus cuellos haciéndolos atorarse. Lo deja ir, de repente, y ambos tropiezan cuando el ataque de emociones desaparece.

"Sí, lo sé," dice Mark, sin aliento. "Sé lo que te hice, y ni siquiera sé como puedo vivir conmigo mismo por el resto de mi vida sabiendo que le hice algo tan horrible a la persona que amo."

Donghyuck tiembla a sus palabras, llenándose con un sentimiento que Mark siente a través del enlace incluso con la reticencia de Donghyuck a dejarlo ir.

"¿Entonces por qué me estás enviando lejos?"

"¡Te lo dije! Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien, estoy intentando hacerte feliz."

"¡Esto no me hará para nada feliz!"

"¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?"

"¡Quiero que lo arregles!" grita Donghyuck, empujándolo. "¡Deja de escapar del problema y malditamente arreglalo!"

Tira su mano del agarre de Mark. Mark instintivamente trata de atraparlo, de evitar que se vaya, pero Donghyuck no se está yendo. Se está acercando, entrando al espacio personal de Mark, sus manos moviéndose por la mandíbula de Mark, sus dedos en su barbilla, sus ojos cerrándose por la luz de la mañana cuando choca sus labios con los de Mark.

(Y Mark nunca ha sido besado así. Nunca ha sido besado por Donghyuck tampoco. Él ha besado a Donghyuck, muchas veces, y Donghyuck le ha devuelto el beso, pero no así, nunca así. Con sus manos acunando su rostro, sosteniéndolo, y lengua y dientes y urgencia y abandono, como si Donghyuck realmente quisiera esto, como si el único aire que puede respirar es el que comparten cuando sus labios se abren.

Cuánto tiempo, Mark se pregunta, ¿Cuánto tiempo Donghyuck habrá querido besarlo de esta manera? Nunca ha amado a otro sino a Mark, le dijo, así que debe haber querido esto, en silencio, en la privacidad de su mente, debe haberlo anhelado, durante las largas noches de verano en las Islas, debe haber soñado arqueando su cuerpo en la calidez de Mark, tirando de su cabello para acomodar su cabeza mejor, consentido y demandante, el succionar su labio superior, y después el inferior, sus labios abriéndose para darle la bienvenida a la lengua de Mark, probarlo por completo.

Donghyuck besa a Mark como si aún lo amara y es la última oportunidad que tiene para demostrarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pudo Donghyuck haber escondido esto, y no se lo arrancó a Mark de sus suaves y cálidos labios?)

Donghyuck da una última lamida entre los labios de Mark, tirando del labio inferior de Mark con sus dientes antes de calmarlo con sus labios, y entonces lo deja ir, sus pestañas agitándose cuando abre los ojos. Está sin aire, y Mark también. Aún luce enojado. Aún luce precioso.

"Te odio," murmura. "Te odio tanto. ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso?"

"Porque estaba asustado. Y estaba enojado. Y estaba celoso. Y nunca he estado celoso de nada en mi vida excepto tú, incluso cuando éramos pequeños no podía compararse con lo que sentí cuando me enteré de que dejaste nuestro nido, Donghyuck. Estabas en tu celo, vulnerable y cálido y necesitado, y estabas con otro hombre, y tú lo escogiste. Y me hizo sentir inútil."

Donghyuck cierra sus ojos, los aprieta fuerte.

"Te dije que te heriría," murmura.

"También me dijiste que te heriría de vuelta."

Donghyuck baja la mirada, sus hombros encorvados, luciendo tan pequeño. La pelea ha sido completamente drenada de él, cada argumento sin puntos en el despertar de la mañana. Se acabó, y ninguno ganó. Los dos han perdido.

"No puedo perdonarte ahora," responde Donghyuck. "Me hiciste sentir inútil también."

Mark no puede evitarlo pero se acerca de nuevo, atreviéndose a envolverlo con sus brazos. El enlace se expande entre los dos tentativamente, dudoso, igual de tentativa y dudosa es la manera en la que Donghyuck se deja caer en los brazos de Mark, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Mark. Su dolor fluye entre su conexión y Mark se contrae del dolor en silencio pero no lo deja ir.

 _¿Esto es lo que querías?_ piensa Mark _¿Querías consuelo? ¿Querías ser sostenido? ¿O sólo querías herirme como yo te herí? No importa. En vez de dejarte ir, quiero que me hieras también._

El rostro de Donghyuck está escondido, enterrado en la camisa de Mark, y Mark quiere levantarlo, sostenerlo entre sus manos de la manera en la que sostendría a un pajarito para llevarlo a su casa, pero su mano izquierda aún está copiosamente sangrando. Intenta mover sus dedos y un destello de dolor lo hace detener su respiración.

Donghyuck levanta la mirada con el sonido, sus ojos abriéndose cuando ve la sangre goteando en la manga de Mark.

"Estás sangrando," murmura, lentamente, como si recién se diera cuenta - como si no hubiera sido él quién trató de cortar a Mark hace unos minutos atrás. "Tu mano... ¡Tenemos que ir al médico! Tiene que ser limpiado y vendado y..."

"Donghyuck."

"Por la Diosa, podrías haber cortado un nervio, necesitamos revisarlo y..."

"Donghyuck."

"Por qué lo detuviste con tu mano, tú imprudente... pude haberte herido, sólo estaba... estaba enojado, pero no lo habría hecho, podría haberme detenido, yo..."

Mark se rinde y cierra su mano izquierda en el hombro de Donghyuck, mojando todo rojo en la camisa blanca. Una lástima, era una linda camisa. Lo empuja bajo hasta que los dos están en sus rodillas.

"Donghyuck, respira."

Donghyuck observa a Mark, en la manera que su pecho se levanta y baja, por un momento se queda ahí, petrificado, y entonces deja que el aire salga de su boca en un apuro.

"De esta manera, lento."

"Tu mano..."

"Estará bien. No es tan profundo," miente, y calla los suaves sonidos de protesta de Donghyuck. "Si vamos al médico ahora, tendremos que explicar qué sucedió. Se supone que no debes sostener una espada, ¿Lo sabías?"

Donghyuck suspira y se aleja y Mark prácticamente intenta escalar sobre él, pensando que se está yendo, pero Donghyuck simplemente desabrocha la faja atada alrededor de su cintura.

"Tu mano," le pide.

Cuando Mark la extiende, él cuidadosamente envuelve la faja alrededor de la herida y tira fuerte, haciendo a Mark quejarse. Chequea el nudo cuidadosamente, luciendo tan enfocado e irreal, arrodillándose sobre la sangre de Mark en el medio de la galería, los dedos ensangrentados de Mark por toda la tela blanca de su camisa, como un fantasma en un libro ilustrado.

Levanta la mirada, muerde su labio tal como lo hizo con el de Mark cuando lo besó.

"Lo siento," dice.

"No, está bien," responde Mark, doblando sus dedos. "No duele tanto."

Donghyuck niega con la cabeza.

"No, siento haber ido a Jeno. Y siento acerca no decir la verdad cuando me la pediste. No pensé en cómo te haría sentir. Supuse que yo... yo nunca pensé en lo que mis acciones podrían influir, como un Omega." Se detiene, sus manos tanteando el nudo en el vendaje. "No soy estúpido. Sé que la habitación de Jeno fue registrada porque él y yo siempre estábamos tan cerca, ignorando la etiqueta, pero yo sólo... todo era tan distinto cuando la gente creía que iba a ser un Alfa. Podría hacer lo que quisiera sin preocuparme. Ahora parece que incluso cuando respiro estoy haciendo algo mal."

Las manos de Donghyuck son tan gentiles en la palma de Mark, moviendo el nudo nerviosamente. Intentó matar a Mark con las mismas manos. Mark no quiere verlo herido hasta ese extremo de nuevo. Levanta su otra mano, atrapando las de Donghyuck, acariciándolas para calentarlas.

"Lo siento también. Te hice algo horrible y entiendo que nunca vayas a perdonarme, pero no te estoy enviando lejos por eso. No quiero librarme de ti. Me gustaría mantenerte aquí para siempre, incluso si no puedes perdonarme, incluso si me odias, aún te quiero todo para mí porque soy así de egoísta. Y tengo miedo, tengo tanto miedo de que si te dejo ir nunca más vuelvas a mí."

"¿Entonces por qué me dejas ir?" pregunta Donghyuck, y Mark deja salir una risa cansada.

"No te estoy dejando ir, te estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir." Mark baja la mirada, a sus manos unidas. Intentando no mostrar cuán nervioso está, pero sabe que Donghyuck puede sentirlo a través del enlace. Que gracioso. Lo que hizo, en vez de quebrar el enlace, parece que lo hizo ser más sensible, casi uniendo todos sus sentimientos juntos. "No soy el mejor tomando decisiones, al parecer, especialmente bajo presión. No puedo confiar en mí mismo para hacer lo correcto y no mereces nada menos que lo correcto."

"¿Eso significa que confías en mí para hacer lo correcto?"

Mark intenta sonreír y lleva la mano de Donghyuck a su boca, dejando un beso en sus dedos.

"Espero que lo hagas," dice, sus ojos nunca abandonando los de Donghyuck.

"¿Así que, qué sucede si me voy?"

"Iré a ti al principio de la primavera. Entonces, si aún deseas volver conmigo, te traeré a casa."

Los ojos de Donghyuck se estrechan.

"¿Y qué sucede si me quedo?"

"Acércate y te lo digo."

Mark se inclina hasta que su boca está al lado del oído de Donghyuck, susurrando la respuesta como si pudiera proteger su secreto de todas los oídos de los retratos en la galería.

Cuando termina, se inclina más, descansando su frente en el hombro de Donghyuck.

"Sé que que vas a necesitar tiempo para perdonarme. Sé que puede que no me perdones del todo. Sé que te amo," - y ahí está, de nuevo, ese sentimiento cálido brillando a través del enlace como una joya dorada perdida en el fondo de un estanque; fuera del alcance pero aún así tan preciosa - "pero también sé que amarte no es suficiente. No creo que te merezca ahora mismo, así que me detendré de decir palabras sin significado desde ahora. No lo diré de nuevo hasta que lo haya ganado. Pero te mostraré, si me dejas. Me convertiré en alguien que te haga feliz. Así que, por favor, sea que te quedes o no, sólo dame otra oportunidad."

Donghyuck cierra sus ojos, y frota su nariz con la de Mark. Mañana puede haberse ido, como un ave de invierno, alcanzando el Sur para escapar de los riesgos del invierno. O puede haberse quedado aquí, atado a estas frías paredes por su honor y una promesa que no puede cumplir, odiando su vida, odiando a su pareja, incapaz de irse. Pero el mañana está envuelto en blanco y hoy tiene el brillo de oro, así que incluso si es el último - porque es el último - en mucho, mucho tiempo, Mark vuelve a besar a Donghyuck.

"Entonces, ¿Qué eliges?"

Fuera, en un cielo más blanco que el blanco, copos de nieve flotan, un vals en el aire. La primera nevada del año cae como un velo en la respuesta de Donghyuck.


	23. XXIII. (Interludio) Tiempo después que me haya ido, recordarás lo que hicimos juntos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Este capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Donghyuck.

Donghyuck ha visto cinco inviernos cuando muere y conoce al Dios del Mar.

Están navegando justo por Seacourt, a unos miles de metros sobre la cuna del mar, un lugar de leyendas y cuentos de hadas. Érase una vez, justo en este estrecho del océano, el Dios del Mar construyó un palacio para la Diosa del Sol, el palacio más hermoso para su prometida. Pero cuando ella escapó y se rehusó a casarse con él, su furia fue tal que infectó todo el mar con una enfermedad, y cualquier barco que se atreviera a aventurarse en sus aguas fue hundido, y nunca volvería. Entonces la humanidad le oró a la Diosa, y la Diosa respondió. Ella derribó el palacio, hundiéndolo hasta lo más profundo del mundo, donde el agua era tan oscura que los inmortales podían esconder su envidia y nunca ser encontrados, el único lugar donde la luz no llega El Dios del Mar fue desterrado a la oscuridad, incapaz de incluso ver la luz de su antigua prometida. El mar fue libre otra vez, pero Seacourt se mantiene contaminado, malicioso.

Cuando Donghyuck cae es un accidente, por supuesto, porque nadie querría al Príncipe de las Islas de Shar cayendo en el océano cerca de Seacourt, donde el agua es malvada y escurridiza como el desprecio del Dios del Mar y sus heladas manos están siempre intentado traer incluso a los navegantes más expertos directamente a su lugar de perdición.

Donghyuck no recuerda  _ cómo  _ cae, sólo de que es su primer viaje al Valle, su primer viaje en toda su corta y besada por el sol vida. Está emocionado, y su padre le está hablando al capitán, y todos los marineros están riendo cuando lo ven moverse por la cubierta, demasiado emocionado, su voz es alta como el trino de un pajarito. Donghyuck recuerda que es el primero en ver las ballenas.

Son muchas, tan altas como montañas, columnas interminables que hacen caer el agua desde las puntas como lluvia de primavera. Donghyuck grita, emocionado, y corre a la cubierta, pero los hombres están molestos. El encargado del puesto de vigilancia dice algo que Donghyuck no entiende y cuando se da la vuelta se da cuenta que las ballenas no están acercándose entre ellas. Están escapando. Y el barco está justo en el medio de su camino. Ese es el último pensamiento que cruza la mente de Donghyuck antes de que todo el barco colapse, golpeado por algo tan grande como él, y los pies de Donghyuck pierden equilibrio. Pasa tan rápido que no tiene ni tiempo de gritar.

Los Shar son marineros, siempre lo han sido. Antes de que la Diosa viniera y les diera las Islas del Sur para habitarlas, los Shar han sido gente del mar - la gente del Dios del Mar - zarpando de aqui para allá, piratas y saqueadores que han nacido y muerto en el agua, a veces sin tocar tierra firme. Incluso después que la religión oscura fuera abandonada, sus viejas tradiciones están arraigadas. Donghyuck aprendió cómo nadar incluso antes de aprender a caminar.

Cuando el agua los golpea, Donghyuck no se altera. Es agua, sólo agua. Conoce el agua como su reflejo en el espejo. Respira por su nariz y abre los ojos, sintiendo sal en sus iris. En algún lugar de su joven cerebro, y sus instintos le dicen que mueva su cuerpo y nade hacia arriba, a la luz. La busca. Por un momento, la superficie del agua es el techo de otro mundo, pálido cristal azulado manteniéndolo atrapado. Entonces escucha una canción.

Ballenas. Docenas de ballenas. Tan grandes, más grandes que él, más grande que el barco. Nadan por el lado de Donghyuck, casi sin notarlo y haciéndolo moverse bajo la superficie. Están huyendo, y los ojos de Donghyuck se abren por el dolor de sentir el agua salada, de la oscuridad, tembloroso y borroso, la luz yéndose mientras se hunde en el agua viendo y refractando fantasmas incorpóreos, algo comienza a emerger. Algo viejo, y grande, algo que no es maligno pero tampoco bueno. Algo enojado. Algo.

La Ballena Blanca ha sido una historia de cuna, una de las favoritas de Dongsoon, desde que Donghyuck tienen memoria. El monte del Dios del Mar, el guardián del palacio hundido, un fantasma del mar con dientes sangrientos y azul pálido, con ojos gigantes. Destruye botes y barcos, y come gente. Se esconde... en la oscuridad, en Seacourt. Sólo sale para las estaciones frías, cuando la nieve cae y la Diosa está dormida, y da rienda suelta al Dios del Mar en los barcos que cruzan la distancia entre las Islas y el Valle. Esa es la razón por la cual no está permito que los barcos dejen los puertos y crucen al Seacourt en invierno.

Oh, Donghyuck piensa. Eso es de lo que están escapando las otras ballenas. Pero no está bien, no puede estar bien. Es verano y la Diosa está observando y el Dios del Mark ha sido desterrado a las profundidades. No está bien, absolutamente para nada.

_ No deberías estar aquí, _ piensa.  _ No puedes estar aquí. _

La Ballena Blanca se acerca, casi perezosa. Es tan grande que Donghyuck no puede ni contarlo, más grande de lo que su vista le permite ver. Lo observa, este pequeño niño hundiéndose lentamente que no se atreve ni a moverse, y Donghyuck se siente tan pequeño, tan insignificante frente al gigante del mar, que no es ni capaz de reunir miedo. ¿Para qué sirve el miedo cuando ya estás muerto? Sólo observa a la ballena y la ballena lo observa, unos metros bajo la superficie, por un momento se estira, tan grande como la vieja ballena blanca, tan grande como el profundo océano azul.

_ No puedes herirme, _ piensa, con todo lo que tiene.  _ No tienes permitido asesinar a nadie antes de que la nieve caiga. ¡Vete, vete! _

El mar se ríe de él y la ballena se acerca, tan cerca que Donghyuck puede ver sus dientes, más grandes de lo que él alguna vez será.

_ ¡Soy el príncipe de las Islas de Shar y llevo la sangre de la Diosa del Sol y del Dios del mar y te ordeno irte! _

Y la ballena blanca se detiene y se distrae con algo. Por un momento le pega su cabeza gigante, como si escuchara una llamada, entonces nada por el lado de Donghyuck, saliendo a la superficie a respirar antes de volver a la parte más oscura, yéndose profundo. Sólo entonces Donghyuck se da cuenta que sus pulmones están explotando, sus miembros le pesan y la luz lo está llamando. Vuelve a la vida con un grito atorado y el aire se siente helado en su rostro, la sal se siente pegajosa en su piel, y las palabras se sienten hermosas. Se deja ir hasta que el marinero lo alcanza y lo lleva de vuelta a la borda.

"Ese fue el Dios del Mar," le dice el marinero cuando despierta, mojado y helado y aún sintiendo que está atorado. Los rostros de la multitud están más pálidas que la ballena que vio Donghyuck. "Su Alteza, el Dios del Mar lo vino a ver."

Quizá fue el Dios del Mar, quizá sólo fue una ballena enojada que vivía en el fondo del océano y sólo vino a comer, pero al final terminó destruyendo el barco, y no comió a Donghyuck. Quizá Donghyuck era demasiado pequeño. Quizá la Diosa lo estaba viendo. Quizá el Dios del Mar lo estaba observando. Donghyuck no lo sabe, y pronto olvidará que esa conversación sucedió. Al barco le toma dos día llegar a Cape Conk. Tres días de viaje, Donghyuck pisa tierra en Dawyd por primera vez.

(Donghyuck todavía tiene cinco inviernos cuando vuelve de la muerte y conoce a Minhyung del Valle de los Gigantes.)

❃

Es un poco irónico que toda la perspectiva de Minhyung de Donghyuck - todo de esta relación con Minhyung - fue influeciada tan fuertemente por su primer encuentro, y Minhyung ni siquiera sabe que está conociendo a Donghyuck.

"¿Lo entiendes Hyuckie? Tienes que ser un muy buen actor. Nuestro reino entero cuenta contigo."

Donghyuck hace un puchero y asiente lentamente. Sus hebras de cabello rubio cae frente a sus ojos por un momento y la sirviente pequeña las toma de nuevo, enroscándolas en sus dedos antes de que las trence con hilos dorados y flores rosas.

"Si alguien se entera de que es usted y no su hermana, estaremos en peligro."

Donghyuck ni siquiera tiene cinco años aún y no entiende porqué es tan peligroso para él estar ahí.

Más tarde, años después, se da cuenta de cuánto arriesgó su padre, yendo a un país extranjero, al país enemigo, y llevó a su único hijo con él. Si el Rey del Valle lo hubiera sabido, los hubiera matado a los dos, el rey y su heredero, dejando el trono vacante, débil. Y aún así el padre de Donghyuck no tuvo otra opción. Veinte años han pasado desde la última vez que el Imperio se ha atrevido a atacar al Valle, llevándose una de las garndes ciudades montañosas con ellos. Diez años han pasado desde la primera, tentativa sugerencia de una alianza entre el Valle y las Islas suceda. La Princesa Dongsoon tenía que casarse con el Príncipe Minhyung, y la alianza estaría sellada en la presencia de los dos, excepto que Dongsoonie, esa valiente pequeña señorita, se escapó en el medio de la noche para atrapar estrellas de mar con una de sus criadas, y atrapó un resfriado, tres días antes de la salida. Y el rey se ha dado la vuelta y observó a Donghyuck, una mirada desesperada en sus ojos.

La niña sirviente se va y Donghyuck salta de la silla. El vestido largo es apretado y se siente extraño en su piel, demasiado escurridizo, como usar algo líquido. Donghyuck intenta ajustarlo, pero se detiene cuando siente que algo suena tras su espalda. Cuando levanta la mirada, ve un rotro familiar que lo observa en el espejo.

Él y Dongsoon no son gemelos idénticos y sus padres le han dicho muchas veces que sólo porque se ven similares ahora, lo harán por el resto de su vida. Y todavía, justo ahora el rostro que está haciendo un puchero a Donghyuck desde el otro lado del espejo es el rostro de Dongsoon. Su labio elevado, su callada sorpresa, las flores en su pelo. Donghyuck y Dongsoon puede que no sean gemelos idénticos, pero esta no sería la primera vez que cambiaron lugares y engañaron a todos menos a sus padres, y ni el Rey del Valle ni su segundo hijo han visto a Dongsoon alguna vez. Es sólo por unas semanas, piensa Donghyuck, va a ser fácil.

No lo es.

❃

El Príncipe Minhyung es pálido y pequeño, con piernas y brazos como palos y una expresión perdida perpetua en sus labios. Se aferra al vestido de su madre, sólo dejándolo ir cuando ella gentilmente lo empuja adelante. Se tropieza, se detiene justo al frente de Donghyuck, y se inclina nervioso. Su cabello se mueve cuando lo hace, y Donghyuck nota que está demasiado desordenado - no como las ondas dulces de Donghyuck, sino que ondas nerviosas y frizadas. Cuando levanta la mirada sus mejillas están rojas. Donghyuck toma el dobladillo del vestido de Dongsoon y le da un saludo cortés, uno como el que las señoritas del palacio se lo enseñaron dos días antes que partiera. Le sale inseguro y agradece al cielo que la largura del vestido esconde que casi se tropieza con su propio pie. Cuando levanta la mirada está tan rojo como lo está Minhyung.

Casi no está enterado de que sus padres los están observando, pero Minhyung no dice nada más asi que Donghyuck también se mantiene callado.

"Minhyung, toma la mano de la princesa. Ella es tu prometida ahora."

Minhyung traga y se acerca, actuando como si Donghyuck fuera un tiburón preparado para partirlo en pedazos. Toma la mano de Donghyuck y la sostiene. Su palma está fría y sudada al mismo tiempo.

"Estoy muy feliz de conocerte," murmura despacio, demasiado rápido y muy bajo.

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy muy..." los ojos de Minhyung se cierran y se rasca la cabeza. Traga de nuevo. "Estoy muy feliz de conocerte. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien en el futuro."

Donghyuck pestañea, sorprendido, pero Minhyung lo está observando con tantas esperanzas y algo de miedo, que no puede nada más que sonreírle. _Relájate,_ quiere decirle. _No hay nada de lo que temer aquí. Espera a que conozcas a la Dongsoon real, ella es la que da miedo._

Minhyung salta, asustado y entonces se derrite en la sonrisa más dulce. Su mano aprieta la de Donghyuck por un momento, casi para decirle _gracias._ La gente celebra. Una alianza se ha pactado.

❃

Por los siguientes tres días, Minhyung y Donghyuck - Minhyung y Dongsoon - son inseparables. Minhyung es un gatito asustadizo. Está recién empezando el entrenamiento con la espada y lo odia con todo su ser. Sus manos son más suaves que las de Donghyuck, y sus ojos casi se salen de su órbita la primera vez que ve a Donghyuck subir su vestido y anudarlo en su cadera, revelando sus rodillas llenas de cicatrices, y le enseña lo básico.

"Nunca he conocido a una niña como tú," murmura, después que Donghyuck lo ha desarmado, y ahí es cuando Donghyuck recuerda que aún es Dongsoon. Pestañea, atrapado en la propia red de sus mentiras, pero sólo por un momento porque decide que no importa realmente. Todo lo que Donghyuck hace, Dongsoon lo haría probablemente mejor.

"No has conocido muchas niñas," le dice en cambio, ladeando su cabeza. La tiara de flores que está usando, un regalo de la Reina del Valle, se le cae a un lado y Minhyung la arregla con una expresión totalmente concentrada.

"Tienes razón, Princesa. No lo he hecho. Y espero que todas las niñas que conozca sean como lo eres tú."

Donghyuck le sonríe y corretean juntos para jugar a la mancha en el jardín.

❃

El día que Donghyuck se va, Minhyung y su hermano van con ellos al puerto. Donghyuck está usando un vestido por ojalá la última vez en el resto de su vida. Minhyung sostiene su mano hasta el muelle, ignorando las bromas molestas de su hermano remarcando cuán embelesado de la Princesa de las Islas está.

Se ven por última vez.

"No quiero que te vayas, fue divertido jugar contigo."

"Volveré el próximo año," dice Donghyuck, a pesar que no lo hará. Dongsoon lo hará, y Dongsoon vendrá y Donghyuck tendrá que quedarse en las Islas. Siempre tiene que haber una princesa o príncipe de Shar en la Coralina.

"Estaré esperando," murmura Minhyung. "Estoy muy feliz de que te conocí, Dongsoon. Espero que te presentes como Omega o Beta así podamos casarnos."

Entonces, antes de que alguien lo detenga, se inclina y deja un corto beso en la mejilla de Donghyuck, tímido. Cuando se aleja, Donghyuck siente que se ha sonrojado tanto que casi ve todo rojo cuando pestañea.

❃

El continente es sólo una línea delgada al fin del cielo cuando Donghyuck se agarra de la manga de su padre. Ya se ha cambiado a ropas más cómodas, no ropas de princesa ni de príncipe, sino que de navegante, buena para escalar sogas y sostenerse de las tablas. (No es que alguien lo dejara, el incidente en Seacourt aún está vívido en la memoria de todos, incluyendo la manera en la que casi muere.)

"¡Ah, vean a mi heredero!" el rey exclama. "Luces como tú otra vez."

"Siempre luzco como yo, padre."

"Claro, lo haces. Lo hiciste muy bien, Donghyuck. Lamento que te pidiera mentir, pero gracias por manejar tan bien la alianza con el Valle de los Gigantes. Actuaste como un verdadero príncipe."

Donghyuck saca su pecho, lleno de orgullo.

"Dime, ¿Te gusta el príncipe? ¿Crees que sea bueno para Dongsoonie?"

"Está bien, ¿Supongo? No puede pelear ni una mierda."

"¡Donghyuck!" Le advierte el rey, escandalizado, haciendo a uno de los navegantes, el de la boca más sucia y la sonrisa astuta, que le enseñó a Donghyuck todo un set de maldiciones que no sabía aún, reír. "Aprenderá, dale tiempo. Sólo está empezando a entrenar. Tienes una injusta ventaja sobre él."

Se recuestan sobre la borda, mirando a los delfines que escortan el barco.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo, papá?"

El rey asiente.

"Minhyung dijo que esperaba que yo... yo me refiero, Dongsoon... se presente como Omega o Beta... ¿Así puede casarse con ella... pero por qué? ¿Qué pasa si se presenta como Alfa? ¿ Es malo ser Alfa?"

El rey le envía una mirada nerviosa. Casi sin quedarse quieto. "No, Donghyuck, no es así. Sólo que, cuando ellos se casen, Minhyung y Dongsoon tendrán que hacer bebés."

Donghyuck parpadea, confundido. "¿Bebés? ¿Pueden hacer bebés?"

Recibe una risita y una palmadita en la cabeza. "Lo entenderás cuando crezcas."

"¿Así que los Alfas no pueden hacer bebés?"

"No con otro Alfa, me temo. Y sería aún difícil si Minhyung termina siendo un Beta como su hermano. Asi que esperemos que Dongsoon se presente como una Omega, eso sería lo más fácil para todos."

Donghyuck reflexiona un poco. El viento sopla sobre su cabello, llevándolo a casa. Se acerca a la manga de su padre de nuevo.

"Papá, papá."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué pasa si Minhyung se presenta como un Omega entonces? ¿Puede Dongsoon casarse con él si ella es un Omega también?"

El rey le envía una mirada dudosa. "Supongo que no, pero..."

"Entonces, ¿Puedo casarme yo con Minhyung? Dijiste que seré un Alfa, ¿O no?"

Su padre lo observa en silencio, demasiado aturdido para responder, y luego, de repente, estalla en una carcajada grande y sinceramente divertida.

"Oh, Hyuckie, nunca terminas de sorprenderme. Claro que puedes, hijo, ¿por qué no? Si ese chico se presenta como Omega será todo tuyo."

Donghyuck asiente, satisfecho.

_ Sólo presentate como un Omega, Minhyung. Definitivamente seré un Alfa. Y podremos jugar todo lo que queramos. _

❃

No hay una manera segura de decir si el niño va a ser un Alfa, un Beta o un Omega. Pero hay pistas. Donghyuck no sabe cuáles son esas pistas, pero aparentemente cada pista para él es el presentarse como una Alfa, asi que es criado como un Alfa. Con una espada en sus manos, con un arco y una carcaza, con sangre en sus rodillas de tantas veces que ha caído y se ha levantado durante sus entrenamientos.

Dongsoon se sienta bajo los árboles limoneros y lo observa entrenar esgrima, un libro sobre su regazo. Cuando toma un descanso para respirar bien, ella le da agua. Cuando sangra ella observa al guardia de turno que lo entrena y se lleva al príncipe bajo los árboles, suspira mientras ella le echa ungüento en sus heridas, uno que ha robado de las cocinas.

Todos piensas que Dongsoon es la Omega perfecta, pero nadie está ahí cuando masculla y respira trabajosamente cuando intenta limpiar las heridas de Donghyuck. "Eunbin dijo que encontró un pasaje secreto a través de las mazmorras que llevan directo a la playa. ¿Quieres explorar con nosotras?"

Donghyuck ladea la cabeza. "¿Puede ir Jeno?"

"Si debe. Pero ustedes no pueden atrasarnos."

"Como si pudieras decirnos que no. ¿Quién es el que toma toda la culpa cuando te atrapan?"

"¿Y quién es al que siempre atrapan?" le responde. Donghyuck hace una mueca y hace una interpretación aguda de su queja, ella vierte toda la botella de alcohol en sus rodillas, casi haciéndolo gritar. Esta noche, después de la cena. Por favor usa tus ropas nuevas. Vamos a arrastrarnos por el césped y el barro."

❃

El siguiente verano, Dongsoon empaca sus ropas más bonitas y se va al Valle a conocer a su prometido - por primera vez, aunque nunca nadie sabrá. La visita no dura mucho. Está de vuelta después de tres semanas, y la primera cosa que Donghyuck le pregunta es si le ha gustado Minhyung.

"Él está bien," responde. "Un poco aburrido. No tuvimos mucho que hablar. Es un poco como tú, entrena todo el tiempo."

Oh, _ahora_ si entrena. Era tan débil cuando Donghyuck lo conoció por primera vez. Pero no era aburrido, él estaba bien. Sólo ha pasado un año, pero un año para alguien de cinco años es como una eternidad, y Donghyuck casi no puede recordar el rostro del príncipe Minhyung.

"¿Pero es mejor que yo?" pregunta, acercando a su hermana para recostar su cabeza en su regazo.

Dongsoon ríe. "Claro que no, Hyuckie. Tú eres el mejor."

"Tengo que serlo. Papá dijo que sólo puedo encontrar buena pareja si pruebo que me los merezco. Y quiero encontrar el mejor compañero."

"¿Esa es la razón por la que siempre estás entrenando? ¿A quién estás tratando de encantar, Hyuckie? ¿Jeno? ¿Yangie?" Sus ojos se abren en par. "¿También debería comenzar a entrenar? ¿Para probarle a Minhyung del Valle que me lo merezco?"

Donghyuck ladea su cabeza mientras piensa.

"¿Me estás bromeando?" dice al final. "Él es el que necesita entrenar para probar que te merece."

❃

Cuando Donghyuck tiene seis años, la reina madre da a luz dos príncipes. Ellos también son gemelos, pero a diferencia de Donghyuck y Dongsoon son absolutamente idénticos, dos rostros espejos con los mismos gritos. Los llaman Taeho y Taeyang, y Donghyuck y Dongsoon pasan todo el invierno cargándolos alrededor del palacio y tratando de que digan sus nombres. (La primera palabra de Taeyang es _mama;_ Taeho dice _Lu,_ el nombre doméstico de la reina. Después de eso, ninguno es capaz de _hacerlos callar._ )

Cuando la primavera llega, los jóvenes príncipes pueden tener conversaciones completas con sus hermanos mayores en un lenguaje que sólo los cuatro pueden entender, y el rey llega con una propuesta para Donghyuck.

"Hemos pensado, tú madre y yo, de que sería bueno que interactúes con tu futuro cuñado. Nunca tuvimos una buena relación con nuestros vecinos del Valle pero eso es tarea de las nuevas generaciones el cambiar. Y ahora que hay otros herederos aquí, no hay razón para mantenerte aquí cuando tu hermana visite Dawyd."

Los ojos de Donghyuck brillan.

"¿Puedo ir con Dongsoon? ¿Puedo? ¿De verdad?"

"Sí, pero... ¿Donghyuck? Será la primera vez para todos allá conociéndote, bueno, tú. Y ellos no pueden saber que ya te conocieron, ¿Comprendes? Actúa como si nunca has visto el Valle en tu vida."

Donghyuck asiente emocionado. Capta los ojos de Dongsoon desde el otro lado del cuarto. Ella sonríe.

❃

Minhyung es un poco más alto y un poco más nervioso y hay una pequeña trenza en el lado de su cabeza - en las Islas las llaman trenzas del deseo, creciendo en el pelo para hacer un deseo realidad. Donghyuck nunca tendrá la oportunidad de preguntar lo que significa, el por qué Minhyung se dejó crecer una trenza, qué es lo que quería que se volviera realidad, porque Minhyung se cortará la trenza justo dspués de su primer duelo.

Se suponía que sería un duelo amistoso, después de todo. Dos príncipes y espadas de madera y la mitad de la corte del Valle observándolos. Y Donghyuck... A Donghyuck le gusta Minhyung. Y su padre le dijo que un Alfa necesita mostrar su mejor lado a la gente que le gusta. ("Tienes que probar que eres fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos.")

Y Donghyuck entrenó, sólo para esto. Quiere ser fuerte. Quiere valer la pena.

Así que da lo mejor de él. Y gana.

Y entonces tiene que observar, sudor cayendo de sus brazos al mango de su espada, bajo la cálida luz del sol de Junio, como el Príncipe Minhyung del Valle de los Gigantes baja la mirada, muerde su labio y trata de no temblar, sus manos abajo sucias, la espada detrás de él después de su ataque feroz, y trata de no llorar después de ser derrotado en menos de un minuto frente a su padre y toda la corte.

Minhyung no le habla a Donghyuck el resto de su estadía.

❃

Donghyuck no quiere volver al Valle de nuevo, pero su padre lo envía con Dongsoon el año siguiente también, y las cosas no mejoran. A Minhyung no le gusta, y Donghyuck no puede ni siquiera pasar tiempo con Dongsoon porque siempre está con Minhyung.

El verano siguiente, trata de convencer a su padre de que lo deje quedarse, donde por lo menos puede jugar con Jeno y Yangyang, pero el rey no lo deja.

"Necesitas ser amigo del Príncipe Minhyung. Será familia algún día."

Donghyuck no quiere que Minhyung sea su familia si tiene que ser un asno cada vez que pierda contra Donghyuck. No es culpa de él que sea mejor. Donghyuck hace pucheros y pisotea el suelo, pero aún navega hacia el Valle porque es un buen príncipe y hace lo que le dicen (la mayoría de las veces).

El octavo día del nombre de Donghyuck y Dongsoon cae durante este viaje.

Es un hermoso día. El verano recién ha iniciado pero no hace tanto calor. Está fresco y hay viento y el aire huele a césped y luz solar. Dongsoon le ha prometido a Donghyuck que estará con él, sólo hoy, porque es su cumpleaños, pero cuando Donghyuck salta en su cama para despertarla, le responde con gemido.

"Parece que la princesa ha comido algo malo," dice el médico real, después de examinar la lengua de Dongsoon. Vomita y Donghyuck tiene que mirar al techo mientras el doctor le guía la cabeza hacia un cubo en un rincón. Asqueroso. Él le había dicho que no comiera esas sospechosas bayas lilas, ¿Pero hay alguna vez que Dongsoon lo escuche? No, dura como un asno.

"¿Así que qué hago ahora?" le pregunta, tratando de no sonar miserable. "Es nuestro cumpleaños y fuiste y comiste algo venenoso y ahora tengo que pasarlo solo, sin amigos."

"Donghyuck, ten un poco de compasión, estoy muriendo aquí. Ve y encuentra a Minhyung y juega con él."

"¡Minhyung me odia!"

¡Lo provocas todo el tiempo! ¡Sólo sé bueno con él y él será bueno contigo!"

Ella deja de hablar y le hace un gesto para que le lleve la cubeta de nuevo, lo que hace rápido, dejando la habitación antes de que vacíe el resto de su estómago ahí.

Minhyung está fuera, en los jardines. Está jugando con un chico alto que viene de los lugares cerca de la frontera, el hijo del más temido general y espadachín. Yukhei es bueno pero también es el mejor amigo de Minhyung, lo que significa que su deber es no gustarle Donghyuck (aunque puede ser muy divertido cuando Minhyung no está cerca.) Donghyuck camina bajo la casa del árbol y los escucha reír por un momento. Considera volver y pasar su cumpleaños solo o con Dongsoon, pero eso lo haría aún más miserable y prefiere humillarse que estar miserable. Aclara su garganta.

"Hey," los llama, "¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?"

Hay una discusión dento, susurros. Entonces, la cabeza de Yukhei sale de una ventana pequeña. Le envía a Donghyuck una mirada de disculpa.

"Lo siento, Su Alteza, no hay suficiente espacio aquí para los tres."

Apesta, porque sabe que Dongsoon estuvo con Yukhei y Minhyung tres días atrás, y ella no dijo que estuvo apretada. Donghyuck se siente humillado _y_ miserable, pero sigue mirando arriba.

"Soy pequeño, no ocuparé mucho espacio. O pueden venir aquí abajo y podemos jugar aquí."

Yukhei mira dentro por un momento. Hay más discusión y susurros.

"Escuche, Su Alteza, es realmente... ¿Quizá podría ir de vuelta y jugar con uno de los sirvientes?"

Yukhei trata de ser bueno con él, pero Donghyuck no está de humor para apreciarlo.

"Sí, podría. O podrías decirle a tu príncipe que no hay necesidad de actuar como un perdedor sólo porque le sigo ganando."

Yukhei de repente es empujado de la ventana y el rostro de Minhyung aparece. Su rostro pálido y está rojo de rabia. Mira a Donghyuck con nada más que disgusto.

"¿Qué parte no entiendes? No quiero jugar contigo. ¡Nadie quiere jugar contigo! ¡Vete!"

"Ni siquiera eres un príncipe," le grita más fuerte. "Un príncipe de verdad sería capaz de aceptar la derrota con gracia. O quizás un príncipe no debería ser derrotado tan fácil."

"Un príncipe de verdad tendría amigos, Donghyuck. Y tú no tienes, no aquí."

Y con eso, Minhyung desaparece dentro de la casa del árbol de nuevo. Donghyuck se queda ahí, temblando, sus manos en puños, por un largo momento.

"Cuan hjio de..."

La voz de Ten hace eco en su cabeza. _Si quieres maldecir, mejor hazlo en tu propia cabeza o tu padre tendrá mi cabeza en una lanza de oro, jóven príncipe._ Así que Donghyuck maldice, en su cabeza, y se asegura de usar todas las palabras que ha escuchado de Ten. _Vaya hijo de puta. Vaya maldito hijo de puta. Maldita alimaña, cuan cobarde. Pedazo de mierda._

Donghyuck sorbe. _No llores, no llores, no llores._ Si llora, Minhyung del Valle de los Gigantes ganará y Minhyung del Valle de los Gigantes no puede ganar. Él nunca ganará. Donghyuck se asegurará de eso.

Observa la casa del árbol - la verdad, llamarla una casa del árbol es una exageración, es sólo un montón de planchas de madera mal sostenidas entre ellas por cuerdas alrededor de la estructura finalizando en nudos. Muerde su labio inferior para parar las lágrimas. Sostiene lo más cercano de la cuerda o el nudo final. Y comienza a tirar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si leyeron el capítulo 2 ya saben lo que le sucedió a esa casa del árbol.  
> También la única razón por la que pusieron a Donghyuck como Dongsoon es porque Donghyuck tenía literal cuatro años y nadie conocia a Dongsoon.  
> Sé que Mark se ve como un mocoso aquí pero es la perspectiva de Donghyuck, él no es lo suficientemente maduro para admitir que también era un mocoso malcriado con él (también continuamente humillándolo frente a su padre no era necesario pero Hyuck tiene como 6/7/8 años, asi que no sabía tampoco cuando hacerlo frente a lugares sociales o no, al igual que Mark era un poco joven y no se daba cuenta que Donghyuck quería ser su amigo y que rehusarse era cruel.


	24. XXIV. (Interludio) La vid enredándose en las ruinas de nuestro final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora:  
> Este capítulo es para que estén más informados y se sepa un poco de los que fue la relación de Donghyuck y Yangyang en ese entonces. No es, ni puede ser un resumen completo de lo que sucedió. Intenté elegir lo más importantes y traté de ser lo más breve posible así pude escribir más escenas. También espero que con esto puedan comprender un poco más a Donghyuck. También amo a Yangyang mucho, y desearía poder mostrar una mejor imagen de él pero no hubo tiempo para eso en esta perspectiva. No es lo último que verán de él sin embargo, lo prometo.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS:  
> Menciones de sexo entre menores (Tienen casi diecisiete en esa escena, y aunque no haya contenido elevado para su edad me parece muy poco probable que los adolescentes al borde de la edad adulta mantengan sus manos controladas)

Yangyang es más rápido que Donghyuck, y más valiente, y mucho mejor navegante. Ríe un poco alto la primera vez que Donghyuck es golpeado en la cabeza con una cuerda que ha caído demasiado rápido, entonces sonríe engreído, mostrando su lengua rosa para burlarse de Donghyuck. "Vaya príncipe," dice. "Mejor aprende más rápido, Su Alteza."

(Vaya mocoso. Donghyuck lo odia. Donghyuck lo ama.)

Donghyuck se queja con Jeno por tres semanas antes de que se rinda - los dos se rinden - y se vuelven amigos del pequeño lord de Starpoint, la Isla más pequeña de Shar, el último trazo de tierra antes de las tormentas del gran océano. Starpoint guía a todos los barcos de las Islas que zarpan a las Tierras Quemadas, el trazo más grande de las Islas.

Las Islas Quemadas, a pesar del siniestro nombre, no están quemadas del todo, sino son verdes y floridas y brillan con oro. Eso es lo que le dice Yangyang a Donghyuck, cuando se sientan juntos en una de las cuevas bajo la Coralina. Eunbin y Dongsoon han desaparecido bajo el agua, buscando erizos de mar - "¡Miss Seulgi dice que sólo las mujeres verdaderas son lo suficientemente valientes para comer erizos crudos, y somos mujeres verdaderas!" - Yeeun los está observando y Jeno se está enroscando como un gato en una zona de calor, el sol está hirviendo libremente en los poros de la roca en la brecha de la cueva.

Dongyuck nunca ha estado en las Islas Quemadas, pero Yangyang sí. Jeno también, pero era muy pequeño para recordar. Donghyuck está un poco celoso de ellos.

"No es especial," dice Yangyang, cuando ve a Donghyuck hacer un puchero. "Sólo es, ya sabes, mucho más genial que las Islas. Desearía que pudieras verlo también, pero supongo que el mejor lugar para pequeños príncipes es su castillo."

Donghyuck ahuma y resopla enojado y sólo la voz suave de Jeno lo hace volver a sí mismo.

"Juega limpio, Hyuckie"

"Sí, juega limpio, Hyuckie. ¡Y quizá te deje jugar en mi barco!"

"¿Te refieres a tu balsa?"

"¡Hey, la construí con mis propias manos!"

Esa es una mentira y todos la saben. Yangyang la pidió prestada a Ten, quien es uno de los mejores navegantes de las Islas y nunca le diría que no a su primo pequeño. Pero Donghyuck es el príncipe, y Ten nunca le diría que no tampoco. (Bueno, lo haría, lo haría totalmente, pero no si Donghyuck se las ingenia para derrotar a Yangyang. El ganador se lleva todo, como en las leyes de los viejos piratas de Shar.)

Donghyuck se levanta de un salto, asustando a Yangyang y Jeno.

"¡Una carrera! crispa. "El primero en tocar la punta de la roca de ahí podrá quedarse la balsa, ¿Qué opinas?"

Yangyang está parado frente a él en menos de un instante. Dongsoon y Eunbin han resurgido del agua, y detienen sus manos que estrujan sus trenzas como criadas enojadas para observar a los dos chicos, de repente interesadas. Yeeun ve entre los dos niños, debatiéndose si detener al príncipe de hacer algo peligroso o de disfrutar el show.

"¿Jeno, harías la cuenta?" pregunta Dongsoon.

Jeno asiente. Donghyuck y Yangyang se accercan a la punta de la roca. Intercambian una mirada acalorada. Tienen siete años y nada importa más que este momento. (Es uno de esos momentos que cambian la vida. Donghyuck podría ganar y tendría la balsa y podría abandonar mañana a las Islas Quemadas, a un mundo de vientos salados y sol maldito y aventura. Podría saborear la libertad en la punta de su lengua y lo amaría. Todavía se presentaría como Omega, y Dongsoon como un Alfa. Ella lideraría el reino, él sería un explorador. Eso podría suceder.)

Jeno comienza a contar.

"Tres... Dos... Uno..."

Todo podría pasar en un momento de probabilidades infinitas, pero Yangyang es más rápido que Donghyuck, y más valiente, y merece quedarse el bote porque es mucho mejor navegante. Y de verdad, él necesita serlo, para salir vivo de la tormenta que es Donghyuck de las Islas del Sur.

❃

Minhyung casi se las ingenia para ganar contra Donghyuck por primera vez cuando tienen trece años. No es completamente merecido el mérito - Donghyuck resbala, pero resbala porque ha estado en duelo con Minhyung por tanto tiempo que se siente mareado, y eso es todo para Minhyung que ha encontrado su habilidad para mantenerle el ritmo - pero Donghyuck aún se siente orgulloso de sí mismo cuando se recupera hasta el punto que la punta de su espada está en la garganta de Minhyung justo cuando la de Minhyung golpea su pierna. En una pelea real, Donghyuck probablemente hubiera perdido su pierna, pero Minhyung ya estaría muerto. Es una victoria de Donghyuck. Casi no, pero sigue siendo una victoria.

Donghyuck lleva el moretón en su pierna de vuelta a la Coralina, junto con el recuerdo de Minhyung, prístino, tranquilo, y cuidadoso, arrugando su rostro por el enojo y la frustración, sus ojos negros afilándose cuando mira a Donghyuck desde la arena, del suelo, vencido otra vez.

Alguien toca el hombro de Donghyuck, insistente, casi molesto, y el recuerdo desaparece. Donghyuck se encuentra pálido viendo la niebla sobre el océano azul frente a la terraza de la habitación de Yangyang en Starpoint.

"¿Aún sigues con nosotros, Hyuck?"

Donghyuck se da la vuelta para ver a sus mejores amigos observándolo, Jeno recostado en un sillón con su mentón en sus rodillas y sus cartas esparcidas frente a su boca. Las cartas de Yangyang están sobre la mesa al reverso, y está recostado en el sofá para tirar del hombro de Donghyuck. Sus ojos se encuentran y Donghyuck deja salir un sonido horrorizado cuando se da cuenta que Yangyang está intentando ver sus cartas. Recibe una sonrisa burlona.

"Te fuiste por tanto que Jeno tuvo tiempo de ir al baño. Todos vimos tus cartas."

"Vi a Jeno ir al baño, sólo me fui por, un minuto antes de que volviera... ¿Y aún no eliges?"

Jeno ríe. "Deja a Hyuckie ser. Tuvo que decirle adiós a su archienemigo sólo unos días atrás. Debe estar teniendo su falta de odio."

"Ah, verdad, el prometido de Soonie. ¿Fue el que te dejó esa marca tan fea?" Yangyang pregunta, apuntando el gran moretón en su pierna. "Pensé que dijiste que eras mucho mejor que él que ni siquiera sería capaz de tocarte con su espada, ¿No lo dijiste?"

Donghyuck se sonroja.

"Ha mejorado, algo así. Aún no me alcanza de todas maneras."

"Me gustaría conocerlo, este misterioso Príncipe Minhyung. Hablas tanto de él que casi suenas como si estuvieras enamorado."

Donghyuck lanza las cartas a la cara de Yangyang. "¡Retira eso! ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Es un capullo, oh Diosa, jamás en mi vida!"

Se da cuenta que Yangyang le estaba provocando sólo cuando el niño explota en risitas. "Oh, Hyuck, eres tán fácil de provocar, demasiado, demasiado fácil."

Donghyuck busca apoyo en los ojos de Jeno, pero su amigo está demasiado ocupadao observando sus cartas que están desparramadas en la mesa. Cuando levanta la mirada y se encuentras con los ojos de Donghyuck, encoge los hombros, como si dijera, _¿Tú las tiraste en la mesa, no es así?_

Traidores. Donghyuck está rodeado de traidores.

"Pero de verdad, deberías presentarlo a nosotros, algún día."

Como el infierno que lo hará. Ya es suficiente con que Jeno haya visto cuán patéticamente Minhyung del Valle de los Gigantes puede hacer a Donghyuck trabajar, y constantemente se burla de Donghyuck al respecto. Y Jeno es el bueno de ellos. Yangyang probablemente se haría amigo de Minhyung y le restregaría su amistad a Donghyuck en la cara. Oh no, no no.

"Lo siento Yangle," dice Donghyuck. "Él es una especie de hombre no disponible. Deberías preguntarle a Dongsoon que te lo presente, no a mí."

Oh, como el infierno que él va a introducir a Minhyung a cualquier persona. El tiempo que pasan en duelo ya es muy corto, y si hay algo que Yangyang odia es la esgrima. Encontraría otros juegos, otras aventuras para vivir, convencería a Minhyung de que pare de darle el gusto a Donghyuck, y eso absolutamente no puede pasar. Vencer a Minhyung y que golpee el suelo, ver sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos lúcidos, y su cabello oscuro desordenado como una mata llena de polvo, verlo incapaz de mantener la compostura, casi rugiendo a Donghyuck, es divertido la verdad. Y es algo que les pertenece a los dos, a Donghyuck y Minhyung.

Yangyang no lo entendería. No le gustan las espadas y los duelos, a Yangyang le gustan los botes y las islas y las tormentas. Quizás a Minhyung le gustarían esas cosas también, si se conocieran. Yangyang puede ser muy convincente. Y Donghyuck no le dará ninguna oportunidad.

Vuelven adentro antes de que comience a llover.

❃

Yangyang es el primer beso de Donghyuck. Tienen catorce años y sabe a sal y se atoran porque compiten para ver quien será capaz de aguantar la respiración por más tiempo y Donghyuck casi muere y Yangyang tiene que ayudarlo, boca con boca, Donghyuck se salva pero también tose y da arcadas falsas y dice, "Por favor no hagas eso nunca más."

Yangyang resopla. "Deberías sentirte honrado. Estos mismos labios besaron a Yeeun la semana pasada."

Donghyuck se endereza. Trata de barrer la sal de sus mejillas pero sólo consigue llenarla más, desde la mandíbula a la oreja. 

"¿Yeeun, en serio? ¿Le pagaste?"

Yangyang lo empuja. "Eres tan gracioso, Hyuck. ¿A quién has besado tú entonces, hm? ¿A Jeno?"

Donghyuck se sonroja violentamente y Yangyang suelta una risita. El viento es fuerte contra la playa rocosa, secando rápidamente la humedad de su piel y dejando atrás la sal que tira sin piedad del fino cabello de sus antebrazos. Los labios de Donghyuck están agrietados, sus pulmones carbonizados por el agua de mar, su voz se quiebra cuando mira a Yangyang.

"Cállate," masculla.

Los ojos de Yangyang se abren en par.

"Espera, ¿Nunca has besado a nadie? ¿Ni a Jeno?"

Donghyuck lo mira. La arena está caliente pero su piel está más ahora mismo. Sus dedos rozan el suelo, con la esperanza de encontrar algo a lo que sostenerse, pero no hay nada. Rocas pequeñas se resbalan entre sus dedos, pero la arena se pega a su palma. Puede sentirlo en su cabello, en su boca, raspando la piel de su espalda y dentro de su camisa. Su cuerpo aún duele por la última vez que vio al estúpido Minhyung del Valle. El viento silba, cargado de poder justo antes de la tormenta.

"Es un poco difícil cuando estoy, ya sabes, siempre entrenando. Y sabes que no estoy, como, comprometido, y..."

"¡Ese es el punto! No estás comprometido, ¡Deberías disfrutarlo! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Ven aquí!"

Donghyuck chilla. "¿Qué?"

"Te enseñaré."

Ojos cerrados, labios abiertos. El viento está soplando, dando la impresión de que no está caliente, pero Donghyuck puede sentir la piel de su nariz crujiendo. Puede ver la piel de la nariz de Yangyang crujiendo, sus mejillas rosas y mañana estarán rojas y en unos dias se volverán bronce.

Donghyuck duda solo por un momento como mucho, lo suficiente para ver el principio de una risita en la boca de Yangyang. Muerde su labio inferior, sus nariz inhalando fuerte.

"No necesito que me enseñen," dice, antes de atrapar la cara de Yangyang para besarlo, justo cuando las primeras gotas caen alrededor de ellos.

❃

Jeno es la verdad el más inteligente entre ellos, el que se da cuenta de las cosas y se las guarda. Donghyuck está enterado de sus miradas prolongadas, sus ojos enfocados en los labios heridos de Donghyuck y las camisas desabotonadas de Yangyang. Sabe que algo está sucediendo pero no le pregunta nada a Donghyuck. No le pregunta si realmente le gusta Yangyang, si sabe en lo que se está metiendo. No hasta que Yangyang se presenta como un Omega.

Nadie lo espera, realmente. Nadie.

Quizá Yangyang sí, sin embargo. Quizás ese siempre fue el plan. La propuesta de matrimonio llega del Lord de Starpoint cuando Donghyuck está en el patio, entrenando a pesar de la humedad de las nubes impregnadas con una pronta lluvia. Ha practicado todo el día, lo suficiente para que sus manos se entumescan y no las sienta, lo suficiente para no escuchar la llegada de Yangyang cuando casi lo golpea con el pomo de la espada.

"¡Por la Diosa, deja de apuntarme!" dice Yangyang, golpeando la espada de Donghyuck lejos como si fuera una mosca molesta.

Yangyang luce diferente. Donghyuck no puede tocarlo con las manos, pero sabe que hay algo ahí. Algo que está fuera de sí. Es Yangyang el que se acerca, y es sólo cuando sus labios rozan los de Donghyuck, que se da cuenta y rápidamente salta atrás.

"¡No podemos! ¡Ahora no más! Te presentaste." Dice casi con el tono más escandalizado que puede producir y Yangyang se ríe y mira al cielo.

"¿Hemos pasados los últimos seis meses succionando nuestras caras y ahora se vuelve un problema? Sigo siendo yo."

"Bueno, no funciona así. No para mí, por lo menos. Tus padres van a casarte pronto y no quiero ser el otro chico."

Yangyang se ríe.

"¿Significo tan poco para ti? ¿No estás dispuesto a desafiar a mi prometido por mi mano?"

Donghyuck resiste el impulso de empujarlo.

"Esto no es divertido, Yangle. Eres un adulto ahora."

"Lo soy." Observa a Donghyuck, y no hay sol pero su cabello brilla como cobre, sus ojos casi oro. Luce como uno si estuviera de camino al final del mundo, un pirata buscando por tesoros. Esa es la manera en la que siempre ha lucido, para Donghyuck. Como alguien que encontrará oro. No puede creer que van a casarlo sin embargo, como un pájaro en una jaula. A diferencia del continente, los Omegas en Shar pueden casarse con quien quieran, pero un lord sigue siendo un lord. Omega o Alfa, tiene que hacer lo que sus padres le escojan.

"Mis padres ya han elegido a mi prometido," dice Yangyang, aún serio como nunca.

Donghyuck no pregunta quién. Le pregunta. "Te gusta?"

Los labios de Yangyang se abren en una sonrisa de nuevo. Sus ojos se suavizan cuando observa a Donghyuck.

"Oh, sí, de hecho estoy bastante enamorado de esa persona."

❃

Jeno encuentra a Donghyuck en el aviario, alimentando con migas de pan a un gorrión de mar desplumado que busca refugio de la lluvia.

"¿Qué opinas acerca de todo esto?"

Donghyuck se encoge de hombros, acaricia a la pequeña criatura en la garganta.

"¿Hace alguna diferencia? Mis padres ya han dicho que sí."

El ceño fruncido que recibe es lo suficiente para hacerlo romper el contacto y baja la mirada. Encuentra su mirada con la del gorrión, ladeando su pequeña cabecita a un lado.

"Si hace una diferencia. Yangyang es nuestro amigo. Y claramente le gustas. Y a ti claramente te gusta alguien más."

El gorrión de mar muerde los dedos de Donghyuck. Es demasiado pequeña por ahora, pero algún día podrá sacar sangre. Donghyuck realmente espera que cuando suceda ella estará lejos de aquí.

"Eso hace incluso menos diferencia."

Donghyuck intenta mantener la amargura en su voz. Juzgando por el suspiro de Jeno, falla.

"Si hace una diferencia. Son tus sentimientos de los que estamos hablando."

"¿Sentimientos? No hay suficientes para llamarlos sentimientos. Me temo."

No es la primera vez que tienen esta conversación, pero Jeno sabe que no debe presionar cuando se trata de Donghyuck y su mente errante. No es suficiente con que tenga que estar estúpidamente enamorado de alguien al que no le gusta para nada, y que esa persona ya no está disponible. Donghyuck sabe de una batalla perdida cuando la ve.

"A Yangyang le gustas genuinamente, Hyuck. Le gustas desde que somos pequeños."

"No le gusto a Yangyang... Él constantemente me molesta, todo el tiempo. Nosotros sólo, tú sabes, nos hemos besado algunas veces. No es tan profundo."

Es bueno, Donghyuck debe admitir. Besar a Yangyang. Es un buen besador, le enseñó bien. Pero no es como si Yangyang ha estado tratando a Donghyuck de una manera distinta desde que comenzaron a jugar entre ellos. Siguen siendo amigos, nada más.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego? ¡Está allá afuera tratando de convencer a tus padres de que lo casen contigo. ¡Donghyuck! ¡No seas obtuso! Le gustas de esa manera, y a ti no."

"Eso, de nuevo, no hace una diferencia. Tú sabes que no tengo esperanzas con... alguien más. Me gusta Yangyang, quizá no de la manera que yo le gusto, pero me gusta. Y le gusto. Han habido peores bodas."

"¿Te das cuenta de que en algún punto tú tendras que... tú sabes??" Jeno se sonroja, y Donghyuck parpadea, confundido, antes de darse cuenta de lo que Jeno está hablando y sus mejillas son un reflejo de las de él. "Si te presentas como Alfa, me refiero. Si no, casarte con Yangyang no será un problema. Ni hacer hijos con él."

Donghyuck siente que su rostro va a explotar.

"Osea, ¿Cómo crees que me voy a presentar? ¿Como un Beta?"

Trata de desviar el tema, pero Jeno no lo deja.

"¿Siquiera te gusta de esa manera por lo menos?"

Es fácil bajar la mirada y evitar la inquisitiva de Jeno.

"No lo sé," murmura Donghyuck. "No me he presentado aún, ¿No es un poco pronto? Aparte, ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? Ese tonto fue y se comprometió conmigo sin siquiera preguntarme antes."

"¿Le hubieras dicho que sí si te hubiera preguntado?"

Donghyuck se guarda un suspiro. Lo hubiera hecho. Yangyang es inteligente y divertido, diplomático cuando quiere, lo suficientemente sarcástico cuando quiere que la gente lo respete. Encantador incluso. Más que nada, Yangyang es familiar a él. Se conocen de toda la vida. Donghyuck sería capaz de hacerlo feliz. Él haría a Donghyuck feliz, también.

Esa es la razón por la que Donghyuck no puede entender a Jeno y la manera en la que frunce el ceño.

"Eres mi mejor amigo, Hyuck, pero Yangle es mi amigo también. Sólo le estás siguiendo la corriente, y él merece algo mejor que eso. Merece la verdad. Habla con él, por lo menos para que sepa a lo que se está metiendo."

Donghyuck asiente distraídamente. El pajarito al que alimentaba corretea hacia el borde de la barandilla. Parece dispuesta a desafiar la lluvia. Donghyuck la deja ir.

¿Hablar con Yangyang? ¿Y decirle qué? No hay nada que decir. A Donghyuck no le gusta nadie. Y, con el tiempo, aprenderá a querer a Yangyang de esa manera.

❃

La lluvia golpea contra la ventana, suave e insistente y de alguna manera educada.

"No es tan especial, el Príncipe del Valle."

Las palabras son cálidas contra el oído de Donghyuck, y aterciopeladas, y tan, tan molestas. Donghyuck gime y empuja a Yangyang.

"¿Por qué hablarías de él cuando estamos juntos? Eso es asqueroso."

Yangyang ríe y se sienta en sus talones. Sus labios heridos, su cabello desordenado. Una luz traviesa brilla en sus ojos.

"Lo siento, Su Alteza. Pero considerando que no has quitado tus ojos de él en todo el día pensé que te gustaría."

 _Eso no es verdad,_ quiere decir Donghyuck, pero ha conocido a Yangyang por el tiempo suficiente para saber que lo está provocando. Conoce a Yangyang lo suficiente para reconocer cuando está enojado y quiere pelear. Y aún así, Donghyuck no quiere pelear con él. Sólo quiere pelear con el estúpido Minhyung y sus estúpidos ojos grandes. Lo cual, así mismo, es un poco preocupante.

"Así que, si no queires hablar del Príncipe del Valle, ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

La voz de Yangyang aún es peligrosamente filosa, pero sus manos son suaves en la cadera de Donghyuck, sus labios cálidos en su cuello, y está tan cerca, tan repentino, demasiado. Náuseas se mueven en el pecho de Donghyuck y empuja a su prometido lejos.

"No podemos," dice, intentando mantener su voz firme.

"¿Por qué no? ¡Esta es la razón por la cual vine contigo al Valle! Por una vez no tenemos a nuestra multitud de cuidadores y tutores y guardias alrededor de nosotros, es la única oportunidad que tenemos para hacer esto."

"Nos vamos a casar de todas maneras, ¿Por qué estás tan apresurado?" pregunta.

"¿Por qué no lo estás tú? Sólo es sexo, Donghyuck, no es un pecado. Incluso Jeno ha pasado de los besos."

"Bueno, ¡Entonces quizá deberías preguntarle a Jeno que te ayude!"

No pelean usualmente,Yangyang y Donghyuck, pero cuando lo hacen es un caos. Los dos son demasiado orgullosos, los dos son competitivos. Yangyang ama con fuerza, este Donghyuck ha aprendido después de un año de compromiso. Yangyang ama sin vergüenza y profundamente y despiadado. Pero Donghyuck... Donghyuck lo ama como el sol ama a las flores. La misma manera en la que ama a cualquier otra flor. Y a veces no es suficiente.

Yangyang le lanza una almohada en su cara y se levanta. Su rostro está escarlata, más vergüenza que excitación en este punto, y Donghyuck no sabe qué hacer para calmarlo. Sólo escucha el sonido de la puerta azotando y cierra sus ojos, respitando profundo por su nariz tratando de calmar su pecho. Alguien golpea la puerta, diciéndole que baje a cenar. Donghyuck pide que lo dejen solo. Y sigue con sus ojos cerrados, escuchando los susurros de la lluvia.

Cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo, es tarde. El sol se ha escondido tras de las nubes y el techo sobre Donghyuck está completamente oscuro. Las pisadas son suaves en la alfombra, y sólo hay tres personas que se atreverían a entrar a la habitación de Donghyuck sin golpear. Jeno, que está en las Islas en esto momentos, demasiada tierra y océano lejos. Dongsoon, que está probablemente cenando con su prometido. Yangyang.

La cama se hunde al lado de Donghyuck, el calor de otro cuerpo envolviéndolo.

"Lo siento. No debí presionarte."

Donghyuck sorbe en un llanto tembloroso. Sin ver encuentra la mano de Yangyang y la sostiene.

"También lo lamento," responde. "Sé que es muy importante para ti, pero sólo... no puedo."

Los brazos de Yangyang lo envuelven y Donghyuck presiona más sus ojos cerrqados.

"Tú sabes que no me importa, ¿Cierto? Es normal no... sentir nada hasta que te presentes. Y fue muy insensible de mi parte seguir presionándote a hacer cosas que no estás preparado."

"¿Qué sucede si nunca estoy preparado?" pregunta Donghyuck, en una voz pequeña. "¿Qué pasa si no me presento? Es tan tarde, te presentaste el año pasado, y Jeno se presentó hace unos meses, y sólo es Dongsoon y yo a este punto. Qué pasa si sólo... ¿No soy un Alfa, Yangle? ¿Qué pasa si hay algo mal conmigo y nunca... soy bueno en eso?"

"Hey, tranquilizate pequeño príncipe. Te presentarás, bebé, todos se presentan en algún momento. Sólo necesitas tomarte tu tiempo."

"Fácil para ti decirlo, ¡Tú eres uno de los que tiene su cuerpo funcionando bien!"

"Tu cuerpo está perfectamente bien, Hyuck. Todo estará bien. Sabes que te amo, ¿Cierto?"

Los dedos de Yangyang rozan el esternón de Donghyuck. Donghyuck retrocede, envolviéndose en la calidez de Yangyang. Es fácil creer en la palabras de Yangyang cuando están así, en un pequeño fuerte de mantas y almohadas que Donghyuck ha construido en la extraña habitación que le asignaron en el palacio real de Dawyd. Pero una vez que se levante, Donghyuck seguirá siendo el Príncipe Heredero que a los dieciseis años nunca ha sentido algo de atracción por su prometido, o cualquiera. ¿Y cómo puede producir un heredero, cómo puede ser el príncipe que las Islas merecen, si no puede hacer que su cuerpo traicionero funcione?

"También te amo," susurra, bajo, esperando que le lluvia pueda tragarse la obvia mentira en sus palabras.

❃

Donghyuck espera que Minhyung salga hasta que el sol desaparece detrás de las nubes del horizonte. Puede sentir las miradas curiosas de los soldados, tratando de pretender que están ocupados y no observando al príncipe extranjero.

Eventualmente, la risa estruendosa de Yukhei llena el ambiente, y después de un momentto el hombre por fin aparece, sosteniendo una espada de entrenamiento en su mano izquierda. Le toma un momento ver a Donghyuck, y sus ojos se abren ampliamente cuando lo reconoce.

"¡Su Alteza! ¿De qué tenemos la gracia de tener su presencia?"

Donghyuck se burla. A pesar de que se esfuerza mucho para que no le guste Yukhei, el chico es tan bueno que no se puede tener nada contra él. (Aparte, todas las emociones fuertes de Donghyuck están reservadas para un chico y sólo un chico. Hablando del demonio...)

"Estaba esperando por tu príncipe, Minhyung me dijo que lo viera aquí esta mañana."

Yukhei frunce el ceño. "¿Minhyung? No creo, iba a encontrarse con su hermana esta mañana."

"Yangyang... digo, Lord Liu me lo dijo, hablaron ayer en la cena."

Yukhei rasca su cabeza. "Puede ir a buscarlo. Si no ha salido aún es porque probablemente sigue con la Princesa Dongsoon."

Donghyuck se despide y corre al palacio, las solapas de su chaleco saltan a su alrededor en cada paso como bengalas doradas. Una de las criadas le apunta a una de las torres e ignora las caras perplejas de los guardias mientras corre hasta que alcanza los aposentos del segundo príncipe.

Abre la puerta, una mala palabra en la punta de su lengua, y su voz queda atrapada en su garganta. Su mano se retuerce en la entrada, y aún así no puede darse la vuelta. Está atrapado en la madera, tal como los pies de Donghyuck están atrapados en el mármol del piso.

Es brillante como el día, claro como el cristal, de que Donghyuck no debería estar ahí. Es en el suave, silencioso tono que Minhyung usa para hablarle a su hermana, una voz que el Príncipe del Valle jamás ha usado con Donghyuck - probablemente nunca usará. Es en la manera que la mano de Minhyung roza el pecho de Dongsoon, y la imagen quema en las retinas de Donghyuck. Se siente caliente, mojado y caliente, y quiere irse pero no puede. Minhyung empuja a Dongsoon contra las almohadas y se recuesta sobre ella, y Donghyuck cierra los ojos, horrorizado, pero aún puede escuchar el sonido que hacen, húmedo e impecable, aún puede escuchar el "Te amo", que Minhyung susurra, casi como si lo hubiera gritado.

Es repugnante. Es completamente devastador y repugnante.

Cierra la puerta.

(No es al final de las escaleras, ni cuando está fuera de la torre, es cuando Donghyuck alcanza a su habitación asignada que se da cuenta. No es repugnante, no es para nada repugnante.)

❃

Donghyuck espera hasta que la lluvia comienza a caer para poder llorar. Se sienta en el balcón, pensando en cuán agradable sería que Minhyung del Valle de los Gigantes lo pudiera besar, cómo sus estúpidas y torpes manos se sentiría en su clavícula, y llora. Arriba en el cielo, los truenos le responden.

Aún está lloviendo cuando Yangyang entra. Una tormenta viene del mar y se abre paso al valle cargado de vientos primaverales.

Yangyang se sienta al lado de Donghyuck en la banca húmeda. No lo mira. Donghyuck sólo roba una mirada, pero hay tanta agua en sus ojos para intentar adivinar la expresión que tiene Yangyang.

"Tenía miedo, sabes, de muchas cosas. De que te presentaras como Beta y que tus padres rompieran el compromiso. De que otra propuesta viniera, no sé, una princesa de las Tierras Salvajes, un compañero más conveniente que yo. Tuve miedo de Jeno, por tanto tiempo. Y aún así... ¿Minhyung del Valle de los Gigantes? ¿Ese es mi rival? Eso es aún más cruel, y eres muchas cosas, Donghyuck, pero nunca creí que eras cruel."

"Lo lamento," murmura Donghyuck. "Se irá lejos, sé que lo hará. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo."

"¿Un poco de tiempo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha sido?" pregunta Yangyang.

 _Por demasiado. No por tanto._ Donghyuck no responde. No sabe qué decir.

"¿Alguna vez me amaste?"

"Lo hago," susurra, "sabes que lo hago."

"¿Me amas de la manera que yo te amo? ¿Me amas de la manera que lo amas a él?"

El golpeteo de la lluvia ahoga el aliento ronco de Donghyuck, pero no su húmedo, "Lo lamento."

Yangyang da un portazo cuando se va. Donghyuck se queda solo. Y escucha la tormenta.

❃

Donghyuck no se despide de Minhyung cuando se va. No le importa si es grosero, no le importa para nada. No - no se atreve a mirar a Minhyung ahora mismo. Finge jaqueca y pide el lado izquierdo de la carroza. Yangyang pide la derecha. No se miran el uno al otro.

Llueve de camino al puerto. Dongsoon se sienta entre Donghyuck y Yangyang, observando entre los dos. Donghyuck encuentra sus ojos, pero se niega a decir algo. No ahora, no puede. No puede.

Minhyung la hará feliz, de eso está seguro. Minhyung no la merece, de eso siempre ha estado seguro. ¿Ahora? No mucho. Le gustaría estar en el lugar de ella, sólo por un momento, con todo lo que tiene. Pero Yangyang ahora lo odia, y Yangyang ha estado del lado de Donghyuck por toda su vida, y ahora no. Ahora está sentado del otro lado de la carroza, mirando afuera, luciendo enojado. Yangyang nunca ha estado enojado con Donghyuck. Yangyang nunca ha sido herido.

 _Es mi culpa,_ Donghyuck se da cuenta. ¿Cuántas personas necesitan sufrir por los caprichos de un niño mimado? Minhyung nunca fue suyo, era de Dongsoon, y Donghyuck lo deseaba, y lo arruinó todo. Yangyang siempre fue suyo, y Donghyuck no lo deseaba, y lo arruinó todo. _Es tiempo de hacer bien las cosas. Te olvidaré, Minhyung del Valle de los Gigantes. Es la última cosa que haré antes de presentarme._

El camino está nublado por la tormenta, así que llegan al barco tres días tarde. El mismo día, un mensajero viene rápido en un caballo café. Entrega una carta que viajará con ellos a la Coralina. Minhyung del Valle de los Gigantes se ha presentado como un Alfa, ya no es más Minhyung del Valle de los Gigantes. Su nombre de príncipe ahora es Mark, Mark del Valle de los Gigantes, el nuevo Príncipe Heredero.

 _Mark del Valle de los Gigantes,_ piensa Donghyuck. _Un Alfa._

Por lo menos esto pone fin a todas y cada una de las esperanzas secretas que Donghyuck podría haber albergado de que eventualmente terminaran juntos, en una fantasía exagerada y onírica en la que Minhyung se presentaba como un Omega y se casaba con Donghyuck en cambio.

_No, por la Diosa, deja que este sea el final._

Mark del Valle de los Gigantes puede irse bien a la mierda con su espada. Donghyuck ya se enamoró de él una vez y arruinó toda su vida. No cometerá el mismo error otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sean como yo, yo no me di cuenta de que Hyuck había hecho un nido antes de presentarse. AAAAAAAA bueno. Ya han conocido el personaje de Yangyang:(


	25. XXV. (Interludio) Esta tierra lejana, este dolor presente...

Las flechas favoritas de Donghyuck tienen plumas rojas y doradas. Son armas furtivas, lo suficientemente livianas para sostenerlas contra la brisa pero un poco molestas. Tienes que ser cuidadoso con ellas, el profesor de arquería de Donghyuck le diría cuando dispara. Si no tienes fuerza de voluntad, ellas harán la decisión por ti, y un buen arquero jamás deja que las flechas elijan.

Donghyuck es un buen arquero, pero a veces deja a sus flechas elegir. Son sus flechas después de todo, confía en que elegirán bien.

Hoy, sin embargo, incluso sus flechas se burlan de él. Las plumas se resbalan en sus manos. Donghyuck prueba su grosor contra su palma y agita su cabeza con el tacto. No hay nada malo con ellas, y aún así se siente mal, lo que sólo significa que hay algo mal con él.

Dobla sus dedos en un casi intento de quitar el sudor de ellos. Los buenos arqueros no tienen manos sudorosas, y Donghyuck usualmente es un buen arquero. Hoy sin embargo, es un mal día. El sol está demasiado fuerte, demasiado caliente, firme contra su frente. Inhala profundo, pero se queda en su garganta. No hay viento. No es un buen día para nada.

Uno de los nuevos reclutas de los Arqueros Reales - una chica pequeña con una cara tímida - le da una mirada curiosa. Donghyuck mismo la reclutó porque ella puede disparar un pez desde el palo de su barcaza de pesca - algo que ella nunca deja de recordarle a los otros aprendices, aparentemente - pero a veces el desafío en sus ojos puede ser un poco molesto.

"¿Qué es ahora?" pregunta, con un suspiro.

"Sólo me preguntaba cuándo disparará, Su Alteza. No hay viento y la luz es óptima. ¿Qué lo detiene?"

Cuan imprudente mocosa, piensa Donghyuck. Probablemente le debería enseñar una lección, no porque es un príncipe sino porque es el mejor arquero de las islas y el continente, y ella puede ser buena pero aún no puede disparar nada cuando hay siquiera un poquito de viento. Le envía una sonrisa tensa, pero no encoca su arco.

"Incluso si no hay viento y la luz es óptima, si el arquero está inquieto el disparo no será limpio. Estoy seguro que también conoces ese sentimiento. Ahora por favor, si me disculpas, mi prometido ha llegado."

Yangyang está, ciertamente, parado en el balcón, observando a Donghyuck con una expresión cuidadosamente entrenada. Donghyuck lo acompaña, besa su mano para las apariencias frente a los reclutas. Yangyang sonríe y se queja silenciosamente, quitando su mano tan pronto Donghyuck la deja ir.

"¿Podría saber la razón de tu presencia?" pregunta Donghyuck.

Donghyuck despide a los guardias con un gesto. No los necesita presenciando otra escena. En este punto, antes de querer esconderlo sólo se siente mal por hacerlos escuchar la misma vieja pelea de casi todos los días.

"La verdad es que no quiero pelear, Yangle. Hoy no."

"No me llames así, has perdido el derecho de hacerlo hace tiempo."

"Realmente no quiero pelear, Lord Liu."

Los ojos de Yangyang truenan. "Bueno, yo no quiero verte, pero heme aquí."

Donghyuck suspira y se recuesta sobre el barandal del balcón. Yangyang lo ha dejado muy claro, incontables veces, cuán poco disfruta ser el prometido de Donghyuck. Donghyuck lo ha dejado aún más claro. E independiente de eso, si rechaza a Yangyang, su honor será destruido. Nadie se atreverá a casarse con el chico que el Príncipe Heredero repudió. Donghyuck le debe eso a Yangyang por lo menos, este infeliz, y crudo matrimonio que no los hará a ninguno feliz.

"¿Qué viniste a decir, entonces?"

"Tu hermana ha enfermado. La reina está preocupada de sus ánimos."

Donghyuck chasquea la lengua. No sería la primera vez, últimamente lo único que hace Dongsoon es estar en su cama y quejarse, no duda el porqué la reina se queja.

"Visitaré su habitación más tarde. ¿Algo más que te hayan encomendado decirme?"

"Anda a cojer"

"Después que me presente, querido. Hasta entonces, sólo hazlo tú sólo."

Siempre es más difícil cuando Jeno no está con ellos. Es crudo, casi al punto de que sus palabras cargan sangre. Donghyuck pasó el primer mes sólo recibiendo, recibiendo y recibiendo cualquier cosa que Yangyang le lanzara, esperando que, en algún momento, se acabaría su veneno. Solo cuando quedó dolorosamente claro que Yangyang tenía suficiente veneno para toda su vida juntos, Donghyuck contraatacó. Han sido meses. Las cosas no han mejorado. Probablemente nunca lo hagan.

¿Pero está bien, cierto? Donghyuck provocó este desastre, Donghyuck tendrá que vivir con ello. No más, ni menos.

❃

El aire es silencioso, en una manera que es muy extraña de suceder en la Coralina. Los vendavales fríos que soplan desde el Valle chocan con los cálidos batidores de las Tierras Quemadas, dejando a las Islas atrapadas en el vacío mientras la tormenta se avecina a su alrededor. Donghyuck extraña el parloteo del viento, la brisa juguetona en sus orejas cuando da con su arco. Para la mayoría de los arqueros, el viento es una distracción, pero Donghyuck nació en lo alto de uno de los lugares con más viento en el mundo y siente la falta de movimiento a su alrededor como una maldición mas que una bendición, un presagio de que algo oscuro viene.

"Su Alteza, debería volver adentro. La tormenta va a comenzar pronto."

Donghyuck asiente, más un hábito que convicción. Los otros reclutas ya se han ido a casa, dejando el campo de entrenamiento vacío. Las sombras son largas y delicadas a esta hora del día, y las luces son violentas, rojo sangriento y naranja feroz, y el aire está espeso y cálido como un suspiro de un amante. Donghyuck toma una flecha roja y dorada del estuche, se posiciona, y estira el arco.

La flecha acierta el golpe en cosa de segundos, y Donghyuck observa silenciosamente, la punta atrapada en la madera. Golpea el centro pero está un poco fuera de lugar, de una forma que Donghyuck jamás ha disparado. Frunce el ceño, toma otra flecha. Se siente extrañamente inquieto, casi nervioso, la inquietud en su pecho resuena a través de sus huesos y se detiene en las puntas de sus dedos sudorosos. Carga con mucha energía el siguiente disparo y casi pierde el blanco por completo esta vez, la flecha deteniéndose en la línea, casi. Es capaz de golpear el blanco en el tercer intento.

Va a visitar a Dongsoon en la tarde. Está recostada en su cama como una heroína Imperial de una tragedia, su cabeza recostada en los cojines, sus brazos desnudos sobre su pecho. Donghyuck ríe apenas entra a la habitación.

"Los rumores dicen que estás muriendo."

"Si viniste aquí a burlarte mientras estoy en mi lecho de muerte patearé tu trasero burlón, Hyuckie."

Se ha movido por la pared para darle un espacio en la cama y por un momento se quedan recostados en silencio.

"No estoy realmente enferma, sólo un poco..." Ha suspirado. "Recibimos un mensaje del Valle. Están preocupados porque no me he presentado aún y los Soldados Imperiales se han quedado en la frontera. Están preparados para proceder con el matrimonio este verano me presente o no, aparentemente."

"Espera, no pueden."

"Sí, no puede. Y aún así lo harán, porque le temen mucho más al Imperio que romper tradiciones. Nuestros padres igual temen." Un momento de silencio. Dongsoon siempre ha sido capaz de comprender las preguntas de Donghyuck sin escucharlas. "No tengo miedo."

Obviamente Dongsoon no tiene miedo. Las flechas de Donghyuck golpean una tras otra mientras repite las palabras de su hermana en su mente, la manera en la que su mano se sintió, tan cálida en la suya. Dongsoon y Donghyuck, Donghyuck y Dongsoon, los gemelos dorados, el príncipe y la princesa del reino más pequeño.

La Islas del Sur - o como los Shar las llaman, las Islas Shar - cuenta que fue un regalo de la Diosa a la gente del mar, un lugar seguro para refugiar sus barcos de las tormentas del Dios del Mar. Y si fueron refugio, rocas desnudas, todos los acantilados y arrecifes duros, era sólo un refugio y nada más que eso. No tienen oro ni piedras preciosas, nada que pueda ser minado o vendido. La tierra no era lo suficientemente grande para ser poblada y cultivada y los bosques eran inhóspitos y espesos. (Nadie nunca habría adivinado, nunca nadie hubiera imaginado que estas pequeñas plebes de tierra se volverían tan poderosas.) Los piratas se instalaron, construyeron casas de madera e intentaron sobrevivir con pescado y algas y oraciones antes de que se dieran cuenta rápidamente de que los árboles eran demasiado preciosos para ser usados como casas e ídolos, y fue claramente inútil construir casas si no iba a haber comida para alimentar nuevas bocas, y los ídolos solo funcionaban si eran hechos de oro y diamantes más que madera verde. Así que construyeron más barcos, más y más, todos los barcos que pudieron hacer desvistiendo los bosques pero no por completo, y se aventuraron al Gran Mar como siempre lo habían hecho.

Los Shar fueron piratas, migrantes sin tierra desde el principio de los tiempos, pero la Diosa les dio una tierra a la cual volver, y esa tierra se convirtió en los cimientos de su nuevo reino. Con puertos seguros esperándolos, crecieron fuertes, más valientes, y más rápidos. Fundaron caminos en lugares del continente que nunca fueron navegados, tierras que nadie nunca vio antes que ellos. Navegaron entre los bancos de niebla de la noche larga hasta que llegaron a las Tierras Quemadas, abriendo la Gran Línea Comercial entre el continente y las tierras más allá del mar. Entonces, sólo entonces, la gloria de Las Islas del Sur comenzó, y se convirtieron en los guardias de las rutas secretas que iban a las Tierras Quemadas - y cualquier otro barco que se atreviera a navegar en la noche larga, los hundirían sin piedad.

El reino más pequeño de las islas, un reino sin recursos que se armaron a sí mismos con sangre y sudor, que pelearon por su poder de reconocimiento, y mantuvieron su independencia contra los gigantes del continente. Donghyuck está enterado de que las Islas no tienen el orgullo real de tradición que tiene el Valle, ni la historia eterna del Imperio Na. Las Islas sólo se tienen a ellas. Incontables veces han sido atacadas por otros reinos que las han visto como un blanco fácil, y se han defendido incontables veces también. Los reyes antiguos habían construido fuertes y castillos en la punta de los acantilados, demasiado altos para que los cañones de los barcos los alcanzasen, fácil de defenderse, difíciles de conquistar. Habían plantado árboles, y los habían cortado, y habían plantado más, y cuando la manera no era suficiente la compraron en otras tierras con mayor cantidad. La Islas del Sur son orgullosas y despiadadas, preparadas para defenderse con garras doradas, de bajar sus velas blancas e izar la bandera pirata negra cuando lo considerasen necesario, dispuestos a comprar su libertad con oro y riquezas. Piratas quizás, pero piratas ricos, los piratas más ricos del mundo. Y Donghyuck y Dongsoon son los gemelos dorados del reino glorificado en piratería, los dos criados orgullosos y sin vergüenza al mismo tiempo, los dos criados para bajar los hombros si es lo que necesitaban hacer para ayudar a su reino.

Claro que Dongsoon no tiene miedo, razona Donghyuck. Ha esperado toda su vida para llenar su rol de casarse con Minhyung del Valle de los Gigantes para forjar una alianza que salvará a las Islas.

"¿Lo amas?" Donghyuck le habría preguntado a su hermana.

"Te amo," ella dijo. "Y a mamá, y a papá, y Hyeongjun, y Dohyun, y Yeeun y Eunbi, y a todos en las Islas. Y amo las Islas, la manera en la que están suspendidas en el medio de la nada, alta contra las tormentas, cálida bajo la luz del sol en el verano. Amo mi hogar, Donghyuck, eso es suficiente, ¿No lo crees? Que me estoy yendo así pueden ser felices. Amo estar haciendo esto, y créeme, hermano, no tengo miedo, ni del Valle ni de nadie."

Donghyuck dispara todas sus flechas y cuando termina saca otras hasta que su estuche es más pesado que su corazón. Dongsoon puede no tener miedo, pero Donghyuck sí. El viento está cambiando - es un arquero, lo sabría. Y Donghyuck ama el viento pero odia el cambio, y lo puede sentir, profundo en sus huesos, que está cambiando, tal como el viento, no puede detenerlo.

Dongsoon se irá, su mejor mitad, su hermana gemela, y nunca volverá.

_Pero es tu deber, ¿No? El príncipe y la princesa Shar, los gemelos dorados. Vivimos para servir a las Islas, y si la Diosa nos permite viviremos para enorgullecer a las Islas._

Donghyuck dispara la flecha y aprieta el arco. Cierra sus ojos, justo cuando un sollozo llena sus labios. Sabe que ha perdido, siente la manera en la que su suspiro mueve su cuerpo, haciéndole perder el control del disparo. Cuando abre sus ojos, puede verlo. No ha golpeado el blanco por primera vez en más de diez años.

La noche se ha llevado el fuego de todas las luces del atardecer, casi no hay luz cuando dispara, y los dedos de Donghyuck tiemblan cuando se cierran en el arco. Está mal, todo está mal. El sudor en su clavícula, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Las nubes cantando una canción de silencio, sus suspiros trabajosos son el único sonido.

Donghyuck toma la posición, tratando de ampliar sus costillas porque la piel es demasiado apretada en su torso, como una armadura de dos tallas más pequeñas, se siente atrapado en su propio cuerpo. Humedece sus labios, y los encuentra agrietados. El blanco casi invisible en el otro lado del campo. Es el más cercano, el primero que Donghyuck golpeó en su vida, el que podría golpear de cualquier parte del campo de entrenamiento con sus ojos cerrados. Fuego quema en su pecho, un calor que lo dejaría sin aliento, si estuviera respirando. Pero no lo está haciendo. Lo está aguantando, forzando a su cuerpo a estar en la posición correcta - sus brazos doblados, sus piernas un poco abiertas, la cuerda del arco besando su mejilla como un viejo amigo. Sus pestañas húmedas cuando cierra sus ojos, y cuando levanta el arco, un destello de dolor llega a su vientre. Cuando abre sus ojos, todo está negro.

(Sus ojos no están realmente abiertos. Está atrapado, su cuerpo no responde, su conciencia se ha perdido en un laberinto de calor húmedo y doloroso. Nunca consigue verlo, pero no sólo pierde el centro. Sino que pierde el blanco por completo.)

❃

El primer olor que Donghyuck percibe es, por supuesto, el de Dongsoon. Huele a limón y miel, el té de hierbas que el médico del palacio usa para ayudar a la princesa cada vez que se resfría. (Donghyuck no lo sabe aún, pero él fue lo primero que ella percibió también, miel y flores silvestres y memorias de una tarde de verano cálido.)

Donghyuck intenta abrir sus ojos, pero sólo cuando parpadea una vez, dos, y nada pasa es cuando se da cuenta que no es que no pueda abrir los ojos, sino que la habitación sólo es oscura.

Oscura, pero no silenciosa.

La tormenta que se presentía y hervía a fuego lento alrededor del Coralina durante los últimos tres días parece haber salido finalmente de la olla y cae alrededor de la fortaleza, cae como cascadas contra las ventanas y las paredes, con tanta violencia que se siente como si estuviera tratando de atravesarlas. Un destello de blanco se filtra a través de las gruesas cortinas, zigzagueando contra la pared y revelando los coloridos tapices de la habitación de Donghyuck antes de que desaparezca, luego lo sigue rápidamente un ruido sordo que hace temblar la piedra.

Donghyuck intenta girar, pero un dolor aparece en su abdomen bajo - tan repentino y doloroso como un ataque de calambres. Cae de espalda, derrotado. La campana pequeña colgada a su lado de una cuerda que podría usar para llamar a los guardias o alguna de las criadas está contra la pared, tan cerca pero tan lejos de su alcance cuando no se puede ni levantar.

Donghyuck cierra sus ojos y trata de recuperar su respiración, internamente debatiéndose si romper o no la etiqueta y gritar por ayuda. Sobre los sonidos de la lluvia, unos susurros emergen detrás de la puerta. El jefe de los guardias está hablando con el rey fuera de su habitación, parece ser. Donghyuck reconoce la voz del joven Lord Moon, el hijo del médico real. Oh, y Yangyang está ahí también, aunque no se queda por mucho tiempo. Deja salir una de esas malas, y frías risas de él cuando se va, azotando la puerta. Donghyuck puede _sentirlo_ irse, en una desorientada y confusa manera.

Es el olor, de repente se da cuenta, Yangyang huele a canela y manzana, como galletas de invierno, del tipo que a Donghyuck nunca le gustaron. Su esencia se mezcla con un remolinos de otras - la miel y limón de Dongsoon, y entonces romero, pimienta, naranja y cereza, madera y cobre y cuero, algo picante que Donghyuck no reconoce, y flores, muchas flores, pan horneado, césped recién cortado, papel viejo, sal marina, fuego - tantas esencias, demasiadas esencias, y nuevos colores, brillando en la oscuridad, y nuevos sonidos que hacen eco en la caja torácica de Donghyuck, vibrando en sus huesos. Todo es demasiado crudo, tan pronto, y demasiado. El dolor pica en la cabeza de Donghyuck con el ataque violento de sensaciones que comienza a llorar, atrapando su cabeza con una mano temblorosa y su estómago adolorido con la otra.

Todo sonido se detiene unos minutos después cuando la puerta es media abierta, lo suficiente para que una espada de luz corte la oscuridad. Donghyuck cierra sus ojos, tratando de esconderse de la luz. Un aire frío roza su frente, relajando el dolor de sus sienes. Se deja llevar por el toque, y deja que el alivio aclare su mente.

"¿Qué hice esta vez?" murmura.

La persona frente a él ríe, esparciendo en el aire una esencia fresca de lavanda y romero. Donghyuck no necesita abrir sus ojos para saber que es Taeil. Es la primera vez oliendo su esencia, y es tan increíblemente, naturalmente Taeil que Donghyuck no tiene ninguna duda.

"Oh, Su Alteza. Esta vez realmente se superó. Tú y la princesa." Taeil se sienta junto a Donghyuck, cuidadosamente así no agobiarlo. "Dos legítimos hijos de Shar, desafiando el destino juntos. No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido, incluso si ocasionaste un gran caos."

Donghyuck parpadea.

"¿Dónde está Dongsoon?" pregunta.

"La princesa está hablando con la reina. Serán capaces de visitarte cuando mi madre acomode tu situación."

"Dongsoon también se presentó, ¿No es así?" Si no lo hubiera hecho, su ausencia ciertamente cobraría sentido. Debe haber estado en el borde de su primer celo. "Así que, ¿Qué soy?"

Taeil vacila.

"Tú eres... nuestro príncipe, Hyuckie. No deberías dudarlo."

_Claro,_ Donghyuck quiere responder. _Lo sé, ¿Pero qué soy? Quién soy, por la Diosa._ Intenta levantarse, buscando la expresión de Taeil ahora que sus ojos se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la habitación, pero tan pronto se sienta todo el mundo gira a su alrededor, su estómago retorciéndose con dolor cuando intenta levantarse y le provoca arcadas.

"¡Su Alteza!"

Taeil rápidamente de inclina, sosteniéndolo con su brazo, pero en el momento que tienen contacto algo repiquetea profundo dentro de Donghyuck. Se siente como un dolor, como una picazón que necesita ser rascada, como una costra que pica profundo, imposible de que exista. Donghyuck gime, bajo y dulce y completamente fuera de su control.

Tapa su boca cuando se da cuenta el tipo de sonido que ha dejado salir, y observa a Taeil, horrorizado. Taeil le devuelve la mirada, sus ojos igual de amplios, los ojos de alguien que tocó algo que no debería. Inmediatamente deja ir a Donghyuck, y la ausencia de su toque es tan estremecedora como su toque lo fue en un principio. Donghyuck se queja en su garganta y, sin el apoyo de Taeil colapsa en el almohadón.

_¿Qué está sucediendo?_ quiere preguntar, pero no puede. Puede sentir su cuerpo moverse, en lo profundo, puede sentir como se acomoda y desacomoda lentamente, como una máquina mal aceitada que no ha trabajado nunca. Que nunca se suponía trabajara. Porque él no es un Omega.

"No soy un Omega," murmura, observando a Taeil. "¿Qué está sucediendo? Por qué estoy..."

Pegajoso. Se siente pegajoso, e incómodo por la humedad, y aún así no está lo suficientemente húmedo. Su cuerpo se acomoda otra vez en una manera dolorosa y seca, su interior lanzándose como si estuviera tratando de anudarse con la nada.

"Su Alteza," dice Taeil. Suena compasivo, tan triste. Toma un cáliz de la mesa de noche. "Su Alteza, por favor. Tienes que beber este refresco. Lo ayudará a relajarse. Ahora mismo está muy confundido, su cuerpo está tratando de presentarse pero algo parecer no ir como debería."

Donghyuck tira el cáliz contra la pared. Eso, sólo eso, parece tomar todas sus fuerzas. Vuelve a tener arcadas, pero no tiene ni siquiera la fuerza para hacer eso. Su cuerpo sufre espasmos de nuevo, un fuerte, y un doloroso ataque de fricción interna que lo hace sentir como si todo su núcleo se estuviera ahogando. El sentimiento de sentirse atrapado en una piel dos tallas más pequeña vuelve, y Donghyuck araña sus antebrazos, su pecho, su cuello tratando de quitarse la tensión, sólo para darse cuenta que es la energía golpeando en sus venas. Extiende una mano a Taeil, tratando de acercarlo, de tocarlo, para poder recordar que sigue vivo - ahora mismo siente que es más una estrella cayendo que un humano, el mero contacto con el aire parece lo suficiente para quemarlo - pero Taeil sacude su cabeza.

"Lo siento Su Alteza. No puedo. De verdad no puedo. Por favor perdóneme."

"Haz hecho suficiente, Taeil, por favor vete."

Donghyuck queda sin aire cuando el dulce olor de miel y limón llena el aire. Taeil se queda sin aire también.

"Su Excelencia, no debería estar aquí."

Dongsoon los observa, sus trenzas rubias desaliñadas, su mandíbula temblando.

"Fuera de aquí Lord Moon, es una orden de tu Princesa Heredera," Taeil se inclina. "No vayas a decirle a mis padres o tu madre o a cualquiera que estoy aquí. Necesito hablar con mi hermano a solas."

Tael vacila en la puerta, suspira, y baja la mirada.

"Puedo darle cinco minutos."

"Me aseguraré que sean suficientes."

❃

"Soonie" dice Donghyuck, y está enterado de que debe lucir horrible, todo sudoroso y desaliñado y desesperado, con lágrimas en sus mejillas y la marcas de sus uñas en sus palmas por apretar sus puños hasta el punto de sangrar. Pero Dongsoon no luce mejor. Deja ir la fachada de Princesa Heredera tan pronto se cierra la puerta tras Taeil. Sus ojos están hinchados y su nariz roja, y cuando alcanza a Donghyuck y lo envuelve en un abrazo que huele a limón y miel, comienza a llorar primero.

Su toque calma el dolor de Donghyuck como si lo salpicaran con agua fresca, y por sólo eso Donghyuck sabe que ella es un Alfa, que maldita ironía. Pero donde las manos de Taeil quemaban, entrando como fuego por sus venas como fiebre, el toque de Dongsoon sólo se siente familiar, confortante. Donghyuck la abraza de vuelta, y lleva su rostro al hueco de su cuello donde la sostiene hasta que deja de sollozar.

"Que desastre, Dongsoonie, ¿Así se supone que debe comportarse un Alfa?" canturrea suavemente, y hace que casi vuelva a llorar por eso.

"No se suponía que sería así," murmura. "¿Por qué resultó así?"

Donghyuck niega con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría saber?

"No sé como hacer esto, no soy... no soy tú, Hyuck. Se suponía que me casaría con mi estúpido príncipe y le daría un montón de estúpidos bebés y mantendría la alianza viva, ese era mi deber, ese era mi propósito. No esto, nunca esto. ¿Qué sucede si Dohyun y Hyeongjun son Betas, Hyuck? ¿Qué sucede si soy la única Alfa y tengo que clamar el trono? No puedo pelear, no puedo gobernar, tú eras el inteligente."

"Eso es muy debatible, Princesa," murmura Donghyuck, con una sonrisa débil.

"No, siempre lo fuiste tú, y yo era la niña bonita que necesitaba preocuparse de flores y canciones y ropas lindas. No puedo gobernar un reino, Donghyuck, no puedo."

"No puedes mentirme, Soonie. ¿Cuándo siquiera te has preocupado de flores, canciones y ropas lindas? Siempre hiciste las cosas como querías que fueran. Debí saber que eras la Alfa desde un principio."

Ella llora de nuevo después de esas palabras, y se sostiene aún más fuerte de Donghyuck, apretándolo como si se fuera a caer si lo deja ir.

"La alianza terminará por mi culpa, porque no pude presentarme como una Omega, o incluso como una Beta. Lo arruiné todo."

"No, no, Soonie, ¿Cómo podrías arruinar algo? Sólo te presentaste... esto... esto no es tu culpa."

Si es culpa de alguien, es probablemente de Donghyuck. ¿Cuántas veces deseó que Minhyung se presentara como Omega? ¿Algo para que el compromiso fuera inválido? ¿Esta es una venganza enfermiza del destino? Taeil dijo que desafió su destino, pero Donghyuck sólo siente que el destino lo desafió.

"Todo estará bien, Soonie. Mamá y papá encontrarán una solución, estoy seguro de eso."

"Tengo miedo."

"Tengo miedo también. No se supone que sería así."

Sólo entonces Donghyuck parece darse cuenta de que él ha perdido mucho más de lo que ha perdido ella probablemente.

"Lo siento," murmura, "tú también te presentaste y estoy aquí haciendo todo como si se tratara de mí...."

Sus ojos se agrandan y se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo, pero Donghyuck sostiene su rostro entre sus manos, deteniendo los sollozos que se acercan.

"No, tienes que escucharme. Puedes hacerlo, Dongsoon, y no hay nadie que pueda hacer esto mejor que tú. ¿No lo sabías? Eres mi mejor mitad."

Ella asiente a cada palabra, y deja que Donghyuck la guíe, y sonríe con lágrimas en sus ojos cuando escucha las últimas palabras. Siempre molestaban a sus padres cuando eran pequeños, preguntándoles quién era la mejor mitad. Por supuesto, sus padres se rehusaban a darles una respuesta. Después de pelear, siempre habrían terminado en la cama de Donghyuck, abrazándose, rehusándose a irse hasta saber quién era la mejor mitad. Donghyuck nunca le dijo que pensaba que era ella lo era, ella nunca le dijo que pensaba que Donghyuck era su mejor mitad tampoco.

Las manos de Dongsoon cubren las de Donghyuck, y las tira para que puedan entrelazar sus dedos. Juntan sus frentes. Es la última vez, Donghyuck se da cuenta. No sabe porqué, solo sabe que es la última vez que podrán ser niños de nuevo, los niños dorados de las Islas Shar.

"No lo soy, Hyuck," ella murmura, con sus ojos cerrados. "Quizás alguna vez lo fui, pero ya no más. Eres mucho para solo ser la mitad de mí."

"Entonces seamos personas completas desde ahora, incluso si no lo fuéramos dejemos que la gente piense que sí. Al menos la Diosa ha sido un poco misericordiosa. Me podría haber presentado como Omega, pero te hizo Alfa porque sabía que hubiera estado demasiado asustado de dejar el reino a alguien más. Después de todo, sólo confío en ti."

❃

La señora Moon es bajita y tierna como su hijo, pero Donghyuck la ha visto volver hombros dislocados a su lugar y de hombres que doblan su altura. Justo ahora, su comportamiento amable se ha ido. La mirada que le envía a Dongsoon es más que asesina.

"Te irás de vuelta a tu dormitorio, Su Alteza. Inmediatamente. Necesito hablar con el príncipe."

"¡Puedo ayudarlo! Se siente mejor cuando estoy con él."

"Él sólo se siente mejor ahora, pero una vez que el celo comience, ¿Qué serás capaz de hacer? Ya no son niños, sostener su mano y besar su mejilla no le dará el alivio físico que necesita. No es el consuelo que alguien como tú le puede dar, Su Alteza, y cada minuto que me quitas son minutos que podría usar para preparar a su hermano para la experiencia más traumática de su vida. Por favor váyase."

Donghyuck tiembla, preparada para reclamar, pero Donghyuck le aprieta su mano. "Deberías irte. Sobreviviré. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte, lo prometo. ¿No lo dijiste acaso? Soy demasiado para ser tu mitad, incluso si fuera la mejor."

Dongsoon asiente y se va, plantando un beso en su frente. La ausencia de su toque duele, y tiene que detenerse de ir en su busca de nuevo.

"Por favor sé fuerte, me iré, Hyuckie. No te pierdas."

La médico aclara su garganta y cierra la puerta cuando Dongsoon se va. Se acerca, su expresión sombría casi como una sentencia de muerte.

"No me andaré por las ramas, Su Alteza. En este punto, ya debes estar enterado del resultado de su presentación." Donghyuck muerde su labio inferior y baja la mirada. Cuando no dice nada ella continua. "Eres un Omega, le guste o no, lo que significa que pasará por su celo pronto, en cualquier momento ahora."

"No quiero."

Está doliéndole de nuevo, tal como cuando Dongsoon llegó. Hay dolor en su dolor y no sabe cómo medirlo. Se sentía insoportable antes, se siente insoportable ahora.

La señora Moon suspira y Donghyuck se da cuenta que ella se está controlando por consideración a él, de otra manera ella le hubiera dicho que sólo dejara de quejarse como un niño. No puede ayudarlo. Todo le duele y se suponía que él nunca sería un Omega.

"No se puede detener, y no importa cuánto lo quieras, no puedes. Tu hermana estaba preparada para pasar su primer celo sola pero tú no. No hay tiempo para prepararte de cualquier manera, Su Alteza, no hay medicina que pueda facilitar el proceso, no importa cuán doloroso sea, y obviamente no puedo dejar un Alfa contigo aquí, incluso si eso ayuda. Aún eres el príncipe de este país, y eres un Omega. Tu primera vez es más preciosa de lo que crees, ahora más que nunca."

Donghyuck traga un sollozo. Es húmedo y casi queda atrapado en su garganta. Incluso duele respirar, pero le prometió a Dongsoon. Que sería fuerte, que sería alguien completo. Y aún así, todo el coraje que le dio, se lo llevo cuando se fue, dejando a Donghyuck débil y vulnerable. 

"¿Y qué? ¿Qué hago?"

¿Qué esperan que haga él? Cómo esperan que sobreviva, no hasta mañana sino que hasta la próxima hora, cuando su cuerpo está caliente y pesado y molesto, rehusándose a relajarse, jadeando y apretando y atrapando el aire de sus pulmones, exprimiendo su estómago, el dolor es tan crudo que se siente como si lo estuvieran matando vivo.

No hay malicia en la voz de la señora Moon, y sin embargo no tiembla cuando firma la sentencia de muerte de Donghyuck.

"Lo soportas, Su Alteza, como cualquier otro Omega antes que tú. Lo soportas."


	26. XXVI. (Interludio) Corazones atrapados en manos soñadoras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capitulo desde la perspectiva de Donghyuck por ahora.

El sonido del corno en lo alto de la Coralina es lo que despierta a Donghyuck después de lo que podrían haber sido tanto cuatro horas como cuatro semanas de un celo delirante. El sonido amenazador y grave despierta a Donghyuck del sueño de unas grandes manos aferradas en sus caderas y unos delicados labios en su polla. Se deja llevar y aterriza en la realidad de nuevo, confundido, sudado y completamente cansado.

El corno de la Guardia Roja sólo es usado en tres ocasiones: para coronar a un nuevo rey, el comienzo de una guerra, y el llamado a una Asamblea Real, la reunión de todos los lores de las Islas Shar. Donghyuck se endereza, observa la pequeña línea de luz azul entrando por la ventana, donde las cortinas están un poco arrugadas. Debe haberlas jalado durante su estado febril, se da cuenta, cuando su cuerpo lo quemaba y sentía que era agua hirviendo, desesperado de encontrar la línea de la vida. Desde fuera puede escuchar el canto de las gaviotas, el silbido del viento, y el ahora pequeño resueno del corno.

¿Así que qué es? No es un nuevo rey, ciertamente. Así que es o una guerra o un llamado a Asamblea. Donghyuck se levanta, tratando de controlar sus piernas temblorosas en el suelo alfombrado. Lo traicionan y lo hacen tropezar, pero las desafía a levantase y lo hacen. Está desnudo, lleno de sudor, y la lubricación que ha producido por días se ha secado tras sus piernas haciéndolo hacer un gesto de disgusto por el sentimiento asqueroso. Las luces hacen doler sus ojos cuando mueve las cortinas por completo, revelando el cielo pálido que parece hecho de hielo en vez de nubes. Es esa hora de la mañana cuando la superficie del mar es plateada, rehusándose a reflejar cualquier tonalidad, incluso la más delicada. Es en este pálido y melancólico mar que más de cien barcos han llegado al puerto, cada uno con su bandera, su color, y el escudo de la familia. Desde los Duques que controlan las Glorias Antiguas, las seis islas principales del archipiélago - siete contando la isla principal, Miria, donde la familia real vive y reina en el archipiélago desde las murallas más fuertes del fuerte rojo, la Coralina - hasta la más pequeña, pedazos de arena sin nombre y rocas donde solo algunas familias pueden vivir con sus botes, cada jefe de alguna isla tiene el derecho de hablar en la Asamblea. Y todos vinieron.

Donghyuck desearía poder suspirar de alivio, ya que es una Asamblea y no una guerra. Sin embargo, la Asamblea sólo ocurre cuando hay peligro de guerra.

Abre la ventana y deja que el aire fresco invada la habitación, la sal del mar llevándose los últimos indicios de sueño y sudor. Va al baño, lava su cuerpo rápido y superficial. Cuando huele como un príncipe y no como un Omega frustrado en celo, viste sus ropas más formales, el uniforme naval negro y dorado que el Príncipe Heredero de las Islas Shar puede usar como el almirante de la Marina Real. Incluso si Donghyuck es un Omega, hasta que el título sea oficialmente traspasado a su hermana el sigue siendo el Príncipe Heredero, y como el Príncipe Heredero el atenderá la Asamblea. Por última vez.

❃

"¿Y qué tal una alianza con el Imperio entonces? El Valle no se saldrá del trato con las manos vacías, pero si les damos nuestros barcos los encontraremos bajo la Coralina antes del final del verano, conduciendo a la guerra."

"Si sobreviven a la guerra, te refieres, cosa que no harán. Nuestros barcos no les ayudarán contra el Imperio."

"¡Más razones para sellar una alianza con el Imperio entonces! Si van a ganar esta guerra de todas maneras es mejor tenerlos de nuestro lado que del contrario."

"Ridículos. Y después de que el Imperio lidere el Valle, ¿Qué los detendrá de hacernos lo mismo? ¿Una Alianza? ¿Un matrimonio? El trato con el Valle funcionaba porque los dos ganábamos algo y los dos éramos lo suficientemente fuertes para el balance en caso de que alguna de las partes decidiera atacar, pero el Imperio no gana nada de un alianza con nosotros cuando sólo pueden derribarnos con sus fuertes tropas."

"¿Entonces cuál es tu propuesta, Lady Min? El Valle no aceptará la hija de un Lord, no cuando le prometimos la hija de un rey. Y si no te has dado cuenta estamos cortos de hijas de un rey aquí."

"¿Entonces cuál es _tú_ sugerencia, Lord Park? O me estás diciendo que..."

"¡Gente de la Asamblea Shar, compórtense!"

Los tonos fuertes bajan a sólo murmullos, todos los ojos volviéndose al rey sentado en su trono al final del salón. A su lado la reina, y a su izquierda la Princesa Dongsoon, luciendo lo suficientemente pálida para hacerse pasar por un fantasma. Al lado derecho del rey, el puesto que está usualmente reservado para el Príncipe Heredero está dolorosamente vacío.

Donghyuck se recuesta sobre la barandilla de mármol del balcón escondida y observa el salón abajo. Así que de esto se trata a Asamblea. Necesitan decirle al Valle que no habrá matrimonio, ni alianza. La única cosa que mantendría en paz el continente era la promesa de matrimonio de Mark del Valle y Dongsoon de las Islas. Sin esa promesa, sin matrimonio, lo único que queda es una guerra. Pero Lady Min tiene razón, una alianza con el Imperio no liberará a las Islas de eso.

_ Que cruel ironía, que nuestro destino esté ligado con el del Valle. Incontables veces intentaron invadirnos, incontables veces los vencimos. Y aún así, si ellos caen, nosotros también caemos con ellos. _

Abajo, la pelea se ha vuelto, más y más ruidosa. Donghyuck sabe muy bien como terminará. Ha estado en suficientes Reuniones del Consejo con los Duques de las Glorias Antiguas para predecir lo que saldrá de esta también. Lady Min y Lord Park pelearán entre ellos, probablemente recordando sus feudos, Lord Kim usará su estatus de duque de la segunda Isla más grande del archipiélago pretendiendo traer paz pero la verdad es que pretende tirar fuego, los dos Lores Lee de las dos islas Marina amenazarán con irse hasta que haya paz de nuevo. Los lores jóvenes Jang - Hyunseung y Dongwoo, los hermanos de Yeeun de distintas madres, que están en su primera reunión en lugar de su padre enfermo - no dirán nada, demasiados confundido por los argumentos fuertes.

_Bienvenidos a la corte,_ piensa Donghyuck con una sonrisa burlona. _Un montón de perros quejones peleando por un hueso. ¿Cuánto hasta que alguien desafíe a un duelo de honor?_

"¿Qué piensan de enviar a la Princesa de todas maneras? Pueden casarse por conveniencia para mantener la alianza válida y divorciarse después cuando no haya peligro."

"¿Eres así de obtuso? ¡La alianza no será válida sin un heredero!"

"Y no permitiré deshonrar a mi hija de esa manera," les recuerda el rey a todos con una mirada penetrante.

"Con todo el debido respeto, Su Majestad, la situación es lo suficientemente extrema para pensar en honor. ¡Nuestro país está en peligro!"

"¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Te desafío a un duelo de sangre para defender el honor de la Princesa Dongsoon!"

"¡Suficiente!"

Esta vez toda la Asamblea cae en silencio. El rey se levanta, observándolos a todos.

"Llamé a esta Asamblea para encontrar una solución, ¡No para que peleen entre ustedes como salvajes! No podemos bloquear los puertos por más que un día. Mañana, nuestros buques de carga dejará las costas y traerán noticias de los dos continentes, así que tenemos sólo hoy para decidir qué decirle al mundo."

"¿Qué tal decir la verdad?" Donghyuck ve uno de los últimos puestos de la Asamblea donde Lord Liu de Starpath, el superintendente de la trata con las Islas Quemadas - no uno de los Duques, pero igualmente uno de los hombres más poderosos de las Islas - normalmente se sienta. El que ha hablado no es él sino que su hijo más joven, Yangyang. Donghyuck pelea contra la urgencia de temblar. "La Princesa se ha presentado como un Alfa. Llamemos a una reunión para ver qué condiciones son las que se deben decidir respecto a eso. Propongamos un trato de negociación. Para eso somos buenos."

¿Trato? Donghyuck conoce sus métodos - y después de todos estos años, lo hace - El Valle les pedirá la ruta de las Islas Quemadas sin pensarlo. Pero puede tomar semanas, porque si hay algo que las Islas nunca entregará será el monopolio de esas rutas. Cuando lo nieguen, el Valle pedirá oro y barcos, más barcos y más oro hasta que las Islas se rindan. Entonces, el trato comenzará. Y una vez que la máquina comience a funcionar, una vez que animales y hombres se muevan, una vez que las armas y los planes se hagan, no habrá nada que hacer para detenerlo.

Donghyuck puede leer todo eso en la cara desafiante de su padre. Puede leer la ansiedad en la habitación, los susurros entres los lores y sus consejeros. Hoy, el destino de las Islas Shar puede ser decidido, y Donghyuck de Miria, en su último día como el Príncipe Heredero de las Islas Shar, puede hacer un poco para cambiarlo. No será capaz de liderar este país a la guerra, puede que no sea capaz de pelear esta guerra, una guerra que comenzará porque su hermana no se presentó como Omega, y Donghyuck no será capaz de hacer nada porque se presentó como Omega, Ah, la ironía.

Bajo en la sala del trono, a gente discute, gritando. Donghyuck da una última mirada a ellos, su padre y las sombras bajo sus ojos, y las primeras hebras plateadas en su cabello dorado. La expresión severa de su madre, la urgencia de regañar a todos los lores como si fueran sus propios hijos escondida mientras tortura su corset dorado con sus dedos nerviosos. Dongsoon y la manera en la que mira al frente, ojos como cristal colorido, ojos de muñeca, demasiado bellos para ser reales, su expresión es de piedra mientras pretende no escuchar a la gente frente a ella - sus súbditos, gente que siempre la han respetado, que la han tratado como familia - proponiendo venderla al Imperio en cambio, o culparla silenciosamente por fallarle al país. Una última mirada. Donghyuck da la vuelta y baja las escaleras.

Nadie lo siente entrar. La discusión es demasiado ajetreada, pero hay muchas esencias en la habitación para aislarlo. Nadie parece notarlo excepto Yangyang. Es la primera vez que se ven desde ese día en el campo de entrenamiento. Sus ojos los capturan inmediatamente y se fijan en Donghyuck, mientras huele los últimos rastros de celo en él. Se ve confundido para ser hostil por una vez. Donghyuck lo ignora, pero desafortunadamente para él Dongsoon no. Ve la expresión desconcertada de Yangyang primero, y sigue la línea de su mirada hasta que encuentra a Donghyuck. Sus ojos se encuentran.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_ parece preguntar.

Donghyuck encoge los hombros y sus ojos se abren con terror, pero rompe el contacto visual. Se aferra al broche de sol en su pecho, el escudo de la familia real, mientras camina a la plataforma donde está el trono. Es tan repentina su aparición que un guardia casi intenta detenerlo, abortando cuando se da cuenta que es el Príncipe Heredero. Para entonces, todos en la habitación están observándolo mientras se sienta a la derecha de su padre, el puesto vacío reservado para su heredero.

"Donghyuck, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunta la reina, su rostro consternado, su voz baja así nadie más puede escucharla. (Es inútil, la sala ha caído en un silencio religioso y todos pueden adivinar lo que está diciendo de todas maneras.) "Deberías estar en cama, aún estás en..."

"Yo lo haré," dice, y se alegra de no estar mirando a Dongsoon, ya puede verla enojándose, sus ceño fruncido, su labio inferior temblando de indignación, el pequeño suspiro que sale de su boca de incredulidad mezclado con traición, _¿En serio, Donghyuck? ¿Qué estás pensando, por la Diosa?_ Donghyuck está agradecido de no estar mirando a nadie, realmente. No necesita pena, no quiere su lástima. Es su último día como el Príncipe Heredero, dejen que sea el último día que el Príncipe salve el país.

Honestamente, perder una guerra casi podría ser una mejor opción que esto. Pero, al final, ¿Ha habido alguna vez algo peor que perder una guerra?

"Yo lo haré," repite, su voz tranquila y aún dulce con el celo golpeando en su venas. "Me casaré con el Príncipe Mark del Valle de los Gigantes."

❃

Donghyuck no está preparado para la oposición abrumante a su idea. No sólo su padre, sino todos los lores importantes votan en contra, y los menores también, un coro de protestas lo callan por completo por un momento. Yangyang se va antes de que Donghyuck pueda ver el desprecio en su rostro, pero Donghyuck tiene que estar ahí por otras seis horas de asamblea, observando a todos a la contrariedad al darse cuenta que, entregar a su príncipe dorado al Valle, es aún la mejor opción que tienen si quieren evitar una guerra.

"Es una cosa de honor, Su Alteza. Has representado a las Islas por toda tu vida. Si le permitimos que vaya allá para ser el consorte de ese príncipe tonto..."

"¿Y por qué está bien para mí casarme con Mark del Valle de los Gigantes y no está bien para mi hermano?"

Donghyuck se gira a Dongsoon, sorprendido. Oh, está furiosa con él, puede sentirlo en sus huesos, pero es su hermana y está de su lado. Siempre ha estado de su lado.

"Perdóneme, Princesa, pero no eres la capitán de nuestra armada. No fue el almirante de nuestras dos batallas navales y no nos representó en el último Consejo de las Naciones, su hermano lo hizo. Si enviamos a nuestro líder a la cama de nuestro enemigo, ¿Cómo nos hará lucir?"

"No soy su líder," dice Donghyuck, por la undécima vez. "La ley es clara. Un Omega no puede liderar un país."

"A la mierda la ley entonces, nosotros la hicimos nosotros la cambiamos." Sorprendentemente, es Lady Min quien habla. "Una vez salvaste la vida de mi hijo, cuando sirvió baja tu comando. Omega o no, si hay una guerra, prefiero tener uno de los hombres más preparados del país llevando nuestra bandera que en la cama de un extranjero."

La sonrisa que Donghyuck le envía es dulce, a pesar de la amargura que siente.

"Pero si voy allá, no habrá ninguna guerra. Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a sufrir."

"¿Lo está?" pregunta Lord Liu desde su puesto al final de la sala, y su reprimenda es la que más duele. "Un matrimonio no es un juego, Su Alteza. Un matrimonio político aún menos."

Donghyuck observa al hombre que cree llamaría padre, el padre de a quien le rompió el corazón tan profundamente que no sabe si alguno de ellos se recuperará alguna vez. Pero esto es más grande que el corazón de Yangyang, más grande que la amargura de Lord Liu.

"Me criaron para ser un rey, Lord Liu. Nadie entiende más que yo de las consecuencias de un matrimonio político. Aún así, nunca seré rey. Dejen que sirva a mi país al menos de esta manera."

❃

"¡No puedes hacerlo!"

Donghyuck empuja las manos de Dongsoon apenas están solos en la habitación molesto por las feromonas de frustración que está emitiendo.

"¿Y por qué no, querida hermana? ¿Crees que eres la única que puede abrirle las piernas a ese idiota?"

La bofetada no es inesperada, pero duele más cuando le regaña.

"No tienes permitido hablarme así, Donghyuck, no hoy, ni nunca."

Donghyuck da un paso atrás para aclarar su cabeza de la autoridad abrumadora que libera. Aplaude dos veces.

"Felicitaciones, Dongsoon de las Islas Shar. Hablaste como una verdadera Alfa."

"Y tú como un verdadero estúpido."

"Cierto, pero yo acabo de anunciarle a una sala llena de gente que una vez me respetaron de que me volveré una yegua embarazada de un chico que he odiado casi toda mi vida. Creo que no merezco esto."

Cae en el sofá, sintiendo su cabeza girar. Los últimos retazos de su celo aún temblando bajo su piel, haciendo que su estómago se retuerza.

"¡Eso es _exactamente_ el porqué no deberías hacer esto! Tú y Mark... Te destruirá, Hyuck. Es un buen chico, pero no puede amar, no puede amar para nada, y lo has amado por años. Mereces mucho más que eso."

Donghyuck se sorprende a eso, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de negarlo. Si no engañó a Jeno, ciertamente menos a Dongsoon.

"Lo superé," murmura, cerrando los ojos.

"¿Lo hiciste? ¿Acaso importa? ¿Realmente puedes abrirle tus piernas, Donghyuck? Porque eso es de lo que estamos hablando. No sólo vas a ir a ser un invitado real, bebiendo vino y lanzando comentarios sarcásticos de tu esposo, tendrás que acostarte y tomar su miembro en tu entrañas, posiblemente cada día de tu vida hasta que te noquee para bien."

Donghyuck siente su sangre cantar, apresurándose no sólo a su rostro sino que entre sus piernas también. Tiene una confusa, y borrosa recolección de sus dedos en su trasero de la noche pasada, gimiendo porque nunca fue suficiente. La mera idea de ellos reemplazados por los dedos de Minhyung, por la polla de él - ¿O es Mark ahora? - le envía fuego a todo su cuerpo en la más vergonzosa y sucia manera. Lo peor de todo es el alivio que siente cuando Dongsoon confunde su reacción por disgusto y no... lo que sea.

Dongsoon se acerca, y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Donghyuck, acaricia su estómago hasta que la tensión sale de sus músculos, dejándolo relajado y ronroneando en el cabello de ella.

"Destruirá tu orgullo, Hyuck," susurra. "Fuiste hecho para conquistar, no para ser conquistado."

Donghyuck se ríe a eso, sin aliento, atorándose con una risa.

"Mark del Valle de los Gigantes es el que tiene que cuidarse. Seré el que lo conquiste o el mismo que lo destruya."

❃

El viento empuja la capa de Donghyuck, liberando sus rizos y desordenándolos. Lo siente angustiado, como si extrañara jugar con él. Donghyuck escala la piedra húmeda y se sienta en el merlón del fuerte donde cae agua, sus piernas desnudas colgando del borde. Observa el arrecife llegando a la neblina bajo, desapareciendo en una nube de oscuridad. Ahí abajo, anclado en la bahía, una luz está brillando. Es un barco que lo llevará al Valle cuando llegue el día.

Su nombre es Estrella de la Mañana y le pertenece a Lord Liu, pero el capitán es el primo favorito de Yangyang, Ten. Es casi irónico que Ten estaba en el barco que Donghyuck tomó al Valle por primera vez, cuando solo era un pequeñito. Ahora, catorce años después, es el capitán del barco que lo llevará al Valle por última vez. Casi se siente como si fuera la vuelta de un círculo.

"¿Teniendo dudas?"

Le toma un momento a Donghyuck reconocer el sutil olor a canela, después que se pierde en el viento. No dice nada cuando Yangyang se invita solo y se sienta a su lado en el otro lado del borde. Es la primera vez que se encuentran apropiadamente después de la Asamblea, dos meses atrás. Incluso cuando su compromiso fue oficialmente roto fueron sólo sus padres que se encontraron para firmar unos papeles. Yangyang se quedó en Starpath, rehusándose a recibir las cartas de Donghyuck, incluso rehusándose a encontrarse con Jeno.

Donghyuck finalmente se da la vuelta y lo mira.

"¿Viniste aquí a decirme adiós? No te tomaba por sentimental."

"¿Y qué sabes de sentimentalismo, Donghyuck? Lo último que supe fue que me mentiste por años sólo porque fuiste muy cobarde de decirme que no te gustaba."

Oh, asi que así es como va a ser, se da cuenta Donghyuck. Tuvieron años para tener esta conversación y por supuesto Yangyang tuvo que esperar hasta el último momento posible, justo cuando Donghyuck está más débil.

"No es que no me gustaras. Sólo que me gustaba más otra persona. ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar? ¿Te hizo sentir mejor?"

Yangyang se ríe.

"Oh, este debe ser un sueño para ti. En un día lograste deshacerte de mí, de todas tus responsabilidades e incluso de la prometida de tu príncipe. Ahora eres libre de ir y conseguir a tu querido, casarte con él y llevar sus hijos sin ningún remordimiento, incluso conseguiste ser llamado héroe por eso. La cosas funcionaron bastante bien para ti, me atrevería a decir."

Donghyuck cierra los ojos. No quiere pelear, no con Yangyang, no esta noche.

"¿Crees que tu príncipe gustará de ti sólo porque ahora hueles a flores y dulces? ¿Es por eso que te estás yendo? No tendrás un final feliz, Donghyuck. No creo que lo merezcas."

Oh, pero Donghyuck lo sabe. No hay final feliz para él. Minhyung lo odia y él... él odia a Minhyung también. Minhyung y sus ojos cristalinos que solo se vuelven turbios, sombríos, como un lago cristalino bajo la furia de una tormenta cada vez que se encuentra con Donghyuck. Minhyung que tiene una risa tonta, una que Donghyuck nunca logró provocar, no importa cuán divertido o astuto fuera, sólo porque a Minhyung no le gustaba - y cuántas veces Donghyuck se escondió en una esquina, esperando que Dongsoon le dijera algo que lo hiciera reír así pudiera tener esos escalofríos, cuan patético, cuan tonto. Minhyung y la manera en la que es suave, distante, despreocupado, y la manera en la que Donghyuck tuvo que golpearlo, morderlo, pellizcarlo hasta que sangrara, para que se enojara y estuviera dispuesto a morderlo de vuelta. Minhyung, que fue la persona equivocada de la cual enamorarse, y Donghyuck lo odia por eso más que nada, incluso si fue su culpa. Minhyung que se convirtió en un Alfa, y Donghyuck que se convirtió en un Omega, estas dos personas que ahora tienen que casarse, Donghyuck las odia a las dos.

"¿Crees que me gusta hacer esto?" pregunta. Su voz no tiembla. Cómo podría temblar. Herir a Yangyang ha perdido su novedad hace mucho tiempo. Es una herida tan vieja que en este punto es sólo una cicatriz, pequeña y sin consecuencias comparada con el caudal, de dolor sangrante que Donghyuck ha perdido y ha sufrido en esto meses. "¿Dejar mi hogar, mi familia? ¿Dejar mi herencia? Eres un tonto si crees que un tonto enamoramiento adolescente vale todo lo que tuve aquí."

"Tú eres el que se ofreció como voluntario."

Donghyuck se burla.

"Ya he perdido suficiente. Si no me voy hay una guerra, hubiera perdido aún más. Pero no estoy feliz. Debería haberme quedado y ayudado a Dongsoon, debí haber entrenado nuevos reclutas y casarme con un Lord de Shar en vez de un extranjero. Debí presentarme como un Alfa."

"No te deberías haber enamorado de alguien más, tal vez."

"Bueno, sucedió. Alguno de nosotros no tenemos el lujo de elegir nuestro destino. Todo, todo esto, sucedió porque no tuve control sobre ello. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Regodearte? Regodéate, Yangle. Deja que este sea el último recuerdo de uno de mis mejores amigos."

Los pesados pasos de la patrulla nocturna los interrumpe. Esperan en silencio hasta que los guardias han pasado. Nadie piensa en mirar. Nadie espera encontrar a un joven lord y el príncipe encaramados como gorriones marinos en los merlones de la Coralina, diciendo sus últimos adiós.

"No te he visto como un amigo en mucho tiempo, Donghyuck," dice Yangyang, a la silenciosa noche.

"Oh, y no me verás, como un amigo o algo más, por mucho tiempo más. Ya sabes lo que dicen de los consortes de los reyes del Valle. No tiene permitido dejar Dawyd, jamás. No creo que nos veremos de nuevo."

"Quizás es lo mejor. No somos buenos el uno para el otro."

Donghyuck baja la mirada. La noche es oscura y nublada. La única luz brillando en la oscuridad es la de la Estrella de la Mañana. Están demasiado alto para escuchar el golpe de las olas en el arrecife, pero Donghyuck lo puede imaginar. Pasó tantas tardes con Yangyang en esa balsa vieja que insistieron en llamar bote, tratando de zarpar a las Tierras Quemadas o simplemente recostarse en el bosque que olía a sal y dejar que las olas durmieran. Eran buenos para el otro. Sólo que no lo suficiente.

"Espero que rompa tu corazón como tú rompiste el mío," dice Yangyang, y es malo, es infantil y doloroso y tan innecesario, pero se siente como un final, un cierre de meses de veneno entre ellos.

Donghyuck se ríe.

"Ya lo ha hecho, ¿Qué más puede hacer? ¿Romperlo de nuevo?"

"Capturará tu alas, Donghyuck. Puede que no conozca los secretos de tu corazón, pero te conozco. No estás hecho para esa vida, vivir en una jaula como el pajarito de alguien más. No eres tú. Nunca serás tú."

"No, ese no eres _tú,_ Yangyang. ¿Pero yo? Soy un príncipe. Siempre he sido un pajarito en un jaula."

Sus ojos se encuentran, por primera vez en seis meses, Yangyang no luce enojado con él. Sólo luce enojado, con todo, e increíblemente triste.

"No durarás allá."

Donghyuck balancea sus piernas, como siempre lo hacía cuando era pequeño. Se gira a Yangyang y le da una última sonrisa amarga.

"¿Quieres apostar?" pregunta, y trata de no ver la manera en la que su amigo intenta tragar sus lágrimas.

"Te estoy dando seis meses antes de que corras aquí de vuelta con el rabo entre las piernas."

"Sólo si te aseguras de olvidarme en esos seis meses, Yangyang Liu de Starpath."

"Entonces tenemos un trato, Príncipe Donghyuck de Miria."

Sobre la línea del horizonte, el sol está saliendo. Casi es hora.

"Ten un buen viaje, Su Alteza. Te veo en seis meses."

❃

**Seis meses después**

El bosque es blanco, frío y silencioso. El cielo también es blanco. La nieve ha cubierto la maleza, convirtiendo arbustos y raíces en grotescas esculturas de hielo, manos congeladas saliendo del suelo, con garras hechas de madera fría. No está nevando ahora, pero la calma no durará mucho. Una tormenta está llegando al Claro, unas horas, quizá dos. Los cazadores necesitan apresurarse.

Mark del Valle de los Gigantes desmonta su caballo y se quita su bufanda alrededor de su rostro. El aire cruje y hay pequeños copos de nieve en su nariz. El caballo emite un ruido, de repente nervioso, y Mark da una palmadita en su cuello para calmarlo.

"Espérame aquí," murmura. Silenciosamente le hace un gesto a los otros cazadores para que se detengan y se callen. En el suelo cándido, puede ver las huellas de un grupo de ciervos, machos jóvenes, sus pisadas tan frescas que deben haberse ido hace solo unos minutos.

Los han estado siguiendo por casi una hora, siempre cuidadosamente, siempre silenciosos, pero son ciervos blancos de los bosques en los pies del Claro, bestias astutas, extremadamente sensibles a la presencia de humanos. Un grupo entero de cazadores montando pesados caballos de nieve están destinados a hacer mucho ruido para ellos, así que Mark decide que irá solo.

Sigue las pisadas, con cuidado de no hacer ningún sonido, hasta que llega a un amplio claro alrededor de lo que en primavera habría sido un pequeño estanque. Hay cuatro de ellos. Dos machos jóvenes, probablemente en la primera estación sin su madre. Un adulto macho, quizá de seis o siete años, en el limite de su vida. El último es viejo, sus astas como las ramas de un roble alto. Este debe ser uno de sus últimos inviernos. Incluso si puede escapar de los lobos, la falta de comida terminará con él. Está frente a él y Mark apunta con su arco.

_Respira,_ piensa. Donghyuck respiraría, incluso si es un tiro fácil. Donghyuck respiraría y golpearía al ciervo con sus ojos cerrados. Pero no es Donghyuck, es Mark en el medio del bosque en la frontera del reino, y si falla esta puede ser la última oportunidad que tenga antes de que caiga nieve de nuevo, forzándolo a volver a la villa con las manos vacías. Y con el invierno cerrándose lentamente en ellos, otro día de caza sin frutos podría significar que gente del pueblo no pueda ver el final del invierno.

No pasará. No puede pasar. No bajo el cuidado de Mark.

Respira, sosteniendo el arco hasta que las plumas de la flecha están contra su pómulo.

Un copo de nieve cae frente a él, lentamente, cayendo en la punta de la flecha. Se mueve un poco frente al ojo medio cerrado de Mark.

El quejido de un cuervo suena en lo alto de un árbol desnudo.

El silbido de una flecha cortando el aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aclarar, el "seis meses después" está escrito desde la perspectiva de Mark de nuevo y ocurre en Diciembre, así que es al menos un mes después de los eventos del capítulo 22.


	27. XXVII. Y te paras en el bosque

El fuerte de Robyn es un montón de rocas irrelevantes a la frontera del Valle, justo a los pies de la montaña, con una irrelevante historia para acompañar. Fue construido antes de que el padre de Mark ascendiera al trono, durante la guerra que hizo que el Valle de los Gigantes perdiera Cóndor y Peregrine. El rey - el abuelo que Mark nunca conoció - estaba enterado de que si había perdido el Claro nada detendría a los invasores de marchar hacia Dawyd. Así que ordenó que construyeran un fuerte para guardar la entrada, como una espada pesada colgando sobre el estrecho paso del cuello de una botella que permitía el acceso a los alrededores del Valle, el feudo de Saira.

Y así fue como Robyn fue construida, en un gran apuro, un fuerte de piedra rojiza, cerca de la arcilla más que el coral - a diferencia de otros fuertes rojos al otro lado del mar - emparejados juntos en menos de un año bajo el capricho de un inflexible rey. No tenía estilo, no tenía lógica, ni propósito más que proteger a los soldados y los guardias de la entrada. No tenía historia ni Lord, por eso fue construido en la tierra del Lord de Saira, y después de la guerra el Lord de Saira pensó que ya era muy molesto tener que sacarlo, así que ese gran castillo lleno de bosquejos, con grandes y altas habitaciones que nunca les llegaría calor y agujeros con goteras en el techo hechas con demasiada prisa por soldados en vez de carpinteros.

En Robyn, el Príncipe Heredero conoció a la Lady de Gyr por primera vez antes de casarse en Dawyd, un encuentro que dejó a los dos un poco insatisfechos. Cuando se convirtió en rey le dio el castillo a ella como un regalo de bodas, uno que ella por dentro estaba agradecida y hubiera vivido agradablemente - lo suficientemente lejos de él, y lo suficientemente cerca de sus amadas montañas. Pero, ¡Vaya sorpresa!, la reina no le fue permitido dejar la capital, así que el regalo fue pasado a otra persona, no a su primer hijo, que había heredado el castillo en las costas del Mar Oriental, sino que a su segundo hijo, el Príncipe Heredero del Valle de los Gigantes y Lord de Robyn, maestro de estas irrelevantes rocas, y su irrelevante historia, un montón de casas de madera y una población de leñadores y temporeros que sólo sobreviven el invierno cazando furtivamente en los bosques alrededor del fuerte. Una villa de criminales y niños hambrientos. Vaya legado, piensa Mark con una mueca.

"Aún no nos ha dicho el porqué vino, Su Alteza."

El herrero, y también líder no oficial de los habitantes de Robyn, observa a Mark expectante mientras trotan sobre la suave capa de nieve que cubre la colina. Es temprano en la tarde, pero el sol ya está bajo. Mark tiembla.

"El fuerte se está cayendo a pedazos. No es que fuera mucho mejor antes como había escuchado, pero si no hacemos nada, no habrá nada para mi segundo hijo o hija para heredar, asumiendo que la Diosa decida bendecirme con uno."

Es una mentira, una débil también. El hombre lo observa, lentamente mascando unas hojas amarillas picantes que la gente de las montañas comen para mantenerse cálidos en el invierno y los protegen tanto como de los malos espíritus como de los resfríos comunes.

"Aye, entiendo. Aún así, es extraño. No hemos recibido el honor de visitantes en décadas y ahora de repente tenemos toda una fiesta real en nuestro patio."

"¿Te refieres a mi patio?"

El hombre ríe, lo suficientemente alto para que los bosques tiemblen a su alrededor y haga que la nieve caiga de las ramas cercanas. Los caballos jadean bajo su peso y Mark hace una mueca de dolor, asustado de haberlo ofendido. Pero el herrero solo se inclina en su cabello da una palmada en la espalda del príncipe.

"El palacio debe haber sido un lugar un poco miserable para que llame a estas ruinas su patios. Así que los rumores son ciertos, el Príncipe Heredero y nuestro sabio rey están peleados."

Mark frunce el ceño.

"¿Eso es lo que la gente dice de nosotros?" pregunta.

"Ah, la gente no es estúpida, joven príncipe. ¿O me diría que su padre de repente decidió soltarle la correa a usted por buena voluntad? Ese hombre no tiene ningún buen hueso en su cuerpo. Todos los huesos reales, verá, y aún así ninguno es bueno."

"Estás hablando de tu rey," dice Mark, pero no viene como una amenaza sino más como una acotación. El herrero escupe su hoja en el suelo.

"Sí, lo hago. No todos los reyes son buenos, Su Alteza, pero siguen sentándose en el trono y personas como nosotros podemos hacer otras cosas más que hablar de ellos. Usted, por otro lado, parece ser un buen hombre, pero no me parece que sea alguien con la suficiente agudeza para ir en contra de su padre a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Lo que nos lleva de vuelta a la pregunta original, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

Mark traga el insulto con otro temblor. El herrero habla mucho, pero lo que dice es filoso, razonable y gravemente correcto. Mark quiere mucho apuntar a este hombre, pero lo necesita - necesita a todos estos hombres de su lado. Él es su Lord ahora. Si no puede controlar un pequeño complot de una tierra en la frontera de la civilización, ¿Cómo puede probar que puede controlar este reino?

Una mirada al cielo le dice que la nieve comenzará a caer de nuevo pronto. Deberían apurarse si quiere volver con suficiente comida antes de la próxima tormenta. Entrecierra los ojos cuando todo lo blanco a su alrededor de repente se vuelve demasiado para ver.

"Pregúnteme mañana y quizá le diga. Ahora mismo," responde con una sonrisa tensa, "diré que vine a cazar un venado y deberíamos dejarlo así."

Con esas palabras, se desmonta de su caballo y baja su bufanda alrededor de su rostro. El aire es crujiente con nieve cayendo en su nariz. El caballo se queja, de repente nervioso, y Mark lo palmea en su cuello para calmarlo.

"Espere por mí aquí," murmura. Silenciosamente le dice a los otros cazadores a su alrededor que paren y se callen. En el suelo cándido, puede ver las huellas de un grupo de ciervos, probablemente una pequeña manada de ciervos, sus pisadas tan frescas que debieron haber dejado hace sólo unos momentos.

Los han estado siguiendo por al menos una hora, siempre cuidadosos, siempre silenciosos, pero son ciervos blancos del Claro, bestias inteligentes, extremadamente sensibles a la presencia de humanos. Un grupo entero de cazadores montando pesados caballos de nieve es mucho para alertarlos, así que esta vez Mark va solo.

Sigue las pisadas, con cuidado de no hacer ningún sonido, hasta que llega a un amplio claro alrededor de lo que en primavera habría sido un pequeño estanque. Hay cuatro de ellos. Dos machos jóvenes, probablemente en la primera estación sin su madre. Un adulto macho, quizá de seis o siete años, en el limite de su vida. El último es viejo, sus astas como las ramas de un roble alto. Este debe ser uno de sus últimos inviernos. Incluso si puede escapar de los lobos, la falta de comida terminará con él. Está frente a él y Mark apunta con su arco.

Respira, piensa. Donghyuck respiraría, incluso si es un tiro fácil. Donghyuck respiraría y golpearía al ciervo con sus ojos cerrados. Pero no es Donghyuck, es Mark en el medio del bosque en la frontera del reino, y si falla esta puede ser la última oportunidad que tenga antes de que caiga nieve de nuevo, forzándolo a volver a la villa con las manos vacías. Y con el invierno cerrándose lentamente en ellos, otro día de caza sin frutos podría significar que gente del pueblo no pueda ver el final del invierno.

No pasará. No puede pasar. No bajo el cuidado de Mark.

Respira, sosteniendo el arco hasta que las plumas de la flecha están contra su pómulo.

Un copo de nieve cae frente a él, lentamente, cayendo en la punta de la flecha. Se mueve un poco frente al ojo medio cerrado de Mark.

El quejido de un cuervo suena en lo alto de un árbol desnudo.

El silbido de una flecha corta el aire, justo al lado de su oreja izquierda. La esquiva por instinto, reconociendo el silbido de una flecha, una que él no disparó.

Uno de los ciervos cae al suelo con un bramido de dolor, mientras que los demás huyen en una ráfaga de polvo de hielo.

"¿Su Alteza, está bien?" el hijo del herrero pregunta.

"¿Quién disparó la flecha?"

No fue ninguno de ellos, y Mark los detiene antes de que puedan ir a buscar un culpable.

"No se preocupen por ellos. Sólo vengan aquí y ayúdenme a llevar esta bestia a casa antes de que el clima empeore."

En realidad, no necesita buscar a un culpable cuando sabe quién fue. El disparo fue demasiado limpio, incluso desde lejos. Un disparo en la cabeza, puntería perfecta, equilibrio perfecto. La flecha y las manchas de sangre que dejó en el suelo son los únicos indicios de color en el paisaje en blanco y negro. Sopla una ráfaga de viento que hace temblar la flecha y sus plumas se burlan de Mark en una ráfaga de rojo y oro.

  
❃

  
El fuego está quemando brillante y cálido en la habitación ovalada que Mark eligió como su estudio privado. Las cortinas las han dejado en la parte izquierda de la ventana, probablemente para mostrar la vista, pero la brisa fuera es demasiado espesa y pesada, tragando todo el detalle fuera en un gris y nieve blanca. Donghyuck esta medio recostado en el sofá, un libro de cuentos en su regazo, una piel en sus hombros, envolviéndolo como un abrazo cálido, su cabello aún húmedo por el beso de los primeros copos de nieve que robó de afuera. Cuando Mark entra, seguido por el hijo del herrero, Donghyuck levanta la mirada, y la piel se resbala por sus hombros, revelando una polera media abierta en su pecho, la línea de su cuello lo suficientemente honda para ver su clavícula. Woobin, el hijo del herrero, se sonroja y baja la mirada.

Mark baja la flecha que sacó del ciervo que fue misteriosamente muerto durante la caza y la deja sobre la chimenea y mira con determinación a su esposo.

"Realmente te tomaste tu tiempo para volver," dice Donghyuck como saludo, cerrando el libro con un decisión. "Un poco más y hubiera sido primavera. De nada, por si acaso."

"Le hubiera disparado," responde Mark. Se saca su chaqueta, la lanza sobre un sofá frente al fuego, diciéndole a Woobin que se siente en el otro. El hombre lo hace cautelosamente, mirando a Donghyuck con cuidado, si es que no son ojos nervioso. Acostúmbrate, le dice Mark silenciosamente, no se vuelve mejor.

"Sí, quizá el próximo año," murmulla Donghyuck, entonces mueve su vista a Woobin. "¿Y tú eres?"

"Donghyuck, Woobin, la cabeza de nuestros cazadores. Woobin, conoce a Donghyuck."

Donghyuck, el misterioso consorte del príncipe que nadie en la villa ha tenido el placer de conocer en las cuatro semanas que han estado en Robyn. Y aún así Mark no lo introduce como su esposo, ni como un príncipe. No toca su mano o su cabello o cualquier cosa que un Alfa haría al presentar a su pareja a otro hombre. Los ojos de Woobin van de un hombre al otro. Se debate un poco, inseguro de cómo proceder. Casi se inclina, pero Donghyuck lo detiene.

"Pensé que no habían cazadores en estos bosques. Ya sabes, la tierra de tu padre y todo," dice, aún hablándole a Mark. Se gira a Woobin. "¿No es cazar penado con la muerte? La horca, he escuchado."

Woobin palidece. Es verdad que cazar está prohibido, y es cierto que es castigado con la muerte, pero el invierno es tan frío para sobrevivir sin las pieles de los animales viviendo en los bosques alrededores del fuerte, y demasiado largo para sobrevivir sin comida extra. Sin embargo, la gente en la frontera siempre han ignorado la ley y ningún príncipe ha venido a comprobar, hasta ahora.

"Oh, no hagas esa cara, Maestro Cazador, no voy a reportarte con el rey. Incluso si lo que has estado haciendo está prohibido."

"Sí, lo es," Mark lo interrumpe. "Y esa ley es tan válida para campesinos como para consortes reales. Pero ciertamente no te detuvo hoy, ni lo hará en el futuro. Incluso si no conoces el área y pudiste haberte perdido en el bosque o caído de tu caballo o caído a un acantilado, o..."

"Dejun fue conmigo, no estaba solo."

"Oh, sí, porque Dejun conoce el área mucho mejor que tú. Un tonto y otro tonto. ¿Cómo es que nublas el juicio de cada guardia asignado a protegerte?"

Donghyuck cruza los brazos y se recuesta, sonriendo con maldad, una sonrisa enojada.

"¿Por qué viniste a buscarme, Su Alteza?"

Mark quiere responderle, para ser malvado y decirle a Donghyuck que él fue el que andaba paseándose por los cuartos de Mark después de insistir en vivir en departamentos separados, así que técnicamente él es el que vino a buscar a Mark. Pero eso sonaría como el principio de una discusión, y Donghyuck luce como si quisiera discutir. Quizá deberían sólo dejar que pase. Ha pasado un tiempo desde su última pelea real, la noche que llegaron a Robyn. Mark aún siente piquetes en las cicatrices que dejaron las palabras de Donghyuck esa noche, y aún así sólo es justo - después de todo, Donghyuck aún sigue usando las cicatrices que Mark le hizo a él - es claro que no llegarán a ninguna parte así.

Cuando estaban en Dawyd, era fácil para Mark hacer promesas, de convencerse a sí mismo, y a Donghyuck también, de que podrían comenzar de nuevo, dar vuelta las cosas, hacer todo diferente. Pero, no importa cuan buenas intenciones tenga, sólo parece imposible para ellos empezar de nuevo. Donghyuck sigue enojado, razonablemente, y herido, y cuando ataca va por puntos vitales, quiere que haya sangre. Y Mark no sabe como soportarlo. Es o caer o pelear de vuelta viciosamente solo para mantenerse de pie.

¿Por qué vino a buscar a Donghyuck entonces? ¿Por qué no dejarle echar humo solo, alrededor de su habitación como un demonio encerrado hasta que se canse? Mark tiene tantos problemas, tantas cosas de las cuales preocuparse. Hay un castillo, cayéndose a pedazos. Hay gente en la villa, sucumbiendo al frío y hambruna. Hay lobos en los bosques, andando alrededor de las casas, más y más cerca, esperando morder a algún niño descuidado que ande lejos de casa. Hay un polvorín debajo del palacio real de Dawyd, esperando a explorar tan pronto alguien se acerque a casa porque ha desafiado directamente la autoridad del rey para volver a su pequeño pueblo, un castillo irrelevante, ¿Y para hacer qué? ¿Para remendar su relación con Donghyuck? Bueno, ¿No está yéndose entre sus dedos?

Quizá Mark no sabe qué hacer la mayoría del tiempo, pero hay dos cosas que sí sabe. Primero, Donghyuck nació para ser un líder. No se sentirá mejor estando atrapado en casa, leyendo libros viejos y temblando cuando el viento golpee su ventana. Y Mark tiene mucho en sus manos con lo que lidiar para hacerlo todo solo. Segundo, Donghyuck es un mejor tirador que él.

"Vine aquí para pedir tu ayuda," responde.

Donghyuck de repente se endereza, más confundido que hostil esta vez.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que dijiste es cierto, cazar está prohibido. Y aún así la gente lo hace igual porque tienen hambre y la comida es escasa, y los impuestos muy altos para que ellos puedan guardar o comprar suplementos en el mercado de Saria. Pero la gente de Robyn son granjeros, no cazadores. Aparte de Woobin y unos tantos jóvenes, todos los buenos tiradores son hombres adultos, y los necesitamos en el fuerte si lo queremos arreglar. Esto significa que se está un poco corto de manos cuando se trata de cazar, lo cual es la razón por la cual he venido a preguntarte si puedes comenzar a ir a las reuniones de caza desde ahora en adelante."

El silencio cae en la habitación cuando Mark termina de hablar. Tanto Woobin como Donghyuck se ven con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Cazar está prohibido en las tierras de tu padre," dice Donghyuck, lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de probar la respuesta de Mark. Mark finalmente se deja caer en el único sofá disponible y ve el fuego.

"Bueno, la última vez que revisé esta es mi tierra, no la de mi padre, y como el Lord de Robyn he decidido que está permitido cazar en los bosques que respetablemente he heredado. Mi padre puede presentar su queja por mi decisión la próxima primavera, durante el Consejo."

Eso calla a Donghyuck. Levanta sus manos, aceptando la derrota.

"Pero, Su Alteza, no es que quiera cuestionar su juicio..." Para un chico tan alto, Woobin, seguro se inquieta mucho. Mark ve como sus ojos van de Donghyuck de vuelta a él. "Pero, sabe, acerca del Príncipe Consorte, ¿No es él un Omega?"

Donghyuck entrecierra los ojos esperando la respuesta de Mark.

"Lo es," dice Mark. No agrega nada más.

Woobin observa a Mark, después a Donghyuck, casi esperando apoyo, pero Donghyuck está mirando a Mark, rehusándose a mirar a otro lugar. Luce enojado, pero no se siente enojado a través de su enlace. Mark no puede adivinar. Es difícil poner los sentimientos de Donghyuck juntos cuando tiene tantos.

Woobin se levanta para irse, negando con la cabeza por la situación absurda. Mark casi puede leer sus pensamientos. Como si el príncipe cazando con ellos no fuera suficiente, ahora han conseguido cuidar a un príncipe Omega también. Entonces sus ojos caen a la flecha que está sobre la chimenea, la punta aún está roja con la sangre del ciervo. Vuelve la vista a Donghyuck y al ceño fruncido que le está dando a Mark, y se da cuenta de algunas cosas. Una es que debe haber más del Principe Consorte cuando encuentra sus ojos. La otra es que está interrumpiendo.

"Sí, entiendo. Su Alteza."

Después de inclinarse para despedirse a Mark y Donghyuck deja la habitación rápidamente.

Mark no escucha a Donghyuck levantarse y acercarse al sofá, detrás de él. Inhala el olor de Donghyuck, más floral que dulce estos días, y siente la calidez de sus dedos en sus hombros a través de la tela cuando su esposo se inclina hasta que sus labios están casi rozando su oreja izquierda. No se han tocado desde el primer día de invierno, cuando Donghyuck apuñaló a Mark con su propia espada. Las manos de Donghyuck caen a los antebrazos de Mark, casi deteniéndose en las muecas, no atreviéndose a ir más lejos.

"¿Qué juego estás tratando de jugar, Mark del Valle de los Gigantes?"

Para un desconocido, su lánguidas, aterciopeladas palabras se sentirían como una invitación. Donghyuck puede hacer que todo lo que dice sea dulce, pero Mark está acostumbrado al veneno en el silencio, de las palabras que no dice. Se recuesta, contra el calor del fuego y la proximidad de su pareja.

"Estoy cansado de jugar, Donghyuck, especialmente contigo. Siempre ganas, e incluso si pierdes haces que todos pierdan contigo."

Donghyuck parece temblar con sus palabras. Su esencia se agita a su alrededor, tocándolo como el agua que deja un picaflor cuando vuela.

"Tu padre..."

"Mi padre no está aquí, ni en carne ni espíritu. El Rey del Valle no es exactamente poderoso cerca de la frontera, ni popular. Nadie le dirá, e incluso si lo hacen, dudo que lo haga enojarse más que nosotros dejando Dawyd de todas maneras. Y necesitamos a alguien que sea un arquero experto, más de lo que te imaginas."

Donghyuck parece meditar sus palabras lentamente. Finalmente, levanta sus manos de los brazos de Mark y se retira. Se mantiene cerca, cerniéndose tras Mark, mirándolo como un halcón.

"Si crees que puedes ordenarme..."

"¿Lo hago? Vine aquí a pedirte ayuda. Te puedes rehusar, si lo deseas. Puedes estar en tu habitación, si lo prefieres así, o puedes seguir merodeando solo cuando nadie observa, pero los chicos de la villa conocen esos bosques más que yo, y definitivamente más que Dejun."

"Si lo pones así es como si estuvieras haciéndome un favor, y no quiero ningún favor de ti."

Mark casi ríe a las palabras de Donghyuck. ¿Qué fue lo que Jeno le dijo? _No te dejará que lo ayudes porque tiene demasiado orgullo para eso, pero si le pides ayuda lo hará._

"Quiero que me ayudes," Mark repite lentamente. "Quiero que me ayudes con esta villa y este castillo, porque nunca he hecho nada por mi cuenta y si fallo, si _nosotros_ fallamos, entonces sólo le probaremos a mi padre que tiene control sobre nuestras vidas y no haríamos nada sin él. Quiero que lo logremos, y necesito tu ayuda para eso."

"¿Eso es todo lo que quieres de mí?" pregunta Donghyuck, después de una gran ruido de las brazas del fuego. Su voz no suena dulce, no más. Y aún así, si Mark tuviera que probar sus palabras, serían probablemente lo más dulce que Donghyuck jamás le ha dicho en el último mes.

Mark se toma un momento para escoger sus palabras, porque esta respuesta es lo que realmente sube la escala para ellos. No puede ser completamente honesto - después de todo, él quiere todo lo que Donghyuck puede dar, y aún así hay tan poco que Donghyuck estaría dispuesto a darle ahora mismo aparte de un cuchillo en su espalda. Oh, ¿No sería gracioso? Deja salir una sonrisa apenas visible que Donghyuck no puede ver desde donde está tras él, una broma que Donghyuck no podría entender ya que sucede en la privacidad de la mente de Mark.

"Di, ¿Te gustaría tener una ronda de espadas mañana en la mañana?"


End file.
